Sete Noites de Pecado HOT
by Ccullen-BR
Summary: Bella Swan não poderia imaginar a reviravolta de sua vida. Uma ida a Vegas? Isso não seria problema, exceto que sua companhia seria Edward-fodedor-Cullen.
1. Resumo

**Sete Noites de Peca**_**do**_

**Texto Original: Seven Night of Sins**

**Adaptação: **

_**Resumo: **_

Bella Swan não necessita um homem. Ao menos, isso é o que continua dizendo a si mesma. Então, seu chefe a envia a uma viagem a Las Vegas para assegurar-se que Edward Cullen - o homem mais sexy de toda a indústria da música— satisfaça sua imagem de menino mau.

Mas antes que se dê conta, o negócio se converte em um prazer extremo, quando Edward tira a luz seu lado mais travesso, e faz realidade cada uma de suas fantasias mais selvagens. Agora somente tem sete sensuais noites para cometer cada pecado que se apresente.

Porque uma vez que Edward descubra seu sujo segredo, não estará disposto a voltar a satisfazer sua luxúria…

* * *

Olá meninas, espero que gostem dessa nova adaptação.

Li esse livro e não consegui deixar de suspirar ao imaginá-lo com nossos personagens favoritos.

Será rápida a postagem.

Espero comentários, e a única coisa que posso garantir: vocês precisarão de mais de 7 calcinhas para conseguir ler até o final.

Bjkas


	2. Chapter 1

**Sete Noites de Peca**_**do**_

**Texto Original: Seven Night of Sins**

**Adaptação: **

**

* * *

**

**_Capítulo Um_**

—Não necessito um homem. Não necessito um homem. Não necessito um homem.

Normalmente, Bella fazia suas afirmações matinais em casa, mas naquele dia tinha dormido além do horário, e suas afirmações, assim como seu café da manhã, viram-se obrigadas a esperar até que saísse do escritório. Por sorte, estava aproveitando uns poucos minutos a sós na sala de descanso, com um donut e um livro de auto ajuda que estava lendo, um manual adequadamente intitulado "Não necessita um homem para ser feliz".

Baixou o tom de voz inclusive mais ao pronunciar a seguinte série de frases.

—Não necessito de um pênis para me dar prazer. Não necessito de um pênis para me dar prazer. Não necessito de um pênis para me dar prazer.

Embora possivelmente, não fora uma má idéia descartar essa série de seu repertório. Pronunciar aquelas palavras só a fazia pensar ainda mais em pênis.

—Sou responsável por meu próprio prazer. Sou responsável por meu próprio prazer. Sou responsável por meu próprio prazer - certamente, aquela frase fazia referência à masturbação. Não tinha nada contra isso. Na verdade, tinha certeza que qualquer garota poderia utilizar essa artimanha de maneira útil para superar uma longa e solitária noite. Mas dizer a si mesmo era como aceitar que a masturbação seria suficiente, para sempre... Bom, isso era uma provocação. Teria que esforçar-se mais para senti-lo quando dissesse a frase.

Entretanto, ainda se sentia decidida e retomou a primeira série de repetições.

—Não necessito um homem. Não necessito...

—Fala precisamente como alguém que necessita de um homem.

Bella deu um pulo e em seu assento. Levantou a cabeça para encontrar-se com Alice Brandon, sua amiga e colaboradora, uma mulher ativa, bastante atrativa, alguém com montões de homens em sua vida. Alice trabalhava nas relações públicas do Blue Night Records, empresa gravadora independente que empregava as duas, além disso, estava licenciada em psicologia, algo que ela afirmava necessitar em sua linha de trabalho.

—Não é verdade — respondeu Bella, ao mesmo tempo em que reafirmava sua idéia de não necessitar de um homem. Apesar do pouco que tinham em comum, as duas se converteram em grandes amigas desde o dia que Bella mudou-se a Los Angeles, fazia já três anos. Ficara feliz que fosse Alice a pessoa que tinha tido a ousadia de interrompê-la quando fazia suas afirmações.

Alice inclinou um pouco a cabeça, com uma expressão de recriminação nos olhos.

—Alguém que normalmente tem que dizer isso a si mesmo.

—O que?

Alice cruzou os braços sob seus amplos peitos.

—Olhe para minha vizinha, a senhora Clearwater, por exemplo. Tem setenta e cinco anos e não esteve casada nunca. É pintora, percorreu o mundo quando era jovem, adora a Leah, sua Scottish Terrier, e nunca necessitou um homem. Nunca me disse nada, mas nem a falta que faz, reflete em tudo o que faz. Simplesmente é parte dela. Não sente necessidade de ir por aí dando explicações às pessoas a respeito do por que não se casou ou por que não necessita um homem, e a razão é porque está verdadeiramente bem sem eles. Por outro lado está à senhora Nelson, a mulher que vive três andares abaixo - Alice deixou cair o queixo em um gesto irônico e alternou seu peso de um Manolo (sapato) de cor vermelha a outra. —Tem quarenta e cinco anos e obviamente se sente sozinha. Sempre está dizendo que não necessita um homem que a faça sentir-se completa. Mas o que lhe dá pouca credibilidade é a amarga e zangada que parece cada vez que o diz. É possível que não queira necessitar de um homem. Mas está claro que necessita um.

—Pode outra vez repetir o que quer dizer? —Bella perguntou-lhe, com ambas as sobrancelhas erguidas.

—Dizer que não necessita um homem uma e outra vez indica que, você goste ou não, sim o necessita. E não é que isso seja um crime, certamente. Há muitas mulheres que sentem verdadeira emoção pelo amor e o compromisso.

Bella limitou a pôr os olhos em branco.

—Amor e compromisso? Por favor. —Não teve que dizer mais, já que Alice estava ao dia de todos os desagradáveis detalhes a respeito dos enganos de seu marido e de seu recente divórcio. —O último no que estou interessada é no compromisso. Essa sim é a verdade.

Alice assentiu.

—Acredito. Depois do que passou, é normal que resulte difícil confiar em um homem. Mas direi o que é que necessita.

—O que é?

—Parafraseando as palavras imortais de John Mellencamp [1], necessita um amante, um que não faça você perder a cabeça.

Um amante? Bella tinha tido relações, saído várias vezes com alguns homens e, é obvio, tinha tido um marido, mas nunca foi o tipo de mulher segura e despreocupada que pode ter a alguém ao que considere como um amante. Assim, voltou ao seu livro.

—Segundo isto, um bom vibrador pode proporcionar o mesmo tipo de satisfação.

Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas e falou com sinceridade.

—Você tem um?

—Não.

—E por que não?

Bella fez uma careta com os lábios.

—Além do fato que sou muito tímida para ir a uma dessas lojas onde os vendem? Bom, possivelmente porque, de algum jeito, passar uma noite com um vibrador parece um pouco... Vazio, e também aborrecido. Sei que algumas mulheres dizem que tem um bom momento jogando com eles, mas...

Alice levantou as mãos para silenciar a amiga.

—Não diga nada mais. E me escute. Você necessita um amante. E já que falamos do tema, há quanto tempo, você não tem um?

—Conta Jacob? —era seu hipócrita ex-marido.

Alice sorriu.

—Não me diga que é o último que teve. Quero dizer, está divorciada, há quanto tempo? Uns seis meses?

Bella suspirou.

—E separada durante um ano antes que ocorresse isso.

Alice reagiu como se Bella acabasse de anunciar a morte de alguém querido.

—Pelo amor de Deus, pobre garota. Se levante.

Bella piscou surpreendida pela ordem de Alice, mas o imponente olhar que viu refletido em seus olhos a obrigou a ficar de pé. Sua amiga pôs as mãos na cintura e a levou para o pequeno espelho pendurado sobre a pia, em um canto da sala de descanso. Rodeou-a com seus braços desde atrás e com destreza, desabotoou os dois botões superiores da blusa de Bella; depois, cobriu firmemente a parte inferior de seus peitos para levantá-los.

—Vamos conseguir um homem para você, temos que começar por exibir suas qualidades um pouco mais.

Era patético, mas tinha passado tanto tempo da última vez que alguém havia tocado a Bella tão intimamente, inclusive o inesperado puxão de Alice a tinha excitado um pouco, provocando uma sensação de formigamento que se estendia diretamente para a zona que cobria sua roupa interior.

Mas ainda não se sentia preparada para ter uma aventura sem sentido. Ou uma que tivesse. Aquilo a fazia descartar as aventuras. E a fazia voltar para seu livro.

—Não sei Allie. Simplesmente não acredito que os homens ou o sexo estejam em minha lista de prioridades. Essa é a razão pela que faço estas afirmações. Quero tirar ambas as coisas do meu sistema.

Alice caminhou de volta para a mesa, e abaixou a cabeça para observar o livro que ainda estava aberto. Depois, deixou escapar um exagerado pigarro de desaprovação.

—OH, Meu deus! Confia em mim, carinho, necessita um pênis. Todas nós necessitamos um pênis. O pênis é um dos presentes que Deus fez para as mulheres. Está claro que também nos outorgou as dores do parto, e a menstruação. E nos mantiveram oprimidas durante séculos inteiros. Mas nos deu o pênis, e isso compensa muito, me acredite.

Bella limitou a suspirar. Depois, voltou a abotoar os botões de sua blusa, escondendo o decote que Alice acabava de descobrir. Aquilo não tinha sentido, nem o decote nem a conversa.

—Veio aqui para me perseguir ou tinha algum propósito em mente?

—Sinto muito, quase me esqueço. Sua moratória a respeito dos homens me distraiu totalmente. Mike quer verte em seu escritório - era seu chefe e o presidente da Blue Night-. —Nos corredores dizem que tem algum anúncio importante que fazer, mas ninguém sabe do que se trata. Assim será melhor que vá comprová-lo e assim acabe com o suspense por nós.

Assim que é um anúncio importante, não é? Era a primeira notícia que Bella tinha, e sendo a mão direita de Mike, estava acostumada a saber tudo o que acontecia por ali. Assim, depois de sacudir as migalhas de donut com um guardanapo, colocou seu livro na gaveta de sua mesa, voltou a olhar o decote para assegurar que fechou a blusa corretamente, agarrou uma caderneta e uma caneta e caminhou para o escritório de Mike. Bateu brandamente na porta aberta, ao mesmo tempo em que dava uma olhada dentro.

—Bella, entre — disse ele, com o que ela pensou que era um sorriso mais que retorcido. —E feche a porta.

Mike era exatamente o tipo de homem que as pessoas estavam acostumadas a chamar por seu nome. Elegante e calculador, um homem sério que não andava com tolices, o tipo de pessoa que se esperaria encontrar em uma empresa importante e não em uma pequena gravadora independente. Dito aquilo, Blue Night tinha crescido com rapidez nos últimos anos, e não teria que lhe subtrair mérito algum. Com seu cabelo penteado para trás e olhos igualmente brilhantes, também era o tipo de homem com que uma não sentiria nunca completamente cômoda, e Bella não tinha conseguido superar aquilo, inclusive depois de três anos como sua assistente pessoal.

Depois de fechar a porta, acomodou-se na cadeira que ele tinha a sua frente, e questionou qual seriam exatamente as importantes notícias que tinha que lhe dar.

—Alice me disse que queria ver-me. Há algum tipo de anúncio importante em marcha?

O olhar de seu chefe intensificou quando escapou uma risada. Obviamente, sentia-se surpreso, embora não assustado de escutar que seus empregados suspeitavam que estivesse tramando algo.

—Um anúncio? Bom, algo assim, mas dependerá da conversa que vamos ter. Mas primeiro, tenho que contar um segredo. Sei perfeitamente que posso confiar em que o guarde, não é assim, Bella? Sobre tudo, quando se trata de algo que pode ser de interesse para sua carreira.

—É obvio. —disse ela, esperando que ele não pudesse ver como seu estado nervoso a fazia tragar saliva sem parar. Bella odiava os segredos. Profissionais, pessoais, não gostava fora qual fora sua natureza. Depois de tudo, divorciou-se por causa de um segredo, uma aventura secreta para ser mais exata. Mas aquilo soava como se de todas as formas estivesse a ponto de saber outro.

—Observei como evoluiu neste negocio durante os últimos anos, Bella. Aprende com rapidez, é inteligente, responsável e gosta das pessoas. Além disso, é uma pessoa agradável. Em uma cidade como Los Angeles nem sempre encontramos muitas pessoas que sejam, e isso faz que seja um bom produto.

Era um bom produto? Quando tinha ocorrido isso? Bom, não importava possivelmente aquilo significava que iria receber um aumento. Possivelmente um aumento secreto que somente ela iria receber? Estava claro que poderia guardar um segredo como aquele.

—Obrigado, Mike. Desfrutei muito aprendendo tanto sobre o negócio musical desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui.

—Você pode não perceber isso, Bella, mas é provável que conheça os pormenores desta companhia melhor que a maioria das pessoas que trabalham neste escritório. Escutei você falar por telefone com as pessoas, desde artistas a distribuidores, e sabe o que faz. Até certo ponto, acredito que é um pecado deixar que siga no cargo que está agora.

Diante daquelas palavras, Bella se surpreendeu. Aquilo não parecia tratar-se somente de um aumento.

—Quero preparar você para que seja a próxima representante do A&R do Blue Night - disse Mike, e ela esforçou por evitar que abrisse a boca de assombro.

Pretendia oferecer a ela, a pequena Bella Swan de Forks, o posto mais cobiçado da gravadora? A maioria das pessoas que trabalhavam ali, começando pelo menino que trazia o correio, e aceitaram o trabalho no Blue Night, aspirava avançar algum dia até chegar ao atrativo posto de representante de artistas e repertórios, que se encarregava de procurar e contratar a novos talentos. Ela, pelo contrário, não tinha pensado naquela possibilidade. Simplesmente necessitava um trabalho, uma entrevista. Trabalhar em uma boa companhia gravadora tinha parecido mais que satisfatório. Mas ser a representante daquela assina... Meu Deus, aquilo era muito.

Então, caiu a ficha.

—Edward saiu? Vai para alguma das grandes gravadoras?

Edward Cullen era Blue Night Records para a indústria e para os paparazzi. Tinha um atrativo que podia deixar a qualquer um sem respiração, e aquilo, combinado com sua imagem de estrela de rock, o fazia deliciosamente fotogênico, sobre tudo quando saía para festas com bandas de rock ou ia abraçado com a última sensação feminina do pop. Também era o único representante do A&R da Blue Night e era tão conhecido e tinha tanto êxito nos negócios que não havia necessidade de contar com alguém mais. Bella atribuía a Edward os lucros da empresa, tanto como a Mike.

Seu chefe seguia sorrindo, ainda estava no mesmo lugar, mas tinha uma postura rígida.

—É aqui quando vem o segredo.

—Ah - Bella continha a respiração, à espera.

—Isto é o que está passa. —lhe disse seu chefe, que tinha inclinado a cabeça. —Apesar do óbvio êxito que Edward está tendo, com o passar do tempo começou A... Converteu-se em um empecilho. Se não acredita, pergunte a Alice, é ela que atende as chamadas dos repórteres, quem responde aos rumores. Mas estou seguro que não fará falta que lhe pergunte, porque todo mundo já sabe.

Bella assentiu brevemente e suspirou. Havia rumores. Rumores que diziam que Edward Cullen realizava um processo moderno de seleção entre os artistas, e contratava a mulheres só depois de deitar-se com elas. Rumores que ele passou um grande momento com os músicos. Foi o menino mau oficial da cena musical de Los Angeles.

—Só que não me dava conta que o comportamento de Edward tivesse um impacto tão importante no negócio da Blue Night - depois de tudo, aquilo era Hollywood, ali se levava o estilo de vida rock in roll. —Felizmente, foi algo que vimos vir lentamente. Mas agora, tenho a Tania Denali ameaçando nos processar, afirmando que Edward não ia lhe dar um contrato a não ser que fosse à cama com ele. - Denali ia ser uma nova maravilha para o Blue Night, uma cantora que tinha causado sensação com seu primeiro hit e cuja má atitude a tinha tirado a patadas de uma boa gravadora que além de cultivar artistas, seguia com eles apesar de suas desigualdades. —Poderia ser algo sem importância já que somos nós quem não a selecionou, mas por outro lado, é o tipo de publicidade que pode acabar conosco e, seja ou não certo o que ela diz. O comportamento geral de Edward o faz plausível - um sorriso esperançoso voltou a aparecer no rosto de Mike. —Então, quer escutar minha proposta?

Era triste, mas apesar do excitante da situação, tudo aquilo tinha feito que Bella começasse a suar. Aparentando tranqüilidade, disse:

—É obvio.

—Quero anunciar que vamos acrescentar você como agente representante devido a sua evolução na empresa durante os últimos dois anos, e expressarei meu desejo que Edward te ensine como tal, começando com sua viagem de exploração a Las Vegas na semana que vem. Quero que vigie todos seus movimentos. Ele informara você de tudo, apresentará as pessoas, ensinará como distinguir uma estrela de um êxito passageiro. Quanto ao futuro de Edward, ficarei prudente até que vejamos o que é que ocorre com Tania. Mas no momento que ela nos quiser processar, estará fora. Isso pode ocorrer na semana que vem no próximo mês, ou nunca, teremos que deixar que as coisas sigam seu curso. De uma maneira ou outra, quero você preparada para se encarregar de tudo. E... Se resultar que Edward pode limpar sua imagem e trocá-la por uma mais profissional para o Blue Night, não deixarei. Se acabar mantendo a Edward apenas na folha de pagamento, posso afirmar com total segurança que seguiremos fazendo muito dinheiro, e os necessitarei a ambos lá fora, procurando talentos novos. Enquanto isso, tudo o que te contei a respeito de Edward deve ficar entre você e eu. Para o resto do mundo está se formando para um novo posto, não para o de Edward. Está claro?

Ela esticou os lábios, estava tentando ocultar de novo como os nervos faziam tragar saliva compulsivamente.

—E isso inclui a Edward? Ele não tem nem idéia que vai estar me preparando para ocupar seu posto quando você o despedir?

Mike respondeu com uma inclinação de cabeça breve, mas contundente.

Analisaremos o que acaba de ocorrer. Seu chefe acaba de oferecer a oportunidade de sua vida. E para consegui-la, tudo o que tem que fazer é mentir ao homem mais sexy que conheceu na vida. Durante uma semana. Possivelmente algo mais. Ah, e também tem que mentir a todos os outros, claro.

Sentiu como lhe revolvia o estômago.

—Posso contar contigo, Bella? Está comigo nisto? Por um trabalho de sonho?

—Certamente - O que outra coisa poderia dizer?

* * *

[1] John Mellencamp - Um autor e intérprete de música rock, bem conhecidas nos Estados Unidos.

Então meninas, esse é o aperitivo. Espero que estejam comigo nessa nova fic - adaptação.

Bjkas


	3. Chapter 2

**Sete Noites de Peca**_**do**_

**Texto Original: Seven Night of Sins**

**Adaptação Ccullen**

**

* * *

**

**_Capítulo Dois_**

Sabia que acabava de prometer guardar um segredo importante e bastante desagradável, mas no momento que Bella levantou de sua cadeira, decidiu ir direto ao escritório de Alice. Podia confiar em Alice. E tinha que contar a alguém ou não poderia sobreviver a tudo aquilo.

Quando saiu do escritório de Mike, com os olhos postos no chão, seu olhar recaiu em um par de botas negras masculinas, com pequenas fivelas prateadas de cada lado. Parou, e lentamente subiu a cabeça e encontrou com Edward Cullen diante dela. Sentiu como gelava o sangue das veias, ao mesmo tempo em que tremia o corpo com uma sensação de luxúria absoluta. Além do das veias, que devido à iminente mentira, aquela era a reação que normalmente tinha quando encontrava com ele.

É obvio, tinha aprendido a dissimular muito bem. Somente era questão de sentido comum. Todas as mulheres do escritório - ou do planeta, em realidade— se voltavam loucas quando Edward Cullen entrava em uma habitação. Com seus atrativos jeans rasgados e sua camiseta Vintage (marca), seu cabelo negro e ondulado roçando os ombros, e um par de olhos negros que pareciam um lugar fácil no qual afogar-se. Não tinha sentido desfrutar disso, assim simplesmente tinha aprendido a olhar para outro lugar, desta forma evitava perder-se naquele olhar intenso e imaginar como seria a sensação de notar a pressão daquela protuberância que se escondia atrás de seu zíper.

E inclusive depois desses três anos, apenas o conhecia. Ele trabalhava de casa - ou desde discotecas, ou vários lugares; - somente parava uma vez na semana para encontrar com Mike detrás de uma porta fechada. Não assistia às horas felizes do escritório, nem às refeições, nem às festas de Natal, simplesmente passava por ali, como uma estrela de rock segura e atrativa, sem ao menos olhar quando passava ao seu lado. Claro que normalmente, lhe dedicava um curto e simpático _Oi_. Justo o que dizia agora, no momento em que ela encontrava seus olhos e lhe umedecia a calcinha.

—Oi - disse ela como resposta, tentando ocultar sua reação.

—Está dentro? —passou por diante dela, e caminhou ao escritório de Mike.

—Sim—foi à resposta mais complexa que pôde articular.

Ele fez uma leve inclinação de cabeça como resposta e entrou, fechando a porta atrás dele.

E ela ficou ali parada, observando a parte de madeira que acabava de separá-los; o coração pulsava ainda com muita rapidez.

Logo, haveria muito pouco que os mantivesse separados. Ia passar uma semana inteira muito perto daquele homem - Edward Cullen, deus grego— sorvendo de seu conhecimento, respirando virtualmente o mesmo ar que ele.

E provavelmente sua luxúria. Muito dela.

Porque ia resultar muito difícil dissimulá-la quando estivesse com ele todo o tempo, e olhasse esse magnífico rosto, e queria percorrer com seus dedos aquela suave juba.

Mas tinha que ser uma profissional com tudo aquilo. E às vezes, quando sabe que um homem está completamente fora de seu alcance, é simplesmente mais fácil —mais saudável— não pensar nele sexualmente e concentrar-se no assunto que tem entre mãos. Naquele caso, roubar seu trabalho sem que percebesse.

Sentiu vergonha, ao lembrar-se do pacto que acabava de fazer com o mesmo demônio, e se deu conta do surpreendentemente fácil que resultava pensar em seu chefe daquela maneira. Depois, fez o que tinha planejado e se dirigiu para o escritório de Alice pelo corredor; agora era Bella a pessoa que fechava a porta.

—Fez-te exclusiva? —Alice a olhava da tela de seu computador; ainda parecia perfeita com seu traje ajustado de cor vermelha, e o cabelo loiro recolhido para cima.

Bella piscou nervosamente como resposta.

—OH, sim, consegui.

—Então, solta.

—É um segredo.

—Mas vai me contar de todas as maneiras, verdade?

Bella se inclinou para diante.

—Só me prometa que não vai dizer a ninguém, Allie. É muito provável que Mike me despeça se isto sair à luz de ambos os trabalhos - pôs os olhos em branco ao dar-se conta da loucura que supunha tudo aquilo.

Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Que te despeça de ambos os trabalhos?

Bella deixou escapar um suspiro, depois sentou em uma esquina da ordenada mesa de trabalho de Alice e contou tudo, terminando com sua iminente viagem a Las Vegas, no que embarcaria em quatro dias ridiculamente curtos.

Deu-se conta com surpresa que quando acabou Alice estava sorrindo.

—Problema resolvido - disse sua amiga. —Um amante instantâneo. Só luxúria e excitação.

Bella abriu a boca.

—Já ouviu. Edward é o amante perfeito para você. Sem animações, sem preocupações, nada que implique a complicação do afeto. O que aconteça em Las Vegas ficará em Las Vegas. É a foda perfeita.

Bella voltou a piscar, logo sabendo que aspecto de tudo aquilo devia abordar primeiro.

—De acordo, para começar, Edward Cullen nem sequer me olha nos olhos, assim estou bastante segura que não morre por ir comigo à cama. E para terminar, está escutando o que te digo? Mike pretende que minta de toda forma a Edward durante toda uma semana durante a qual estarei com ele cada segundo! Isso faz sete dias e noites repletos de mentiras.

Alice parecia como se tal coisa fosse normal.

—Nos concentremos nas noites. No sexo, não na mentira. Porque se confia em mim, e com algumas modificações, estará pronto para ir contigo à cama. É uma garota muito afortunada, Bella - disse sua amiga com um sorriso reconfortante, como se aquilo fora dado por feito. —vai ter sexo puro e duro com Edward Cullen, algo com o que a maioria das mulheres sonha. Quero dizer, acaso esse homem não faz simplesmente que te trema a vagina?

Bella se limitou dar um tabefe na testa.

—Está louca. Não, espera, está me fazendo ficar louca. Necessito que me ajude com um dilema moral e tudo o que faz é me falar de sexo.

Mas era como se Alice estivesse em seu próprio e diminuto mundo naquele momento.

—Vamos fazer compras esta semana. Cancela tudo o que tenha planejado para sábado e organize para sair cedo pela Third Street Promenade[1]. Leva o sutiã mais alentador que tenha. Em realidade não importa. Compraremos sutiãs novos, necessitara um montão de lingerie sexy. E marcarei uma hora para você com meu cabeleireiro. Tem sempre a agenda apertada, mas por mim, encaixará você.

Bella só suspirou. Sentia-se esgotada apesar de não serem ainda às nove da manhã.

—Eu não posso permitir ir a seu cabeleireiro. E o que tem de mal com minha roupa?

—Nada. É perfeita para difundir a mensagem _Estou atravessando um mau divórcio, me deixe tranqüila_. Embora não é que seja muito útil para a mensagem de _Faça isso comigo_.

Bella conteve a respiração.

—Eu não quero que o façam comigo. E inclusive se o fizesse, Edward não seria o homem - ele era completamente excitante, mas ela não estava à altura. Não estava à altura de todo seu universo. Até o ponto de sentir-se intimidada. Envergonhava inclusive a idéia de expressar um pouco de interesse nele, já que certamente tomaria a risada. Ou possivelmente o encontrasse patético.

Então, negou com a cabeça; sentia-se completamente zangada.

—Mas voltando para o ponto, não estou preocupada com o sexo. Não necessito um homem, recorda? O que me preocupa é... É o de estar roubando o trabalho e mentindo enquanto o faço, fazendo que me ajude a roubar seu trabalho. É desprezível.

Alice se encolheu de ombros, e finalmente desviou sua atenção ao problema que tinha Bella.

—Possivelmente sim, possivelmente não. Tudo depende de como vê isso. Por um lado, é ele quem o procurou. Não é que realmente esteja fazendo algo que não façam outros, mas nem sequer se incomodou em ter um mínimo de discrição e agora está trazendo problemas. Por outro lado, você vai participar de uma grande mentira que te beneficiara, o que te faz culpada - então, inclinou-se para frente ligeiramente, olhando a Bella com os olhos entrecerrados. —Estamos falando a respeito de um trabalho de sonho e Mike quer que você seja quem o faça. É uma oportunidade enorme, e seria uma estúpida se a deixasse passar. Por isso precisa manter a cabeça fria com tudo isto. Tem que te comprometer com a mentira, te comprometer com o pecado.

Bella aspirou o ar, sentia o peito oprimido.

—Odeio as mentiras - agora que o pensava, tinha sido muito mais fácil escutar os planos de Alice para levar a cabo uma sedução imaginária onde teria que mentir a um homem que não lhe tinha feito mal algum.

—A ver o que te parece isto - sugeriu Alice. —O que te parece se não o vemos como uma mentira? Em lugar disso, podemos vê-lo como... Ambição. Ir atrás de uma boa oportunidade. Conseguir algo que realmente deseja. Porque por muito aprazível que seja, minha querida Bella, pode vê-lo em seus olhos. Quer este trabalho... Mais que nada no mundo.

Que Deus a ajudasse, Alice tinha razão. Adorava a música. Tinha chegado inclusive a adorá-la mais desde que tinha aterrissado no Blue Night. Seria genial ajudar a decidir que pessoas mereciam à pena ser escutadas, e ter o poder de dar aos músicos uma oportunidade real de alcançar o estrelato, fazer que seus sonhos se convertam em realidade. E já podia inclusive saborear a emoção, e a satisfação, que aquilo traria.

— Deus queira não me sentisse tão culpada a respeito de como vou conseguir.

Uma vez mais, Alice se encolheu de ombros.

—Olha o desta maneira. Onde melhor que a Cidade do Pecado para fazer algo que está mau?

* * *

[1] Localizado na Avenida Santa Monica, conhecida por possuir uma variedade de lojas, cafés e cinemas.

OI meninas... Obrigada pelas reviews e os alertas.

Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu. Se as reviews vierem bem, posto a primeira noite ainda hoje (21/06), senão só depois mesmo..

Bjkas


	4. Chapter 3

**Sete Noites de Peca**_**do**_

**Texto Original: Seven Night of Sins**

**Adaptação Ccullen**

**

* * *

**

**_A PRIMEIRA NOITE_**

_O pecado depende da geografia._

_Bertrand Russell_

**_ Um_**

Bella chegou a Las Vegas com um vestuário renovado, uma cor de cabelo realçada e uma nova atitude, não diante do sexo com Edward Cullen, a não ser diante do trabalho. Convenceu a si mesmo que Alice tinha razão, que aquela era somente a maneira em que se faziam negócios na indústria do espetáculo. Não era uma questão de ética, simplesmente de regras do jogo. Estava claro que Edward Cullen a veria desse modo, se a situação tivesse sido ao inverso.

Edward tinha saído de Los Angeles até Las Vegas no mesmo dia que Bella fazia sua viagem de cinco horas de carro através do deserto do Mojave. O velho Mike concordou que ela mentisse, mas não tinha dado uma passagem de avião, explicando que depois de tudo, ainda eram uma gravadora independente, e que o dinheiro não crescia em árvores.

—Embora, uma vez que esteja no posto de representante do A&R - tinha prometido ele— desdobrarão o tapete vermelho para você.

Só Deus sabia que não era ali onde ela esperava estar quando fizesse trinta anos, começando toda uma nova carreira e cruzando o deserto para consegui-lo. Mas possivelmente um trabalho importante e tão cobiçado a fizesse recuperar de algum jeito a sensação de segurança que lhe tinha roubado seu divórcio.

Tinha tentado concentrar-se nisso enquanto rezava para que seu carro não superaquecesse com as altas temperaturas de maio, e à medida que avançava no caminho, pôde divisar mais de uma paisagem. Imagens provocadas pelo sol, a convencendo que estava vendo era um enorme e suave atoleiro de água, mas quanto mais se aproximava percebia simplesmente era terra plaina e marrom.

Assim foi um alívio, inclusive embora fora um pouco entristecedor, chegar finalmente a Las Vegas Strip[1]. Nunca antes tinha visto a Cidade do Pecado, mas um passeio de carro pela estrada de dez sulcos dizia que era justo o que tinha imaginado. Inclusive durante as horas do dia, havia milhões de luzes que piscavam e dançavam a cada lado da famosa avenida. Passou por fontes enormes, montanhas russas que se movia a toda velocidade sobre seu carro, e inclusive edifícios inteiros que trocavam de cor à vontade. Pôde divisar a ponte de Brooklyn, uma pirâmide egípcia, a Torre Eiffel, o Coliseu romano e um vulcão em erupção, e embora desse a sensação que os monumentos de todo o mundo entravam em conflito naquele lugar, tudo reestruturava em um espetáculo puro.

Diminuiu a marcha diante do hotel Veneza, onde tinham reservado duas habitações juntas para Edward e ela, e seguiu depois por uma trilha em ziguezague, que levava às portas dianteiras. Sentiu-se assombrada pela extensão do lugar inclusive antes de chegar sob o toldo que cobria ao menos uma dúzia de pistas de uma só direção: um estacionamento lotado, mas eficiente de carros e carrinhos para levar a bagagem e malas que levavam uns homens vestidos com uniformes e lenços no pescoço que recordavam aos gondoleiros italianos.

Um deles correu a toda pressa para abrir a porta do seu carro.

—Bem vinda ao hotel Veneza. Deseja registrar-se?

—Sim.

Estava registrando no hotel Veneza. E estava registrando em Las Vegas, o lugar aonde vai às pessoas que desejam pecar.

E já naquele momento, enquanto atravessava as portas e chegava ao extravagante e enorme vestíbulo com um teto em forma de arco e cenário com afrescos, sentiu como, de algum jeito, invadia-a uma mudança. Começava lentamente, embora fosse fácil de reconhecê-lo, E... Assombrosamente fácil de abraçar.

Não tinha nada que ver com sua roupa nova. Nem com seu novo cabelo. E nem sequer estava segura que se tratava do posto de trabalho, no qual ia roubar e era a razão pela qual estava ali.

Porque parecia crescer desde seu interior, e fazer eco para o exterior do mais profundo de seu ser.

Logo que pudesse encontrar explicação alguma... Simplesmente se sentia diferente naquele lugar.

Uma estranha e nova energia a invadia. Estava preparada para fazer mudanças em sua vida.

Possivelmente sim tinha que ver com a roupa nova e o cabelo. Possivelmente tratasse do trabalho. A verdade tinha dito a si mesmo que aquilo haveria de ocorrer tinha que converter-se no tipo de pessoa que pudesse meter-se em um jogo de tais características. Mesmo assim, havia algo na aura daquele lugar que rapidamente ajudava que o processo fosse mais fácil, e aquilo dava a sensação que tudo ia como seda, e ao mesmo tempo era excitante como... O pecado.

Quando chegou à suntuosa mesa de registro, e informava seu nome ao atendente, uma firme sensação de liberdade a invadiu. Uma sensação de novidade. E inclusive se era verdade que devia haver um momento em sua vida que ser alguém novo, traria muitos benefícios, estava segura que aquele era o momento.

Porque, neném, estava em Las Vegas. Uma cidade enorme e entristecedora, um oásis incrivelmente brilhante construído no deserto exclusivamente para aqueles que procuram o prazer e, gostasse ou não, estava a ponto de inundar-se nele.

**_ Dois_**

A habitação era luxuosa, sem mencionar o enorme que parecia, e aquilo fez que limpasse suas dúvidas a respeito se iria gostar daquilo de ser uma representante do A&R, inclusive embora ainda não existisse o benefício de viajar de avião.

Estava ocupada olhando boquiaberta o enorme quarto de banho azulejado quando viu, pela extremidade do olho, uma luz que piscava no telefone da habitação, o que informava que já tinha uma mensagem. Sentou na beira da cama e pressionou o botão de recuperação de mensagem, e encontrou completamente deleitada diante do simples som da profunda voz de Edward.

—Bella. Fez uma longa viagem de carro, assim tire toda à tarde para descansar. Logo, se reúna comigo no Mon Ami Gabi diante do hotel Paris, às sete. Desejo trabalhar contigo.

Não se identificou. Porque não necessitava que o fizesse.

_Que arrogante_, pensou ela, com os olhos em branco.

Mas também sexy. E alguém sexy poderia compensar sua arrogância de muitas formas. Ela pensou que em realidade, nunca lhe tinha escutado falar tantas palavras antes, e só sua voz, inclusive sem um rosto que a acompanhasse, tinha-a feito sentir-se excitada.

Não é que ela pudesse permitir pensar nele como alguém sexy. Ou como alguém que a excitava. Não, para Bella, Edward Cullen era agora simplesmente o meio para conseguir uma meta, um trampolim para uma nova e excitante carreira. E Alice tinha deixado claro: ele mesmo o tinha procurado. Em questão de tempo, aquela semana de subterfúgio seria história, e ela teria um novo e brilhante posto de trabalho que mostrar ao mundo.

É obvio, quando começou a preparar-se para o jantar umas horas mais tarde, foi ficando cada vez mais nervosa. Como seu velho eu, seu eu real, a pequena nervosa Bella que respondia aos telefones, redigia contratos e que geralmente ficava em segundo plano, a pequena e nervosa que sentia pânico diante da idéia de estar perto de um homem ultramoderno como Edward durante mais de um minuto ou dois.

Mas um olhar ao espelho recordou que tinha decidido não ser nunca mais a pequena nervosa Bella. Seu cabelo fazia uns dias tinha sido de um insípido castanho claro, era agora de um tom quente e sexy de castanho avermelhado, com um corte elegante que caía reto até os ombros, mas que emoldurava ao rosto. E seu corpo, que geralmente escondia com roupa bastante conservadora, agora parecia ter muitas mais curva com uns jeans bem ajustados, botas de cano longo de ponta e uma blusa ajustada de cor branca que deixava entrever seu sutiã bordado com contas, e que mostrava algo de seu decote. Alice tinha declarado oficialmente aquele aspecto como o de uma garota segura e moderna, e nunca poderia negar em realidade, sentia-se precisamente dessa maneira. Um par de óculos de sol novo completava a imagem.

Ela sabia que o hotel Paris estava o suficientemente longe para garantir ter que pegar seu carro ou pedir um táxi, mas tinha decidido caminhar um pouco. Por muito fabulosamente luxuoso que tivesse resultado o Veneza, sentia-se com vontades de conhecer mais cenas de Las Vegas e pensou que ir a pé era a melhor maneira de ficar com os detalhes.

O que descobriu à medida que avançava foi uma cidade estranha cheia de passagens de pedestre, elevadores e pontes que pareciam levar a qualquer direção sem deixar necessariamente claro para onde dirigiam. Assim seguiu seus instintos e às multidões, sentindo-se minúscula em comparação com tudo aquilo. Nunca tinha estado no Grand Canyon, mas tinha escutado às pessoas falarem sobre sentir-se pequeno ali, como uma mancha acidental. Pensou que acabava de descobrir o Grand Canyon urbano, um lugar ao mesmo tempo grandioso e opulento embora também chamativo, um lugar que emitia uma sensação subjacente de desastre, que de algum jeito flutuava no ambiente.

Parou em um dos passadiços e encontrou a si mesmo observando o longo e buliçoso da Las Vegas Alameda para a grandeza do Caesars Palace, com sua grama arrumada e suas estruturas de estilo romano e de cor branca antiga. Mas de repente, sua visão ficou obscurecida por uma um outdoor em movimento que passeava pela Strip em um pequeno caminhão, e que exibia a uma mulher com peitos enormes e um lingerie escasso, e com as palavras _QUER JOGAR COMIGO?_ Junto a um número de telefone. Bella sentiu como contraía o peito, e em realidade, compreendeu algo: que tinha parado em um lugar de verdadeiras contradições, mais especificamente, um lugar aonde a grama arrumada e as prostitutas coexistiam em paz.

Enquanto continuava com seu passeio, cruzou com famílias inteiras que levavam seus carrinhos de bebê, seguidas por grupos de mulheres jovens com vestidos bem rodeados e que iam de caminho às discotecas do lugar. As limusines viajavam elegantemente pelas mesmas estradas nas que circulavam os ônibus abarrotados de gente. Ela olhou uns quantos homens mexicanos de pé nas esquinas, que entregavam cartões com fotos de garotas nuas e seus números de telefone a cada pessoa que passava ao seu lado, sem importar a idade ou o gênero. Quando Bella aceitou inconscientemente uma e nela encontrou Bambi, 21 anos, sobressaltou-se e deixou cair ao chão, dando-se conta então que o passeio estava cheio de papéis parecidos. O pecado cobria literalmente a terra daquele lugar.

À medida que se aproximava do hotel Paris, Bella divisou a cafeteria que havia no edifício. Tinha o aspecto do que tinha imaginado que fossem as cafeterias que alinhavam os Campos Elíseos da Paris real, onde ela esperava ir algum dia. A versão de Las Vegas do que era a Torre Eiffel escurecia os restaurantes da rua, e ela não pôde evitar sentir-se deleitada com a eleição que Edward fez do restaurante. Ela sabia que não era Paris realmente, mas estava desejando desfrutar da imitação e se sentia contente de inundar-se de novo nos aspectos mais opulentos da Cidade do Pecado.

Foi então quando o divisou, sentado e estudando atentamente o cardápio. Levava dois pequenos aros em ambos os lóbulos das orelhas, e inclusive assim sentado, seu espetacular corpo fazia que sua simples camiseta vintage dos Ramones e seu jeans rasgado e descolorido parecessem o último na moda. Aquela simples imagem fez que seus peitos se avultassem entre os limites de seu sutiã, e que sentisse os jeans bem ajustados no ponto onde encontravam suas coxas, fazendo-a tremer.

Ele não a tinha visto, é obvio — porque ela tinha um aspecto completamente diferente da última vez que se encontraram— mas aquilo dava a oportunidade de parar para estudá-lo em privado, à distância, durante mais tempo do que tinha feito antes.

Quando ele levantou os olhos para a garçonete, assinalando sua seleção da lista de vinhos, seu olhar esmeraldado brilhou tão intensamente que Bella deu um tombo no coração. Pela maneira em que a garçonete baixava a cabeça para sorrir, Bella soube que ela também se fixou naquele brilho excitante. Devolveu-lhe o sorriso à garota, outra coisa que Bella não tinha sido testemunha antes, ao menos não à distância, e — OH, Deus meu— era tão belo que quase se derrete naquela mesma passagem.

E tinha que passar uma semana com ele? Concentrando-se somente no trabalho? Tentar esconder sua lascívia? Tentar lutar contra ela?

Deixou escapar um suspiro, justo no momento no que o olhar de Edward recaía nela.

_Deve sentir como o olhava._

Embora claramente não a tivesse reconhecido. O que parecia ao mesmo tempo vergonhoso e excitante.

Porque sua expressão era descaradamente sensual, sexual, o olhar de um homem que silenciosamente percorre o corpo de uma mulher utilizando tão somente os olhos. E também muito efetiva.

OH, Deus, Alice tinha razão, Edward Cullen pensava realmente que era uma mulher excitante!

Fez todo o possível para ser a _nova Bella_ e aproveitou daquela oportunidade para dedicar um sorriso fácil, depois abriu caminho para o interior do hotel até chegar ao pátio aonde se encontrava a cafeteria. À medida que avançava, dava-se a si mesmo toda uma aula, mas não com seu mantra Não necessito um homem. Agora dirigia toda sua atenção para o seguinte: _Pode fazer isto. Pode ser uma mulher moderna, segura e sexy. Pode ser a nova Bella._

Não que aquilo iria a levar a alguma lugar em particular, é obvio. Uma vez que percebesse quem era ela, sua relação se limitaria estritamente aos negócios.

E aquilo estava bem. Porque se não estivesse fazendo suas afirmações naquele exato momento, seguia resolvida em sua idéia de não necessitar um homem, e menos um homem que não pudesse ter realmente. Somente queria que Edward a respeitasse, visse-a como igual, como alguém que podia fazer bem seu trabalho. E se de repente ocorria que também parecia atrativa... Bom, aquilo era somente um extra que acrescentaria a sua segurança em si mesmo.

Depois de atravessar o hotel, saiu de novo para o calor da noite que alagava a zona da cafeteria, e fez o caminho através dos casais que estavam nas pequenas mesas redondas até que chegou onde estava Edward. Sentou diante dele, levantando ligeiramente os óculos de sol até os deixar sobre a cabeça.

Depois, ele a olhou com os olhos entrecerrados.

—Bella? —tinha ambas as sobrancelhas ligeiramente arqueadas. Deus era formoso.

—Surpresa - disse ela, sentia-se contente por como de segura e cômoda soava agora sua voz. — Agora sou "A" morena. Achei que um novo trabalho requeria um novo aspecto. O que achou?

—Está genial— disse ele, e seus olhos voltaram a encontrar-se, e desta vez foi quase fatal.

Porque agora ela estava muito perto dele. E aquele olhar, aquele olhar intenso e incrivelmente sexy, estava deixando cravada no lugar, quase dominando, tomando o controle sobre ela. Tinha sofrido os primeiros formigamentos de excitação uns segundos antes quando tinha estado observando-o... Bom, aquilo não era comparável ao que estava sentindo naquele momento. O lugar no que se uniam suas coxas tinha espasmos, e quase involuntariamente, empurrou seus peitos para frente e fez percorrer o lábio superior com a língua. Dedicou-lhe seu olhar mais provocador antes de dizer em um tom de voz baixo e frio _obrigado_.

Apesar de todas as vezes que o tinha visto no escritório, aquela era a primeira vez que realmente estava cara a cara, o único enfoque da atenção de cada um, e também era a primeira vez em sua vida que havia sentido uma reação tão física e visceral para um homem. Um dos muitos comentários pouco convencionais e brutos de sua amiga Alice veio repentinamente à mente: _Acaso esse homem não faz simplesmente que sua vagina tremer?_ Bella pensava poucas vezes sobre seu corpo naqueles termos, mas... Possivelmente a nova Bella sim o fizesse. Porque, definitivamente, sua vagina estava agora tremendo, disso não tinha dúvida alguma.

O pequeno sorriso de Edward parecia ligeiramente depredador, mas não importava absolutamente.

—Surpreendeu-me muito que Mike informasse que você embarcava no posto de representante da A&R - disse. Estava falando de negócios, e mesmo assim, seus olhos seguiam dizendo sexo, sexo, sexo.

Havia algo em tudo aquilo que inspirava a ser descarada e isso, ao parecer, tinha passado a formar parte da nova Bella. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e dedicou um sorriso brincalhão.

—Assusta-te um pouco de competência?

Ele soltou uma gargalhada, um som profundo e gutural que seguia fazendo que o ponto entre suas pernas tremesse.

—Não, absolutamente, bonita. Somente é que não sabia que tinha tais aspirações.

Normalmente, ela odiava que um homem a chamasse de bonita ou carinho sem conhecê-la realmente. Mas como qualquer outra coisa naquele homem, quando Edward o fazia, resultava condenadamente excitante. Inclusive o pequeno acento de Nova York soava sedutor vindo daquela boca.

—Não as tinha. — respondeu ela. —E francamente, estive tão surpreendida como você quando Mike ofereceu o posto. Mas adoro a Blue Night, e tenho paixão pela música, assim que pareceu a oportunidade de minha vida.

Edward assentiu lentamente, e a olhou com seus olhos quentes de cor chocolate negros.

—O é. E embora tivesse dúvidas a respeito de como iria encaixar no papel, devo confessar que já não me preocupa.

Ela inclinou a cabeça, e se sentiu quase cômoda com seu novo eu.

—Uma nova cor de cabelo e um pouco de roupa nova marca uma diferença tão grande?

—Não é a roupa - disse ele, negando brandamente com a cabeça. —É a atitude. Tem-na. Asseguro-lhe isso. Abraçou isso com entusiasmo.

—Completamente — disse ela. A_bracei com entusiasmo o desejo deste trabalho. E vou mentir para consegui-lo_.

E havia algo mais a que Bella também desejava abraçar. A luxúria que sentia por ele. Seus planos não tinham incluído passar tempo comendo-lhe com os olhos, nem desejando fazer com o que havia debaixo de sua calça. Mas estava claro que isso era o que queria naquele momento, com uma força incomparável.

Mesmo assim, aquilo não significava que tivesse planejado fazer algo para consegui-lo. Uma coisa era ser uma nova Bella na aparência, em seu trabalho, mas outra completamente diferente era quando se tratava dos homens, e do sexo. Assim teria que sentir desejos tranqüilamente, embora seus mamilos se sobressaíssem através do sutiã e vibrasse a vagina contra os jeans. E, parecia inclusive que a nova Bella utilizava palavras mais diretas e atrevidas. Estava claro que tinha passado muito tempo com Alice aquela semana.

Justo naquele momento chegava o vinho, um bom Pinot Grigió, e pediram o jantar; ambos começariam com uma sopa de cebola. A conversa tomou a direção que ela esperava o negócio da música, e Edward explicou no que se diferenciavam as gravadoras independentes das grandes, tipo de talentos procurava para a Blue Night, e as tarefas que podiam incluir uma semana normal de trabalho.

—As viagens de exploração são divertidas, mas uma vez que se contrata a um artista, o trabalho inclui um montão de atenção. Responderá suas perguntas, os animará quando estiverem preocupados, fará tudo o que possa para assegurar que seu trabalho siga sendo fiéis as suas visões e às nossas. Você acompanhará a eles às atuações com os meios de comunicação, celebrará com eles o dia que seu CD sumirem das prateleiras, e estará disponível para receber chamadas às duas da manhã quando simplesmente não se sentirem queridos. É basicamente a conexão do artista com a Blue Night. Profissionalmente. Artisticamente. Emocionalmente. E enquanto os leva pela mão cada um deles, deve estar aí fora escutando o seguinte e novo som que possa chegar a estar um pouco fora do comum para a BMC[2] ou Sony. Acha que poderá se encarregar de tudo?

A verdade era que Bella não se deu conta dos aspectos de amplo alcance que abrangia o trabalho. Mas poderia encarregar-se de tudo. De fato, a velha Bella sempre tinha sido por natureza um apoio muito bom para as pessoas. Assim que respondeu: —É obvio —e concedeu um sorriso excitante como resposta, e fez que sua vagina voltasse a excitar-se de novo.

—Boa resposta - disse ele. —Porque tudo isto foi desenhado para te pôr obstáculos, e será assim... Mas passara na prova.

Ela arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas, ainda se sentia segura, inclusive quase coquete.

—Haverá muitas assim? Provas, eu quero dizer.

Ele foi para trás ligeiramente; seus olhos pareciam estar estudando-a. Mas havia algo mais naquele olhar que um atrativo sexual: estava tentando saber se ela seria capaz de fazer o trabalho. Ao final respondeu com uma leve sacudida de cabeça.

—Já posso dizer que é uma profissional. Daqui em diante, tudo o que farei será ensinar como funciona o negócio.

Bella contraiu o peito diante do prazer que dava a idéia de haver ganhado o respeito de Edward. Sem mencionar o prazer de ser capaz de olhá-lo aos olhos e empapar-se de toda sua beleza masculina.

Quando chegou o resto da refeição, Edward a entreteve com as histórias que havia detrás de seus grandes êxitos, onde tinha encontrado a essas pessoas e o que tinha feito que ele quisesse contratá-las.

—Não posso ensinar esse tipo de instinto - lhe disse, enquanto cortava seu lombo de vitela. —Mas posso te dizer o que estive pensando, o que estive sentindo, e espero que possa extrair algo disso.

A escuridão estava caindo sobre eles, às brilhantes luzes de cores de Las Vegas começavam a simular o brilho da noite, e o tráfico na avenida ficava mais denso à medida que as pessoas saíam para desfrutar da noite. Quando outra daquelas cercas publicitárias em movimento se deteve justo diante deles na calçada, Bella não pôde evitar levantar a cabeça para encontrar a uma mulher morena de olhar inocente, em topless, logo que cobrindo seus enormes peitos com as mãos. _ENCONTRA-SE SOZINHO? Chame-me,_ dizia o anúncio.

Como tinha acontecido antes, aquilo pôs os nervos nas alturas. Não era uma surpresa que Las Vegas estivesse cheia de _acompanhantes_, mas de algum jeito era surpreendente ver a prova disso tão de perto, uma lembrança constante que as pessoas iam ali a pecar entre as luzes de néon.

—Vai tudo bem? —perguntou-lhe Edward, e aquilo fez que devolvesse o olhar.

Fenomenal, pegou-a olhando um anúncio publicitário de prostituição.

—Só um pouco desconcertada - admitiu. —Nunca antes tinha estado em um lugar como este.

—Alguma vez estiveste em Las Vegas? —parecia surpreso.

—Não. Sou uma virgem na Cidade do Pecado. Ou assim era até hoje.

—E o que você acha? —inclinou a cabeça; parecia sentir verdadeira curiosidade.

Bella levantou a cabeça e observou as cores. Pôde distinguir o hotel New York, New York e o Excalibur, as espirais e torres que resplandeciam sob a noite. Sentia como se de algum jeito toda aquela luz parecesse chamá-la com gestos, e disse:

—É lustroso na parte de acima, mas sujo na de abaixo. É sórdido, embora atrativo, de algum jeito.

Ele pressionou os lábios e assentiu, era óbvio que estava assimilando sua resposta.

—Há muitas coisas que me fazem pensar nos acidentes de trânsito - continuou ela. —Quando se trata de um acidente, sabe que você não gostará do que possa ver, mas mesmo assim olha. Aqui, sabe que o que encontra porque não seja bonito, mas te inunda na cidade de todas as maneiras.

Edward esvaziou seu segundo copo de vinho e perguntou:

—E como é que uma garota de Los Angeles não esteve alguma vez em Las Vegas?

Em realidade, Las Vegas era uma rápida fuga de fim de semana da costa para montões de gente, e uma espécie de uma segunda casa para a indústria do espetáculo.

—Em realidade, não sou uma garota de Los Angeles — explicou ela. —Faz três anos que vim de Forks e me instalei no oeste, pelo trabalho de meu marido.

—Não sabia que estava casada - havia ela imaginado um toque de decepção no tom de sua voz? Ao dizer aquilo, baixou o olhar para sua mão esquerda, que casualmente estava curvada ao redor do pé de sua taça de vinho.

Apesar de desfrutar com seu interesse, sentia a mão nua, e ainda detestava ter que falar daquilo.

—Recentemente me divorciei.

_Segue sendo a nova Bella_, disse-se a si mesmo. Mas a dissolução de seu matrimônio tinha feito uma devastação enorme em sua vida. Se não tivesse escurecendo, poria de novo os óculos de sol para poder esconder seus olhos.

—Sinto — disse Edward.

—Não o faça — deu um gole ao vinho para armar-se de coragem. —Era um idiota. O tipo de idiota ao que gosta de enganar as mulheres, para ser mais exato.

—Foda — disse ele. —Oh merda.

Ela levantou ambas as sobrancelhas, tentou esboçar um sorriso e perguntou se alguma vez ele teria enganado a alguém.

—Sim, o é. Bom, era-o. Mas faz muito que acabou e estou preparada para seguir em frente.

Merda, o que era que acabava de dizer? Teriam divulgado suas palavras como um convite? _Por favor, Deus, não permita que pense que isso soou como um convite_. E o que tinha passado com isso de não necessito um homem! Tomou outro sorvo de vinho; ainda tremia todo o corpo com a potente excitação que ele tinha despertado.

—Bom Las Vegas é um lugar genial para seguir em frente — disse ele.

OH, Deus, ele pensava que ela queria divertir-se daquela maneira. Possivelmente não necessariamente com ele, mas só em geral, e aquilo era o suficientemente mau. Inclusive embora definitivamente gostasse de divertir-se assim, ela queria que a visse como uma Bella tranqüila, segura de si mesmo e profissional, não como uma garota com a que divertir-se indiretamente.

_De acordo, pensemos. Volta a recuperar seu rosto de cosmopolita. Finge que o álcool está começando a fazer efeito_.

Deu-se conta com surpresa que aquilo tinha funcionado realmente. Soou completamente acalmada quando disse:

—Estou aqui para trabalhar. O jogo terá que esperar a outro momento.

—Outra boa resposta — disse ele. —Mas eu não me queixaria se deseja jogar sozinha um pouco — seus olhos voltaram a brilhar, e ela temeu gozar ali mesmo.

Permanecer como alguém tranqüilo estava voltando uma provocação com cada segundo que passava, e havia pouco que pudesse fazer para não engasgar em sua resposta, embora arrumasse para deixar sair uma.

—Se te disser a verdade, eu... Não estou segura que Las Vegas ofereça o tipo de jogo no que eu estou interessada.

Dedicou-lhe um olhar cético.

—Aqui pode conseguir algo que seu coração deseje.

_Isso não é verdade — quis dizer ela. —Não pode conseguir o amor. Não pode conseguir um marido que não vá pôr chifres_.

OH, merda, estava bêbada. Aquilo não era nada bom.

_Faça o que fizer, não fique muito sensível com ele_. Com cautela, as engenhou para responder.

—Somente digamos que... Que o sexo parece um pouco muito... Público aqui fora. Para meu gosto, de todas as maneiras.

—Ah. E você gosta que seja em privado.

De acordo, deveria ter tido mais cautela ainda. Por que demônio tinha mencionado o sexo, de todas as coisas que podia haver dito? Mas tinha que seguir adiante agora, assim que respondeu com franqueza.

—Isso.

E então, ocorreu... Uma visão impactou em sua cabeça.

Ela tendo relações sexuais, com ele.

Seu corpo nu em cima dela, movendo-se, agitando-se, e seu duro pau enchendo-a com cada uma das profundas investidas.

OH, quando diabo tinha começado a utilizar palavras como _pau_? Não estava segura se poderia culpar a Alice daquilo. Chegou à conclusão que o vinho era o culpado, inclusive enquanto Edward enchia de novo a taça.

—Só na metade — disse ela rapidamente, e ele parou, mas esvaziou o que ficava na garrafa em seu próprio copo. —Este é um lugar muito centrado no homem, verdade? —escutou a si mesmo fazendo aquela pergunta, sem nem sequer havê-la pensado antes. Maldito vinho.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, com uma expressão de indulgência no rosto. Ela esperava que aquilo significasse que gostava de sua franqueza, em lugar de pensar que era uma espécie de soco.

—Suponho que é uma valoração justa.

—Refiro-me a que simplesmente não acredito que este tipo de coisas atraia às mulheres, o de vender sexo através de um outdoor.

Brilhavam seus olhos; estava claro que estava se divertindo.

—É, se for vender sexo, não é este o melhor lugar?

—Sim, entendo, mas possivelmente seja toda a idéia de vender sexo o que me desconcerta. Suponho que os homens não se sentem tão ofendidos por algo assim.

Ele se encolheu de ombros e sorriu.

—Tenho que admitir que faltasse muito para que eu me sinta ofendido. Mas para que saiba, também há outdoor com homens em lugar de mulheres. Artistas de strip-tease masculinos, esse tipo de coisas. Possivelmente você goste mais disso.

Ela negou com a cabeça quase imediatamente. Gostasse ou não, era quase inevitável falar com honestidade naquele momento.

—Só acredito que é estranho quando o sexo está tão... Exposto, como qualquer outro anúncio — deixou que o tom de sua voz se voltasse mais como o de um vendedor de televisão. —Prove nosso novo produto sem fio. Veja Celine Dion em concerto no Mirage. Compre uma hora de sexo com um estranho.

Ofereceu-lhe um sorriso de cumplicidade.

—Olha desta maneira. Las Vegas é... Como a Disney World para adultos.

—Mas em lugar do Mickey e Minnie, aqui temos artistas de strip-tease e prostituição?

Ele riu ligeiramente.

—Um pouco parecido. Aqui pode encontrar qualquer coisa - baixou o tom de sua voz, e a olhou diretamente aos olhos. —Qualquer.

E houve algo na maneira em que ele pronunciou a última palavra que a fez sentir-se úmida outra vez. Úmida e faminta.

Sofria a louca necessidade de equilibrar-se sobre a mesa, agarrar e dizer que o desejava, em privado ou inclusive em público, dizer que apesar de todas suas afirmações, essa parte nem sequer importava naquele momento.

_Merda é sua reação física e visceral para um homem a que está falando!_

_Nova regra: não beba em sua presença, isso faz surgir à garota má que há em você_.

Aquilo era muito interessante, porque ela nunca soube que havia uma garota má nela.

—Mais vinho? —perguntou ele. —Posso pedir outra garrafa.

Ela levantou a mão.

—Obrigado, mas não.

—Está segura?

—Muito segura — _segura que vou entrar em combustão antes que acabe a noite_.

Porque a garota má que acabava de descobrir que havia nela logo não podia conter-se sob controle. Todo o corpo palpitava com desejo, e uma estranha sensação de impulsividade. Possivelmente fosse o vinho. E possivelmente fosse Edward. E possivelmente fora aquele lugar, aquele luxurioso, luxuoso e pecaminoso lugar.

Ou pior, possivelmente fosse tudo isso, uma mescla que provocava uma resposta sexual que ela não tinha experimentado antes daquilo.

E se esse era o caso, ia ser uma semana muito longa.

**_ Três_**

Fazia muito calor no táxi que os levava de volta ao hotel, as janelas estavam baixadas e o ar condicionado não estava ligado. Embora Bella acabasse por dirigir toda sua atenção ao feito que Edward estivesse sentado com as pernas abertas, algo que normalmente faziam os homens, mas com aquela postura estava roçando o joelho com a sua.

Era uma loucura pensar como uma carícia tão ínfima como aquela a fazia sentir-se tão excitada também.

Não falaram em todo o trajeto. O taxista tinha colocado um pouco de música tecno aquilo fazia que o assento do carro palpitasse justo debaixo dela. Mas quando atravessaram o enorme vestíbulo com aroma de flores do hotel Veneza uns minutos mais tarde, Edward disse que fosse a sua habitação ao dia seguinte pela manhã. Pediriam o café da manhã ali no quarto, havia-lhe dito, e depois passariam o dia estudando vários dos contratos da Blue Night. Assim, ela aprenderia as coisas que podia oferecer, ou os termos que se podia ser flexível e nos que não.

Enquanto caminhavam ao elevador junto com três meninos bonitos, jovens e com aspecto de esportistas, tentou concentrar-se na conversa, mas resultou muito difícil. À medida que o elevador subia, encontrou-se a si mesmo sentindo toda a masculinidade que a rodeava, e ao mesmo tempo uma sensação tão completamente feminina que logo pode compreender a situação.

Gostava do sexo, certamente, mas nunca tinha sido uma mulher das que sentem fome de sexo. Fome sem tom nem som, como se simplesmente tivesse que fazê-lo e se visse disposta a aceitá-lo viesse como viesse. Mas era assim como se sentia repentinamente nos limites do elevador, aonde a testosterona do ambiente parecia subir em forma de redemoinho. Era assim como se percebia depois de ter passado sozinha um par de horas com Edward Cullen. Ela sabia que ele era um homem atrativo, mas não podia acreditar estar sofrendo uma reação tão amalucada por ele!

Quando a porta do elevador abriu em seu andar, ela saiu, e sentiu como seu corpo movia com a fluida sensação de tranqüilidade que vinha justo depois de uma pequena intoxicação etílica. Somente que naquele momento não sabia se aquela sensação de embriaguez se devia ao álcool ou a Edward.

Quando ele a acompanhou até a porta, ela se deu a volta para olhá-lo e o encontrou muito perto dela, com o olhar em sua boca.

Aquilo fez que ela desejasse beijá-lo. Que o desejasse de verdade.

Desejava beijá-lo, pressionar-se contra ele, esfregar o corpo contra o seu, e tudo aquilo parecia o mais natural e sensato que fazer.

E quando ele levantou os olhos para os dela, as coisas só ficaram piores. Porque a expressão de seu rosto dizia que se decidisse beijá-lo naquele momento, ele ia corresponder. Estava tão perto que ela quase podia senti-lo sem tocá-lo, e sua almiscarada fragrância masculina invadia todos os sentidos.

_Mas beijá-lo seria uma estupidez, uma estupidez, uma estupidez. Tem que trabalhar com ele dia e noite durante toda uma semana. E está roubando seu trabalho. Não pode beijá-lo_.

—Está preparada para isto? —perguntou ele. Notou como se alagava sua vagina diante da possibilidade.

— Para que?

— Preparada para entrar no mundo de um representante da A&R — disse ele brandamente.

— OH, é obvio que sim — respondeu com uma graciosa rapidez, e se sentiu ao mesmo tempo aliviada e decepcionada, como se a tivessem afastado de um empurrão do precipício sexual no que tinha estado aparecendo.

— Que descanse bem.

_Não existe probabilidade que assim seja_.

— Obrigada.

O tom de sua voz se voltou mais baixo.

—Nos vemos pela manhã.

—Sim, claro — murmurou ela enquanto Edward agarrava o cartão chave de sua mão, um momento no que seus dedos se roçaram, e abriu a porta.

—Boa noite — disse com suavidade.

Ela seguia com os olhos pegos aos seus.

—Boa noite.

E então, ela entrou na habitação fechando a porta, e ele partiu, e tinha a clara sensação que tinha acabado na habitação equivocada. Ou que ele o tinha feito. Em qualquer caso, deveriam ter ido juntos a uma das duas habitações e haver transado como animais.

Deixou escapar um intenso suspiro e recordou a si mesmo uma vez mais por que não podia ocorrer aquilo.

O sexo misturado com trabalho já era suficientemente mau. O sexo misturado com o trabalho e com alguém ao que está mentindo era fodidamente atroz.

E mesmo assim, enquanto tirava a roupa e deslizava dentro de uma camisola de algodão branca e uma calcinha nova — porque a outra estava empapada— desejou ficar atrasada em sua imagem. E quando estava de pé diante do enorme espelho do quarto de banho, lavando o rosto e escovando-os dentes, foi atentamente consciente que seus mamilos, duros e sensíveis, sobressaíam através do tecido de sua camisola, e que sua vagina, dilatada pela necessidade, voltava a umedecer sua calcinha. E enquanto se metia sob os luxuosos lençóis, encontrou a si mesma perdida em uma confusão de imagens: visões de Edward Cullen e ela, com os corpos nus e entrelaçados.

Aquilo era horrível. Nenhuma resposta parecia o suficientemente boa. Ter relações sexuais com ele era uma impossibilidade moral. Mas não as ter, sobre tudo agora que tinha dado a sensação que ele era receptivo à idéia, pareceu uma loucura, sem mencionar uma tortura. Como tinha passado sequer? Estava claro que ela tinha querido ser alguém nova e diferente ali, mas não diferente daquela maneira. Logo que podia compreender o efeito que uma só noite na presença daquele homem tinha tido nela.

Mas então, Bella se lembrou de como devia confrontar as situações difíceis. Não devia deixar que a obsessão de tudo a afligisse, devia ocupar-se de um problema de cada vez. E o problema que tinha naquele preciso instante era o de dormir, ter uma perfeita noite de descanso.

Assim que mordeu o lábio e deixou que sua mão deslizasse sob os lençóis e cobrisse seu monte. Cobriu, e se sentiu aliviada por ter alguma sensação aí abaixo, finalmente. Desejou, de repente, que tivesse sido o suficientemente corajosa para comprar um vibrador, e o bastante inteligente para viajar com ele. Desejava ter algo dentro dela, no mais profundo de seu interior.

Deu voltas a seu dilatado clitóris com dois de seus dedos, diante de sua vagina, e deixou que o prazer a invadisse. Céus era como ter caminhado através do quente e árido deserto e encontrar ao fim um pouco de água doce. Agora desejava tragá-la, assim pressionou os dedos com mais intensidade, e levantou a pélvis contra eles.

Suspirou e lambeu o lábio superior, necessitava mais. Mesmo assim, não o obtinha, por isso voltou a recorrer a suas fantasias. Imaginou como seria se Edward pudesse observá-la naquele momento. Imaginou que ele fora consciente de ser o culpado de tudo aquilo, de ter sido a pessoa que a tinha excitado tanto. Perguntou se haveria alguma maneira que ele pudesse saber exatamente como de excitada estava naquele instante, e imaginou a si mesmo tombada com ele na cama, ao outro lado da parede que os separava, vendo a daquela maneira.

Mas, merda, ainda necessitava mais, algum outro tipo de estimulação. Toda Las Vegas estava fora de sua habitação, e um pecado atrás do outro estava cometendo-se naquele momento. Quantas pessoas estariam naquele instante fazendo algo peralta a menos de um quilômetro dela? Ela apostava a que seriam milhares. Por isso estar tombada em sua cama, esfregando-se a si mesmo, parecia-lhe de algum jeito muito simples, muito insípido, sem que encaixasse absolutamente com o ambiente do lugar.

Sentiu-se estranhamente impaciente, assim que levantou da cama sem nenhum plano na mente. Caminhou pela enorme habitação e de repente, encontrou a si mesmo de pé diante do mini-bar. Ela não estava acostumada sequer abrir a porta do mini-bar, indignava-lhe que tirassem um rim com o preço, mas isso era irrelevante naquele momento. Jogou uma olhada dentro, e divisou uma fileira de garrafas de bebida de vinho com sabor tropical. Tirou uma e tirou o plugue, depois, deu um comprido sorvo, deixando que o álcool esquentasse o peito. Quase qualquer sensação física a fazia sentir bem naquele momento, como se fora um passo mais para o alívio.

Depois, caminhou para as cortinas que revestiam a parede da habitação e ao localizar o centro, abriu-as. O movimento tinha revelado uma parede de vidro que dava sobre Las Vegas Strip e seu espetáculo noturno de luzes. Deus bendito, como não se deu conta daquilo antes? Voltou a experimentar outra vez, aquela sensação que alguém tinha construído essa cidade unicamente para que as pessoas pudessem tirar seu lado mais perverso. E ela também desejava poder tirar sua garota má naquele momento, comungar de algum jeito com aquele lugar.

Deixou a garrafa de vinho na mesa, baixou a calcinha e a deixou cair ao chão, tirando os pés depois. Sentou-se no carpete, de frente à janela, com as pernas completamente estendidas. Ainda desejava que Edward estivesse ali com ela, acariciando, fodendo, mas tentou convencer a si mesma da verdade das palavras de seu mantra. Ela não necessitava um homem, podia encarregar-se por si mesmo de suas próprias necessidades.

Observou atentamente as luzes e acariciou com seus dedos a separada abertura. Úmida. Suave. Deu-lhe um calafrio, e depois estendeu a mão para agarrar a garrafa de vinho. Seguia tocando-se com uma de suas mãos, fazendo círculos com os dedos sobre seus clitóris. Utilizou a outra mão para levantar a garrafa para seus peitos, e a sentiu dura fria e úmida contra seus mamilos. O frio que cobria a garrafa deixou seu peito úmido, e seu mamilo começou visivelmente a obscurecer-se através do tecido de cor branca; pôde vê-lo inclusive com as luzes apagadas. Las Vegas Strip proporcionava a luz suficiente para iluminar a habitação.

Os dedos da Bella deslizaram dentro das dobras de sua vagina, e a acariciaram mais profundamente, e ela desejou poder sentir a si mesma verdadeiramente, toda ela, da maneira em que um homem podia explorá-la. Da maneira que Edward certamente a exploraria.

Primeiro introduziu um dedo, depois dois dentro dela, e logo os moveu dentro e fora do quente túnel. OH, tivesse querido que fora o membro de Edward, maior, mais duro, mais firme e mais forte que qualquer outra coisa que ela utilizasse para dar-se prazer a si mesma, inclusive se houvesse trazido um vibrador.

Um momento mais tarde retirou os dedos, e os levou de novo a seu dilatado clitóris para dar voltas sobre ele, depois meteu a mão dentro da camisola para tomar um de seus peitos cheios na mão. Depois, baixou a pequena garrafa entre suas coxas, pressionando com força.

Sim, Deus. Estava tão fria, e era tão maravilhosamente dura... Um pouco muito grande e larga, mas mesmo assim a fazia sentir condenadamente bem enquanto começava a mover-se contra ela. Naquele momento se sentia suja. Suja de uma maneira que queria compartilhar com alguém. Porque ela temia que fosse suja consigo mesma poderia fazer sentir bem sozinha, se o permitia.

Mas não podia permiti-lo. Assim voltou a concentrar-se nas luzes de Las Vegas e imaginou de novo que Edward estava com ela. Não só que estava com ela, mas sim estava dizendo o que devia fazer. _Move a garrafa acima e abaixo sobre sua vagina. Assim é. Mais rápido. Mais rápido. Sim_.

_Agora, retira-a a um lado. Retira-a e derrama um pouco de vinho sobre sua vagina. Para fazer que se sinta inclusive mais molhada_.

Mordeu-se o lábio, e desviou o olhar do espetáculo de luzes de néon que havia além da janela para baixar a cabeça e observar, enquanto derramava um pouco do vinho frio sobre sua fenda. Ofegou diante da fria sensação de molhado, depois voltou a imaginar a voz profunda e autoritária de Edward.

_Toque-se, Bella. Acaricia sua vagina com seus dedos_.

O fez. Agora estava muito molhada. Como ele queria.

_Sim, assim é. Do fundo, percorre todo o caminho até acima. Pressiona seus dedos contra suas dobras úmidas. Sinta-se. Sinta-se._

_Agora esfregue o clitóris para mim._

Também fez aquilo, riscando com seus dedos círculos fechados e quentes sobre a superfície da pequena protuberância.

_Empurra contra ele_. Obedeceu.

_Se esfregue com mais força, com mais força. Se faça alcançar o êxtase. Olhe aquelas luzes, imagina todas as coisas sujas que estão fazendo as pessoas aí fora, e alcança o êxtase com mais intensidade que nunca_.

—OH! —o orgasmo foi brutal, fez que seu corpo se dobrasse, a cabeça caísse para frente enquanto sua pélvis convulsionava em uma dura resposta. Cada sensação se repetia dentro dela como uma pequena explosão, rasgando-a, roubando a respiração, a razão. Tudo o que lhe importava naquele momento era o prazer, intenso e exaustivo... Até que desvaneceu.

E então, deu-se conta que estava sentada meio nua diante de uma janela enorme e acabava de gozar com a ajuda de uma garrafa de cristal.

Deus bendito.

Aquela cidade estava roubando algo mais que seus sentidos. Já temia que estivesse ao bordo de roubar a alma.

Que estivesse fazendo algo dela que em realidade não era.

Ou era possivelmente que estava redefinindo, mais especificamente?

O que estava mostrando partes dela que alguma vez antes tinha conhecido?

Fora qual fosse o caso, o mais arrepiante de tudo aquilo era... Que quase não importavam todas as razões que a faziam pensar em não poder ter relações sexuais com Edward. Quase sentiu desejos de chamá-lo, escutar sua profunda voz, e dizer, simplesmente. _Foda-me_.

Deixou a garrafa de vinho de um lado e, sem nem sequer pensar em sua calcinha, ficou de pé e foi à cama. Sentou e agarrou o telefone. Olhou as instruções para marcar o número de outra habitação teclando os números.

Depois, desligou de um golpe o telefone antes que a chamada se estabelecesse, com o coração esmurrando com força o peito.

No que estava pensando?

Realmente havia tentando chamá-lo? Para rogar que deitasse com ela?

Graças a Deus que tinha recuperado a sensatez.

Ao aparecer, o alívio que tinha provocado o orgasmo tinha desaparecido finalmente.

O alívio, e o pouco de vergonha por ter tido que sentir-se tão suja sozinha. Vá comportamento mais amalucado!

De repente, sentiu-se contente de ter estado sozinha.

_Simplesmente vai dormir. Não pense nisto nem um minuto mais. Nunca teve lugar_.

_Não necessita um homem. Não necessita um homem_.

_Necessita um trabalho fabuloso_.

_Amanhã, encontrará com Edward e pensará exclusivamente no posto, não no sexo. Fará o trabalho, sem sexo. O trabalho é o que verdadeiramente importa aqui, o que você quer em realidade_.

_Não necessito um homem. Não necessito um homem. Não necessito um homem_.

* * *

[1] Com quase sete quilômetros de distância, Las Vegas Strip é a avenida mais famosa da cidade de Las Vegas e, juntamente com outros, como a Quinta Avenida de Nova York, um dos mais famosos de todos os Estados Unidos. (N. da T.)

[2] BMC é a maior gravadora de música independente no mundo. (T. N)

* * *

Obrigada pelo carinho de todas e as reviews..

Vanessa lindinha do core... espero que não tenha ficado chateada comigo... De qualquer forma, obrigada mais que tudo pelo carinho!

Vamos comentar para quem sabe amanhã eu traga a segunda noite?

Bjkas


	5. Chapter 4

**Sete Noites de Peca**_**do**_

**Texto Original: Seven Night of Sins**

**Adaptação Ccullen**

**

* * *

**

**_A SEGUNDA NOITE_**

_Se fosse possível viver uma vida completamente livre de qualquer sensação de pecado,_

_Seria um terrível vazio no que se converteria!_

_Cessar Pavese_

**_Um_**

A boa notícia era que Bella, surpreendentemente, tinha conseguido passar uma boa noite de descanso, depois de todo o ocorrido. Um orgasmo podia ajudar a conseguir algo assim.

A má notícia era que despertou horrorizada pensando no que tinha passado a noite anterior. Uma vez mais, sentiu-se aliviada de estar sozinha. Embora aquilo não ajudasse a limpar sua sensação de horror. Escorreu para a janela para agarrar rapidamente sua calcinha e as pôs, e depois dirigiu de volta ao banheiro, pensando em suas necessidades primárias. E finalmente compreendeu que o sexo podia fazer que alguém se comportasse de uma maneira amalucada e desesperada em certas ocasiões. Nunca tinha pensado nisso até aquele momento. Entretanto, a noite passada, o sexo a tinha feito fazer algo que lhe tivesse parecido inconcebível um dia antes.

_Mas é seu pequeno segredo. Meu pecado segredo_.

_Ninguém saberá nunca. Graças a Deus!_

Não estava muito segura se devia culpar a Edward Cullen ou aquele lugar. Em um momento, sentou emocionada e horrorizada pela sordidez daquela cidade, mas justo depois tinha desejado formar parte dela, desfrutar dela de algum jeito. Umas emoções tão opostas não pareciam sensatas absolutamente.

Apesar de tudo, tinha que vencer aquela sensação e estudar o problema que lhe ocupava naquele instante. Que era o fato de ter que passar uma semana inteira pela frente com Edward e aquela cidade, por isso não importava qual deles fora o culpado de suas erráticas reações. Devia deixar atrás dela o que tinha ocorrido a noite anterior e concentrar toda sua atenção no trabalho, e em nada mais.

É obvio, quando se meteu na ducha, deu-se conta que seu corpo estava ainda... Muito sensível. À medida que passava o sabão sobre a pele do peito, do ventre, das coxas, notou que também desejava esfregar entre as pernas. A água quente caindo sobre ela a fazia sentir-se muito bem. Enquanto se banhava, sentia suas próprias curvas muito exuberantes.

Merda. Aquilo não era nada bom. Mas ainda tinha que tratar com isso, tinha que tratar seriamente com isso.

Assim que o teve em mente, e quando saiu da ducha não colocou nenhuma das roupas nova que havia trazido com ela. De fato, vestiu-se tão simples como pôde com um par de calças jeans e uma camiseta rosa que tinha guardado na mala para utilizá-la mais para dormir que para sair. E depois, secou seu cabelo avermelhado novo, em lugar de passar a prancha, e o recolheu para trás em um rabo-de-cavalo.

Considerou a idéia de não colocar maquiagem, mas logo pensou que isso seria chegar muito longe. Queria ir simples, mas tampouco queria não sentir-se atrativa absolutamente, embora limitasse a pintar o mínimo: aplicou-se somente um pouco de maquiagem, um pouco de ruge e batom.

Saiu do quarto de banho e encolheu de vergonha diante da vista da garrafa de vinho aberta, que ainda estava na mesa ao outro lado da habitação. Correndo a toda pressa para ela, agarrou a parte mais estreita da garrafa, voltou a pôr o plugue e a deixou no cesto de papéis que viu mais perto. Puf!

Logo, olhou para a porta e tomou uma grande baforada de ar. _A estupidez de ontem à noite acabou. Já parece. É parte do passado. Hoje tem que concentrar na questão de aprender seu novo trabalho. Assim vai à habitação de Edward, mas não pense mais nele em termos sexuais_. Com sorte, pode ser que não estivesse tão bonito recém acordado.

Agarrou a pasta de couro que havia trazido para apontar notas, e o cartão da habitação. Depois se dirigiu para a porta, enquanto começava a murmurar:

_—Não necessito um homem. Não necessito um homem. Não necessito um homem._

**_Dois_**

Edward abriu as portas duplas de sua habitação de luxo e encontrou com Bella ao outro lado. Não tinha o aspecto da noite passada, mas ainda estava condenadamente preciosa com aquela pequena e ajustada camiseta que se aderia a seus peitos o suficiente como para que ele pudesse ver os mamilos sobressaindo para fora. É obvio aquilo o fazia perguntar a respeito de seu sutiã. Que tipo de sutiã levaria exatamente Bella Swan? Dado que cada vez a via com um aspecto completamente diferente, era impossível adivinhar, o que fazia que a pergunta fora inclusive mais intrigante ainda.

—Oi - disse ela, dedicando um breve sorriso, e com uma expressão envergonhada. Ele não tinha nem idéia do que se devia aquilo. Somente porque tinha existido um pouco de química entre eles a noite passada? Aquilo era inegável, mas nenhum dos dois tinha feito nada a respeito, por isso não via nada do que envergonhar-se.

—Oi — disse ele relaxadamente. —Entra.

Ao pôr o pé no saguão ladrilhado, ela abriu os olhos de par em par, e estudou atentamente o lugar.

—OH, Meu Deus.

—O que? —perguntou ele, com uma ligeira risada. Ela se deu a volta para olhá-lo, uma mecha de cabelo avermelhado caiu livre de seu rabo-de-cavalo para emoldurar o rosto.

—Pensava que minha habitação era genial, mas a tua é condenadamente fabulosa.

Ela tinha razão, mas ele se alojava ali tão freqüentemente que às vezes esquecia que a habitação de cento e cinqüenta metros quadrados, possuía uma mesa de jantar e um enorme salão, além de uma habitação e um banheiro de luxo, não se parecia com a habitação de qualquer hotel normal.

—Acredite ou não, necessito o espaço. Se encontrarmos algum artista que queremos estudar ou contratar, necessito um bom lugar no que falar de negócios com ele. E, além disso, antes que acabe o dia, vamos ter todo o chão coberto de contratos. - Havia trazido uma pasta que continha cada variedade de contrato possível e que pensava que seria útil lhe ensinar.

—Mesmo assim... —disse ela, e ele não pôde evitar deleitar com sua inocente exuberância. Aquele vislumbre de inocência revelou brevemente a noite passada, também, quando tinham estado falando a respeito de Las Vegas, do sexo, inclusive embora ela tivesse tentado esconder sob a frieza profissional. Possivelmente isso fora o que tinha gostado tanto dela a noite anterior: que pudesse ser tão profissional ao mesmo tempo em que se comportava de uma maneira verdadeiramente genuína.

—Em cima da mesa está o cardápio do serviço de quarto - assinalou à zona do salão. —me diga o que gosta de tomar e chamarei para pedir. Depois, vamos trabalhar.

—Parece divertido - disse ela, com uma expressão cheia unicamente de sinceridade.

—Estudar contrato divertido? —arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas e negou com a cabeça. —Não é que seja precisamente. Esta é a parte tediosa e aborrecida. Mas te prometo que é o pior aspecto do trabalho. Essa é a razão pela que pensei que deveríamos começar primeiro com isso, para que depois, tudo pareça muito melhor em comparação.

Ela inclinou a cabeça, com uma expressão brincalhona no rosto, e escondeu a mecha de cabelo detrás de uma orelha.

—Tenho que te dizer que tenho lido a maioria dos contratos, somente por diversão, quando os processava, assim não vai ser algo completamente novo para mim. Embora não sei a que se referem todas as partes, em realidade estou bastante interessada neles, o que significa... Que se o resto é inclusive melhor que isso. Eu estou em perfeita forma.

Ele a olhou boquiaberto.

—Os contratos por diversão?

Ela assentiu com entusiasmo, e ele pensou que estava condenadamente bonita.

—Não estranha que Mike queira promover você.

Gostaria de beijá-la. Como o tinha desejado a noite passada, quando tinha estado com ela na porta de sua habitação, e tinha olhado a seus preciosos olhos verdes, sentindo como o calor fluía entre eles. Sem pretendê-lo, deixou que seu olhar baixasse outra vez para seus peitos, para a apetecível visão de seus mamilos que pressionavam contra aquele tecido rosa, e sentiu como endurecia o pênis.

Mas então, voltou a assinalar ao cardápio.

—Escolhe algo para tomar de café da manhã — disse outra vez para romper a tensão que acabava de crescer tão rapidamente e invisível entre eles. Porque foder a alguém com o que trabalha de perto nunca é uma boa idéia. Aquela era a única razão que tinha impedido de convidá-la a sua habitação a noite anterior, e também parecia uma razão suficientemente boa aquela manhã. Merda, quando se tinha convertido Bella, a garota do escritório, na Bella a excitante neném? Como demônio não se deu conta antes?

Deu uma ligeira sacudida a cabeça, tentando desfazer-se da luxúria que o invadia, e se afastou dela para agarrar alguns arquivos.

A verdade era que não tinha muita prática na hora de reprimir seus desejos. Era solteiro, gostava de passar bem, e nunca tinha visto nenhuma razão pela que não permitir o luxo de desfrutar de uma boa relação sexual quando apresentava a oportunidade — o qual, no mundo no que se movia, ocorria freqüentemente. —O que nunca tinha compreendido era por que essas coisas tinham que sair na imprensa. Quando tinha se convertido em uma celebridade? Por que importava a alguém com quem se deitava ou com quem o passava?

Embora, qual fosse à razão, parecia que sua vida social reunia as condições necessárias para o entretenimento de massas por aqueles dias, assim como um bom material para alimentar os rumores, e sabia que sua imagem necessitava um repasse. Edward não importava o que as pessoas pensassem dele, mas sentia que Mike temia que estivesse começando a dar uma má reputação à empresa. E se havia algo que não queria pôr em risco, era seu posto de trabalho.

E foder à garota a que estava formando provavelmente não ajudaria muito para convencer às pessoas que era um homem decente que não exigia o sexo das artistas femininas antes das contratar.

Não é que Bella parecesse o tipo de pessoa que tem sexo e conta a todo mundo. Soube isso instintivamente. Voltou a concentrar-se a respeito do que tinha sentido por ela a noite passada, uma maturidade profissional mesclada com uma subjacente... Autenticidade que era quase doce.

Mas mesmo assim não podia fazer nada. E passar essa semana com ela sem fazer nada seria uma boa prática para ele.

—Sabe já o que quer? —perguntou ele, dando a volta para olhá-la.

—Tortitas com mirtilos[1] — disse.

E seus olhos se encontraram. E ele voltou a experimentar outra vez, aquela necessidade de aproximar-se dela, inclinar-se e pressionar a boca contra a sua, pressionar seu pênis endurecido sobre o lugar no que encontravam suas coxas. Ainda não podia acreditar que aquela fora a mesma garota que tinha estado sentada fora da sala de Mike durante todos esses anos.

—Parece bom — disse ele, enquanto tentava que sua voz não soasse rouca. —Acredito que vou pedir o mesmo.

Caminhou a grandes passos para o telefone, e pensou que o que realmente desejava naquele momento não estava no cardápio do serviço de quarto.

Também pediram a comida. Registraram todos os contratos, Edward os comentou, Bella fez perguntas, e às vezes fazia um pequeno exame para repassar o que tinha aprendido. E quando terminaram de trabalhar, já a altas horas da tarde, Bella tinha muitas coisas claras: compreendia os contratos da Blue Night melhor do que pensou. Estava ficando ao dia rápido, divertia-se trabalhando com Edward e pensou que era um homem muito mais agradável do que tinha esperado, _e que era impossível não pensar nele em termos sexuais_.

Depois de tudo, aquele homem desprendia sexo por todos os poros de sua pele. Desde sua beleza misteriosa e seus olhos sedutores até um corpo perfeitamente cinzelado que sua roupa não podia nem começar a ocultar. Do momento no que tinha ido abrir a porta aquela mesma manhã, tinha estado impregnada de uma bruta luxúria que ultrapassava algo que ela tivesse experimentado. E esta vez não podia jogar a culpa ao vinho. Ou ao ambiente. Ou algo que não fora o puro e animal magnetismo.

Cada vez que sorria, chegava-lhe diretamente à alma. Cada vez que seus olhos brilhavam ao olhá-la, podia senti-lo entre suas pernas. E a maneira em que seus músculos tonificados enchiam uma camiseta em que aparecia o grupo das Violent Femmes e seu _Gone Daddy Gone_ a tinha feito estar com calor. Havia sentido excitada por sua mera presença todo o maldito dia. E se deu conta, mais do que o tinha feito a noite passada, que em realidade gostava muito — acreditava que era inteligente ardiloso e amável— e tudo aquilo não ajudava a melhorar a situação. Teria sido muito mais fácil ignorar o magnetismo animal se ele tivesse sido o imbecil presunçoso que ela tinha imaginado que era.

_Mas conseguiu superar o dia sem problemas_, recordou a si mesma, enquanto trocava de roupa e se preparava para a noite. Eles foram a um clube chamado Fetiche, que conforme tinha prometido Edward com uma piscada não era tão horripilante como seu nome indicava.

—Então, não fará falta que vá de couro negro dos pés à cabeça para encaixar bem, verdade? —tinha perguntado.

Lembrava de como ele tinha inclinado sua preciosa cabeça, olhando-a com uma expressão coquete nos olhos.

—Não, embora não me importaria verte alguma vez vestida de couro negro.

Não faz falta dizer que em questão de segundos se excitou por completo, inclusive embora um quente rubor colorisse as bochechas quando tinha tentado tirar importância com uma gargalhada.

_Conseguiu superar o dia sem problemas, e também superará a noite. E depois, superará sem problemas todos os dias que estão por chegar_. E acreditava realmente poder fazê-lo. Porque, por muito excitada e aborrecida que se sentisse durante aquele mesmo dia, as tinha arrumado para concentrar sua atenção - quase toda sua atenção— no trabalho, além disso, tinha aprendido um montão de coisas.

Além de explicar o que diziam todos aqueles contratos, Edward também tinha ensinado quando se devia e quando não propuser certas coisas, quais dessas coisas eram as últimas que deveria prometer a um artista, e como de entusiasmada deveria estar com eles antes de ceder a umas exigências em particular.

—Mas — também havia dito ele— o mais belo de trabalhar com uma gravadora independente residem no fato que a maioria de nossos artistas é primária, estão abertos a qualquer proposta, e morrem por devorar o que pudermos oferecer. Não terá que tratar com muitos artistas que ponham sobre a mesa suas exigências no contrato, e no caso contrário, tem que fixar se realmente merecerem a pena.

Por isso naquele momento, estava duplamente entusiasmada por ver como começava realmente todo aquele processo, e seria testemunha disso aquela mesma noite. Havia uma banda alternativa composta por garotas chamada Blush que atuava no Fetiche — o grupo tinha enviado um CD a Edward, quem por acaso tinha elegido dos montões que recebia regularmente ficando impressionado. —A banda não tinha nem idéia que Edward ia estar presente esta noite, simplesmente tinha jogado uma olhada a sua página na Web, onde detalhavam as datas das aparições nos clubes. Tinha explicado a Bella que normalmente gostava de aproximar-se sigilosamente a uma atuação e observá-la tranqüilamente, sem ser observado, se por acaso se dava o caso que não gostasse do que estava vendo.

—Faz mais fácil para todo mundo — disse ele. —Não há nem expectativas frustradas nem cantores com o coração destroçado. Além disso, posso ver como atuam em uma noite normal.

Dada a casualidade que Bella levava couro negro para sair naquela noite, ao menos um pouco. Uma minissaia negra de couro, umas botas de salto agulha e, sobre a camiseta, uma blusa de leopardo, ligeiramente transparente e que deixava entrever um sutiã negro. Tudo era novo, tinha-o comprado em sua excursão de lojas com Alice, incluindo o sutiã e a tanga negra de seda que levava sob a saia. Não elegeu o conjunto pelo lugar ao que iriam, e tampouco o tinha elegido para parecer com o Edward mais sexy, elegido pela mesma razão pela que tinha selecionado sua roupa a noite anterior: porque tinha que ter o aspecto de uma representante da A&R moderna e tranqüila se pretendia representar a Blue Night Records.

E inclusive embora a idéia de ter um aspecto atrativo enquanto estava com Edward chamava a atenção e a fazia sentir-se animada, tinha que ignorá-la. Teriam que percorrer montões de discotecas aquela semana, essa era a razão pela que estavam em Las Vegas, e ela não podia simplesmente levar uma simples camiseta cada vez que se encontrava com ele.

Seu medo maior era que uma noite sentindo-se sexy com Edward e desejando a Edward a levasse diretamente aonde a tinha levado a noite passada: a uma sessão desesperada de masturbação, só e em sua habitação. E francamente, agora que o dia tinha acabado e que seu corpo tinha descansado durante horas, além da excitação por encontrar-se junto a Edward, estava começando a recordar exatamente o que tinha feito permitir uma forma tão extrema de prazer.

OH, bom, se era aí aonde conduzia a noite, aí seria aonde conduziria. Mas enquanto terminava de aplicar a maquiagem, e atrevia a colocar um pouco de lápis de olhos, decidiu deixar de preocupar-se e em lugar disso, voltou a concentrar-se em esperar com emoção o que fosse acontecer.

Justo então, um golpezinho soou na porta. Edward.

Sentiu como umedecia a vagina tão somente com a idéia de voltar a vê-lo. O que estava mau. Muito mal.

Mas tomou uma grande baforada de ar e se apressou para abrir a porta. Ele se levantava diante dela, com um aspecto... Masculinamente formoso. Não havia outra maneira possível de descrevê-lo. Seu cabelo negro azeviche caía em preciosas ondas sobre seus ombros. Seus belos olhos a cativavam com seu olhar. E seu corpo divinamente musculoso fez que uma simples camisa negra sobre umas calças jeans negras parecesse um traje de alta costura. Uma pequena cruz de prata pendurava de uma corrente de sua garganta.

Ela se mordeu o lábio e baixou o olhar, tentando ocultar assim a reação física que estendia por seu corpo em uma corrente de calor.

—Nada de camisetas vintage esta noite? —perguntou ela, esforçando-se por levantar os olhos para seu rosto.

Ele sorriu como resposta, depois jogou uma olhada não muito sutil.

—Menos mal que pus uma camisa real, se não teria parecido um autêntico relaxado ao seu lado.

Seu olhar atrasou na saia de Bella, que acaba a meio caminho de suas coxas, e aquele contato fez que tremesse todo o corpo.

—Genial — disse ele.

—Decidi levar um pouco de couro — explicou ela.

—Eu gosto — depois seu olhar voltou a centrar em seus olhos. —Está preparada?

—Muito — OH, Merda, realmente acabava de dizer isso? —Estou muito emocionada por fazer uma exploração oficial — acrescentou, tentando ocultar sua lascívia.

—Disse que você gostava de comida mexicana, assim tenho feito reserva na Taquería Cañonita, abaixo, com vista ao Grande Canal. Pode-se observar às pessoas dali — acrescentou ele com uma piscada de olhos.

Mas enquanto se dirigiam pelo corredor, Bella não pôde evitar pensar que possivelmente fossem eles as pessoas às que estariam observando. Havia-se sentida tranqüila e segura de si mesmo em Las Vegas enquanto esteve vestindo-se, mas a verdade era que nunca tinha tido posto nada tão picante em sua vida. E não podia negar que algo a respeito daquele atrevimento a fazia sentir-se mais segura com o homem que ia ao seu lado, porque possivelmente, a pequena Bella Swan de Ohio fora realmente uma acompanhante perfeita para ele.

Dez minutos mais tarde, eles estavam sentados em uma mesa para dois a beira do canal, que se via através das janelas da zona de comércios interior do hotel Veneza. Mas a luz e o teto coberto de nuvens brancas e céu azul que tinham sobre as cabeças fizeram que Bella se sentisse como se estivessem sentados em qualquer outro terraço de um restaurante.

—Isto é uma loucura — disse ela, tornando-se para trás para olhar ao _céu_.

—É Las Vegas — disse ele, e deu um sorvo ao vinho que acabavam de servir nas taças.

Justo então, escutaram um estalo e se sobressaltaram diante do brilhante flash de uma câmera de fotos. Bella virou o rosto para olhar.

—Não faça — avisou Edward antes que ela pudesse divisar ao fotógrafo, e inclinou para tocar a mão que descansava em cima da mesa. Ela sentiu um calafrio diante do contato. —Se o ignorar irá embora.

Foi então quando ela se deu conta, _Meu Deus_, alguns membros dos paparazzi de Las Vegas acabavam de fazer uma foto dela porque estava com ele. Que completamente estranho era tudo aquilo.

—Não se surpreenda se te encontra amanhã na Internet sobre algum cabeçalho como _A misteriosa mulher que acompanha ao Edward Cullen_. Eu sinto.

A verdade era que não importava. Em realidade, encontrou a idéia excitante. Mas não disse claro, limitou-se a negar com a cabeça.

—Está bem. Não é nada grave — depois baixou o queixo. —Mas não te resulta estranho? Ter estranhos que faz fotos de você todo o tempo? Ou já acostumou a isso?

—Se disser a verdade, é ainda fodidamente estranho — respondeu ele, com uma expressão irônica. —Esse tipo de coisa parece não acontecer a outros representantes, por que eu tenho tanta sorte?

_Porque é formoso_. Tudo se remetia a isso. Certamente ele era consciente o agradável que era de olhar. Mas graças a Deus, não tinha escapado, e estava claro que não ia expor a questão.

—Anda com muitas estrelas de rock e aspirantes a estrela — recordou com um sorriso. —Possivelmente isso faça uma celebridade por associação.

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

—Mesmo assim, é estranho quando as pessoas que não conhece pensa que sabem algo a respeito de você — depois, inclinou a cabeça e a olhou intensamente com seus olhos negros. —Suponho que ouviu os rumores.

—A respeito que é um mulherengo? Ou do sexo em troca de um contrato? —fez uma careta com os lábios e respondeu com determinação. —Sim - não via a razão pela que mentir sobre isso.

Ele assentiu depois concedeu um sorriso relaxado.

—O positivo de tudo isto é que estou economizando um montão de dinheiro em camisetas. As pessoas que não conheço seguem me mandando camisetas com logotipos de bandas de rock nelas. Suponho que me vêem as levando nas fotos. Agora tenho uma camiseta no correio a cada dia.

Ela sorriu.

—De admiradoras? Ou de bandas de rock que querem que vá por aí levando suas camisetas?

—Ambas as coisas, vêm de qualquer parte. Merda, as pessoas do Hugh Hefner me enviaram uma camiseta, Playboy a semana passada com uma nota em que me davam, obrigado por ter passado pela mansão.

Bella piscou e se sentou erguida.

—Esteve na mansão Playboy?

Ele se encolheu de ombros outra vez.

—Sim.

—E que aspecto tem?

Ele tomou outro sorvo de seu vinho e Bella decidiu que poderia agüentar um pouco de álcool em seu sistema também, assim estendeu a mão para o pé de sua própria taça. Porque a nova moderna Bella não deveria sentir-se intimidada ou alucinada pela idéia do que provavelmente aguardaria detrás dessas portas em particular, mas a velha Bella sim, e a ela tinha esquecido ocultá-la.

—Parece que há bastante diversão — disse ele, e seus olhos brilharam de novo, um pouco lascivos desta vez.

A ela revolveram as vísceras em uma mescla confusa de repulsão e excitação ao imaginar que tipo de diversão teria experimentado ele naquela casa. Em realidade, parecia que Edward Cullen tinha o mesmo efeito nela que a cidade de Las Vegas.

—Eu não terei... Não pedirá que vá a lugares como esse, verdade? —perguntou ela.

Ele baixou o queixo.

—Não vão pedir que o faça, mas é o tipo de lugar que se reúne as pessoas do espetáculo, assim se receber um convite, seria muito inteligente de sua parte que a aceitasse.

—Ah — disse ela, ainda encerrada no mundo da velha Bella. Depois, começou a tragar nervosamente. Uma coisa era colocar uma saia de couro e uma blusa transparente. Mas quando chegasse isso de pregar com o exemplo, seria capaz de fazê-lo? Ela nunca tinha pensado ter que ir a lugares onde estivesse incômoda. Inclusive aquele bar aquela noite, sentiria cômoda indo a um lugar chamado Fetiche, sem Edward como acompanhante?

—Algo vai mal? —perguntou ele; claramente estava lendo a preocupação que refletia no rosto.

Ela pensou em fingir, afirmar que nada estava mau, disfarçar como alguém tranqüila e segura, como a nova Bella outra vez. Mas tinha passado todo o dia com Edward, e gostava realmente, assim não pôde evitar falar com sinceridade.

—Possivelmente não deveria te contar isto, mas não estou segura que possa me encarregar de tudo isto.

Edward respondeu pondo o cotovelo na mesa e apoiando o queixo em seu punho e depois, cravando-a no lugar com um de seus olhares.

—OH, acredito que pode te encarregar das coisas muito melhor do que acredita neném.

**_Três_**

O Fetiche era um edifício escuro embora não muito grande que havia nos subúrbios da cidade. Tinham tomado um táxi para ir para lá e naquele momento, entravam em um estacionamento iluminado pela luz tênue das luzes. Um rótulo de néon de uma cor vermelha gótico anunciava o nome do bar sobre a porta, sob a qual pendurava um sinal com letras de plástico negro que dizia simplesmente: _BLUSH_.

Apesar da nova e atrevida Bella que tinha estado tentando em converter os nervos revolviam o estômago. Tinha ido a um montão de casas de jogos clandestino em seu dia, mas nunca a um como aquele. Podia ver que Edward tinha acertado ao falar daquele lugar — muitas pessoas que entravam e saíam gente com uma incrível variedade de estilo— ao menos as metades dos clientes luziam um aspecto gótico e aquilo fez que se sentisse contente de ter elegido a saia de couro. Somente esperava que o terror de seus olhos não a delatasse.

Quando Edward pagou o preço da entrada a um homem grande e calvo que havia na porta e levava uma aranha tatuada no pescoço, este último o olhou com os olhos entrecerrados e disse:

—Eh, não é você... Esse tipo?

Edward simplesmente sorriu um pouco e respondeu: —Não, não sou ele —e colocou a mão nas costas de Bella para conduzi-la para dentro.

O interior do Fetiche era inclusive mais escuro, logo que podia ver às pessoas que se amontoava no lugar enquanto Edward e ela passavam atrás dela, sob uma música ensurdecedora que impedia qualquer possibilidade de manter uma conversa. E foi então quando se deu conta: agora aquela era sua vida, aquele era seu novo posto de trabalho. Ir a discotecas. Escutar música alta. E se surpreendeu diante da sensação de sentir-se repentinamente mais que à deriva, sem estar segura de onde dirigir-se ou o que fazer.

Foi então quando a palma da mão de Edward se fechou cálida sobre um de seus ombros.

—Escuta — lhe disse ao ouvido.

E uma vez mais, recordava por que razão estava ali. A música. Blush. Olhou por cima do ombro a Edward. —São eles os que estão tocando agora? Ele assentiu.

O som era rápido, intenso e — quando se esqueceu do fato que estava soando com força — indiscutivelmente atrativa.

—Qual é sua primeira impressão? —outra vez, inclinava para ela para que pudesse escutá-lo, e o calor de seu fôlego golpeava a nuca.

—São bons — respondeu ela. —Têm um som que de algum jeito é de uma vez moderno E um pouco New Wave retro[2].

Sua inclinação de cabeça, junto com o brilho de seus olhos, fez-lhe pensar que tinha gostado de sua resposta.

—Vamos pedir uma taça — disse ele.

Enquanto faziam caminho através da multidão, ela pôde jogar uma olhada à banda que havia no pequeno cenário que ficava a sua direita.

—Não os olhe ainda — aconselhou ele, gritando para que pudesse escutá-lo por cima da música. A outra noite tinha explicado que no mundo das gravadoras independentes, o som era tudo. —Não estamos procurando uma Britney Spears ou a uma Jessica Simpson, gente que se convertem em estrela de pop principalmente devido a seu aspecto — disse. —Se tiverem esse tipo de atrativo, perfeito. Mas nos preocupa mais o que possam fazer — tinha continuado dizendo que gostava às vezes de escutar um momento a alguém antes de jogar uma olhada, não gostava de deixar que as aparências o influenciassem muito rápido. Ela acreditava que aquilo soava bem, e decidiu respeitar a música, assim que o seguiu para o balcão do bar, sem nem sequer incomodar em olhar para o cenário.

Quanto mais os escutava — enquanto pediam dois chás gelados Long Island— mais gostava. O som do Blush chegava para ela como algo moderno, seguro, divertido e muito sexy.

De fato, havia certas palavras na letra que começavam a ficar em sua memória. _Cremoso. Suave. Sujo. Noite_. Palavras que possivelmente significassem pouco por si só, mas que de algum jeito aquela voz feminina e autoritária as convertia em algo sexual, e Bella começou a ser consciente de uma umidade entre suas coxas que não havia sentido antes.

É obvio, possivelmente devesse também a que a sala estava tão abarrotada que Edward e ela deviam avançar no bar muito perto um do outro, e seus braços roçavam, e também seus quadris. Ele cheirava muito bem, uma mescla de sabonete e almíscar e um pingo justo de suor.

E embora ainda pudesse escutar a música, de algum jeito, tinha deixado de escutá-la muito atentamente, deixando que a seguinte canção com um som um pouco mais lento e sensual infundisse uma espécie de sensação de comichão quente e tranqüila. O álcool que continha a bebida contribuiu rapidamente a uma sensação que ela somente pôde descrever como uma luxúria relaxada. Ela não estava muito segura se aquilo tinha sentido algum sequer, mas se voltava estranhamente tranqüila com seus desejos, e deixou que aflorassem para a superfície, sem tentar já ocultá-los.

Ainda estava apertada contra seu mentor quando uma espécie de enorme motorista passou a seu lado e ela se inclinou um pouco mais para Edward, absorvendo o puro prazer quando um de seus peitos pressionou contra seu braço. Ao mesmo tempo, deslizou a mão até colocá-la em cima de seu ombro, para ajudar a manter o equilíbrio sobre seus saltos. Mas também para poder tocá-lo. Tão quente e tão sólido.

E quando o motorista passou e liberou um pouco mais de espaço, ela não se afastou, e não retirou a mão para trás. Edward o fazia sentir-se bem. Aquilo era muito agradável.

Ele girou a cabeça para olhá-la, seus olhos só estavam a uns centímetros de distância e tão cativantes como nunca. Seu olhar dizia que ele era consciente disso. Pelo que ela sentia. Pelo que ela queria.

Foi então quando ela se retirou.

De repente tudo pareceu um pouco muito imediatamente, íntimo.

E inclusive com toda a beleza dele, com a cálida que era a expressão de seu rosto, ela não podia fazê-lo. Por muitíssimas razões. Tinha que trabalhar com ele de perto naquele momento tinha que aprender um posto de trabalho. E estava roubando seu trabalho, mais ou menos a base de mentiras. E deixando a um lado a blusa transparente e a nova segurança em si mesmo, no mais profundo de seu ser estava ainda a velha Bella, e era triste, mas possivelmente simples não acreditar realmente que estava à altura de Edward Cullen.

Ela piscou e desviou seu olhar, depois tomou um longo gole de sua bebida.

—Isto está forte — disse ela sem pensar, enquanto o líquido quente fazia caminho através de seu peito.

—É difícil pedir um Long Island que não o seja— recordou com um sorriso brincalhão.

É obvio que era forte, ela sabia. Por que demônio tinha pedido algo com quatro ou cinco tipos diferentes de álcool na mescla? Porque ele o tinha feito e tinha parecido fácil dizer _O mesmo_, mas estava começando a arrepender-se de sua eleição se aquilo a fazia embebedar-se com essa rapidez. E é obvio, tinha tomado vinho no jantar, também.

—Vamos agora ver o grupo — sugeriu, enquanto ela o seguia, deixando que a guiasse através da multidão enlouquecida, deu-se conta que tinha vontade de tocá-lo outra vez, desejava curvar as mãos sobre seus ombros, pressionar o corpo contra suas sólidas costas.

Então, pensou: _Deus bendito, desde quando se excita as costas de um homem?_ Muito Long Island, disso não cabia dúvida, os nervos a tinham feito tragar muito em pouquíssimo tempo. Deixou a bebida em cima de uma mesa coberta por copos vazios.

Justo então, Blush saiu à vista e Edward atirou de sua mão até colocá-la na massa que se concentrava diante do cenário. Imediatamente, estudou a banda com um olhar: Eram magníficas, inclusive convencionalmente vistosas, eram sexy e sabiam. Estavam inundadas em um ambiente seguro, em sua música.

As quatro mulheres jovens variavam em aspecto, mas todas elas rondavam os vinte anos e levavam umas camisetas escassas que revelavam um amplo decote. A cantora líder tinha o cabelo loiro, comprido e liso, com uma franja dramaticamente berrante que encaixava a perfeição também com sua maquiagem dramaticamente berrante. Cantava a voz em grito uma velha canção de Joan Jett, "_Do You Wanna Touch Me (OH, Yeah)"_ enquanto se movia de maneira provocadora com o erguido microfone. Levava um Top sem manga de couro negro e uma minissaia vaqueira rasgada que começava na parte mais baixa de seus quadris e se detinha na parte mais alta de suas coxas.

—O que te parece? —perguntou- Edward a Bella ao ouvido, agora estava de pé justo detrás dela.

Ela mantinha os olhos postos na cantora, dava medo olhar a Edward, em caso que o beijasse acidentalmente ou um pouco parecido. Todo o corpo fervia de desejo.

—Um pouco duras de tom, mas seguras e condenadamente sexy. Têm o controle do público e sabem como sortir efeito neles — apesar da intoxicação que corria por suas veias, seu cérebro continuava trabalhando. —Poderíamos colocar elas no mercado como uma Courtney Love mais elegante, mais animada e mais moderna.

Mas então, girou a cabeça para olhá-lo, porque não tinha nem idéia se estava falando na direção correta ou se, pelo contrário, parecia uma autêntica novata, e queria saber qual era sua honesta reação.

Seus olhos brilhavam quentes sobre ela.

—Muito bem.

Mas então, ele levou o olhar para sua boca.

E ela sentiu como sua vagina sofria espasmos.

Assim que mordeu o lábio e moveu a cabeça de novo para frente, para observar à banda.

—Embora — disse ela, ainda dando voz a seus pensamentos. —Não é Blush um nome muito suave para elas?

Olhou por cima do ombro para ver como Edward sacudia rapidamente a cabeça, expressando a negação.

—É irônico — disse. —Ou possivelmente seja porque querem fazer que se ruborize. Mas de uma maneira ou outra, diz algo a respeito delas. A maioria dos nomes das bandas destes dias são palavras que alguém pensou que ficavam bem juntas, mas que não dizem absolutamente nada nem a respeito da banda nem a respeito de sua música. Seu nome diz algo a respeito de sua imagem e isso faz que seja uma ferramenta de marketing incorporada.

—Ah — disse ela, compreendia o que dizia. —Genial.

Tudo o que os rodeava era a mescla de gente simples e gótica que se movia ao ritmo da música, e sem pensá-lo nem decidi-lo, Bella se deu conta que seus quadris começavam a balançar de um lado a outro, também. Manteve o olhar fixo na cantora loira, e observou como empurrava para frente o peito ou como balançava o cabelo dramaticamente sobre um de seus ombros.

—O que te diz a multidão a respeito da banda? —perguntou-lhe Edward perto do ouvido. Mas sua voz se tornou um pouco mais baixa agora, um pouco mais rouca. A sensação de sua respiração sobre a pele dava calafrios mais abaixo.

Ela desviou sua atenção da cantora líder até as pessoas que a rodeava, e tentou pensar. Mas era difícil, porque a sala estava ainda repleta de gente e aquilo a mantinha muito perto do Edward, e agora que tinha começado a mover-se com o ritmo da música, também estava movendo ligeiramente contra ele.

A um lado dela havia um casal jovem que poderia viver perfeitamente na porta ao lado de sua casa — um casal normal, de classe média— e que dançavam grosseiramente. Ao outro lado encontrou uma garota que levava o cabelo rosa, e estava envolta de negro da cabeça aos pés. E ela soube em seguida a resposta.

Só que desta vez, em lugar de girar a cabeça para Edward, simplesmente a jogou para trás e a apoiou sobre seu ombro para falar com ouvido.

—Fanáticos que rendem ao culto de um tipo de música que converterão em comercial, uma música que chama a atenção de diferentes grupos de pessoas.

Uma vez mais disse:

—Muito bem — mas também outra vez, sua voz se fez mais baixa e seus olhos se obscureceram quando baixou o olhar para ela, e tivesse sido condenadamente fácil beijá-lo naquele momento porque seus rostos, suas bocas, estavam perigosamente perto.

Assim Bella voltou a levantar a cabeça rapidamente, e observou ao grupo. Não queria falar mais. Falar, embora fora de negócios, parecia perigoso naquele momento. Somente queria ficar quieta, escutar a música, absorver o ambiente. E possivelmente tirar o álcool fora de seu sistema à base de dança antes que fizesse algo estúpido.

Embora ainda observasse a multidão, seu olhar ficou parado em duas garotas que estavam beijando-se apaixonadamente, dando um espetáculo muito perto do cenário. Ambas eram jovens e bonitas, não particularmente góticas e, se ela tinha que supor, não era realmente lésbica. De fato, suspeitava que os dois meninos bonitos que havia ao seu lado e que estavam as olhando com luxúria eram seus respectivos namorados.

Tinham os olhos fechados, e suas línguas encontravam em um abandono lânguido enquanto suas mãos percorriam acariciando o corpo da outra. Bella não queria seguir olhando, mas havia algo naquela cena que a hipnotizava. E apesar de sua comoção, não podia evitar sentir-se um pouco excitada pela descarada sexualidade do ato. Justo como aqueles estúpidos outdoors em movimento, não queria sentir-se excitada por isso, mas para assombro dela, realmente o estava.

Muita suavidade. Muito sexo. Justo aí fora.

E de algum jeito, aquele era o momento.

Deleitar-se-iam aquelas duas jovens mulheres com elas se tivessem sozinhas? Ou dependia do fato de fazê-lo diante de seus namorados e em público? Bella não sabia com segurança as respostas, mas sentia —até a medula— que comportar-se tão escandalosamente sem ir a um lugar privado era um importante ingrediente em seu desejo.

Uma rápida olhada por cima do ombro revelava que Edward tinha seguido seus olhos e também tinha visto as duas garotas.

A velha Bella sentia totalmente envergonhada. Tinha-a pega observando algo como aquilo. E foi Edward entre todas aquelas pessoas. Imediatamente, perguntou se ele poderia notar quanto a excitava tudo aquilo, e sentiu a vagina realmente enorme sob a saia, como se, naquele momento, fora a parte maior dela.

Mas a nova Bella se limitou a perguntar:

—Excita-te isso?

Deus, o que estava fazendo? Depois de tudo, tinha decidido que era mais seguro não voltar a falar mais. Mesmo assim não podia evitar sentir um pouco de curiosidade. Queria saber o que ele sentia, desejava compreender a maneira em que ele via as coisas. As coisas sexuais.

—Sim — disse simplesmente. Direto, como o tinha feito durante sua conversa a noite anterior.

Ela mordeu o lábio, seus peitos pareciam avultar-se dentro das taças de seu sutiã. Ele também estava excitado, naquele momento, naquele lugar, perto dela.

Significava isso que estava juntos? Ela sofreu a necessidade de comprová-lo por si mesmo, alargar a mão e pressioná-la diante de suas calças jeans.

—Me diga por que — murmurou em lugar disso.

Ele observou às garotas durante um momento mais, o que fez que Bella voltasse também para dirigir seu olhar para elas, e finalmente girou a cabeça para olhá-la diretamente aos olhos.

—Há dois pares de tudo. Dois pares de lábios suaves e femininos. Dois pares de peitos redondos. Todas essas curvas movendo-se ao uníssono.

OH. Possivelmente aquilo tivesse sentido. E possivelmente explicava a razão pela que ela também se sentia excitada. Seu olhar fixou nos olhos de Edward, mas não pôde encontrar resposta a isso, assim que ele continuou falando.

—Eu gosto das mulheres que são o suficientemente livres para seguir suas necessidades, perderem suas inibições.

Agora ela encontrava a voz para lhe responder:

—Não estou segura que tenham inibições — e ambos riram a gargalhadas, mas se desvaneceram logo porque o ambiente no bar estava voltando-se dominante.

À esquerda de Bella, o casal que tinha visto dançando antes estava agora também beijando. Seus corpos se moviam ritmicamente com a música, suas bocas se encontravam tão sensualmente como faziam sua pélvis. E um menino gótico mordiscava agora o pescoço à garota do cabelo rosa que havia à direita da Bella. A garota sorria, e deixava que sua língua se deslizasse lentamente através de seu lábio superior. Era como se o sexo estivesse enchendo a sala, flutuando no ambiente, quase como se de algum jeito, estivesse entrando no edifício da mesma forma que nos cassinos, onde dizia que se acrescentava oxigênio extra nas áreas de jogo. Bella picava a pele, umas sensações suave, mas fortes percorriam o corpo, e a faziam desejar poder perder-se em tudo aquilo.

Voltou a dirigir sua atenção para o cenário quando Blush começava uma nova canção com um ritmo erótico e sexy. Não a conhecia, assim supôs que era original. E como a última canção, ao parecer como a maioria de suas canções, falava de sexo.

Junto com o bombeamento de um coro, a banda repetia às palavras _as melhores mãos_ uma e outra vez, deixando que Bella concluísse o que deveria ser o título. A loira cantava a respeito das mãos fazendo caminho através de sua pele, sobre dedos que se inundavam em lugares privados e finalmente sobre umas mãos que provocavam e provocavam o êxtase. Toda a multidão logo se concentrou na jovem mulher, que tinha começado a mover-se contra o microfone, como tinha feito antes.

Bella se deu conta que não só estava observando a cantora, que deslizava o microfone sob suas pernas, empurrando brandamente ao ritmo da canção, mas sim também estava observando a cena junto com Edward. Estavam sendo testemunhas disso juntos, estavam experimentando juntos. De fato, estavam experimentando aquilo com todas as pessoas que havia na sala. _Mais sexo descarado e exposto_.

E enquanto passava o tempo, sentia-se menos enojada do que se havia sentido a noite anterior, e mais fascinada.

Todo o bar parecia palpitar com o ritmo agora, e Bella seguia movendo os quadris para diante e para trás, rodeando-se dos embriagadores acordes.

Deveria haver sentido alarmada quando sentiu as mãos de Edward sobre seus quadris, mas não o fez.

Era muito incrível sentir-se acariciada por ele, inclusive justo daquela pequena maneira, o prazer a invadiu com rapidez.

E então, então, _OH, sim_, estava pressionando-a de trás, o suficiente como para que ela percebesse que estava excitado contra seu traseiro. Aquilo parecia um sonho, uma fantasia, mas era escandalosamente real.

No ouvido, falou com um tom de voz áspero:

—Dança comigo, Bella. Se mova comigo.

Tivesse sido mais inteligente afastar-se, ou dizer que estavam naquele lugar por questões profissionais, fazendo um trabalho. Que tudo aquilo era um engano.

Mas simplesmente não podia fazê-lo. O som da canção a embriagava cada vez mais. O álcool que consumiu fazia cada vez mais efeito. Estava embriagada de Edward Cullen, e o esteve durante as últimas vinte e quatro horas. E havia tentando comportar-se com inteligência, ser mais forte que a luxúria, mas tudo aquilo a estava consumindo.

Assim que se moveu com ele, bebeu do calor de seu corpo enquanto ele se inclinava mais perto dela, e sentiu o poder de sua quente ereção contra seu traseiro.

Tinha feito sentir tão bem algo em toda sua vida?

Não acreditava.

Não acreditava que nenhuma sensação física a tivesse levado a um estado tão rápido e profundo, deixando-a sem forças para lutar contra a situação.

Balançaram juntos, enquanto a loira que havia no cenário ronronava as provocadoras letras que acrescentavam mais combustível ao fogo que os invadia. Bella não o olhou depois daquilo, limitou-se a manter seus olhos para frente, e sentir tudo o que a rodeava, tentando sobreviver a isso, tentado acreditar e perguntando o que aconteceria depois.

Mas ela sabia o que ia ocorrer, certamente que sim. A canção terminaria. A canção terminaria e então, deixariam de mover-se ao uníssono, e fingiriam que as coisas voltavam outra vez à normalidade, que ele não a havia tocado, que ela não tinha experimentado o profundo e cru prazer de seu endurecido pênis pressionando contra seu traseiro.

E foi justo quando ela estava chegando a aquela conclusão... Quando algo mais aconteceu.

A mão cálida e masculina que curvou à direita do quadril, começava avançar para cima, sobre o tecido diáfano que cobria o ventre e mais e mais alto, até deter-se descansando sob seu peito. Depois, seu polegar curvou sobre a redonda pele enquanto seus outros dedos jogavam com a parte de abaixo de seu sutiã. O intenso deleite junto com a intensa necessidade de fazer que o rebolado de seus quadris fosse ainda mais sensual, fez que sua respiração começasse a dificultar e tremesse a vagina freneticamente.

Foi então quando sua outra mão se deslizou para baixo sobre sua coxa e acabou penetrando debaixo de sua saia. Tão rápido. Tão suave. Seus dedos abriram caminho entre suas pernas, e acariciaram a sedosa pele que havia ali.

Ela começou a respirar com mais rapidez e involuntariamente se moveu de uma maneira completamente nova, fazendo ondas, como se estivesse mantendo uma relação sexual naquele mesmo instante. Recebeu sua carícia diante e pressionou seu traseiro contra a excitação que a empurrava desde atrás. Então, rodeou a cintura com o braço direito para mantê-la estável, devia haver dado conta que estava debilitando-a, que todo seu corpo começava a convulsionar-se por causa das cálidas carícias que proporcionavam seus dedos.

Alguém veria o que estava acontecendo naquele instante, à maneira em que ele estava tocando-a? Certamente não, a multidão seguia apertada, o espaço que havia entre os corpos era quase escuro, privado inclusive dentro do público.

Tinha passado já um momento desde que tinha deixado de prestar atenção à canção, mas levantou a cabeça para o cenário justo no momento para captar a última linha: minhas mãos são as melhores. Era o giro imprevisto do final da canção, a compositora não tinha amante algum, estava tocando a si mesmo.

Então, Edward beijou o pescoço de Bella, o que fez que novas espirais de prazer invadissem seu ser. OH, Deus. OH, Deus.

E quando a canção terminou, a multidão estalou em aplausos, e Edward inclinou para ela para falar com um tom de voz rouca:

—Vêem comigo.

Ela se deu a volta e viu que seu olhar era agora diferente, mais paralisante ainda. Porque tinha as mãos nela. Porque a desejava tanto como desejava a ele. E as palavras de Alice ressonaram de novo em sua cabeça. _Um amante instantâneo. Só luxúria e excitação_. Nunca tinha sonhado que algo assim pudesse acontecer realmente.

A mão de Edward se fechava com firmeza sobre suas costas, enquanto puxava ela através da multidão. Não podia ver às pessoas à medida que passavam, não podia escutar o princípio da seguinte canção, não podia concentrar sua atenção em outra coisa que não fora ele, e a necessidade tinham crescido dentro dela e que a estava abrasando.

Saíram da massa de gente quase ao chegar à parte traseira da discoteca, e ele a conduziu rapidamente longe dali, para um corredor iluminado com uma luz tênue. Girou o pomo de uma porta sem letreiro, mas estava fechada com chave.

—Merda — murmurou em voz baixa, e depois tentou abrir outra das portas que havia no corredor. Aquela sim se abriu e ele puxou-a até penetrar dentro. Fechou a porta detrás deles. Acendeu o interruptor da luz que saía de uma tênue lâmpada que havia sobre suas cabeças.

Estavam em um pequeno armazém, entre cubos e vassouras e estantes cheias de produtos de limpeza. Pulsou o coração com força quando encontraram seus olhares. Ambos estavam excitados e preparados.

Edward levantou as mãos para seu rosto e a beijou, dirigindo sua cálida e úmida língua para o interior de seus lábios. A boca de Bella, todo seu corpo, respondeu diante daquela carícia, já não era consciente do que fazia, seguia suas necessidades, apenas lembrava como havia dito Edward que estava excitado. Pressionou as palmas das mãos contra seu peito, e cravou as unhas em sua camisa quando um daqueles quentes beijos deu passo a muitos mais.

Então, ele baixou a boca para seu pescoço e levou as mãos para sua saia. A música do Blush fazia que todo o quarto vibrasse, mas o som que Bella podia distinguir com claridade era o de sua própria respiração irregular à medida que Edward abria caminho com seus dedos sob o couro, em busca de sua calcinha. Com um só puxão sua tanga caiu ao chão e uma rajada de ar frio impactou contra sua vagina.

Ele respirava também com dificuldade, os dois estavam ocupados tentando desfazer-se apressadamente do cinto e da calça de Edward. Parte dela não podia acreditar que estivesse permitindo que aquilo ocorresse, embora não podia fazer nada para detê-lo.

E quando abriu o zíper de sua calça e Edward também baixou a cueca, Bella se sentiu mais fraca ainda diante da vista de seu pênis. _OH, céus, era grande! Tão grosso largo e duro como uma rocha_... Por ela.

Ela rodeou inteiramente com sua mão, fazendo que Edward soltasse um gemido. Não estava acostumado a se comportar de forma agressiva quando mantinha uma relação sexual, mas também era certo que não estava acostumada a estar em um armazém transando com Edward Cullen.

Olhou para baixo, a sua ereção e aquilo a fez sentir-se mais forte, e a maneira em que o sentia entre sua mão, seda sobre aço, sentia vontade de aproximá-lo de seu corpo, mais perto, precisava senti-lo dentro com mais ânsia do que ela podia compreender.

—Espera — sussurrou Edward, e o pânico a paralisando _Por favor, não se detenha agora!_ Mas ele somente tirou a carteira do bolso traseiro de sua calça para agarrar um quadrado metálico.

—Ah — disse ela aliviada. Depois, acrescentou: — Rápido.

Sujeitou-lhe seu enorme membro para cima e entre eles, para que pudesse embainhar o preservativo.

A seguinte coisa da que foi consciente foi de suas mãos fechando-se sobre seu traseiro nu, e ela rodeando a cintura com uma de suas pernas, e ele investindo com força dentro de sua faminta vagina.

—OH! —gritou ela diante do impacto, e seus olhos se encontraram à medida que ele começava a mover-se em seu interior.

Ela nunca tinha feito algo tão animal em toda sua vida, mas aquilo era precisamente o que gostava naquele momento: uma foda animal, fora de controle e temerário. Tampouco tinha estado nunca com alguém que a deixasse tão cheia, e a sensação de plenitude era quase entristecedora, especialmente estando de pé.

—Está tão úmida — grunhiu ele, e rodeou o pescoço com os braços e se sujeitou com força, enquanto investia dentro dela, e sua pele o recebia.

—Todo o dia — admitiu entre ofegos. —E a noite passada. OH, Deus! —gritou enquanto ele a enchia uma e outra vez. —Foda-me — lhe sussurrou ela ao ouvido.

Era a primeira vez que dizia aquele tipo de coisas durante uma relação sexual, mas como tinha pensado antes, era a primeira vez que estava com o Edward Cullen. Estava claro que a levava a novas alturas, ou possivelmente a novas profundidades.

—Foda-me — disse outra vez. — Foda-me.

—Estou fodendo, neném — assegurou. — Estou dando duro.

Moveram-se ao uníssono, com golpes firmes que ressonavam em cada centímetro do corpo de Bella e ela as recebia, pressionando para baixo, fazendo que seus movimentos esfregassem seus clitóris contra ele.

—Sinto-o tão grande — ofegou ela. —Sinto-o tão grande dentro de mim.

—OH, neném, sim — disse ele, com um tom de voz que denotava certa arrogância que ela sentiu que chegava à alma. E então, empurrou inclusive mais profundamente, e ela soube que ele queria sentir cada centímetro de seu corpo, queria que soubesse com exatidão como de grande era.

Uma sensação de intenso prazer ressonou em suas costas e descendeu por suas coxas, e a debilidade que sentia ameaçava deixando cair ao chão. Edward a beijou com força e suas respirações irregulares quase apagavam o eco da música que se filtrava através da porta.

—Me deixe ver seus seios — pediu ele, em palavras que atravessaram seu ser. Ele não podia chegar para elas já que tinha que sujeitar com ambas as mãos para que seus corpos seguissem entrelaçados, e ela nunca tinha pensado poder sentir uma ordem tão excitante, mas assim era. Apressou-se a puxar dos botões de sua blusa, depois levantou as mãos para baixar as alças de seu sutiã. As taças caíram para baixo e seus peitos saltaram livres, e imediatamente se deleitou com o fato de havê-los revelado para ele.

Ele deixou escapar um gemido quando seus olhos caíram nos seus seios, e ela notou que involuntariamente, seu corpo se arqueava para diante.

—Chupe, disse.

Outro grunhido saiu de sua boca quando se inclinou para tomar um dos mamilos entre seus lábios, atirando com força dele.

—OH, Deus — murmurou ela. —OH, Deus, sim.

Ela estava aproximando-se do limite, mais e mais, ia alcançar o êxtase.

—Foda-me — rogou outra vez. —Foda-me.

Ele seguiu dirigindo seu pênis mais profundamente e lambendo seu peito à medida que ela se movia contra ele, e fazia quentes e fechados círculos com seu corpo para obter mais prazer ainda.

—OH... —gemeu ela, perdida já nas sensações, com os olhos fechados. Esqueceram-se os dois estavam meio nus dentro de um pequeno armazém, esqueceu-se que apenas o conhecia, esqueceu-se que aquela era a relação sexual mais ilícita que já tinha tido, e explodiu em um orgasmo. Gritou quando a alagou, saindo diretamente de sua vagina e estendendo-se para os dedos de suas mãos e seus pés. —Sim, sim, sim —disse ela entre soluços, até que finalmente as ondas de prazer começaram a acalmar-se e uma debilidade total se apoderou de seu corpo.

Abriu os olhos e pôde vislumbrar uma olhada da lâmpada que havia sobre eles, e logo viu outro de seus bicudos mamilos abaixo, brilhando pela saliva que ele tinha deixado e se sentiu como alguém diferente. Até que o olhou aos olhos, e viu que seus braços rodeavam o pescoço, foi então quando se sentiu como ela mesma, vivendo uma de suas fantasias mais atrevidas, em realidade do que nunca antes tinha encenado.

—OH, Deus — disse.

—Gostou? —perguntou ele, com aqueles olhos negros e excitantes que ainda estavam cheios de sufocante calor.

—Sim — suspirou ela, com uma inclinação de cabeça lenta e agradecida. —Agora... Foda-me mais. Foda-me até que goze — Bella não tinha sido ela mesma desde que tinha chegado à Cidade do Pecado e não via razão alguma pela que devia trocar naquele momento.

Ainda olhando aos olhos, ele a agarrou com mais força pelo traseiro e afundou os dedos ligeiramente em seu interior. Então, com os dentes apertados, começou a mover-se, uma vez, duas vezes, uma e outra vez, com investidas lentas, mas intensas que chegaram ao mais profundo de seu interior. O corpo de Bella sacudia com cada uma daquelas investidas e seus peitos balançavam de um lado a outro. Às vezes, retirava a cabeça para trás, com os olhos fechados, mas quando os abria de novo, sempre encontrava o olhar de Edward e um ato tão íntimo fazia mais forte cada sensação. E foi então quando ele disse:

—Deus, Deus, agora — quando fechou seus próprios olhos em êxtase.

Bella observou como alagava o clímax, transformava-o, observou como o prazer e a dor se refletia na expressão de seu rosto, e quase volta a alcançar o êxtase só da pura alegria que sentia por ter feito que ele se sentisse daquela forma.

Mas no momento no que ele abriu os olhos e ela foi consciente que se acabou o sexo, começou a sentir-se da mesma forma em que se sentou ao chegar ao clube naquela noite: um pouco à deriva, um pouco insegura.

—Gostou? —perguntou ela, tal e como ele o tinha feito.

—Foi perfeito.

E então... Nada. Ela não tinha nem idéia do que devia dizer como foram às coisas a partir daquele momento.

Brandamente, ele saiu dela, deixando a de pé por si só. Deus tremia as pernas. E de repente, sentiu o corpo completamente vazio. Lutou por manter o equilíbrio sobre seus pés, e recolheu o sutiã para colocar de novo.

—Merda — disse ele e logo acrescentou: — Sinto muito.

Ela duvidou um momento.

—Sente?

—É uma má idéia transar com quem trabalha.

—OH. Sim. Eu pensava o mesmo — abotoou a blusa, e observou como ele tirava o preservativo e o deixava cair em um cesto de papéis vazio, que descansava convenientemente no chão, detrás dele.

Aquilo estava começando a parecer um pouco surrealista. Acabava de fazê-lo com Edward Cullen.

Mas não, espera... Antes já tinha parecido surrealista. Aquilo era muito mais que isso. Irreal. Inimaginável.

—Embora — acrescentou ela, pensando em voz alta—, não é que seja a primeira vez que tem relações sexuais com alguém com quem trabalha, não? —referia-se às cantoras.

Um pequeno e cínico sorriso desenhou no rosto.

—Tudo completamente consensual e sem promessas de contrato, por certo.

—Acredito — disse ela brandamente. E era verdade que o fazia. Não podia imaginar que Edward tivesse que fazer promessa alguma para levar a qualquer mulher à cama.

—Era um costume que estava tentando romper.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

—Então, o que fez trocar de idéia? - Ele subiu o zíper das calças e a olhou aos olhos.

—É condenadamente sexy.

Sentia-se completamente absorvida por aquele homem e pelo que acabava de fazer com ele, e se aquilo demonstrasse que tinha um importante problema com sua personalidade, mas não podia evitar sentir-se deleitada com a idéia que Edward Cullen realmente a visse como uma mulher condenadamente sexy. Bella se considerava uma garota normal, bonita quando tinha um desses dias bons, por isso as palavras de Edward a fizeram tremer dos pés à cabeça, fizeram-na sentir pela primeira vez em sua vida como se verdadeiramente fora uma mulher atrativa e excitante.

—Possivelmente deveríamos dar a noite por acabada — sugeriu.

—O que acontece ao grupo?

—Você o que diz? Se estivesse aqui sem mim, estaria preparada para oferecer um contrato?

Ela não duvidou e assentiu com a cabeça.

—Sim.

—Bem. Porque isso é exatamente o que vou fazer. À saída, nós apresentaremos e acordaremos uma reunião — agarrou a maçaneta da porta, mas parou para olhar para trás. —Está preparada?

Ela olhou de cima abaixo e se deu conta que tinha a calcinha ao redor de uma de suas botas de cano longo.

—Sim, exceto por isso.

Viu como Edward o invadia um novo calor em seu olhar, enquanto se agachava para tirar e as deixava cair também no cesto de papéis. Antes de levantar, olhou sua saia e murmurou:

—Sim, genial, neném.

Aquilo foi suficiente para que ela se sentisse de novo completamente excitada.

Assim quando ele levantou e voltou a agarrar a maçaneta da porta uns segundos mais tarde, ela fechou a mão sobre seu pulso e perguntou:

—Edward, a respeito do que acaba de ocorrer...

—Sim?

—Já que estamos de acordo em que isto foi um engano, será melhor que...

—Que não o façamos outra vez? —disse e inclinou sua cabeça em um gesto sexy e a cintilou com aqueles olhos sedutores. —Olhe neném, não podemos dizer que não voltaremos a fazê-lo e nos torturar durante os próximos dias. Mas já sabe o que se está acostumado a dizer.

—O que se diz?

—Diz-se que o que acontece em Las Vegas, fica em Las Vegas — e terminou com uma sedutora piscada.

—OH — disse ela, em um tom de voz muito suave.

Alice havia dito as mesmas palavras quando discutia a idéia que Bella se deitasse com Edward, uma idéia que então parecia impossível. E ele estava dizendo agora era que queria passá-la bem com ela enquanto estivessem naquele lugar, mas esquecer de tudo o que ocorresse uma vez que chegassem a Los Angeles. E possivelmente havia algo em tudo aquilo que ofendesse a velha Bella, mas que no mundo da nova Bella, parecia uma idéia perfeitamente aceitável. E então, mais palavras de Alice chegaram a sua mente. _Sem animações, sem preocupações, nada que implique a complicação do afeto_.

É obvio, a verdade era que depois daquilo muito provável que trabalhar com ele a longo tempo parecesse algo impossível. Porque cada vez que o olhasse, recordaria que o tinha atirado. E que queria voltar a fazê-lo.

Mas também era muito provável que não tivesse que preocupar-se por isso. Porque era muito factível que ele perdesse seu posto de trabalho.

Uma idéia que fazia que seu estômago revolte-se por uma razão completamente diferente: o engano.

Mas simplesmente não podia pensar sobre aquilo nesse instante. Não havia resposta nem solução acertada, assim para que incomodar-se? Não tinha intenção alguma de deixar que o comportamento pouco limpo de Mike arruinasse o melhor sexo que tinha tido em sua vida com o homem mais excitante que nunca antes tinha conhecido.

E dada sua precária situação, desfrutar disso naquele momento e cortá-lo ao final da semana lhe soava bem, como o plano perfeito.

**_Quatro_**

Edward guiou a Bella pelo corredor, e avançavam agarrados pela mão, quando a voz rouca da cantora líder do Blush ressonou nos alto-falantes que havia na discoteca, dizendo _vamos tomar um pequeno descanso, mas não vão a nenhum lugar porque isto acaba de começar_. Dirigiram-se para o cenário, o único desejo de Edward era interceptar ao grupo e sair dali.

Merda, Bella o tinha excitado muito, e rápido. Muito para não foder à garota a que estava formando. Porra, eu assumi que esse era o tipo de homem que era, pensava que a vida era muito curta como para não ceder ao prazer, sempre e quando aquilo não fizesse mal a ninguém. E inclusive se aquilo parecia uma má idéia, possivelmente não o fora depois de tudo. Já que ela não era uma artista em potência da Blue Night, estava claro que aquilo de passar um bom momento junto não causaria a ele nenhum dano, nem a qualquer outra pessoa.

Por sorte, encontrou-se cara a cara com a cantora do Blush quando esta baixava os poucos degraus que havia a um lado do cenário. Estendeu-lhe a mão.

—Olá. Sou Edward Cullen, da Blue Night Records.

A descarada loira, tão brilhante e moderna no cenário, parecia de repente desmaiar, abriu os olhos de par em par e o olhou boquiaberta.

—OH, Deus. É você.

—Esta é minha sócia, Bella Swan, e estivemos desfrutando do espetáculo desta noite. — T_anto que acabamos fazendo-o em um armazém_.

Edward sabia que o ambiente que tinha criado o grupo com sua música era somente parte do que o tinha empurrado a Bella aquela noite, mas não podia negar o estilo particular do espetáculo do Blush também tinha incitado a Bella, criando uma atração mútua a velocidade de vertigem.

Quando a cantora, Candy Lark, apresentou a si mesmo e ao resto do grupo, Edward viu como se acendiam os olhos de todas as garotas, e depois foi diretamente ao ponto e disse que queria contratá-las. Uns poucos membros do grupo ficaram a dar saltos, gritando pela emoção que produzia aquilo, enquanto Candy Lark fez o que pôde para comportar-se de maneira profissional e deu obrigado por ter ido ao clube para vê-las. Passou-lhe um cartão em que já tinha escrito o número da habitação no hotel Veneza, e depois, acordou uma reunião para o café da manhã da seguinte manhã em sua suíte.

A ele ainda adorava aquela parte de seu trabalho, dar a alguém a oportunidade de fazer que seus sonhos se transformassem em realidade. Tinha sido formado — e devia formar também a Bella— para recordar que aquilo eram negócios, que falava de benefícios e dinheiro, mas também parecia importante atuar com o coração no trabalho.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, deslizava dentro do táxi junto à Bella, contente por voltar a estar sozinho com ela, embora não estava muito seguro do que se devia aquilo. De acordo, não tinham tido tempo para manter uma conversa agradável depois de transar freneticamente, mas não era especialmente o tipo de pessoa que gostava de falar muito depois de ter relações sexuais. Possivelmente era o pequeno e sexy sorriso que resplandecia nos limites escuros daquele táxi que o fazia desfrutar somente de sua presença.

—Por que o sorriso? —perguntou, enquanto o táxi se afastava do Fetiche. —Está emocionada pela oferta do contrato?

Ela mordeu o lábio e pareceu que estava condenadamente atrativa, inclusive debaixo daquela tênue luz, e respondeu com um tom de voz baixo para que somente eles pudessem escutá-la.

—OH, isso foi emocionante, mas a verdade é que estava pensando no fato que não levo calcinha.

Notou como esticava a virilha e não pôde evitar conceder um pequeno sorriso.

—Sempre sorri quando não está de calcinha?

—Nunca fiquei sem elas até agora — confidenciou ela.

Aquilo o surpreendeu um pouco. Porque ela parecia completamente despreocupada. E apesar da conversa que tinham tido a noite anterior a respeito de ter relações sexuais em um lugar privado, aquela noite parecia uma garota que... Bom, que já tivesse tido relações em um armazém uma ou duas vezes antes daquilo.

—Alguma vez? —perguntou-lhe.

—Jamais.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, ainda estava tentando chegar ao fundo do que ele sabia que era um sorriso atrevido. E...?

Ela pesou sua resposta, parecia estranhamente jovem e inocente e contente.

—Faz-me sentir... Selvagem. Sexy. Livre.

Merda, aí estava outra vez, aquela parte genuína dela. A parte dela que era tão real que ele quase podia saborear. E gostava. Um montão. Em seus trinta e cinco anos de vida, tinha passado a maior parte do tempo desfrutando com as mulheres, e não estava muito seguro que alguma vez tivesse conhecido a alguém como ela.

Sem planejar, inclinou-se para diante no táxi e a beijou.

—Fica em minha habitação esta noite — disse ao ouvido em voz baixa.

Ela se fez para trás para poder olhá-lo e ofereceu um sorriso sexy.

—Tenho que advertir isso essa bebida, depois do vinho que tomei no jantar, deixou-me um pouco atordoada. Talvez caia dormindo logo.

—Não me importa, se quando o fizer esteja nua.

**_Quinto ( dos Infernos )_**

Bella estava tombada em sua cama e fechava os olhos. Ele levantou sobre ela, sorrindo. Ao parecer, falou a sério a respeito que a bebida havia deixado um pouco atordoada.

—Está acordada?

—Mmm — murmurou ela.

—Quer dormir com a roupa? —ao ver que não respondia, acrescentou—, ou quer que te dispa?

— Mmm sim.

Edward preferia muito despir às mulheres quando estavam acordadas e podiam desfrutar disso, mas tê-la dormindo e nua ao seu lado parecia ainda uma boa idéia e tinha despido já a suficientes mulheres para que aquilo fosse difícil.

Começou com suas botas. Baixou o zíper e as tirou, revelando umas finas meias de cor negra que chegavam aos joelhos, as mesmas que levaria uma colegial católica. O contraste entre as meias e o resto do conjunto lhe fez esboçar um sorriso. Ela não era nenhuma colegial, mas inclusive depois do que tinham compartilhado no armazém, sentia certa inocência nela que o atraía.

Deixou cair com suavidade às botas no carpete, aos pés da cama gigante, e depois foi até sua blusa, e começou a desabotoar os botões do peito, para baixo. Logo que tinha tido a oportunidade de ver o sexy sutiã que levava; tinha-o visto através do tecido de leopardo e jogado uma olhada quando estava dentro dela, mas naquele momento se fixou nos borde das taças de corte baixo e a maneira em que elevavam seus peitos para cima, criando uns montes redondos e firmes.

Merda. Desejava beijá-los, massageá-los.

Mas ela estava dormindo, ou o suficientemente perto de está-lo, assim que tudo o que podia fazer era olhar, e sofrer como sua excitação que crescia sob o zíper de suas calças.

Necessitava de ajuda para lhe tirar a blusa.

—Vamos, neném, se levante para mim — lhe sussurrou, enquanto deslizava um dos braços sob suas costas. Ela cooperou, deixando escapar um gemido ligeiramente resmungão, e ele pôde tirar a blusa logo. E, deixando agora as duas mãos sob suas costas, desabotoou às cegas o sutiã e também o tirou.

É obvio, olhou os peitos, porque não podia despir a uma mulher e não olhar os peitos.

Não tinham um aspecto tão firme como quando tinha posto o sutiã, mas ainda eram preciosos, amplos, mamilos rosa, tenso e alargado. Merda desejava chupar como o tinha feito no armazém. Mas aquela vez queria que tudo fora muito mais lento, para poder explorar cada uma de suas delicadas curvas, seu ventre suave e plano, seus sedosos ombros, toda a longitude de seu pescoço. Sentiu como endurecia sozinho pensando naquilo, e ainda mais quando seu olhar voltou a recair em seu peito. Taça C supôs, e depois recordou que tinha o sutiã na mão. Observou a etiqueta e, como tinha pensado, encontrou marcado 90C (nº 44 no Brasil).

Levava um colar muito sexy, de cor negra e decorada com miçangas, como seus brincos, mas decidiu que ia deixar tudo onde estava por puro interesse pessoal. Gostava do aspecto que tinha com ele, quase despida por completo, mas ainda levando jóias.

Deixou sua blusa e seu sutiã sobre o banco estofado que havia ao final da cama, e depois retornou para desfazer-se da última peça de roupa que ficava. Era um sonho de beleza erótica, tombada nua exceto por sua saia, com os braços pendurando agora sensualmente sobre a cabeça, e aquele colar lhe rodeando seu esbelto pescoço. Ele sentiu que tinha estado enganando-se a si mesmo se negava não querer vê-la completamente nua, inclusive embora estivesse dormindo.

Com suavidade, baixou-lhe o zíper da saia, e deslizou o couro ao redor de seus quadris.

—Levanta os quadris, carinho — insistiu ele, puxando brandamente para debaixo do tecido até que seu traseiro se levantou ligeiramente.

Levou a saia para os joelhos e mais abaixo, logo a deixou também sobre o banco, mesmo tempo que estudava sua bonita vagina. Coberta com escuros cachos, ainda podia ver a abertura que marcava uma linha para baixo pelo centro.

A besta que havia nele queria estender as pernas, observá-la aberta, ver a pele de cor rosa aonde tinha estado não fazia tanto tempo.

Mesmo assim ele tinha seus limites. Não subornava as cantoras para que mantivessem relações sexuais com ele e tampouco manipulava a uma mulher que estava dormindo.

Mas ainda pensava nisso, em abrir as coxas, em estudar sua vagina, em lambê-la, em saborear seus doces sucos, e tinha a sensação que iria ter que estar acordado um momento, para lutar contra uma ereção que ainda estava crescendo.

Por que demônio estava tão excitado? Fazia menos de uma hora que tinha tido um orgasmo. E a cena de uma mulher nua em sua cama não era exatamente algo estranho.

_Ela confia em você_.

Aquelas palavras vieram inesperadamente, como se fossem uma resposta a todas suas perguntas. Logo que conheceu a Bella, e junto com sua autenticidade sentia certa confiança em sua sinceridade. Uma sensação que dizia agora que possivelmente fora verdade que nunca antes tivesse fodido com um homem em um armazém. Depois de tudo, inclusive os outdoors a faziam sentir-se incômoda. Por isso a pessoa que tivesse sido aquela noite, com ele, talvez não tivesse existido antes.

E naquele momento, tinha crédulo nele o suficiente como para que tirasse a roupa e a metesse na cama. É obvio, estava bêbada, mas mesmo assim, quando se ofereceu para despi-la e ela tinha aceitado, advertiu um pequeno sorriso de alegria em seus lábios, quase como se fizesse muitos anos que os dois se conheciam.

Edward nunca tinha estado com uma mulher durante anos, por isso não estava acostumado a sentir aquela espécie de confiança cega e sincera.

Mas espera aquilo não era verdade. Houve uma vez que esteve com uma garota durante bastante tempo, quando era jovem e vivia ainda em Nova Iorque e tentava fazer caminho na vida. E ela tinha sido uma mulher doce e bonita, alguém em que também se podia confiar, e acabou quebrando seu coração.

Ele vinha de uma família de gente que se sentia satisfeita levando uma vida simples. Seu pai acabava de retirar-se depois de quarenta anos como médico no Brooklyn. Sua mãe tinha sido design de casas, o tipo de mulher dos anúncios antigos com jóias e vestidos novos cada dia, um vestígio de uma época completamente diferente. Sua irmã mais velha dava aulas de mecânica, enquanto a outra, vivia no mundo da moda em Manhattan. Não é que houvesse nada de mal em tudo aquilo, mas ele se deu conta cedo que uma vida tão simples e estabelecida tinha pouco atrativo para ele. E duas semanas antes de seu casamento com Angie, uma boa garota da vizinhança com a que esteve saindo do colégio, recebeu uma oferta de trabalho em Los Angeles e se foi de casa.

Seu sentimento de culpabilidade não tinha podido mais que a sensação de liberdade que tinha experimentado ao subir no avião e ter deixado sua existência no Brooklyn atrás. E desde aquele momento, foi consciente que ele não era o tipo de homem que se estabelece em um lugar determinado. Não teria uma mulher, nem filhos, nem um cão, nem sequer uma mini-van ou uma cerca. A seus pais havia flanco muito aceitar aquilo, mas à medida que os anos foram passando, deixaram de lutar contra isso, chegando a compreender que Edward era distinto do resto da família Cullen, que queria uma vida completamente diferente.

E sempre tinha gostado de levar a vida que levava, onde todos os elementos chave encaixavam bem. Trabalho e festas. Música e sexo. Vivia e respirava com eles.

E era feliz. Estava satisfeito. Uma satisfação que chegava à alma e que não podia ter encontrado em casa, casado com Angie.

Mas tinha passado muitíssimo tempo da última vez que tinha estado perto de uma mulher que aparentasse ser tão inocente e real como Bella. Parecia toda uma contradição. Podia rogar que a fodesse em um momento e confessava depois que nunca antes tinha ido sem calcinha.

E então, aparecia essa confiança que ela parecia sentir com ele, uma coisa tão tangível como a roupa que acabava de tirar do corpo.

Era estranho era a primeira vez que sentia algo assim logo depois de haver-se metido na cena musical de Los Angeles e depois de ter chegado a compreender como de desumano podia ser o negócio do espetáculo. E possivelmente aquilo fizesse sentir a necessidade de confiar nela também.

* * *

[1] O mirtilo, também conhecido como arando ou uva-do-monte, ou até Bilberry (_Vaccinium myrtillus_) é um arbusto que pertence à família Ericaceae (família da azálea). Na culinária pode ser utilizadas com müsli, geléias, marmeladas, vinho e bolos. Seu suco era empregado para tingir finos vinhos tintos

[2] A onda de "New Wave" é usada para se referir a um tipo de estilo musical enraizada no rock dos anos setenta.

* * *

Desculpem a demora.. Mas o tamanho do capítulo compensou.

Espero as reviews!

Bjkas


	6. Chapter 5

**Sete Noites de Peca**_**do**_

**Texto Original: Seven Night of Sins**

**Adaptação Ccullen**

**

* * *

**

**_A QUARTA NOITE_**

_Um pecado pode converter-se em um pesadelo novo e real quando existe_

_A possibilidade que vá sair à luz._

_Mark Twain_

**_Um_**

Ela não tinha nem idéia do bem que se sentiu ele a noite anterior.

Edward estava acostumado a despertar com uma mulher a seu lado, mas quando se deu a volta em seu travesseiro e encontrou Bella, sua relação amorosa apaixonada na banheira veio de novo à mente. Era a primeira mulher com a que tinha relações sexuais sem utilizar preservativo desde que tinha deixado a Angie, fazia muitíssimo tempo já. Pareceu-lhe como toda uma eternidade.

Não o tinha feito de propósito. Simplesmente tinha entrado na banheira, convidando-a entrar com ele e de algum jeito durante o processo ocorreu que não tinha uma camisinha em nenhum lugar que estivesse ao alcance da mão.

E possivelmente tinha sido injusto não assinalar aquilo, não recordar a ela, já que estava claro que também se esqueceu do detalhe, mas ele não. Porque quando ela se deslizou sobre ele tão úmida, tão tensa, quando ele sentiu aquela vagina cálida e lisa sobre seu pênis, pele contra pele, simplesmente não teve a força de deixar de senti-la.

Ele sabia que estava são, porque sempre tinha tomado cuidado até aquele momento. E estava condenadamente seguro que Bella também o estava, estava muito seguro que era o primeiro homem com quem transava depois de ter deixado ao bode de seu marido. E ele sabia que estava tomando anticoncepcional, porque o tinha mencionado entre as coisas que tinha que fazer no dia anterior pela manhã quando foi de volta ao seu quarto para preparar-se para a reunião do café da manhã com Blush. Tinha-lhe sugerido que as levasse na carteira para que não tivesse que escapulir a seu quarto no futuro.

Justo no momento que pensava aquelas coisas, ela abriu os olhos.

E ele olhou para o outro lado. Não estava seguro de qual era a razão, mas supôs que não queria que o pegasse olhando enquanto ela dormia. Havia algo nisso que lhe parecia... Bom, como se fora outra pessoa, como se não fora próprio dele.

Só quando ela espreguiçou e bocejou, ele se deu a volta para dizer:

—Oi, neném.

Seu sorriso sonolento iluminou a habitação.

—Oi — definitivamente, tinha o aspecto de uma mulher que tinha recebido muito prazer na noite anterior, e aquela idéia fez que seu pênis voltasse para a vida debaixo dos lençóis.

—Tem que tomar anticoncepcional?

Ela gemeu com suavidade.

—OH, obrigado por me recordar isso Pensei que poderia deixar isso depois do divórcio, mas fazem que menstrue regularmente — e, levantando-se de um salto da cama, rebolou seu precioso corpo nu para a zona do salão, onde ele supôs que teria deixado a carteira à noite passada. Observou seu doce e redondo traseiro bamboleando-se e um momento mais tarde, viu-a retornar, com seus bonitos peitos — uns mamilos que já estavam eretos— balançando-se de um lado a outro enquanto caminhava.

Quando jogou uma olhada ao relógio, ele também o fez e merda, era quase meio-dia!

—Merda — disse ele. —Menos mal que não temos nada planejado para hoje.

Ela se sentou na beirada da cama.

—Então, o que vamos fazer?

Edward refletiu sobre aquela pergunta.

—Esta noite, temos que fazer algumas paradas em umas quantas discotecas mais, mas podemos aproveitar à tarde para fazer uma visita a alguns de meus contatos no Strip. E possivelmente possamos fazer algo mais enquanto isso.

—Parece bom— disse ela e pareceu adorável a maneira livre e fácil com a que se ajeitava completamente nua. Aquela não era absolutamente a maneira em que tinha imaginado a Bella antes daquela viagem, ou inclusive depois da primeira noite que tinham passado na cafeteria francesa.

—E você é uma pequena e boa garota — acrescentou ele. —Possivelmente possamos ir ver alguns monumentos. O que aqui significa fazer turismo pelos hotéis. Não é que soe tão excitante, já sei, mas alguns desses lugares são bastante espetaculares.

Ela inclinou a cabeça, em um gesto coquete.

—Só há um problema com esse plano.

—Qual é?

Ela negou com a cabeça, e seu cabelo revolto pela cama caiu emoldurando ao rosto.

—Não sou uma pequena e boa garota.

**_ Dois_**

Enquanto percorriam o lance que levava ao extremo sul da Strip, Edward levou primeiro a Bella de volta ao hotel Paris. Ele lembrou que ela parecia gostar do ambiente do Mon Ami Gabi, e havia muitas mais coisas que ver ali.

Levou-a pelo cassino, que estava situado sob a base de uma imitação da Torre Eiffel e flanqueada por falsas ruas parisienses repletas de cafeterias e confeitarias. Já que tinham perdido o café da manhã, detiveram-se em uma das padarias francesas e compraram uns croissants e bolos recém feitos.

—Mmm — ronronou ela, ao dar a primeira mordida na pequena massa da cafeteria aonde se sentaram. —Está divino.

Ele não pôde evitar esboçar um sorriso, porque seu suave e pequeno gemido recordou o momento no que a acariciava, justo quando começava a excitar-se.

Do Paris, aventuraram-se através da estrada que levava a grandeza do Bellagio, outro hotel de temática italiana, famoso por suas _fontes dançantes_ que se alinhavam em Las Vegas Alameda. Embora todo aquele lugar fosse muito luxuoso — deu por feito que Bella gostava do luxuoso— a tinha levado ali principalmente para que visse o teto de cristal do escultor americano Dale Chihuly. Uma obra composta por centenas de peças de vidro soprado, com discos de cristal de cores alegres que caíssem sobre o vestíbulo.

—OH, Meu Deus — disse ela, e jogou a cabeça para trás para poder olhar para cima. —Poderia ficar todo o dia olhando isto e ainda assim descobrir coisas que não tinha visto antes. É incrível. Deus queira pudesse me tombar no chão e ficar um momento observando.

Edward sorriu diante de seu entusiasmo infantil e depois jogou uma olhada ao seu redor.

—Tenho uma idéia melhor — a agarrou pela mão e a levou por volta de um dos luxuosos sofás que havia sob a escultura pendente e se sentaram ali. —te tombe aqui, a meu lado, e descansa a cabeça em meu regaço. Assim, não terá que preocupar-se que pisem em você.

Ela riu, e depois fez o que Edward tinha sugerido. Tombou ali e deixou que suas mechas avermelhadas caíssem sobre sua coxa. Ele observou seus olhos verdes e brilhantes, enquanto ela explorava as cores e as formas que se viam acima, até que finalmente concluiu:

—Poderia me perder em tudo isto. É como... Como algo que somente veria em um sonho.

Depois daquilo, ele há levou um pouco mais longe para cima da Strip, cruzaram a Tropicana Avenue até chegar ao Excalibur, onde ela pareceu desfrutar muito do tema medieval; e logo passaram pelo Luxor, o hotel com forma de pirâmide; e pelo elegante Mandalay Bay, onde visitaram o tanque de tubarões e se detiveram para jogar um pouco roleta. Ele nunca tinha visto ninguém divertir-se tanto ao ganhar dez dólares naquele jogo como fazia Bella.

É obvio, em cada parada, aproveitou a oportunidade de penetrar em um bar ou em algum salão aonde conhecia alguém — para perguntar se tinham visto ultimamente a um grupo que merecesse a pena escutar— e conseguir um par de pistas. Também apresentou a Bella, e explicou que estava unindo-se a ele nos deveres como representante da A&R na Blue Night. Sempre economizava uma noite ou duas em viagens como aquele para fazer averiguações sobre os artistas que conhecia, e começou a tomar notas enquanto foram do Mandalay de volta ao Excalibur; depois agarraram o passeio elevado que levava a Tropicana Avenue para o New York, New York.

Quando vagavam pelas ruas sinuosas que havia dentro do centro turístico, Bella perguntou:

—Então, está este lugar à altura de Nova Iorque?

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

—É um fac-símile divertido. Não te faz sentir exatamente como em casa, mas suponho que é o mais parecido que pode encontrar neste lugar do país.

Depois de passar umas poucas horas percorrendo hotéis e estabelecendo contatos, Bella anunciou que estava faminta, pararam em uma charcutería[1] de uma das falsas advindas do New York onde vendiam sanduíches, e sentaram por ali para comer. Edward chocou a idéia do muito que estava se divertindo. Somente comendo um sanduíche improvisado com ela. Dando uma volta com ela e mostrando coisas que nunca antes tinha visto. Observando a maneira em que acendiam seus olhos com assombro a cada ponto que se detinham.

Supôs o quanto estava acostumado às mulheres de plástico que Bella parecia uma agradável inovação. De fato, nunca tinha pensado nessas mulheres daquela maneira — como plástico— mas parecia descrever muito bem às mulheres com as quais estava acostumado a deitar-se. Não é que houvesse nada de mal nelas, mas Bella era tão diferente, tão aberta, estava tão desejosa por deixar revelar suas inseguranças. A maneira do seu comportamento percorria toda a gama, de uma ninfa do sexo suja e ansiosa até uma inocente com os olhos totalmente abertos; merda, aquilo somente os fazia parecer com os dois tão... Bidimensionais. Únicos. Irreais.

Em realidade, quando tinha sido a última vez que desfrutara verdadeiramente com uma mulher sem que houvesse uma relação sexual no meio?

Merda, aquela era uma pergunta séria.

Porque não estava muito seguro que... Tivesse feito alguma vez.

A não ser que pensasse em Angie. Mas outra vez, aquilo tinha passado fazia uma eternidade. Em outro mundo. Era uma pessoa completamente diferente da que tinha sido então.

—Ocorre algo? —perguntou Bella.

Ele se sobressaltou.

—O que? Nada. Por quê?

—Somente é que tem uma expressão estranha no rosto.

Merda. As pessoas não estavam acostumadas a acusá-lo de ter expressões estranhas, assim não sabia o que responder.

Considerou a idéia de ser sincero — tão sincero aberto e direto como tivesse sido ela se a situação tivesse sido ao inverso— e lhe dizer: _Somente é que eu gosto disso tudo. Eu gosto, e realmente não recordo a última vez que real e honestamente eu gostei de alguém ao que me estava atirando_. Mas em lugar disso, limitou-se a sorrir com desdém e disse:

—Obrigado — e como um impulso, lançou-lhe uma batata frita.

Ela riu a gargalhadas diante disso, e depois respondeu devolvendo um punhado delas.

O que, por alguma razão, fez que gostasse inclusive mais. Assinalou com o dedo, em um gesto de reprimenda, e disse:

—Para — incapaz de dissimular um ligeiro sorriso. —supõe-se que tem que te comportar como uma representante da A&R tranqüila e moderna. Deixa de me lançar comida.

A expressão de Bella trocou de divertida a confusa.

—Não foi você quem atirou a primeira batata frita? Faz dez segundos? Pensava que possivelmente fora parte de minha formação.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, cruzou os braços e ao final, tentou ser honesto.

—Só digamos que... Há momentos nos que me faz esquecer que estou aqui por trabalho.

Ao outro lado da mesa, ela baixou o queixo.

—Se isso ocorrer, é o homem mais capaz que há para combinar o trabalho e diversão, como ninguém que tenha conhecido nunca.

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

—É um dom — se perguntou que merda fazia dizendo idiotices como aquelas, isso que o fazia esquecer seus deveres. Uma estupidez. Era hora de trocar de tema. —vai comer essas batatas fritas ou vai me lançar isso. Deveríamos ir, temos uma grande noite pela diante.

**_ Três_**

Depois de retornar ao hotel Veneza, Bella e Edward foram por caminhos separados, para suas respectivas habitações, para preparar-se para a noite. Ela tinha passado uma tarde maravilhosa com ele, mas dado que fazia uns cem graus no exterior, definitivamente necessitava uma ducha antes que saíssem em busca de um novo talento.

Certamente, quando percorreu seu corpo com o sabonete e deixou que a água quente caísse sobre ela, lembrou-se de quão úmida e ensaboada tinha estado com ele na noite anterior. Lembrou-se que aquele tinha sido o melhor e o mais poderoso sexo de toda sua vida.

E pensou no momento tão divertido que tinha passado com ele aquele dia e como, em algum momento durante o passeio, tinha ocorrido algo mais surpreendente ainda: a nova Bella tinha parecido desaparecer. Pensou que tinha sido como uma combinação entre a nova e a velha Bella, e que aquela igualdade só a fazia pensar que se comportou como a autêntica Bella. Porque nada do que havia dito nem feito com ele tinha sido fingido. Tinha deixado de ser tudo calculado, planejado, praticado; de algum jeito, acabava de começar a sentir-se ela mesma quando estava com ele, uma pessoa que às vezes era estúpida, outra sensual, e tudo o que ficava entre as duas coisas.

Não podia evitar pensar que Edward tinha descoberto aquela nova autêntica Bella. E que nos poucos dias que tinham passado nunca se tinha dado conta, nunca havia sentido tão... Completamente consciente quem fosse como o fazia agora repentinamente.

_Deixa de pensar dessa maneira_, arreganhou a si mesmo, enquanto colocava uma camiseta de lentejoulas sem mangas e uma minissaia. Porque pensar daquela maneira só a fazia sentir-se conectada a ele. Não só fisicamente, mas também emocionalmente. E ali não havia lugar para nenhuma emoção, ou sim havia?

_Merda. Deixa já disso_.

Estava de pé diante da penteadeira, maquiando-se, e foi então quando ela decidiu seguir umas quantas regras durante o resto da semana:

1. Aprender seu trabalho novo.

2. Concentrar nos aspectos físicos da relação.

3. Evitar qualquer outra emoção que pareça um romance ou compromisso.

4. Jogar a um lado, qualquer pensamento que recorde como está lhe enganando.

5. E foder com ele na primeira oportunidade que apareça.

Decidiu concentrar-se especialmente no número cinco, a noite estava apenas começando e as luzes da Cidade do Pecado começavam a brilhar já no anoitecer que se exibia nas janelas de sua parede, supôs que não teria que esperar muito tempo para fazê-lo.

**_Q__uatro_**

Decidiram retornar ao Mon Ami Gabi para jantar, e durante toda a refeição, Bella tentou deixar que ele a afetasse o mínimo. Tentou ignorar a maneira em que seus olhos brilhavam quando sorria, tentou não sentir a maneira em que ele se comportava cada vez mais sincero e brincalhão com ela à medida que passavam os dias.

É obvio, sob sua saia, sua vagina umedecia com o desejo, assim que a parte física de sua tarefa cumpria perfeitamente com os objetivos. Mas merda, ele simplesmente seguia fazendo-a sentir tão menina, quase inclusive romântica. Por isso pareceu quase impossível seguir com algumas de suas regras.

_O coração não atende as razões_. Sua mãe estava acostumada a dizer aquilo. Não era a primeira vez na vida que se sentia atraída por alguém que não devia, começando com o namorado de sua amiga Lara no colégio. Foi então quando sua mãe disse aquilo, e agora suas palavras ressonavam em sua mente.

A verdade era que ela sabia o que sentia seu coração.

Mas aquilo seguia sem significar que pudesse fazer caso. Da mesma forma que não podia ter o namorado de sua amiga Lara, nunca tinha estado com ele, nem sequer havia tentando, e Lara nunca se inteirou que ela sentia. Fazia o correto então, e ninguém tinha saído ferido. Somente esperava que pudesse ser tão inteligente naquela ocasião e poder manter o controle da situação.

—O jantar foi rápido — disse Edward, e jogou uma olhada ao relógio depois de deixar o cartão de crédito na pequena pasta de couro que acabava de trazer a garçonete. —É muito cedo para ir às discotecas, temos mais ou menos uma hora por diante.

—Me ocorre uma boa maneira de aproveitar uma hora — respondeu ela, em um gesto coquete, incapaz de resistir e passar o sapato por sua perna, debaixo da mesa.

Como estavam acostumados a fazer, seus preciosos olhos negros brilharam enquanto ele inclinava a cabeça e concedia um pequeno e travesso sorriso.

—É uma pena que você goste tanto de fazê-lo em privado, porque não temos muito tempo de voltar ao hotel. Teremos que fazer algo que seja mais aborrecido.

Depois de esboçar um sorriso brincalhão, jogou uma olhada a seu redor — aos carros e limusines que se precipitavam acima e abaixo pela Strip, às fontes do Bellagio que atravessavam a avenida, da noite de Las Vegas começavam a alimentar sua excitação. — Seus olhos recaíram na Torre Eiffel que estava a um tiro de pedra deles.

—Vamos à parte de cima — disse ela, assinalando.

—Nunca fui até ali.

—Oooh, assim por fim serei eu a que tenha que te ensinar algo.

Dez minutos mais tarde, Edward tinha comprado os passes e estavam subindo no elevador com um casal mais velho e uma jovem família, por volta dos cento e quarenta metros do topo. Conforme dizia o guia, onde além também podiam divisar alguns edifícios muito conhecidos como o Caesars Palace e o Mirage, visíveis da janela do elevador.

Uns minutos depois, estavam na plataforma de observação, e o ar da cálida noite golpeava a Bella como uma pedra, mas de algum jeito parecia mais estimulante que opressivo combinado com a vista, recordava-lhe que provavelmente tinha vivido mais nos passados dias que em toda sua vida.

—Nossa — disse ela, aproximando-se do corrimão. Como muitas estruturas com aquela altura, a plataforma estava rodeada de pequenos barrotes de aço cruzado, uma espécie de rede para evitar que ninguém caísse para baixo, mas como era de esperar, havia uma pequena abertura que permitia aos visitantes ter uma clara vista. Além dos hotéis e dos cassinos que percorriam Las Vegas Alameda, a vista panorâmica que oferecia a torre incluía um olhar ao desértico vale, e para o oeste se espionavam os restos do pôr-do-sol que brilhava depois de uma silhueta de montanhas.

Edward caminhou para ela.

—A vista não é nem de perto tão boa como a que se tem da verdadeira Torre Eiffel em Paris, mas tenho que admitir que não esteja nada mal.

Ela se deu a volta para olhá-lo.

—Esteve em Paris?

Ele assentiu com rapidez.

—Umas poucas vezes.

No que estava pensando ela? É obvio que tinha estado em Paris. Era o alucinante Edward Cullen, depois de tudo. Por momentos, esquecia-se daquilo, finalmente tinha obtido não pensar em que estava com uma estrela como tinha passado ao princípio. Mas então, em outros momentos, aquilo vinha a ela com uma assombrosa claridade.

—Por que parece tão triste de repente? —perguntou ele.

Sentiu-se como uma completa cria, mas lhe respondeu com sinceridade.

—Inveja eu suponho. Sempre sonhei ir a Paris. Além de umas quantas viagens à praia no colégio e depois, de haver mudado a Los Angeles, logo que estive em nenhum lugar. Suponho que ver hoje o hotel e agora isto (inclusive embora somente seja uma reprodução, um tipo de parque de diversões) fez que volte a desejar ir ali.

Cobriu-lhe a mão com a sua.

—Irá ali.

Ela inclinou a cabeça.

—O que te faz pensar nisso?

—Vai a lugares novos agora mesmo, Bella, figurativa e literalmente. Há um mundo completamente novo que se abre para você. Poderá ir aonde queira ir.

Ele falou com tanta confiança que ela sentiu como se renovava a sua própria. Ter refletido antes —embora somente tivesse sido um momento— a respeito de seu engano, tinha começado a semear dúvidas se estava fazendo o correto, somente um pouco. Agora que o conhecia. Agora que gostava tanto. E a verdade era que vê-lo caminhar com tanta segurança para os garçons e encarregados das discotecas para falar de música e negócios a fazia sentir um pouco... Intimidada. Como se não importasse o bom ouvido que ela tivesse para a música, nunca seria capaz de fazer bem certas partes daquele trabalho, ou ao menos não com comodidade. Mas agora, com Edward recordando as recompensas de grande alcance que davam aquele posto —viagem, luxo— sentiu uma energia renovada e bastante determinação.

—Suponho que também esteve em Veneza — perguntou ela, olhando de rabo de olho.

Ele assentiu.

—Só uma vez.

—Só uma vez — repetiu ela, excessivamente contente quando ele soltou uma gargalhada, enquanto a rodeava com um de seus quentes braços. —Suponho que também terá andado em uma gôndola.

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

—Não há outro modo real de apreciar a vista do lugar.

Ela pôs os olhos em branco e o beijou, o que acabou completamente com sua sensação de inveja e reavivou a luxúria que tinha estado sentindo no jantar.

—Perdoa-me? —perguntou ele com suavidade, e inclinou a frente até tocar a sua.

—Por?

—Por ter ido a todos esses lugares aos que você deseja ir.

Ela decidiu jogar e flertar um pouco.

—Talvez outro beijo possa ajudar.

Embora desta vez, o beijo não foi curto nem rápido, sua cálida boca pressionou com firmeza contra a sua, e sua língua serpenteou umidamente entre seus lábios. Quando ela o recebeu com sua própria língua, sentiu como umedecia a calcinha, gostasse ou não, o romance do momento, à noite, a cálida brisa, apoderaram-se dela, e não pôde fazer outra coisa que render-se ante aquela sensação.

Foi então quando ele ficou atrás dela, abraçou-a e rodeou a cintura com seus braços, por isso seu sólido corpo pressionava contra suas costas, seus traseiro e suas coxas. Ter relações sexuais com Edward Cullen era uma experiência que estava além de seus sonhos mais selvagens, mas aquilo — sentir-se abraçada por ele na escuridão, observando Las Vegas Strip, como se os dois fossem o centro do universo e ao mesmo tempo felizmente sozinhos. — Aquilo era inegavelmente mágico por si só.

—Isto é bonito — sussurrou sobre o ombro.

—Você sim que é completamente bonita — ela sentiu cálida sua respiração no ouvido.

Depois, ele levantou uma de suas mãos para acariciar a parte debaixo do peito, enquanto sua outra palma se deslizava para baixo por seu ventre, e descansava sobre seu estômago plano, justo por cima de sua vagina, e _bonito_ já não era a palavra adequada para descrever o que estava passando. Mordeu-se o lábio, e jogou a cabeça para trás contra ele, e então, deu-se conta que seu pênis estava endurecendo-se contra seu traseiro.

Foi então quando a mão que tinha descansado em seu estômago deslizou mais e mais abaixo, e a cobriu através da saia, e sua vagina palpitou literalmente diante daquela carícia possessiva.

—Edward — sussurrou ela.

—Sim, neném? — sua voz se tornou de um tom misterioso e sexy.

—O que está fazendo?

—Te acariciando.

—Mas... — estavam situados na esquina do corrimão da torre, e ela olhou para o outro lado. Não havia ninguém observando, e havia umas quantas pessoas no topo da torre, por isso apesar da sensação de solidão, não estavam sozinhos. —Há gente aqui.

—Não podem ver onde tenho as mãos. — assegurou, em uma voz baixa e persuasiva. —Ninguém está prestando atenção em nós.

—Bom, nos podemos prestar atenção se começar a me mover contra sua mão — também tinha baixado o tom de voz, quase em gemidos pela paixão que a invadia. Cobriu-lhe agora os peitos completamente, e sua ereção se fez mais e mais dura contra seu traseiro. Ela desejava empurrar o corpo contra seus dedos.

Podia sentir mais que ver a expressão acalorada que se desenhava em seu rosto abaixo naquele manto de escuridão.

—Isso é o que eu quero Bella. Quero brincar com minha mão.

Deus estava falando a sério?

—Justo aqui? Com todas estas pessoas?

—Mmmhmm.

Ela não declarou o que era óbvio. Que gostava de fazê-lo em privado. Sabia que ambos estavam pensando nisso. E aquilo era ele, que a incitava a dar um passo além da zona segura, um pouco além do que já tinha ido. Era ele incitando-a a aproveitar daquela possibilidade, a possibilidade que alguém os pegasse.

Ela tinha escutado que esse tipo de coisa podia excitar às pessoas, o medo que lhe pegassem fazendo algo mau, mas a ela não a excitava precisamente. É mais a fazia sentir-se nervosa. Voltava a pensar no pecado de uma maneira completamente nova. Tinha sido uma boa garota durante toda sua vida, não tinha feito nada que fora muito selvagem, que saísse tanto do comum, e a idéia que alguém os pegasse passando-lhe em grande, inclusive embora fossem estranhos, mortificava.

Mas o rígido pênis de Edward se estendia com o passar do centro de seu traseiro e a fazia sentir muito bem para ignorá-lo. E agora ele tinha a mão sob sua saia, e lhe acariciava a calcinha, e esfregava o clitóris justo da maneira precisa que o fazia recordar que ele era um perito nas carícias. O prazer ressonou em seu interior, mas ao mesmo tempo, um pouco mais atraente, uma necessidade entristecedora de agitar-se sobre seus dedos, de jogar o traseiro para trás e pressionar a ereção.

Voltou a olhar a sua direita, e a sua esquerda. Viu gente na sombra, mas não estavam perto deles. E estava muito escuro, e ia obscurecendo cada vez mais enquanto o último resplendor de luz ao oeste do céu se desvanecia até adotar um tom púrpuro forte e logo negro.

E quando Edward retirou a um lado a parte de seda que cobria a vagina e afundou os dedos em suas úmidas dobras, sua luxúria pôde mais que seu medo. Deixou-se levar e começou a dar voltas contra sua carícia.

OH, céus, sim. Sim. O alívio a alagava inclusive com aquela simples resposta, receber seus quentes dedos diante, e seu grosso pênis de trás. E de acima, beliscava suave e ritmicamente o mamilo, através da camiseta e o sutiã com cada quente giro.

—Isso, neném — sussurrou ao ouvido. —Foda meus dedos. Foda meus dedos com essa vagina doce e cálida que tem.

As palavras chegaram a ela como um ronronado, e suplicou que ele tivesse razão, ninguém ia dar conta de nada, ninguém iria importar, porque agora estava muito metida nisso para deter-se, movendo-se contra sua mão, sentindo molhada que estava por ele e sabendo que ele também sentia.

Mordeu-se o lábio e fez o que tinha pedido, inclusive com mais vigor ainda, desejando sentir tudo o que pudesse sentir, desejando empapar-se de Edward, e da noite, e de toda a Cidade do Pecado. Jogou a cabeça para trás, descansou-a sobre seu ombro, e arqueou os peitos mais para sua mão, deleitando-se com todo o prazer que dava. O único que impedia o lugar no que se encontravam era deixar escapar os gemidos e o_ Sim, sim, sim!_ Que desejava gritar quando a golpeou o orgasmo.

Deixou-se invadir pelas deliciosas ondas de calor, sua respiração se voltou mais intensa, o braço de Edward a sujeitava para evitar que caísse ao chão, e só quando apagou o prazer, lembrou-se outra vez que estavam no alto da Torre Eiffel de Las Vegas, rodeados de pessoas!

Deixou escapar o último dos desiguais ofegos, e descansando o corpo sobre ele, disse-lhe:

—Por favor, me diga que não há ninguém que esteja nos observando.

Ela sentiu que ele girava a cabeça para comprová-lo.

—Não, neném... Estamos bem. E você está condenadamente formosa.

Deu-lhe um beijo na parte de cima da cabeça, e o indulto de saber que ninguém os tinha visto a fez dar a volta para receber seu abraço, para rodear o pescoço com os braços e para beijá-lo apaixonadamente.

—Mmm, suas mãos — suspirou ela, ainda custava respirar com normalidade.

—O que passa? —perguntou-lhe.

Ela sorriu com um olhar acusador.

—Já sabe. Sei que sabe. São... Incríveis.

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

—De acordo, possivelmente, tenha escutado isso antes. Ela baixou o queixo e dedicou seu olhar mais sexy.

—Bom, agora está escutando outra vez e... Vou recompensar.

Edward arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas, parecia quase como se estivesse desafiando-a.

—Como?

Bella logo que podia entender o que acabava de possuí-la. Mas o fato era que as tinha arrumado para alcançar o êxtase sem que ninguém percebesse, e a noite parecia voltar-se inclusive mais escura, e o elevador acabava de baixar, levando a algumas pessoas. Apesar da tranqüilidade que os rodeava, não parecia sentir tranqüilos, e tudo aquilo a fazia sentir mais atrevida do que se sentiu na vida.

Estavam completamente sozinhos, podia escutar o suave eco das vozes de duas pessoas que vinham do outro lado da torre. Mas decidiu que estavam o suficientemente sozinhos. E como havia sentido antes com Edward, encontrou-se a si mesmo desejando ser selvagem para ele, atrevida para ele, desejou ser o que ele quisesse que fora, aquela garota tão, tão suja que tinha despertado nela.

O elevador subiu até deter-se ao outro lado da torre e ela desejou que as pessoas fossem, e que ainda faltasse um momento para que o elevador subisse de novo.

Empurrou-o contra uma das paredes internas da torre e depois, caiu de joelhos.

Quando estendeu a mão para a fivela de seu cinto, Edward gemeu:

—OH, Meu Deus.

O estremecimento de sua voz foi todo o incentivo que ela necessitou para desabotoar com destreza o cinturão e baixar o zíper. Abriu bem e depois, pressionou a palma da mão contra sua robusta ereção.

Mmm, sim, não havia sentido nunca nada melhor em sua mão. Depois, levantou a cueca de algodão negro sobre seu enorme e aveludado pênis. Parecia inclusive maior desde aquele ângulo. E embora ela nunca tivesse pensado que o fora a importar o tamanho, de repente, fez querer sentir mais.

Nunca tinha estado tão perto de seu pênis, e apesar da escuridão que os rodeava, pôde ver a redondeza de sua cabeça e sua forma reta de bala. Como por um impulso, inclinou-se para beijar a parte diante de sua longitude. Um gemido tremente escapou da boca, e, OH, Deus, estava tão duro... Mesmo assim o sentia incrivelmente sedoso contra seus lábios.

Mas não tinha tempo para deleitar-se observando, assim agarrou seu pênis quando a brisa levantou o cabelo do pescoço, baixou a boca sobre a ponta, depois mais abaixo, deixando que enchesse a boca.

Vamos, ele deixou escapar um tremente suspiro que disse que estava fazendo tudo o que podia para ficar quieto enquanto ela se ajustava à longitude, e logo, começou a mover de cima para abaixo.

Nunca tinha provocado muito a idéia de fazer uma mamada a um homem, sempre tinha considerado de algum jeito que aquilo era um dever, uma obrigação, quando tinha estado em uma relação com alguém, e às vezes resultava como uma intrusão da que não desfrutava particularmente.

Mas de algum jeito, depois que Edward tivesse feito alcançar o orgasmo, necessitava aquilo, precisava tomá-lo em sua boca da maneira que fosse justo naquele lugar, justo naquele instante. Morria por lhe dar prazer, muito prazer.

Aceitando tanto como podia de seu majestoso pênis, deleitou-se com cada movimento, com cada sensação que aquilo produzia. Levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo e esperou que ele pudesse vê-la o suficientemente bem naquela penumbra; inclusive embora ela tivesse um aspecto obsceno naquele momento, queria fazê-lo, por ele.

E sim, a noite passada na banheira tinha sido maravilhosa: um prazer expansivo e lento, sem pressões nem preocupações, havia dito que gostava de fazê-lo em privado e o havia dito a sério. Mas estava claro que tinha despertado aquele tipo novo e proibido de emoção, aquele quente entusiasmo de ter relações sexuais fora de uma habitação, fora de qualquer tipo de habitação naquele momento.

Porque quanto mais trabalhava sobre ele, mais se estirava sua ereção sobre seus lábios, e mais empurrava brandamente ele contra o oco de sua boca... E mais se refugiava na pura alegria que sentia.

Desejava mais fazer aquilo naquele momento que existir.

Não importava se alguém os pegava, se alguém os observava.

Desejava o que desejava, e não importava nada mais.

O coração não atende as razões, mas o mesmo podia aplicar-se a seu corpo; e naquele momento seu corpo queria lamber o pênis de Edward, de uma maneira intensa, profunda e minuciosa, até que alcançasse o êxtase.

Foi então quando escutou como se abriam as portas do elevador, ao outro lado da torre. E depois ligeiras gargalhadas, vozes, de mais gente.

Ela o sugou, sentiu seu impulso, e silenciosamente desejou: _goze, goze_.

Pelos desiguais suspiros que emitia, Bella pôde sentir que estava muito perto e empurrava com mais força entre seus lábios, mas ela também pôde sentir que os novos visitantes se estavam abrindo caminho para eles.

Assim soltou o pênis de sua boca, levantou-se, voltou a agarrá-lo e, em um movimento decidido, atirou de sua tanga a um lado e montou sobre ele, introduzindo de uma vez em seu interior e ela sentiu-se agradecida por levar saltos altos para fazer viável aquela postura.

—Se alguém vier — ofegou, com a boca dilatada, perto da sua—, podemos ficar quietos. Mas assim parecerá que somente estamos nos beijando, não fodendo.

Ele simplesmente assentiu, mas brilhavam os olhos com luxúria enquanto começava a inundar-se vigorosamente em sua umidade, que lhe dava a bem-vinda.

—Céu não durará muito — murmurou contra seus lábios. Logo, voltou a investi-la outra vez, e outra vez, até que um suave gemido escapou da boca e puxou dela para si com força, justo quando um jovem casal agarrado da mão apareceu pelo canto mais próximo.

Bella e Edward ficaram instintivamente quietos, mas ele estava gozando e ela podia senti-lo. De fato, podia sentir seu pênis palpitar dentro dela, seu sêmen arrojado contra as paredes internas em três pequenas e pasmosas explosões.

—OH, Deus — sussurrou ela, com ao rosto ainda perto do dele.

Ele não disse nada, somente cobriu a boca com a sua e a beijou com intensidade.

Tinha pensado que a noite anterior tinha sido algo íntimo. Merda pensava que tudo o que tinham feito juntos era algo íntimo. Mas nada comparado com aquilo, olhar a seus olhos na escuridão, sabendo que estava dentro dela quando havia outras pessoas perto, sabendo que a tinha enchido com quentes fluidos.

—Nunca deixa de me assombrar — disse ele com suavidade.

—Suponho que simplesmente você... Inspirou-me.

Ele a beijou de novo, e ela se recordou a si mesmo que supunha que não devia estar sentindo nada emocional em tudo aquilo, assim que se obrigou a trocar a um tema mais prático.

—Temo-me que... Temos um problema. Ah... Um problema de umidade.

Edward, entretanto, não parecia preocupado o mais mínimo.

—Não é um problema — a corrigiu ele.

Ela enrugou o nariz.

—E por que pensa isso?

Sua voz baixou inclusive mais de tom.

—Quando esses dois forem, vou sair de você. Depois, vou esfregar meu sêmen em sua vagina e suas coxas e você vai sentir um pouco pegajosa, durante toda a noite, o que vai fazer que se sinta excitada e preparada para fodermos outra vez mais tarde.

—OH — sentiu como ficava sem respiração. E sentiu como estava convertendo-se em uma garota suja porque seu plano soava descaradamente bem. —OH, Deus.

Quando finalmente o casal desapareceu de sua vista, Edward tirou seu pênis dela, deixando-a suspirar diante da perda, e depois deu rapidamente à volta, para que ela pudesse voltar-se para trás contra a parede, e ele se ajoelhou diante dela.

Como tinha prometido, utilizou as mãos para estender seus sucos por toda sua pele, e massageou a umidade pela parte interior de suas coxas, e sobre a pele e os cachos de sua vagina que já estavam empapados. Apesar do orgasmo que acabava de experimentar, parecia-lhe impossível que suas carícias provocassem seus suspiros de prazer enquanto empurrava brandamente sua pélvis contra a palma de sua mão, calafrios de novo desejo percorriam seu corpo.

Concluiu aquela tarefa e deu um suave beijo no clitóris, e aquilo fez que ela soltasse um quente ofego de sua boca.

E quando voltou a pôr em seu lugar o tecido de sua saia e se levantou para dar um beijo na boca, ela já não estava segura se o que saboreava era sua vagina ou seu sêmen, ou simplesmente o sexo — um sexo quente e louco, — mas nem sequer lhe importava. Tudo a fazia sentir-se bem, sabor bom, a mescla deles dois.

—Por certo — sussurrou ele. —Porque possivelmente queira te desfazer da calcinha, parecem um desastre.

Deus esqueceu que levava calcinha, a seda que havia entre suas coxas ficou ali obedientemente, quando ela as tinha jogado a um lado para permitir aquele atrevido encontro.

Pôs-lhe as mãos nos ombros e empurrou para baixo.

—Então, volta aí abaixo. Tira-me isso dado que ninguém mais se aventurou a aproximar-se daquele lado da torre, sentia-se mais atrevida agora do que pensava que era saudável sentir-se.

Mas Edward não duvidou nem um momento, deixou-se cair sobre os joelhos e subiu a mão brandamente sob sua minissaia para apanhar o elástico que havia a ambos os lados de seus quadris. Lenta e sensualmente, baixou-lhe as calcinhas até os tornozelos. Levantou um sapato para que as tirasse depois o outro, observou-o até que as tirou completamente, e se sentiu mais excitada ainda quando a cálida brisa da noite soprou sobre sua vagina, fazendo a ela sentir-se sufocada e preparada para mais diversão.

Quando ele voltou a ficar de pé, pôs as palmas das mãos sobre o torso e falou em um tom de voz baixo e ofegante.

—Não posso acreditar que vá andar por aí toda a noite com uma saia tão curta, sem levar roupa interior e com as coxas pegajosas.

Seu travesso sorriso despertava inclusive mais lascívia em sua alma.

—É seu segundo passeio sem calcinha, e esta vez inclusive começa assim na noite. Está-me pondo duro outra vez só de pensá-lo.

Seu olhar recaiu na tanga vermelha que levava pendurando nas gemas dos dedos.

—O que vamos fazer com isto? —Custou caro?

—Em realidade, sim — Alice tinha insistido em que comprasse em sua loja de lingerie favorita, que era bastante cara.

—Bom, então eu comprarei uma nova, porque acredito que será melhor que nos desfaçamos desta.

Em realidade, parecia completamente destroçado. Mas...

—Vamos deixar aqui em cima?

—Claro — disse ele, e ela somente pôde descrever a expressão de seu rosto como uma versão tranqüila, mas malvada. —Pensa em como excitará às pessoas quando se derem conta que alguém há fodido aqui acima. Merda, possivelmente inspire a alguém mais para que o faça também — somente então percorreu com o olhar o corrimão que havia atrás deles. —Ou melhor, podemos...

Agarrou- a mão da Bella e a levou para a beira da Torre Eiffel onde havia um pequeno buraco na rede de aço e então, sem duvidá-lo nem um segundo, deixou cair o pedaço de tecido vermelho, que se foi voando para baixo sobre Las Vegas Alameda.

Assombrada, Bella gemeu e deu uma palmada no peito.

—Que mal é!

Ao que ele respondeu puxando seu corpo para seus braços, e inclinando a frente para a dela.

—Possivelmente você seja quem me tenha inspirado a sê-lo.

**_ Cinco_**

A noite transcorreu da mesma forma que as outras noites que tinha passado com o Edward aquela semana: uma mescla inexorável de trabalho e jogo, música e sexo. Dirigiram-se de táxi ao primeiro dos bares isolados que havia na lista de Edward para aquela noite. Mas, uma vez no bar, inclusive enquanto discutia sobre o primeiro grupo, Playground Bully, Edward deslizou a mão para cima sob a mesa em que estavam sentados e inclinou para frente para sussurrar ao ouvido:

—Está molhada?

Seu coração pulsou com mais força diante daquela pergunta.

—Muito molhada — disse. E era verdade. Inclusive embora seguisse concentrando-se na banda de rock, era consciente do pegajoso que tinha entre as pernas, justo como lhe havia dito que ia sentir-se. Estava preparada para a ação, sentia os peitos pesados e sensíveis sob o sutiã, e calafrios na vagina.

—Bom — disse ele com um sorriso dominante que lhe fez saber que lhe pertencia, ao menos durante aquela noite, durante aquela semana; e embora nunca antes tivesse gostado da idéia, de ser a posse de um homem, com Edward era somente um matiz sexual mais que acrescentar ao resto.

—Deixo você duro? —perguntou então; desejava tomar parte naquele jogo atrevido e brincalhão.

Concedeu-lhe um olhar travesso.

—Comprova você mesma.

Ela aspirou com força. A sala estava escura, e estavam sentados ao redor de uma pequena mesa redonda, um ao lado de outro, por isso acariciar sem ser vistos não seria algo difícil.

Mordeu-se o lábio, estendeu a mão, e deslizou a palma diretamente sobre o vulto que havia em suas calças. O que era mais que um vulto. Sentia-o mais como uma coluna de concreto, dura como a rocha contra sua mão. Pressionou para baixo, e o prazer daquela carícia se estendeu ao longo de seu corpo, e oprimiu o peito com desejo e certamente a fez umedecer-se mais onde se supunha que tinham que estar sua calcinha.

—Como pode suportá-lo? —sussurrou ela. Referia-se ao feito que estivesse tão juntado. E além ainda era muito cedo.

Sua resposta veio acompanhada de um sexy sorriso.

—É o preço de mesclar o trabalho com a diversão.

—Esta fazendo melhor do que ninguém que eu já conheci.

Seus olhos brilharam com pura lascívia.

—Você o há dito. Suponho que isso significa que uma coisa é tão importante para mim como a outra.

Custou-lhe muito não lançar-se para ele e esquecer-se completamente do Playground Bully, mas justo então chegou à garçonete, levando duas bebidas frias. Vinho para ela, Edward ia tomar rum com coca cola aquela noite.

Assim beberam e flertaram inclusive enquanto falavam de negócios, e ao final, eles chegaram à conclusão que Playground Bully não tinha um som o suficientemente único para aproveitá-lo e dar o seguinte passo.

O bar que foram depois era um pouco mais seleto, e não desafinava muito com a Strip, com um pátio exterior no que havia uma jovem mulher que tocava violão e cantava. Enquanto ficavam ali observando, houve uma garçonete que reconheceu a Edward e perguntou se podia tirar uma foto com ele com a câmera de seu telefone celular. Bella pensou que parecia envergonhado — e foi como lembrar-se exatamente de por que seu rosto se estava fazendo famoso fora de Los Angeles, devido à má imprensa e as más acusações— mas ele esteve de acordo, por isso depois as pessoas começaram a olhá-los; era óbvio que estavam tentando adivinhar quem era ele, e Bella se sentiu uma vez mais como a namorada de um famoso.

—O que te parece? —perguntou-lhe a respeito da cantora.

Ela refletiu um momento e lhe disse:

—Eu gosto. É como... Uma Juliana Hatfield de outra época.

A seu lado, Edward parecia impressionado, então lhe disse:

—É uma boa comparação. Mas possivelmente seja esse o problema, a outra época. Inclusive quando canta canções mais atuais, há um tom muito nostálgico em sua voz. Nada nela diz agora ou inovação.

Sua resposta surpreendeu a Bella, já que até aquele momento, tinham estado completamente de acordo em cada coisa que tinham escutado juntos.

—Mas é muito bom Edward. Não te parece?

Em lugar de responder a sua pergunta, disse-lhe:

—Quem é seu público? A que tipo de gente venderia?

A multidão que havia ao redor deles estava formada estritamente por adultos amadurecidos com um aspecto mais formal e distinto, que iam dos trinta para frente; na realidade Bella se sentia um pouco jovem entre eles levando aquela minissaia.

—A mesmas pessoas que escuta a Michael Bublé e a Jason Mraz — disse ela.

Edward negou lentamente com a cabeça.

—Bublé e Mraz dizem agora e inovação. Dão um giro fresco a sua música, o que a faz atual, inclusive embora não haja muito som de pop moderno. Não acredito que essa garota esteja a sua altura.

Bella não pôde evitar sentir-se um pouco decepcionada, como se possivelmente não tivesse realmente bom olho para ver as pessoas que podiam vender.

Viu que Edward tinha uma expressão ligeiramente resmungona.

—Não pareça tão deprimida. A música é subjetiva. Inclusive as pessoas de negócio não estão sempre de acordo em tudo.

Ela escutou com honestidade que é ato de presença antes que nem sequer pudesse pensá-lo.

—Ate agora, hei sentido que realmente estou pegando tudo. Mas se você não estivesse aqui, se somente estivesse eu, provavelmente me aproximaria dessa garota e diria que estou muito interessada. E se você tivesse razão, se não tivesse o que tinha que ter, então significaria que estou cometendo um grave engano.

Edward inclinou a cabeça.

—Todo mundo toma uma decisão errônea em algum momento. Não seria o fim do mundo, nem sequer o fim de seu trabalho.

— Você cometeu alguma vez um engano assim?

—Tania Denali — recordou com sinceridade. —Um engano por muitas razões. Resultou ser alguém exigente e irracional com a que trabalhar, mas mesmo assim eu estraguei tudo. E agora estou pagando por isso.

_Mais do que pensa_. Bella não pôde evitar pensar naquilo.

Antes que abandonassem o bar, Edward apresentou e também apresentou a Bella a cantora, e disse que se desejava enviar algo mais movimentado e atual, estaria encantado de escutá-lo.

A garota, que não tinha nem idéia que tinha estado sendo estudada pelos da Blue Night, pareceu agradecida, inclusive um pouco envergonhada diante da crítica silenciosa de Edward. E quando se foram, explicou a Bella que quando alguém demonstrava ser uma promessa, preferia arriscar-se a ferir seus sentimentos que a não lhe dar algum tipo de guia que pudesse ajudá-los a ter êxito.

—E por muito que você goste, estou desejando lhe dar a oportunidade que me mostre algo mais.

Mas quando subiram ao táxi e se dirigiram para o seguinte destino, Bella não estava muito segura que poderia fazer aquilo, aproximar-se sem mais a alguém e, efetivamente, dizer que estava fazendo não era o suficientemente bom, inclusive embora eles não tivessem pedido nunca que nenhuma gravadora os solicitasse.

Havia certas partes confusas que lhe faziam duvidar, duvidar a respeito de como poderia levar a cabo exatamente as partes de seu trabalho como as de ficarem cara a cara com os artistas, as partes que não implicavam somente dar boas notícias. Bella decidiu fazer o que lhe tinha estado dando tão bem durante aquela semana. Deixou a um lado suas dúvidas e se concentrou nas partes boas da noite: caminhar de braço dado com Edward, saber que mais tarde estaria em sua cama.

Sua última parada da noite foi em um dos hotéis mais antigos do extremo norte da Strip, em um salão bar onde uma cantora ruiva cantava canções alternativas ao piano. Depois de uns quinze minutos, Edward se inclinou sobre a Bella e lhe disse:

—Por favor, me diga que não está considerando a esta tia.

Felizmente, podia fazê-lo.

—Tem uma voz o suficientemente boa, mas... Não. Não estou segura de qual é a razão. Porque está pondo muito interesse? Porque sua presença no cenário é muito violenta? Há algo nela que me faz sentir como... Algo que já vi.

Ao ver que Edward assentia, sentiu que sua confiança se restaurava.

—Sim, por tudo isso. É uma imitadora de Tori Amos.[2] E não se pode imitar a Tori. Tem razão, esta garota tem uma voz decente, mas é o vivo exemplo do artista de sala de Las Vegas, e estará encerrada em lugares como este durante toda a vida.

—Isso... É algo triste — não pôde evitar dizer.

—O negócio é assim. —disse ele, depois levantou o queixo com um de seus dedos. —Mas você é condenadamente doce, sabe?

Seus olhos estavam brilhando outra vez, derretendo-a como de costume, e ela se surpreendeu ao saber que ele a encontrava doce, depois de todas as coisas que tinha feito com ele e como de suja se comportou. Chegava diretamente ao coração, porque inclusive se ela não se converteu completamente em uma nova Bella, possivelmente isso significava que a velha Bella não se desvaneceu, e que possivelmente ele estivesse polindo a parte que ficava dela. A parte que era sensível, a parte que se preocupava a respeito de ferir os sentimentos de outros, a parte que... Odiava tanto as mentiras.

Mesmo assim, quando saíram da noite iluminada pelas luzes de néon de Las Vegas, recomeçava um novo tipo de pecado.

—Me diga algo — disse Edward quando abriu a porta do táxi.

Ela recebeu seu olhar sob as brilhantes luzes. —O que?

—Ainda tem as coxas pegajosas?

Uma nova onda de luxúria a alagou enquanto seu corpo respondia à pergunta.

—Muito. E espero que logo faça que estejam inclusive ainda mais pegajosas.

**_ Seis_**

Quando eles saíram do táxi para as portas principais do hotel Veneza — numerosas pistas estavam abarrotadas de carros de gente que ia e vinha, o mundo inteiro parecia concentrar-se naquele oásis do deserto — o único que Bella pôde pensar foi meter-se dentro e voltar para a cueca do Edward.

Assim que surpreendeu muito quando ele a agarrou pela mão e a levou longe da luxuosa entrada, longe da multidão, e se dirigiram a uma ondulada calçada.

—Aonde vamos?

Concedeu-lhe um sorriso misterioso.

—É uma surpresa.

Ela piscou.

—Que tipo de surpresa?

—Já o verá. Somente caminha comigo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Bella passou o braço pelo de Edward e ele subiu a mão que ficava livre para cobrir a sua. E enquanto passeavam pelo caminho até alcançar finalmente uma enorme escada branca que recebia aos pedestres que vinham da Strip, Bella se sentiu... Perto dele. Romanticamente perto.

O que ela sabia que era terrível, roçando o trágico.

Mas o corpo de Edward junto ao seu dava uma sensação tão cômoda e acolhedora, e a noite parecia tão bonita, que não pôde fazer outra coisa que desfrutar da situação. E averiguar qual era sua surpresa.

O ambiente rodeava a enorme praça que havia ao final das escadas estava em silêncio, exceto pelo eco da música que vinha de uma discoteca que havia em cima. As janelas e colunas arqueadas e de aspecto gótico do hotel se levantavam majestosamente ao redor deles, iluminadas de dentro. E igual em muitos momentos durante os últimos dias, ela se sentiu surpreendentemente só com Edward, apesar de estar justo no centro da cidade do Pecado.

Ainda agarrados pelo braço, ele a levou para o embarcadouro de gôndolas onde reinava a mais absoluta escuridão e tranqüilidade também, exceto por um gondoleiro que manobrava um dos barcos grandes e decorados com adornos.

—Pensei que possivelmente você gostaria de dar um passeio de gôndola — disse Edward.

Ela desviou o olhar da concentração de estreitos botes para seu rosto. A idéia era incrivelmente tenra, mas...

—Acredito que estão fechados esta noite.

Mesmo assim, ele inclinou a cabeça, em um gesto de segurança.

—Para quase todo mundo.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Para quase todo mundo?

—Fiz uma chamada cedo, quando você estava no banheiro de senhoritas.

—E...

Brilhavam os olhos na escuridão.

—Fico muito neste lugar e ao que parecem gostam de mim, apesar da má publicidade que me dão. Aceitaram abrir o canal para um último passeio esta noite.

Justo então, o gondoleiro se dirigiu a eles.

—Senhor Cullen?

—Sim, sou eu. Obrigado por ser tão complacente.

—É um prazer, senhor... E senhorita — disse o jovem homem, fazendo uma leve inclinação de cabeça, enquanto

Edward levava a Bella para o bote onde estava o gondoleiro, com um pau na mão.

Ela se deu conta que aquela gôndola em particular era inclusive maior que as demais, ela resplandecia com os luxuosos adornos dourados que emolduravam os assentos negros de felpa. Com discrição, Edward pôs no punho do gondoleiro o que parecia um maço considerável de notas quando Bella se acomodou na tapeçaria de veludo.

—Fiquem cômodos e desfrutem — disse o gondoleiro, e ela pôde distinguir o acento italiano quando ele começou a entoar uma elegante serenata de opera que bloqueava qualquer outro som, e ao resto do mundo mais à frente do canal.

Edward se sentou perto dela e, à medida que o bote se afastava do embarcadouro, ela se inclinou para sussurrar ao ouvido.

—Isto é tão maravilhoso, Edward... Obrigado. Mas... Não deveria te haver incomodado tanto. Tivesse estado encantada com um passeio normal de manhã, um que não te custaria um braço e uma perna.

—Mas eu não estaria encantado — disse ele com intensidade.

—Por que não?

—Porque às vezes, eu gosto de fazer certas coisas em privado. Queria poder me enrolar contigo se gostar, e não acredito que você me deixasse fazê-lo a plena luz do dia.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada e recordou:

—Acabo de fazer uma mamada em você no topo da alucinante Torre Eiffel.

Seus olhos a olhavam apaixonadamente.

—Sim, está claro que o tem feito. Mas durante o dia, as pessoas ao redor do canal ficam para ver passar às gôndolas. Não acreditei que fosse uma boa idéia, a não ser que queira que apareçamos na imprensa sensacionalista, como capa do National Enquirer perto do último bebê alienígena.

—OH — disse ela. —Bom, suponho que essa é uma preocupação válida. Mas somente para que fique claro, se começasse a me beijar enquanto nos olham milhares de pessoas, mesmo assim não acredito que fora capaz de resistir.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, com uma expressão especulativa no rosto.

—Não posso te superar. É a última garota com a que teria me imaginado divertir tanto.

—E o que é exatamente que te fez pensar que era tão correta e meticulosa ao princípio?

—Bom, não tome maldosamente o que vou dizer, mas levo te vendo no escritório cada semana durante os últimos anos e tinha a impressão que fosse... Uma mulher boa e dependente provavelmente pensava que eu era alguém com o que teria que tomar cuidado.

Algo da Bella nova e atrevida queria convencê-lo que estava completamente equivocado, que a tinha etiquetado como algo diferente, mas nunca tinha dado bem a mentir, a honestidade aparecia simplesmente com muita mais naturalidade.

—Bom, possivelmente era um pouco mais afetada quando estava com Jacob. Mas agora, não tenho razão pela que deva ser assim. E quanto ao que pensava de você...

—Sim?

De algum jeito, odiava ter que dizer o que ele já sabia, mas uma vez mais, não lhe dava bem não ser honesta. Em realidade, quanto mais o conhecia, mais fácil resultava falar com o coração.

—Pensava... Pensava que com aqueles jeans rasgados era o homem mais sexy que tinha visto na vida.

Ele baixou o queixo, tinha um aspecto totalmente provocador.

—De verdade?

Ela esperou que a inclinação de sua cabeça lhe parecesse mais sexy que tímida.

Em qualquer caso, passou o braço ao redor de seus ombros e a aproximou dele, enquanto que com sua outra mão levantava as pernas e as punha ao redor de seu regaço. E se inclinou um pouco mais, seu sussurro ressonava tão sensual como a noite.

—Você sim que é condenadamente sexy.

Estar tão perto dele, mas sem beijá-lo, fez excitar-se ainda mais. Somente olhando seus olhos aparecia essa sensação de posse outra vez, essa sensação de lhe pertencer, querer abandonar-se a sua mercê sexual.

—Ainda quer que nos enrolemos? —perguntou ela.

—OH, sim — respondeu, e depois se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo comprido e suave.

A canção italiana do gondoleiro impregnava a brisa da noite, com sua voz forte e profunda, à medida que o bote privado se deslizava pela suave superfície do canal. Estava de pé detrás deles, guiando o bote, mas havia um grande toldo que escurecia o assento e o fazia quase imperceptível, e graças a Deus, os beijos de Edward se fizeram mais e mais apaixonados. Em pouco tempo, sua respiração se voltou mais forçada enquanto um intenso calor se abria caminho por suas coxas. Não estava segura se alguma vez na vida havia sentido tão excitada por um simples beijos.

Como de costume, quando sua boca desceu por seu pescoço, ela pensou que ia estalar. Calafrios de prazer se curvavam ao redor de seus braços, seus peitos, e a região lombar doeu com uma necessidade dura e sensual.

Quando terminou a canção do gondoleiro, Bella e Edward se detiveram e olharam por cima do ombro, no caso que fosse falar com eles, mas quando simplesmente começou a cantar outra melodia detrás deles, voltaram a começar com os beijos.

Até que Edward baixou a mão entre suas pernas.

A sensação palpitava em seu interior, criando uma necessidade enlouquecedora.

—Por favor — escutou a si mesma sussurrar com um tom de voz rouca, — mais.

Abriu as pernas ligeiramente e sentiu como seus dedos desciam, lentamente, muito lentamente, até encontrar sua úmida abertura.

—Mmm — suspirou ela, incapaz de resistir, e felizmente o gondoleiro cantava tão felizmente alto, enquanto seu passeio avançava através das águas virtualmente privadas e escuras.

—Ainda está excitada e pegajosa para mim — ofegou Edward ao ouvido.

Ela assentiu.

—Mmm. Sim.

Invadiu-lhe a boca com sua língua uma vez mais, beijou-a com intensidade, positivamente, de novo tomando posse dela, justo como Bella queria, até que lhe disse:

—Deus, eu necessito-te carinho.

—Logo me terá, no mais profundo de sua perfeita e pequena vagina.

A parte do corpo a que aludiu se convulsionou involuntariamente ao redor das gemas de seus dedos, e ambos deixaram escapar um ofego pesado.

—Jesus — sussurrou ele. —Está tão preparada, neném — ela nunca o tinha ouvido tão intensamente excitado. Ou sentido daquela maneira, com todo seu corpo ardendo por uma avidez precipitada e animal.

—Eu... Quase não posso me controlar. Quase quero que me foda aqui mesmo.

Um calor sem precedente invadiu seus olhos negros.

—Só um pouco mais — lhe prometeu.

—Deveria... Deveria deixar de me acariciar agora. O... Ou não sei o que vou fazer.

Ele retirou sua mão a um lado e ambos deixaram escapar gemidos de frustração inclusive embora ela tivesse insistido em que o deixasse. Mesmo assim, ele não pareceu poder deixar de tocá-la por completo, já que deslizou a mão para cima e cobriu um lado do peito, e acariciou com o polegar o mamilo endurecido quase dolorosamente.

Um gemido de prazer incontrolável escapou dela quando ele se inclinou para perguntar, com o tom de voz mais sujo que ela tinha escutado antes:

—Excita-te imaginar o que pode passar? Foda-me aqui mesmo, neste exato instante, diante do gondoleiro, diante das pessoas que se formam redemoinhos ao redor de nós, sob a escuridão? Não faz alcançar o êxtase imaginar que todo o canal está alinhado com gente, mas que não pode controlar, assim que sobe à saia e monta em cima de meu pênis e me fode como uma louca enquanto todos nos olham?

OH, céus, as imagens que tinham suscitado suas palavras davam voltas à cabeça e faziam que sua vagina palpitasse com uma necessidade dura e crua. Ele seguia acariciando o peito, enlouquecendo-a mais com cada uma de suas carícias, e ela escutou a si mesma falando com uma sinceridade ainda mais desenfreada.

—Sim. OH, sim.

—Me conte — pediu ele, com uma voz baixa e exigente. —Me conte como chegar a ele.

—É... Como na piscina — tentou explicar, sem fôlego, cada fibra de seu ser se voltava mais faminta com cada segundo que passava. —Como já te disse uma vez, faria contigo em uma cama se pudesse ou se não, não me importaria fazê-lo diante de todas essas pessoas. E agora mesmo, montaria escarranchada sobre você e cavalgaria tão intensamente sobre esse precioso pênis grande... Você foderia bem, carinho, até que gozasse em cima de você.

Ele estava beijando-a de novo, com mais intensidade esta vez, suas bocas lutavam por ter mais de cada um de algum jeito.

E então, o gondoleiro deixou de cantar outra vez.

E ambos ficaram quietos, e olharam de novo por cima do ombro.

E esta vez, ele voltou à vista atrás.

—Espero que tenham desfrutado de seu passeio em gôndola, aqui no Veneza. Que passem uma maravilhosa noite.

Deus já tinha voltado para o embarcadouro. Ela nem sequer se deu conta, tinha perdido qualquer noção de espaço e tempo, e de todo o resto. Não podia falar a respiração tremia muito, mas Edward as arrumou para sentar-se reto e dizer ao gondoleiro:

—Foi genial. Obrigado outra vez pelo favor — enquanto, Bella se esforçava por acalmar-se e atuar normalmente enquanto saíam dali.

Depois de ter caminhado um momento, agarrados pela mão com força, Edward disse:

—Está bem, neném?

—Não — lhe respondeu ela. —Estou-me voltando louca. Acredito que poderia gozar aqui mesmo se voltar a me beijar.

Caminharam rapidamente para a linha de portas que conduziam ao interior do hotel.

—Só agüenta carinho, um pouco mais, e prometo que darei o melhor de mim mesmo.

Sua voz era tranqüilizadora, mas quando apertou à mão, sua vagina reagiu com mais umidade ainda, e ela começou a preocupar-se —esperava que irracionalmente— e se perguntou se podia emitir tanta umidade que, sem calcinha, aquilo começasse a lhe descer pelas pernas. Era possível que passasse uma coisa assim? Temeu poder descobrir logo.

—Rápido — disse ela, e depois puxou ele para diante, até romper em um ligeiro trote.

**_Sete_**

Edward tinha estado com mulheres ardentes antes. Ele mesmo se havia sentido assim também. Mas não se lembrava de ter tido que correr para chegar a um lugar no que ter relações sexuais, desde sua juventude.

E Bella não era a única ardente. Ele estava simplesmente igual de ansioso que ela, assim que se deixou arrastar através das portas do hotel Veneza e depois pelo cassino até chegar aos elevadores. Sentia-se como se fora a explodir dentro de suas calças se não chegassem logo à habitação.

Merda desejava-a. E gostava. Gostava fodidamente dela, muito. Muito. E tinha passado os últimos dias fazendo exatamente o que se havia dito que não podia permitir-se fazer mais, especialmente naquele momento. Tinha dado rédea solta a sua luxúria, estava deixando que o vissem em público com uma mulher justo no momento no que o acusavam de aproveitar-se das mulheres, e se tinha jogado a todas as oportunidades que tinham apresentado com ela. Entretanto, havia algo em Bella que o fazia impossível parar.

Porque tivesse tentado atuar despreocupada por ter sido _algo mais afetada_ antes daquele momento, mas ele ainda suspeitava que tivesse sido muito mais afetada do que confessou e tinha demonstrado recentemente, a forte sensação que foi ele quem a tinha convertido no animal sexual do agora. Ele sabia que aquilo o fazia um bastardo arrogante, mas chegava à alma. E que Deus o ajudasse, porque o amava. O fazia sentir-se como se fora... Um deus. Seu deus. Mas também... Queria cuidar dela. Precisava fazê-lo. Sentia quase como se a estivesse salvando de algo, e tivesse que seguir salvando-a.

Normalmente, ele não desfrutava sentindo nenhum tipo de responsabilidade para uma mulher, mas aquilo era diferente, ela era diferente. Não exigia, nem sequer pedia, simplesmente era assim de sincera, havia uma parte genuína nela que o fazia desejar muito mais. Queria seguir salvando-a, fodendo ela, rindo com ela, somente seguir estando com ela.

É obvio, naquele momento, enquanto entravam pela parte de trás do elevador abarrotado, tudo o que queria era transar. A necessidade era mais que evidente.

Estava de pé detrás dela, e deixou que seus braços se rendessem com ternura ao redor de sua cintura, trazendo ela para trás, sabendo como de duro estava seu pênis que ela podia sentir pressionando com insistência contra seu traseiro suave e doce.

À medida que o elevador se elevava, ela estremeceu em seus braços, alimentando inclusive ainda mais seu desejo. E Merda, aquela maldita coisa se detinha andar por andar. Havias pessoas que saía e mais gente que entrava. Ele se esfregou contra ela. Não pôde evitá-lo. Cobriu-lhe os braços com os seus, apertou-o, acariciou-o, e ao pouco tempo, cravou-lhe brandamente as unhas.

Quando o elevador se deteve finalmente em seu andar, virtualmente saltaram para o vestíbulo e ele, agarrando a mão dela, levou-a pelo silencioso corredor que levava a sua habitação.

—Meu Deus — disse ela, desesperada e sem respiração. —Não posso acreditar nisso —Mi... Umidade.

—O que?

—De verdade posso senti-la... Descendo por minhas pernas.

Ele estava confuso.

—O que? O que há em suas pernas?

—Mi... Umidade.

Ele se deteve, e a parou em seco, depois seu olhar desceu para a minissaia e mais abaixo ainda. Estava claro que tinha estado mantendo fechadas as pernas no elevador, mas podia ver perfeitamente a umidade a que se referia, sobre a parte interior de suas coxas e sob a prega da saia.

—Céu santo.

Incapaz de manter o controle seguiu seus instintos, empurrando-a para uma das paredes luxuosamente decoradas, caiu a seus joelhos, abriu-lhe as pernas e com intensidade, lambeu-lhe a parte interna das coxas.

O sabor doce salgado de seu orgasmo recebia sua língua e fez que o coração pulsasse com mais rapidez, e que cada músculo de seu corpo se esticasse com um desejo puro e intenso. Parecia como seu pênis queimasse debaixo do zíper; estava agora tão rígida que lhe doía.

Lambeu-lhe uma coxa, depois a outra, e escutou seus gemidos suaves e incontroláveis, consciente que ainda estava tremendo e agora se aferrava indefesa contra a parede que tinha detrás, estendendo os dedos sobre o papel e curvando-os para dentro como se pudesse agarrar-se a alguma parte. E ele nem sequer tinha chegado a nenhum lugar próximo de sua vagina.

—Deus, Edward. Vamos à habitação. Agora. Por favor. Ou vou morrer.

Quase acreditou. Nunca havia sentido tão atormentada pelo desejo.

Percorreram o que ficava de parede no corredor, mas teve que se concentrar para conseguir tirar a carteira do bolso e tirar a chave cartão que havia dentro.

Ela atravessou o grande vestíbulo e a zona do salão diretamente para o quarto, com o Edward pisando nos calcanhares. E então, justo quando pensava que ela não podia surpreendê-lo mais do que já o tinha feito, fez. Quando entrou na habitação, ela se deu a volta, agarrou-lhe pelos antebraços e o empurrou com força para a cama. Ele se deixou cair sem dificuldade. Não tinha esperado nada daquilo. Depois observou como a pequena Bella, excitante e faminta, montava escarranchada sobre suas coxas e começava a desabotoar vorazmente a fivela de sua calça, justo como tinha feito a noite anterior, só que agora o fazia com mais ardor ainda.

Um segundo mais tarde liberou seu faminto pênis e ele a ajudou a abrir mais as calças e baixar a cueca. E então, ela o montou, descendo sua vagina úmida, cálida e tensa para ele com tanta rapidez e intensidade que ambos soltaram um grito.

OH, céus, justo como antes, a sensação de encontrar-se pele contra pele quase o afligia. Ela o cavalgava como uma vaqueira selvagem, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a camiseta pela parte de acima da cabeça. Debaixo dela, levava um sexy sutiã de cor vermelha, de corte baixo, as redondas curvas de seus peitos se arqueavam para cima. Um quente prazer a alagou, o puro prazer do sexo, mas também o inesperado deleite que produzia ver Bella conseguir o que queria dele, tão grosseira e suja.

—Necessito mais desses formosos peitos — disse através da mandíbula apertada, depois estendeu a mão para baixar as taças com os borde de encaixe de seu sutiã para que somente perfilassem os dois preciosos montes de carne. Ela ofegava excitada, depois gemeu quando ele os cobriu com suas mãos e os espremeu, modelando sua exuberante suavidade, sentindo aqueles mamilos duros que assinalavam para as palmas de suas mãos.

E então, os movimentos de Bella se voltaram mais lentos, somente um pouco, depois mais rítmicos, e fechou os olhos, e ele soube nesse instante e assim de rápido que logo alcançaria o êxtase.

—OH, Deus, carinho — ronronou ela, depois com mais suavidade—, sim. Agora. Sim.

Jogou a cabeça para trás e ele sentiu como golpeava o orgasmo e observou seus peitos balançar-se de um lado a outro, todo seu corpo sacudindo-se ligeiramente, uma e outra vez. Nossa estava preciosa quando gozava.

É obvio, a maioria das mulheres o estavam, mas quando Bella alcançava o clímax, ele não podia evitar ver a formal garota de escritório em sua mente, e o contraste entre aquela visão e a outra fazia que tudo fosse inclusive mais incrível ainda.

—OH, agora — suspirou ela, enquanto seu corpo inclinava ligeiramente para frente, com um sexy sorriso de alívio invadindo seu rosto quando se encontrou com seu olhar.

—Foi muito rápido — disse ele com um sorriso, ficando quieto durante um momento, somente para deixar que ela se recuperasse.

—Já te disse que estava muito perto.

—Eu adoro que tenha estado excitada toda a maldita noite.

Ela assentiu, sorriu e perigosamente lambeu os lábios, confirmando, em realidade, que tinha sido assim.

E por alguma razão, ele se lembrou que ela tinha estado tentando aquela postura na banheira a noite passada, e quase o afoga, o que ele pensava que era fodidamente atrativo.

—Este é um lugar melhor para que possa estar acima — disse, e apertou os dentes de novo, enquanto começava a empurrar para cima contra sua pele cálida e empapada.

Enquanto ela começava a receber suas investidas, sua resposta chegou entre ofegos, entre os golpes.

—Esta é... A primeira vez... Que o temos feito... Em uma cama.

A respiração de Edward se voltou igual de irregular.

—Não... Agarre tanto carinho... À cama, neném.

—É... Uma surpresa — a Edward tinha ocorrido algo na gôndola, quando tinham começado a falar sujo, quando ele a tinha feito fantasiar com a idéia de transar no bote.

—Outra surpresa?

—Para amanhã de noite. E prometo... Que você gostará. Agora me deixe... Que coma os seios — as necessitava em sua boca mais que o ar para respirar.

Ela mordeu o lábio, inclinou-se adiante, colocando os braços a ambos os lados da cabeça, e deixou que seus formosos peitos pendurassem sobre o rosto. Ele capturou um dos eretos mamilos entre seus lábios e deixou que a firmeza de sua língua lhe voltasse louco enquanto o lambia, em um beijo intenso; depois sugou.

Sobre ele, os gemidos de Bella alagavam a habitação e ele entendeu que seus peitos eram inclusive mais sensíveis do que tinha imaginado. Dirigiu-se para o outro peito, e atirou de sua preciosa bolinha com a boca, enquanto ainda empurrava o pênis na calorosa bem-vinda de sua vagina.

—OH, céu — disse ela entre ofegos, enquanto chupava com mais intensidade ainda, e quando ela se arqueou, ele recebeu tudo o que pôde de sua suave e feminina pele.

A respiração de Bella se tornou outra vez débil, rápida, e seus movimentos eram mais sensuais. Edward fechou as mãos sobre seu traseiro, e estirou os dedos para abranger de suas nádegas tanto como pudesse, e as massageou, adaptando-se ao ritmo que ela tinha estabelecido nesse momento para fodê-lo. Ele sentiu como aumentava o desejo de Bella, como se esticava, e se sentiu mais que preparado para explorar, mas se conteve porque soube que ela estava a ponto de alcançar o orgasmo outra vez.

Seus gemidos se intensificaram, sua respiração se voltou superficial.

Ele sugou com mais força, e introduziu seu mamilo tudo o que pôde dentro de sua boca, enquanto escutava seus suaves gritos de prazer.

Investiu sua ereção para cima em uns golpes duros e lentos.

E então, ela explodiu, e ele pôde escutar também seus soluços, sentiu uma ligeira queda em sua pélvis, depois sua vagina afundando-se e afundando-se, à medida que a alagava, e seu corpo inteiro se movia e deslizava contra o seu, criando uma fricção perfeita.

Ao final, ela se desabou sobre seu peito, completamente exausta.

—OH, Meu Deus — sussurrou por último. —Não posso acreditar que tenha tido dois orgasmos, como a noite passada.

Ele percorreu seu cabelo sedoso com uma de suas mãos e lhe sorriu.

—Por que não?

Ela parecia esgotada.

—Bom, escutei todo tipo de histórias sobre o orgasmo múltiplo, mas... Realmente nunca o tinha experimentado... Até que conheci você.

—E como foi este? —perguntou ele com suavidade.

—Intenso.

—Intenso no bom sentido?

Ela assentiu contra sua camiseta.

E ele, como por instinto, colocou sobre suas costas, sem nem sequer sair dela, até que ficou em cima, baixou a cabeça para olhar a ela acenderam as bochechas, em uma expressão ainda apaixonada.

Ele pensou que possivelmente era a primeira vez que a olhava tão de perto. Seus olhos verdes possuíam pequenas bolinhas de dourado e marrom, o que recordava a uma estrela radiante.

—Bonitos olhos — sussurrou sem pensá-lo sequer.

Seu sorriso era extremamente doce e sua voz tenra.

—Obrigado.

E ele sentiu como encolhia o peito. Logo que tinha tido relações sexuais na postura do missionário. Principalmente, porque estava acostumado a encontrá-lo um pouco aborrecido, e limitado em certo sentido, mas... Agora não parecia aborrecido. Agora era como... Muito para ele, estava muito perto dela, cara a cara, olhando-se aos olhos.

E ele soube que se havia sentido perto dela antes, durante todas as outras vezes tinham estado brincando ou fodendo, mas de algum jeito sentia tudo aquilo, naquele exato instante, era perigoso, como algo do que precisava afastar-se.

Assim que ele saiu dela, e disse:

—De a volta. Ponha de joelhos.

Ela obedeceu sem pigarrear, e arqueou seu precioso traseiro no ar. Sua saia pendurava agora de seus quadris e oferecia uma vista suntuosa de sua vagina aberta antes que ele moldasse suas mãos sobre seu traseiro e empurrasse seu pênis de novo dentro dela.

Bella afogou um grito e disse:

—Me diga que você gosta. Diga-me que você gosta muito.

—OH — gemeu ela. Depois— OH, Deus sim, eu gosto! Dê-me mais forte.

Aquilo era tudo o que ele desejava tudo o que necessitava. Uma foda selvagem. Lembrou de seus olhos e se concentrou na passagem de sua vagina ainda úmida, forte, forte, forte, tanto como pôde, até que alcançou o limite da glória e se deixou cair sobre ela, lhe gritando:

—Céus, neném estou gozando dentro de você! Agora.

_OH, sim_, era tão fodidamente bom derramar sua cálida semente dentro dela, deixar que se estendesse, finalmente, depois de todas àquelas horas de crescente luxúria.

E quando ele se esvaziou por completo, aquele familiar cansaço o golpeou e desabou sobre ela, fazendo que os dois caíssem sobre a cama. Ficaram ali, em silêncio e perto, enquanto ele escutava seus gemidos e se deleitava com a fragrância de seu perfume, uma mescla do rico aroma do sexo, e então, deu-se conta que não tinha solucionado nada colocando ela naquela postura.

Ainda se sentia perigosamente perto dela e ao parecer, não podia fazer nada por evitá-lo.

Merda.

Assim que limitou a lhe dar um beijo na bochecha e se deixou levar ao mundo dos sonhos que veio depois de seu orgasmo.

**_ Oito_**

Um momento mais tarde, Bella saiu da cama e foi ao quarto de banho para se limpar um pouco. Tirou os sapatos, depois se desfez de sua saia, esgotada, mas transbordando de uma felicidade que não tinha experimentado nunca antes. Sentia-se completamente enjoada. E maravilhosa. Pelo sexo. Pelo Edward. Simplesmente nunca imaginou que pudesse comportar-se tão suja e que aquilo parecesse tão vigorante. Era como se Edward tivesse descoberto uma parte inteira de sua vida que ela não podia ter experimentado sem ele, e todo seu corpo cantava com uma satisfação insuperável.

Olhou-se no espelho e suspirou felizmente. Acostumou-se com rapidez a seu novo corte de cabelo e sua nova cor. E agora... Inclusive estava acostumando-se a ser uma mulher altamente sexual, a utilizar seu corpo da maneira exata em que tinha sido desenhado: para conceber prazer.

E aquilo a golpeou repentinamente uma vez mais, com uma nova força... A nova Bella já não existia realmente, porque aquilo já não era parte de uma atuação, alguém que estava fingindo ser, ou inclusive tentando ser. Agora era realmente a nova Bella, que se sentia completamente em casa com Edward e totalmente a gosto com todo o sexo escandaloso que tinham desfrutado juntos.

E provavelmente aquilo fora uma estupidez, provavelmente era perigoso que se permitisse perguntar-lhe sequer, mas o que passava se... O que acontecia de algum jeito se tudo aquilo funcionava e Edward não era despedido e tivessem que seguir trabalhando juntos? Se o que acontecia em Las Vegas não ficava em Las Vegas, depois de tudo? O que acontecia se passavam muito tempo juntos? E ele percebia que estava louco por ela, mais que a nível físico, e que possivelmente uma relação séria com ele não fora realmente uma coisa tão horrível?

Deixou escapar outro suspiro, desta vez um infantil de esperança e, desviando o olhar de seu reflexo, foi de novo à habitação, onde também encontrou a Edward, que tinha tirado a roupa e se tornou a colocar sob os lençóis. Deus estava formoso convexo ali, todo sonolento e sexy, e despenteado, e exausto, devido a ela.

—As luzes do móvel estão acessas neném — e disse, com os olhos fechados.

Ela olhou para a penteadeira que havia do outro lado da habitação, onde antes tinha deixado sua bolsa e o telefone. Tinha deixado ali no hotel cada noite que tinham saído fora, já que tinha pensado que a bolsa seria um estorvo não necessitava, sobre tudo porque o cartão da Blue Night no qual possuía Edward cobria todos os gastos de sua viagem. E o tinha feito inclusive antes de saber que haveria tanto sexo envolto em sua relação, por isso ao final tinha resultado ser uma decisão excelente.

Caminhou nua para a mesa, agarrou o telefone, abriu e escutou a mensagem.

Depois reconheceu a voz de Mike.

—Só queria saber como ia, Bella. Edward mencionou em um email que estava aprendendo com rapidez e que tinha um bom ouvido com a música, assim bom trabalho. Sobre tudo porque as coisas não parecem muito alentadoras com a Tania. Não me surpreenderia se nos leva logo a julgamento, e se isso ocorre, já sabe o que significa... Edward está fora e você dentro.

OH, Merda.

Fechou de repente o telefone, e desejou que Edward estivesse dormido.

Não teve tanta sorte.

—Algo importante?

—Não.

—Então, por que parece tão preocupada?

Ela se deu a volta para olhá-lo e viu seus maravilhosos olhos negros abertos agora e estudando sua clara preocupação.

—Era Alice — evitou. —Tem um problema com um homem, isso é tudo.

—OH — disse ele, jogando a cabeça para trás outra vez e acomodando-se no travesseiro; depois, fechou os olhos. —Apaga a luz e vêem comigo à cama. Quero te abraçar.

Acabava de mentir. Até aquele momento, somente tinha sido um engano, ocultou-lhe algo que a influía muito, e aquilo já lhe tinha parecido o suficientemente horrível. Mas agora mentiu intencionada e atentamente para guardar seu sujo segredo.

E como havia dito a Alice quando tudo aquilo começou, odiava as mentiras.

Fez tudo o que pôde para reprimir a sensação de culpa enquanto apagava a luz da mesinha e se metia sob os lençóis com seu amante, o homem a que estava enganando para lhe roubar o trabalho.

* * *

[1] Charcuteria ou charcutaria (do francês _charcuterie_, de _chair_, "carne" e _cuit_, "cozida"), também conhecida pelo termo italiano _salumeria_, é o ramo da culinária dedicado ao preparo dos produtos de carne de porco, como o bacon, presunto, salsichas, terrinas, galantinas, patês e confits. A charcuteria é parte do repertório de _garde manger_ de um chef.

[2] Tori Amos, pseudônimo de Myra Ellen Amos (nasceu em 22 de agosto de 1963). Cantora, compositora e pianista norte-americana. Esteve à frente de um grupo de cantoras e compositoras no começo da década de 90, sendo digno de nota, no começo da sua carreira, como uma das poucas cantoras e intérpretes pop que usam o piano como instrumento principal. Ela é conhecida por suas músicas emocionalmente intensas, que tratam de uma variedade de assuntos, incluindo sexualidade, religião e tragédia pessoal. Alguns dos seus singles mais bem-sucedidos nos charts incluem "Crucify", "Silent All These Years", "Cornflake Girl", "Caught a Lite Sneeze".


	7. Chapter 6

_**A QUINTA NOITE**_

O prazer é a isca que faz com que peque.

Platão

_**Capítulo Um**_

No dia seguinte, Edward informou a Bella que precisava fazer algumas chamadas telefônicas aos artistas que levava para Blue Night e para que ela pudesse escutar como tratava com _os talentos_.

Assim que ela se limitou a escutar enquanto ele aliviava os temores de uma banda de rock alternativa cujo primeiro CD não estava causando muita sensação, como eles tinham esperado. E enquanto explicava a cantor de Rythm & Blues a razão pela que o anúncio de seu próximo e desejado CD devia ser atrasado outros dois meses. E quando a grande estrela da Blue Night, o roqueiro britânico Malcolm Barstow, queixou-se com Edward porque a seleção da canção de seu próximo CD, não tinha gostado do fotógrafo que tinha feito as fotos para a capa.

Bella se deu conta que Edward falava com cada pessoa de maneira diferente, dependendo da personalidade de cada um e das questões que lhes preocupavam, até que pareciam adequadamente calmos, embora com Barstow _calmo_ fosse provavelmente um termo muito otimista.

Depois de pressionar o botão de fim de chamada pela última vez, levantou a cabeça do sofá onde se acomodava com os jeans que estava acostumado a levar e uma camiseta, para olhar a Bella, que tinha estado sentada em uma cadeira com estofado de cetim.

—Aí o tem — disse. —O lado escuro do representante da A&R. Acha que poderá fazer isso?

_Nem no melhor de meus dias_, sentiu-se tentada a lhe dizer.

Sabia como tratar com Mike quando estava saturado de trabalho e estressado. E sabia que quando Alice tinha um mau dia, o melhor que podia fazer era estar de acordo com ela em tudo e ao final se acalmaria. Sabia como arrumar os fotocopiadoras e tinha muita habilidade com a Microsoft Word, e podia levar com eficiência um escritório com uma mão atada a costas. Mesmo assim apesar de Mike e Edward acreditassem nela, não tinha nem idéia de como ia encarregar se das pessoas que provavelmente tivesse boas razões para estar preocupada com problemas que possivelmente não tivessem solução.

E estava segura que tinha falado com a maioria dessas pessoas antes por telefone, mas somente para passar com Mike ou para assegurar que já se deu a ordem de pagamento, e isso era completamente diferente. A velha Bella era uma boa guia, mas não com estrelas de rock zangadas e histéricas.

—Tenho que admitir que eu esteja intimidada com tudo o que acabo de ouvir — respondeu ela e tentou não soar tão alucinada como o estava.

—E eu tenho que admitir que normalmente não tenha que fazer três chamadas telefônicas como estas de repente. Mas estar fora supõe que acumulem um pouco as coisas, e parte da razão pela que estão tão zangados é porque não lhes devolvi a chamada cinco minutos depois que tenham tentado contatar comigo. Os artistas são temperamentais, isso é um fato neste negócio. Somente tem que abordar suas necessidades o melhor que possa.

Ela assentiu e esperou não parecer muito preocupada. Como tinha assegurado a si mesma quando ele tinha estado estabelecendo contatos com o pessoal das discotecas, Edward tinha um dom natural. E ela não estava toda segura que pudesse ver-se a si mesma tão desenvolvida ao iniciar uma relação, ou ao tratar com pessoas que eram difíceis, justo como acabava de fazer Edward.

—Sabe o que necessita para te animar? —perguntou ele.

De acordo, assim estava claro que seus medos lhe refletiam ainda no rosto. O que?

—Lingerie novo.

Dedicou-lhe um olhar coquete; sentia-se muito mais cômoda com sua atual vida social que com a profissional.

—Tem razão, deve-me uma calcinha, verdade? Ou dois pares — acrescentou ela, depois de recordar seu encontro no Fetiche.

—Sorte para você, o centro comercial Fashion Show está o suficientemente perto para darmos um passeio.

—Por sorte para mim, estou me deitando com um homem que sabe coisas como essas. — Respondeu ela com uma gargalhada.

—Bom, espero que isto não vá à comocionar muito, pequena senhorita Bella — disse com uma piscada de olhos—, mas não será minha primeira vez em uma loja de lingerie.

Ela soltou um grito zombador, e deu uma palmada no peito.

—E não é somente que não seja o tipo de homem que fica aí de pé na porta com os braços cruzados, olhando os pés. Vou ajudar a escolher sua calcinha.

Ela riu com suavidade.

—Não posso esperar a ver o que escolhe. E só para que saiba, não sou fácil. Necessito que minha roupa interior seja de uma vez cômoda e sexy.

Em resposta, ele estalou os dedos e murmurou:

—Merda.

Duas horas mais tarde, estavam atravessando Las Vegas Alameda e faziam sua pequena caminhada até o elegante e sofisticado centro comercial. Além de substituir a tanga vermelha que tinham destroçado a noite anterior, Edward tinha elegido uma tanga preta, uma tanga de leopardo com um laço negro diante, um sutiã bordado e uma caixa de calcinhas de encaixe e seda de cor lavanda.

Saíram agarrados pelas mãos, beijavam-se enquanto caminhavam e compravam, beijaram-se ainda mais quando se detiveram para comprar um par de sanduíches na cafeteria para comer. Depois, abriram caminho de volta ao Hotel Veneza, e Edward carregava com a pequena bolsinha rosa do centro comercial com uma segurança natural que fez que Bella se deleitasse na masculinidade de seu gesto.

—Não é todos os homens que gostam de levar bolsinhas rosas — assinalou, impressionada.

Ele se limitou a responder.

—Eu não sou como todos os homens.

_Disso pode estar seguro_. Era facilmente o homem mais sexy, mais seguro e mais sedutor que ela tinha conhecido. E tinha dado beijos diante das vitrines de roupa interior e entre bocados de seus sanduíches de peru e —OH, Deus— estava começando a resultar realmente fácil pensar nele como... Seu namorado.

O que era um suicídio emocional, ela sabia com segurança.

Havia dito que aquilo era temporário.

E estava mentindo de todas as maneiras, por isso era bom que aquilo fosse temporário.

_Assim deixa de pensar nele como se fora seu namorado, como se fora alguém com o que pode comprometer_.

Deus queira fora tão fácil.

O fato era que ela nunca tinha sido aquele tipo de mulher, o tipo como Alice, quem podia envolver-se com alguém no plano físico sem que isso começasse a preocupá-la muito. E estava enganando os últimos dias, pensando que possivelmente a nova Bella sim fora esse tipo de mulher. Mas agora que a nova Bella parecia ser a verdadeira Bella... Bom, estava começando a comprometer-se com Edward. E ia sair ferida de tudo aquilo e se sentir sozinha e vazia quando acabasse disso não cabia nenhuma dúvida.

A única solução, no momento, era a mesma em que tinha confiado toda a semana.

_Deixa essas idéias a um lado. Não pense nisso. Somente sente_.

Ele a beijou quando se detiveram na porta de sua habitação — já que ele tinha mais algumas chamadas a fazer e e-mail a mandar, ela tinha decidido tomar uma sesta. — Quando sua língua dançou com a sua e fez que seu corpo se estremecesse da cabeça até os dedos dos pés, justo como passava com algo que fazia com ele, definitivamente sentiu. Sentiu tudo. O prazer. A emoção. A necessidade de estar com ele.

A triste realidade era que nem sequer gostava realmente que tomassem caminhos separados para o resto da tarde. Acostumou-se tanto a estar com ele quase todo o tempo durante aqueles últimos dias, que era isso o que a fazia sentir-se como a nova verdadeira Bella. A presença de Edward, sua influência, as coisas que o fazia pensar, sentir.

—Se arrume para esta noite — disse ele, ainda agarrando a mão.

—Que me arrume como?

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

—Com um vestido sexy, se tiver.

—Por quê?

—Já o verá.

Ah, sua surpresa. Quase tinha esquecido. E não podia imaginar onde tinha planejado exatamente Edward a foderia aquela noite que requeria que levasse um bom vestido, mas tampouco podia esperar a descobri-lo.

_**Capítulo Dois**_

—Nossa — disse Edward quando ela respondeu à porta as seis em ponto daquela tarde. Quando ele a olhou rapidamente de cima a baixo, ela sentiu como faziam cócegas os seios e palpitava a vagina.

Mordeu-se o lábio, sentia-se sexy e sofisticada de uma vez.

—Você gosta?

—Neném — disse, como se aquela fora uma pergunta ridícula. —Esse vestido é... Incrível. O aspecto que tem... Serei um homem com sorte se consigo fazer negócios antes de me entregar ao prazer.

O vestido negro de cetim pendurava perfeitamente sobre suas curvas e revelava mais de seu corpo que algo que tivesse levado nunca, com umas taças semicirculares em lugar do sutiã que levantavam o peito, deixando muita pele nua. A prega chegava até a meia coxa, mas havia uma abertura a um lado que a fazia inclusive mais picante.

Alice tinha insistido que Bella comprasse aquele vestido, mas ela tinha deixado colocada à etiqueta, pois possivelmente era melhor devolvê-lo, até quando Edward pediu levar um vestido sexy antes, o tinha feito sem saber que era perfeito para passar uma noite em Las Vegas, no braço do homem mais excitante.

Tinha completado o traje com umas sandálias pretas de salto que levavam uns pequenos diamantes falsos cobrindo os dedos dos pés, e os brincos compridos de diamantes que tinha levado em seu casamento. Jogando a vista atrás, pareceu-lhe de melhor utilidade naquele momento.

Edward também se vestiu muito elegante — mais do que tinha visto antes: — levava uma camisa branca Lisa, desabotoada, sob uma jaqueta de couro de cor caramelo, com as calças jeans que levava normalmente debaixo. Como sempre, a cruz de sua avó descansava perto de sua garganta, visível entre os botões abertos.

—Você também está muito bonito — disse, enquanto o olhava de cima a baixo, como ele tinha feito com ela e não duvidou em atrasar o olhar em sua virilha onde, sem ereção, aparecia um vulto muito agradável.

Um enorme espelho com marco dourado pendurado na parede perto do elevador e enquanto o esperavam, Bella não pôde evitar olhar aos dois e pensar que aquela noite, mais que antes inclusive, parecia pertencer a ele, como se fora alguém fabulosa que se dirigia a uma noite de glamurosa diversão; e o melhor de tudo era que, naquele instante, era verdade.

Edward a levou a Bouchon, um restaurante francês que havia no Veneza, onde se sentaram em um bonito pátio lajeado perto da piscina. Depois do jantar, compartilharam um mouse de chocolate sob um ambiente de doce música, do som de copos que brindavam e de elegantes colunas e arcos de pedra. E Bella tentou com todas suas forças não sentir tudo quão romântico havia nisso, embora fosse muito difícil de ignorar.

Por um lado, sabia que Edward era um homem do mundo, e um amante das mulheres, por isso o fato que ele tivesse elegido um restaurante terrivelmente romântico certamente não se devia a outra coisa que a uma medida respeitável de carinho, um bom jantar com alguém de cuja companhia desfrutava.

Mas quando o olhava aos olhos... Via ela algo mais?

Ou só o estava imaginando?

Às vezes, podia jurar que Edward também estava apaixonando-se por ela. Mas então... Recordava um homem como Edward era tão agradável de forma natural, alguém ao que dava tão bem fazer que outra pessoa se sentisse especial, sabia que era provável aqueles gestos não significassem nada.

_E isso está bem — recordou a si mesma. —Isto é somente uma aventura, e é exatamente o que você queria que fosse. Sexo sem compromisso_.

Do jantar se dirigiram a Strip para desfrutar da noite. Aquela noite tinha explicado Edward, iriam ver cantores que trabalhavam no mega resorts que se alinhavam em Las Vegas Alameda.

A idéia a impactou. _OH, essa é a razão pela que pediu que me vestisse elegante_. Aquilo prometia ser uma noite mais na cidade, como tantas outras que tinham compartilhado até o momento, e fez que a sensação de surpresa quando falou de não acostumar-se muito à cama se voltasse mais um mistério.

Sua primeira parada foi em um dos poucos espetáculos tradicionais que ficavam em Las Vegas: um lugar cheio de garotas de topless cobertas por toneladas de peles e lantejoulas. Era uma mescla variada de entretenimento, e Edward assinalou a um cantor que tinham ido ver, recomendada por um garçom que tinha falado com ele a princípios da semana. Mas Edward declarou rapidamente que o menino gostava muito _do som da Broadway_, com o qual Bella esteve de acordo e depois daquilo, simplesmente se sentou e desfrutaram do chamativo espetáculo de tudo isso, maravilhando-se com a quantidade de peitos nus no cenário.

Depois, enquanto se mesclava com o resto dos espectadores que abandonavam o lugar, Edward disse:

—Sinto se isto te resulta inútil, mas o menino com o que falei disse que a vocalista era espetacular, por isso pensei que merecia a pena jogar uma olhada.

Bella abriu os olhos de par em par.

—Está brincando? Encantou-me! Foi completamente o espetáculo clássico de Las Vegas. Adorei é genial — e o tinha feito. Dado que as maiorias dos figurantes estavam hoje em dia mortas ou retiradas, adorou ter uma pequena porção da velha Cidade do Pecado.

Edward somente sorriu, e depois passou o braço pela cintura e a aproximou dele para dar um beijo.

—Tem idéia de quão bonita é?

Ela baixou o queixo e concedeu um olhar brincalhão.

—Pensava que era excitante.

—É bonita e excitante - assegurou. —E se não tinha dado conta, todos os homens com os que nos topamos esta noite tinham os olhos fixados em você.

Em realidade, sim que se deu conta. E aquilo a tinha feito sentir-se sexy e excitante, e despreocupada... E também tinha feito pensar se a olhavam porque pensavam que era uma prostituta com aquele vestido tão descarado. Estava claro que todos os homens pudessem ver as coisas que tinha feito ela os últimos dias, acreditariam no segundo, mas ela sabia que somente podia haver-se comportado daquela maneira com Edward, e com ninguém mais.

E quando ele a levou pela mão para o cassino e depois saíram juntos à rua, a cálida brisa da noite invadiu seus sentidos, e soube que não podia negar que estava apaixonando-se por ele.

Mas também, certamente, que toda aquela situação era impossível, não importava como o visse ela.

E isso significava teria que aproveitar tudo o que pudesse dele naquele momento. Aquela noite, e as noites que estavam por chegar. Tinha que empapar dele, absorvê-lo, seu corpo, sua mente, aqueles formosos olhos, todo ele.

Assim quando subiram a um táxi e Edward disse ao condutor que os levasse a Caesars Palace, ela levantou a mão para seu rosto e o beijou descarada, apaixonada e sem desculpar-se, sem importar o mais mínimo se o taxista podia observá-los através do retrovisor. Agora que a acompanhava o amor, seu desejo sexual por ele adotava uma necessidade nova que ela temia que não tivesse limites.

—Genial — disse ele quando o beijo terminou.

Em resposta, ela baixou a mão para sua coxa, em um gesto atrevido, depois deslizou para dentro, sobre seu pênis, a qual se endureceu em questão de segundos.

Seu olhar levava uma mescla de diversão e de excitação.

—Deve estar desejando saber qual é sua surpresa.

—Muito — admitiu.

No Caesars Palace, abriram-se caminho através do cassino para um elegante bar temático chamado Cleopatra's Barge, onde cruzaram uma pequena ponte de madeira até chegar ao clube flutuante e em forma de navio. A escuridão caiu sobre eles, era hora de dançar, as luzes formavam redemoinhos no chão aonde vinte ou trinta pessoas se moviam ao ritmo de um grupo que tocava canções do Top 40 Hits1.

—Estes são aos que devemos ver — disse ele enquanto penetravam através da multidão para chegar ao bar. —chamam-se Razor's Edge.

A banda estava liderada por uma bonita loira, a única mulher do grupo. Com taças de vinho na mão, observaram e escutaram, e Bella foi consciente outra vez da atenção que recebia por parte dos homens, e se não estava equivocada, inclusive algumas mulheres pareceram lançar olhadas de admiração. Estava começando a pensar que deveria levar roupa atrevida mais freqüentemente e se recordou a si mesma de dar obrigada a Alice por fazer que comprasse o vestido.

De fato, lembrou-se outra vez que tinha que dar obrigado a Alice por um montão de coisas: não só por ajudá-la a comprar e por pedir um encaixe no cabeleireiro, mas também por todo o conceito de seduzir a Edward. Possivelmente tivesse ocorrido de todas as formas, mas de algum jeito sentia que as várias formas de conselhos de Alice tinham ajudado a que tudo passasse.

Depois de meia hora, Bella deixou sua taça vazia no bar e inclinou para dizer a Edward por cima da música:

—Não sei... Parece um bom grupo de bar, mas não há nada novo neles. Sei que ainda não escutamos a música original dela, mas há algo neles que me faz sentir... Que estou escutando algo dos anos noventa. Estou equivocada?

Edward esvaziou sua própria taça e negou com a cabeça.

—Em realidade, acertou por completo. Levo aqui um momento esperando a que me deixem alucinado com algo, mas não conseguiram. Bom ouvido, neném.

Depois de deixar o Cleopatra's Barge, agarrados pelas mãos, tomaram um táxi no alto da Strip e se dirigiram para outro enorme hotel, Bella nem sequer sabia qual era. Depois do sem-fim de paradas que tinham feito durante aquela e as demais noites, houve um momento que se esqueceu de prestar atenção.

Passearam por outros cassinos onde as máquinas caça-níqueis surravam e tilintavam e a roleta dava voltas, Edward a levou a uma discoteca escura e tranqüila onde seu olhar caiu instantaneamente no jovem homem que havia no cenário, que estava sentado em um tamborete, cantando e tocando um simples violão de madeira. Com um cabelo ligeiramente desgrenhado e uma compleição suave e azeitonada, não podia ter mais de dezessete anos, mas sua voz e seu instrumento afirmavam o contrário, porque soava como se pertencessem a uma velha alma. O som era pop alternativo — pegajoso, mas moderno, engenhoso, mas cheio de significado— e depois de somente uns segundos, Edward e Bella se olharam em silêncio e disseram: _Este menino é bom_.

—Estou surpreso — disse Edward.

Em resposta, Bella caiu em seu novo costume de fazer comparações com um olho comercial.

—É como... Um jovem John Mayer, mas com o atrativo de um ídolo adolescente. Qualquer garota do colégio poderia derreter-se por ele.

—A capa do CD será um primeiro plano de seu rosto — meditou Edward, com os olhos postos no cenário, claramente pensando no futuro. —Somente com seu nome. Austin Colé.

—Como nos antigos álbuns —disse Bella —podíamos pôr um pôster dele no interior.

Edward não parecia convencido.

—Ainda podemos trabalhar nessa idéia. Para isso é para o que estão as páginas da Web. Entretanto, podemos lançar uma oferta, um pôster grátis para as primeiras mil pessoas que mandem o recibo que encontrarão no CD, um pouco parecido.

—Quantos anos têm? —perguntou Bella.

—Não o suficiente para entrar aqui, somente o suficiente para atuar aqui — explicou. —Enviou-me um CD faz uns poucos meses, e soube que era bom, mas não sabia que era tão bom, ou teria esquecido os outros e teria movido meu rabo aqui a toda pressa.

Logo encontraram uma mesa, pediram uma garrafa de vinho e simplesmente ficaram cômodos e desfrutaram da música comovedora e sincera de Austin Colé. Até que ele tomou um descanso. O que permitiu a Bella ser testemunha, uma vez mais, da parte divertida daquele trabalho, observar o rosto do menino iluminar quando Edward se apresentou e disse quão impressionado estava.

Acordaram uma reunião com Austin e sua mãe para o dia seguinte, mas Edward organizou uma refeição em lugar de um café da manhã.

—Porque - tinha explicado a Bella com uma piscada quando saíram da discoteca— vamos estar fora até tarde. Ela sorriu.

—Isso implica minha surpresa, certamente.

Ele assentiu, em um gesto claro e conciso.

—E quando exatamente vou receber essa surpresa?

—Em nossa próxima parada.

Muito a seu pesar, a vagina de Bella tremeu com a espera. É obvio, ter tido tantos olhos luxuriosos postos nela durante toda a noite a tinha mantido em um estado de excitação toda a noite, como durante o provocador espetáculo de topless, somente estando com Edward. Por isso não era somente a promessa do que estava a ponto de acontecer o que a emocionava. Era tudo, tudo o que Edward e a Cidade do Pecado podiam oferecer.

E ela estava mais que preparada para algo que lhe proporcionasse a noite.

_**Capítulo Três**_

O seguinte táxi os levou com rapidez através do engarrafamento da Las Vegas Alameda, onde tudo o que Bella podia ver ao redor deles eram limusines e bondes e mais dessas placas publicitárias em movimento que ofereciam a venda a uma mulher vestida somente com lingerie. Olhando através das janelas, recaiu nos letreiros de néon que assinalavam o hotel cassino MGM Grand, Paris, Monte Cario, e outros que passavam por seus olhos a toda velocidade e a faziam sentir — junto com o vinho que tinha tomado— completamente consumida pelas mareantes luzes e o ritmo acelerado da Strip. Quão seguinte soube foi que o táxi se deteve na avenida, em um caminho rodeado de arbustos que levavam a outro resort gigante e outro cassino iluminado com luzes brilhantes, mas outra vez, tinha esquecido fixar no nome.

Enquanto Edward a levava através das portas principais e entravam em outro enorme vestíbulo, sentiu mais olhos fixos nela, sentiu a mão de seu homem sobre a sua, sentiu seu coração pulsando com força pela emoção de perguntar o que aconteceria a seguir e como poderia agradecer pela noite.

Depois de entrar no elevador, Edward esperou até que a maioria das pessoas que estavam dentro tivessem saído em suas respectivas paradas, e depois pressionou o botão de cima, marcado simplesmente com uma R.

—O que significa essa letra? —perguntou-lhe ela. —Leva ao terraço?

A boca de Edward se curvou em um sorriso travesso.

—Não. Leva a uma discoteca. Chama-se Rendezvous.

Por isso foi à outra discoteca, uma que estava situada no alto de um hotel de Las Vegas Strip.

—Essa é minha surpresa? —perguntou ela despreocupada. —Outra discoteca? —não tinha querido soar como decepcionada, mas já tinha estado em um montão de discotecas com o Edward, por isso tinha esperado algo mais... Único.

Quando as duas últimas pessoas que havia com eles no elevador saíram, as portas se fecharam e Edward lançou um olhar escuro e sedutor.

—Não se preocupe neném. Nunca antes esteve em uma discoteca como esta.

—A que se refere?

Naquele momento, abriram-se as portas do elevador e a aura da glamurosa vida noturna invadiu os sentidos. Diante deles se desdobrava uma habitação com uma tênue iluminação, com brilhos vermelhos e púrpuros que giravam e resplandeciam sobre os corpos escassamente embelezados que havia na pista de baile. A fragrância do álcool e o perfume caro alagavam o ambiente. Cada rosto que pôde ver ela era... Formoso, não havia outra maneira de descrevê-lo. Estava claro que era ali aonde ia às pessoas bonitas que queria sair de festa.

Mas antes de chegar ao interior da discoteca, tiveram que ser admitidos por um porteiro, e ela observou a fila de pessoas que estavam esperando para entrar, enquanto Edward a levava a frente, direto ao homem que sustentava uma corda vermelha de veludo nas mãos.

—Senhor Cullen — disse ele tranqüilamente, depois desatou a corda, e fez um gesto para que entrassem. Edward passou discretamente ao porteiro um maço de notas dobradas enquanto atravessavam a entrada.

Dentro, pôde ver às pessoas bonitas mais de perto. As mulheres tinham um aspecto seguro e atrativo, a maioria levava vestidos de coquetel que rivalizavam com o seu próprio por sexualmente atrevidos, e os homens eram como Edward, claramente modernos, elegantes, cômodos em seu ambiente.

A iluminada pista de baile estava composta por plataformas e inclusive por umas poucas jaulas gradeadas. Sobre as plataformas havia mais gente bonita dançando, a maioria das garotas não parecia ter problema algum por esfregar seus corpos enquanto se moviam. As jaulas, entretanto, estavam ocupadas pelo que ela pensou que seriam GO-go, todas vestidas com tops negros de lentejoulas e saias minúsculas também de cor negra, sob as quais levavam cinta liga que sujeitavam umas meias de ralo negro e sandálias de plataforma _saltos de stripper_. Tudo no que pôde pensar ela foi... Nossa. Edward tinha razão, ela nunca tinha estado em um lugar como aquele antes.

Justo então, uma mulher loira e magra passou diante dela e deu a volta para olhar e disse a Edward:

—Estou louca ou essa que acaba de passar é Paris Hilton?

—Não está louca.

—Serio.

A aura sexual do ambiente era completamente evidente. As pessoas que estavam na pista de baile moviam-se em ondulações líquidos, claramente estava mais interessada no sexo que na dança. As garçonetes em topless serviam as taças na barra enquanto outras garçonetes passavam pela discoteca levando bandejas de taças e garrafas, com o mesmo Top e meias que levavam as mulheres que dançavam nas jaulas. A qualquer parte que olhasse, Bella via pessoas beijando-se, e aqueles que não estavam beijando a alguém pareciam querer está-lo.

—Edward — outra loira de escândalo se dirigiu a ele estendendo a mão e curvando suas unhas vermelhas ao redor de seu braço. Levava um vestido branco apertado com um sutiã em forma de V que chegava até seu umbigo, ressaltando o avultamento de seus peitos. —O que faz na cidade, querido?

—Olá, Cherise — disse ele com um sorriso sossegado. —Somente estou dando uma volta em busca de algum novo talento, como de costume.

—Eu posso ser nova, e definitivamente possuo certos talentos. —estava sendo diretamente depredador e Bella tentou acalmar-se e não deixar que a pegasse o ciúme, mas ao mesmo tempo se encontrou agarrando-se ao outro braço de Edward mais possessivamente do que tinha pretendido.

—Este é meu casal, Bella, a nova representante da A&R da Blue Night — disse ele, soltando o braço das garras de Cherise para assinalar a Bella.

—Garota com sorte — disse Cherise com um acanhamento afetado, a modo de saudação.

—Sim, sou — respondeu Bella, dando-se conta que aquilo parecia ser o consenso universal: qualquer garota que estivesse com Edward Cullen, embora fosse por uma noite, tinha que ser invejada.

—Um prazer voltar a verte, carinho. —disse a Cherise quando se foram, e Bella não pôde evitar sentir-se feliz de deixar a Miss Vestido Branco detrás, enquanto eles avançavam para a sala escura.

Mesmo assim, viu-se obrigada a observar que muita mais garota sexy fixava os olhos em seu homem, mas quando também se deu conta que os homens dedicavam ao mesmo olhar, esqueceu-se de suas preocupações. Eram todos aqueles olhos fixados nela, a sexualidade que flutuava no ambiente, o que a fazia sentir como doíam os peitos e dilatava a vagina? Ou era sozinho porque tinha desejado a Edward toda a noite?

A pesar do sexo que emanava naquele lugar, ela estava ao limite de perguntar por que razão exatamente o Rendezvous era sua surpresa, quando chegaram a uma zona completamente nova da discoteca. A pista de dança ficou visível detrás deles, mas o ambiente acabava de trocar, inundando-se inclusive mais em um ritmo mais lento, mais sufocantemente sensual.

A grande sala que os rodeava estava cheia de... Camas. Bom, não camas reais, a não ser turcos e divãs grandes, luxuosos e adornados de jóias que faziam um papel perfeito. Os clientes estavam tombados sobre eles vestidos com sofisticados traje, bebendo, falando, alguns deles beijando-se. Como no Fetiche, observou a duas garotas se esfregando, mas a diferença do Fetiche, aí ninguém parecia particularmente interessado, além de um homem que estava convexo com elas no divã esmeralda, acariciando a perna de uma das garotas.

A música também era diferente, embora a pista de dança ainda estivesse à vista, com um ritmo rápido e forte que já não podia ouvir-se, somente podiam escutar canções mais lentas e eróticas que ressonavam dos ocultos alto-falantes. A iluminação era suave, convidativa, sensual.

E ao redor do perímetro da sala... _OH, Meu Deus_. Ao princípio não se deu conta disso, somente tinha visto umas cortinas escuras de cor azul safira rodeavam a zona, mas agora tinha caído em que algumas das cortinas estavam retiradas. E se revelava um grande compartimento em forma de U que tinha uma cama feita à medida e que se encaixava contra a parede curvada. Eram como cabines semicirculares em um restaurante, mas em lugar de cabines, ela pôde ver mais lugares pomposos nos que deitar-se.

As zonas que estavam visíveis davam a oportunidade de espiar as pessoas que tinha tombado ali. Em algumas, podia ver casais, enquanto que outras camas estavam ocupadas por três, quatro ou inclusive cinco pessoas. Como nas camas que havia na zona aberta da sala, as pessoas que havia na espécie de cabines estava bebendo, rindo a gargalhadas, e alguns estavam dando o lote.

A mera presença de tantas camas elaboradas, com tantas pessoas reclinadas sobre elas, fazia-na sentir-se mais excitada ainda, faziam que umedecesse um pouco mais a vagina. De verdade as pessoas faziam sexo naquele lugar? Era essa a razão pela que algumas cortinas estavam jogadas?

Enquanto tentava ajustar-se ao sedutor ambiente, uma atrativa mulher madura com outro vestido tão provocador como o seu — o da mulher de uma bonita cor coral— se aproximou deles, e pôs a mão em cima do braço da amante de Bella.

—Edward.

—Cynthia, olá — cobriu a mão ligeiramente enquanto se inclinava para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

Aquela mulher parecia mais amistosa que paqueradora assim Bella não se sentiu ciumenta como antes, mas estava começando a pensar que Edward conhecia cada pessoa do planeta.

—Vi seu nome na lista de reservas —disse Cynthia— assim reservei minha cama favorita para você.

OH, trabalhava ali.

E... Tinha reservado uma cama especial para ele. O estômago de Bella se revolveu com uma estranha expectativa, ainda estava assombrada e comocionada por aquele lugar.

Cynthia os conduziu através de várias cortinas fechadas e um par de zonas abertas, depois puxou para debaixo de uma corda azul de veludo para revelar... A cama mais sedutora que Bella tinha visto em sua vida. Um tecido grosso de veludo vermelho cobria a cama em forma de U, enquanto felpudos travesseiros de cor negra e púrpura, de toda forma e tamanho, alinhavam a beirada redonda. A parede em forma de U estava estofada de mais veludo vermelho, para cima, coberto com um luxuoso papel de parede. O compartimento privado se completava com suportes para colocar bebidas em cima, e espelhos com marco dourado que penduravam desde vários ângulos, claramente desenhados para encaixar com as paredes curvadas.

—Isto é genial, Cynthia — disse Edward tão informalmente como se fora a garçonete que lhe trazia a comida.

—Posso lhes trazer algo de beber?

Ele olhou a Bella.

—Mais vinho?

—Claro — se sentia tão fora de seu elemento que temia que sua voz tivesse saído com um som parecido ao de um camundongo. Inclusive se parecia formar parte da noite, não estava acostumada a estar rodeada de tanta elegância.

Edward pediu a Cynthia que trouxesse uma garrafa de seu melhor Pinot Grigio e, quando se foi, agarrou a Bella da mão e a levou para a colcha de veludo vermelho.

Deu-lhe uma sensação indiscutivelmente estranha quando deitou para trás e acomodou contra os cômodos travesseiros levando aquele vestido de cetim, com as pernas nuas estendidas diante dela, com os joelhos flexionados, especialmente em uma sala cheia de gente. E mesmo assim ao mesmo tempo, fez sentir-se repentinamente como uma parte mais da aberta sensualidade do ambiente. Edward estava convexo ao seu lado, apoiado em um de seus cotovelos, olhando ao rosto.

—Então, esta é minha surpresa? —perguntou ela.

Ele assentiu brevemente.

—É... Bastante selvagem. Ainda estou tentando me adaptar.

—Se adaptar?

—Estou acostumada às discotecas que têm mesas, não camas.

Justo então, um suave gemido soou em algum lugar perto deles; ela supôs que vinha de uma das outras camas. Assinalou vagamente para o som.

—De verdade há gente que está transando aqui? Justo aqui? Na discoteca?

A lascívia alagou seu sorriso.

—Por isso estão aqui as camas.

Pôs os olhos em branco, e ofereceu um sorriso de desculpa.

—Já entendo essa parte. Mas... Por que sair fora para ter sexo quando pode fazê-lo em sua casa ou em seu hotel? Especialmente desde que suponho que tem que pagar por uma dessas camas.

Edward estendeu a mão para tocar o joelho, e utilizou seu dedo polegar para acariciá-la.

—Algumas destas pessoas vêm aqui esperando conhecer alguém com o que desejem transar. E pessoas como nós, que já sabem a quem desejar atirar-se... Vamos pela emoção.

De repente, ela o compreendeu.

—Está... Pelo proibido.

Brilharam os olhos.

—Exato.

—Como faz na Torre Eiffel — continuou ela. —Ou na gôndola.

Sua mão ascendeu cálida por sua coxa.

—Lembra do que me disse na gôndola a noite passada? Disse que se pudesse foderia naquele momento, e não importaria que alguém nos estivesse observando.

Um pequeno vislumbre de vergonha combinado com a sensação de excitação se apoderou dela. Em realidade, sim havia dito aquilo. Era difícil de acreditar, mas era verdade. Inclusive mais difícil de acreditar era que houvesse dito a sério. Edward a tinha transformado em uma desavergonhada viciada no sexo, pelo visto.

E fazia justo um momento, ela se havia sentido preparada para qualquer coisa que ele quisesse que ela fizesse algo que tivesse feito. E possivelmente ficou desconcertada pela grosseria daquele lugar, onde o sexo estava tão _à vista_, mas enquanto a cálida carícia de Edward se deslizava brandamente mais para cima, e as gemas de seus dedos brincavam agora sob a prega de sua saia, possivelmente sua comoção começava a desvanecer-se. Desvaneceu quase por completo quando ele a beijou, sua língua paquerando docemente com a dela, em um encontro sensual e suave de suas bocas.

Justo naquele instante, uma das garçonetes de Top apareceu à beira de sua cama, levando duas taças e um cubo com gelo com uma garrafa de vinho aberta dentro.

—Seu Pinot Grigio — disse ela quando ambos a olharam.

E a Bella ocorreu que possivelmente a garçonete se sentisse um pouco incômoda, mas não o estava.

Porque esse tipo de coisa estava acostumado a acontecer ali, pessoas que se tombavam, que transavam, diante de todo mundo.

—Obrigado — disse Edward, depois se levantou para tirar a carteira e passou algumas notas à garota.

Quando a garçonete se foi e Edward começou a servir o vinho, Bella disse:

—Tenho algumas pergunta que te fazer.

Ele se deteve para cintilá-la com um olhar divertido.

—Não posso esperar para escutar.

Ela sorriu, sabia que parecia entretida sua ingenuidade.

—De acordo, como pagou pela cama? Quero dizer, Quando? Não te vi dar dinheiro algum a Cynthia.

—Costuma dar o número do cartão de crédito quando chama para fazer as reservas.

—Aquilo tinha sentido, supôs ela. Embora a seguinte pergunta não fosse tão divertida como a primeira. —E se as pessoas mantêm relações sexuais nestas camas, estão... Limpas?

—Sim, neném está limpa. A coberta de veludo se pode tirar. Cada vez que se libera uma cama, todo o compartimento é desinfetado.

—Bem — disse ela, depois inclinou a cabeça. —Mas como sabe isso?

—Porque assim diz os folhetos.

Bella sentiu como abriam os olhos de par em par.

—Têm folhetos? Que falam a respeito da limpeza depois que as pessoas transem sobre as camas?

Edward deixou escapar uma gargalhada gutural.

—Explica-se com muita mais delicadeza que essa, mas sim, assim é. Estão na porta da discoteca e provavelmente no bar. E...

E o que?

—Se está perguntando se as pessoas poderão te escutar, os compartimentos estão desenhados para que o ruído fique dentro. Sei que escutou um gemido faz uns minutos, assim sim, algo escapa, mas quase tudo fica dentro.

—Tenho que supor que isso também está descrito com delicadeza no folheto?

Ele inclinou a cabeça, em um gesto conciso e brincalhão.

E ela não pôde evitar brincar quando passou a taça de vinho.

—Parece que é um perito deste lugar.

—Não é a primeira vez que estou aqui - disse com uma piscada. Depois levantou a taça para fazer um brinde. —Pelas experiências novas.

Ela mordeu o lábio, e sentiu de uma vez tímida e aventureira, e a sensação de aventura se fazia mais forte por momentos. Tilintou brandamente sua taça contra a de Edward.

—Pelas experiências novas.

_**Capítulo Quatro**_

Beberam suas taças de vinho e conversaram durante um momento mais, logo Edward tirou a jaqueta e a deixou na beirada da cama. Beijaram-se, abraçaram-se, escutaram a música e observaram às pessoas através de suas cortinas abertas.

Quando Edward esvaziou sua taça, aproximou um pouco mais a ela, e descansou a palma da mão sobre seu ventre, logo roçando com o polegar a parte inferior de seu peito, e com aquele gesto, fez que Bella desejasse mais. Tornou-se agradavelmente embriagada durante a noite, e agora estava começando a intoxicar-se agradavelmente daquele lugar, das cores vivas, dos tecidos luxuosos, da coquete gente que havia ao redor deles.

—Desejo-te — sussurrou ela.

Ele inclinou a cabeça até roçar a testa com a sua, com um olhar deliberado e intencionado. —Vai ter-me.

Justo naquele momento, Bella captou a imagem de um sexy vestido de leopardo que passava pela beirada de sua cama, e que se deteve diante deles. Edward e ela levantaram a cabeça.

—Edward Cullen — disse a garota do vestido com um sorriso.

Merda, outra admiradora mais. E esta última era inclusive mais atrativa que todas as demais, com seu cabelo comprido e murcho de uma cor chamativa acobreada e uma compleição perfeita e azeitonada, com uns lábios carnudos e úmidos, com as curvas de seus arrebitados peitos se sobressaindo do tecido da parte de acima do vestido.

—Rosalie — disse Edward e se sentou para saudá-la com um sorriso mais sincero que o que tinha dedicado ao resto das mulheres que se aproximaram dele. —Como está?

A espetacular garota jogou a cabeça para trás e pôs os olhos em branco, em um gesto brincalhão que a Bella surpreendeu que parecesse tão sensual. Assim de rápido, parecia mais simpática e menos afetada que a maioria das mulheres _fãs clube de Edward_.

—Estou bem — disse ela, mas sua voz a delatava. —Terminei com Royce.

Edward inclinou a cabeça, com uma expressão de reprimenda no rosto.

—Já avisei a respeito desse tipo.

—Sim, devi haver escutado. Esse rato bastardo me enganou. Com Irina

—OH, Merda — disse Edward, parecia verdadeiramente irritado.

Naquele momento, Rosalie desviou sua atenção para Bella.

—Irina é minha melhor amiga — lhe informou como se os três fossem já amigos. —Bom, era minha melhor amiga — logo, inclinou-se para estender a mão ao outro lado da cama. —Sou Rosalie.

—Bella — se apresentou e estendeu a mão para receber brevemente a suave mão da garota. —E... Sinto de seu namorado. Rosalie fez um leve gesto com a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando tirar a importância ao assunto, embora fosse óbvio que tinha sido algo relevante para ela.

—Não me merecia — disse, tentando esboçar um sorriso. —O que me disse Edward quando o vi a última vez, faz seis meses, mas eu acreditei? Não. Embora já soubesse o que acontece a alguns caras, simplesmente excitantes que são e penetram sob sua pele de algum jeito, te fazendo perder a cabeça, sabe a que me refiro?

Bella não estava acostumada a conhecer aquela classe de caras, mas o tinha aprendido toda aquela semana. Assim que concedeu um sorriso que dizia que podia entendê-la.

—Sim, claro.

—O ex-marido de Bella era o mesmo tipo de rato bastardo — disse Edward a Rosalie, depois girou a cabeça para olhar a Bella. —Espero que não te importe que acabe de dizer isso.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

—Não, absolutamente — Jacob já era água passada, embora gostasse que Edward entendesse como de horrível era enganar a uma pessoa e também soube que Rosalie estava de acordo.

—Seu marido te enganou? — o rosto de Rosalie adotou uma expressão de verdadeira repugnância, como se fosse a primeira vez que escutava algo tão terrível.

Bella assentiu, depois o resumiu em poucas palavras.

—Era um bastardo.

Rosalie se sentou ao bordo da cama e se inclinou para ela.

—Deus, pobre garota. Quero dizer, foi mais horrível do que me passou com Royce, mas não posso imaginar como de terrível foi ser que te engane a pessoa com a que está casada.

Bella suspirou.

—Bom, definitivamente é um nojo. Mas a boa notícia é que já é história.

—E agora está passando um momento no Rendezvous com o bombom do Edward-Rosalie sorriu.

—Sim, de fato assim é — respondeu Bella, e naquele momento não lamentou que Jacob a tivesse levado a acabar com seu matrimônio, dado que Edward era uma melhora indisputável. Estendeu a mão para apertá-lo com ternura no joelho, sobre suas calças jeans azuis, e ele a cobriu com sua grande mão.

—Assim está aqui fora, desfrutando da vida de solteira outra vez? —perguntou- Edward a Rosalie.

Como antes, a atrativa garota suspirou, mas tentou tirar a importância e sorriu enquanto respondia.

—Poderíamos chamá-lo como um intento de voltar a subir ao cavalo. Mas estou um pouco confusa — enrugou o nariz. —saí sozinha esta noite, pensei que me toparia com alguém que conhecesse, ou possivelmente conheceria alguém interessante, mas basicamente estive dando voltas por aí me sentindo completamente sozinha.

Edward inclinou a cabeça, em um gesto dúbio.

—Não me diga que não há homens que não lhe jogaram em cima com esse vestido, carinho, ou saberei que está mentindo.

Ela voltou a pôr os olhos em branco ligeiramente.

—OH, sim, têm feito. Mas eram simplesmente... Muito insistentes. Ou presunçosos. Ou vulgares. Esse é o problema quando se sai para uma relação amorosa. Posso desfrutar do sexo esporádico como qualquer garota daqui, mas somente é divertido quando acontece com naturalidade. Sabem a que me refiro?

Ela olhou a Bella ao fazer a pergunta, e como o único sexo esporádico que tinha tido na vida tinha sido com Edward, e como o sexo com Edward estava começando a converter em algo mais que esporádico, disse-lhe:

—Completamente.

—Assim acredito que irei a casa e afogarei minhas penas em uma garrafa de vinho, depois irei dormir e começarei de novo amanhã — com aquilo, ficou de pé. —Me alegro de te haver conhecido — disse a Bella— e foi genial cruzar contigo, Edward. Chame-me a próxima vez que venha à cidade e sairemos para comer ou algo. Estou na casa de amigos agora mesmo porque todos os que tinham saem agora com Irina e Royce, os crápulas.

Apesar de querer estar sozinha com o Edward, bom, tão só como se podia estar no Rendezvous, Bella sentiu verdadeira pena pela Rosalie. Uma coisa era perder a seu homem, mas outra completamente diferente era perder ao mesmo tempo a todos seus amigos.

—Se for voltar para casa só para beber algo, aqui temos vinho — fez gestos para o cubo de gelo, e a garrafa que se sobressaía dele. —Fica um momento.

Rosalie inclinou a cabeça e esboçou um sorriso de cumplicidade.

—É muito amável de sua parte, mas não acredito que vocês dois tenham vindo até aqui somente para socializar, exceto possivelmente um com o outro — piscou um olho.

—Temos toda a noite — disse Bella, já nem sequer se sentia envergonhada porque as pessoas assumissem que Edward e ela estavam ali para fazer sexo. E embora já fosse tarde, deu-se conta que as noites em Las Vegas duravam inclusive até mais tarde (pelo menos para ela) que as noites em outros lugares. Chegou inclusive a dar uma palmada no veludo vermelho que havia a seu lado. —Sente-se e tomemos uma taça.

Rosalie se mordeu o lábio, parecia tentada e Bella se sentiu uma vez mais surpreendida por sua beleza.

—Estão seguros que não lhes importa? Não vou ficar muito tempo.

—Sim, estamos seguros — e inclusive embora parecesse uma idéia inconcebível que estivesse convidando a uma garota tão espantosa a _sua cama._ Bella seguiu insistindo porque Rosalie era muito mais agradável da maioria das mulheres atrativas, e porque para ouvir os planos que tinha para aquela noite, Bella se deu conta que possivelmente a vida não fora sempre tão bonita para as pessoas bonita. Em realidade, possivelmente inclusive fediam algumas vezes.

—Bem, então — disse Rosalie. —Vou ao bar por outro copo, e pedirei outra garrafa de vinho já que vou. Que vinho quer?

—Pinot — respondeu Edward, depois tirou a garrafa do cubo para que Rosalie pudesse ver a etiqueta.

—Agora mesmo volto — disse Rosalie por cima do ombro com um sorriso, antes que desaparecesse com seu vestido de leopardo.

Depois daquilo, ele virou para Bella, seus olhos brilhavam com surpresa.

—Incomodou-te? —perguntou ela. —Que tenha dito que fique?

Ele sorriu brandamente.

—Não, tem razão, temos toda a noite por diante. Mas me pegou de surpresa.

Bella se encolheu de ombros.

—Parece agradável. E um pouco à deriva também. Possivelmente esteja jogando a vista atrás, quando meu matrimônio se rompeu. Realmente é uma situação difícil, sobre tudo quando os amigos que tem em comum se vêem obrigados a escolher um lado.

Ele assentiu.

—É agradável.

—De onde a conhece?

—É um figurante, agora é bailarina no MGM, mas quando a conheci dançava no Tropicana, em uma festa depois de um concerto. Faz anos que a conheço.

—Dormiu com ela?

—Faz muito tempo. Somente uma vez.

—Ela dança de topless, como as garotas do espetáculo que vimos esta noite?

—Estava acostumado a fazê-lo. Mas a última vez que a vi, acabava de subir a um papel mais proeminente onde os uniformes não são tão atrevidos. Em realidade, arrumado a que seus problemas vieram por isso. Irina estava no mesmo espetáculo que ela, e não acredito que alegrou muito quando subiram de posto a Rosalie.

Bella fez uma careta de desprezo.

—Então, acha que Irina se atou com o namorado de Rosalie por vingança?

Edward se encolheu de ombros.

—Quem sabe, mas parece muito provável.

Bella não podia evitar pensar no desagradável de tudo aquilo. E como de competitivo e animado era o mundo no que Rosalie vivia.

—O que faz que alguém queira ser um figurante aqui? —perguntou-se em voz alta.

—Rosalie me disse uma vez que tinha feito todo o possível por tentar triunfar na Broadway, mas que não pôde sua voz não era o suficientemente potente. Tudo o que ela queria fazer na vida era dançar, assim que este parece ser o segundo melhor lugar para consegui-lo.

Justo naquele instante reapareceu Rosalie, com uma garrafa desarrolhada de vinho em uma mão e uma taça na outra.

—Já estou aqui.

—Entra — Bella fez gestos para que se metesse dentro.

Rosalie se acomodou a um lado de Bella, e sustentou a taça no ar para que Edward a enchesse. Com Rosalie repentinamente tão perto, a atenção de Bella se dirigiu sem dar-se conta para os peitos da mulher; seu decote parecia bronzeado e perfeito. E pela primeira vez, também ela fixou nos pés de Rosalie, cobertos por sapatos vermelhos, de tiras e com saltos agulha. Embora Bella não pensasse que pegassem muito com o vestido de leopardo, Rosalie tinha mais que o estilo suficiente para permitir-se combinar algo assim.

—Este vestido é precioso — disse Rosalie, e estendeu a mão para percorrer o suave cetim sobre o quadril da Bella.

Espontaneamente, a vagina de Bella se estremeceu diante do contato, deixando-a completamente desconcertada. Tomou um grande sorvo de seu vinho e tentou atuar com normalidade.

—Obrigado.

—Destaca seus seios — acrescentou Rosalie, ainda com a mão no vestido de Bella.

—Mmm, sim, são geniais, verdade? —Edward contribuiu à conversa e inclinou para plantar um pequeno beijo na parte de acima do peito de Bella. Um calafrio percorreu sua região lombar, não só por aquela carícia, mas sim pelo fato que a cortina estivesse ainda aberta, e Rosalie ainda tivesse a mão sobre ela, com tanta informalidade e facilidade, como se aquele contato fora o mais normal do mundo. Possivelmente era em seu mundo.

—Os teu são também preciosos — Bella ouviu a si mesma dizer aquilo a Rosalie.

Deus, o que estava fazendo? Por que havia dito algo assim? Tinha uns peitos preciosos, mas desde quando fazia elogios sobre os peitos de outras mulheres?

Mesmo assim, nem Rosalie nem Edward pareceram desconcertados. Em lugar disso, Rosalie sacudiu com brincadeira os peitos no vestido de leopardo e respondeu:

—Essa é a razão pela que comprei o vestido.

Naquele momento, Bella se lembrou o que Rosalie fazia na vida e decidiu que provavelmente fosse completamente normal em seu círculo de amizades que as mulheres falassem a respeito de seus peitos.

Mas ainda tinha uma sensação de pesares no ponto no que se uniam suas coxas, e dava voltas à cabeça. Estava confusa. Agora quase desejava não ter convidado Rosalie a ficar. Porque o único que desejava era lançar aos braços de Edward e beijá-lo, acariciá-lo, conseguir o que queria dele. A necessidade tinha estado crescendo durante toda a noite, e agora, com uma brutalidade alarmante, estava-se voltando mais animal ainda, como a noite passada quando tinham passeado de gôndola.

—Então me diga de onde se conhecem vocês dois? —perguntou Rosalie.

Edward respondeu, e explicou à garota a mudança do trabalho de Bella e a razão pela que os dois estavam em Las Vegas.

—Nossa, é genial — disse Rosalie, retirando finalmente sua mão de onde a tinha deixado ao princípio. —Parabéns.

Bella esforçou por fingir que a luxúria estava queimando-a por dentro.

—Obrigado. Estou muito emocionada, e Edward é um professor excelente — o olhou aos olhos e uma vez mais não pôde evitar lhe dar voz ao seguinte que lhe veio à cabeça. —Em mais de um sentido.

—Sério? —Rosalie baixou o tom de voz e concedeu um sorriso que dizia _Conta me tudo_.

—Bom — começou Bella, enquanto tentava pensar em como responder, porque não ia admitir a nenhum dos dois que nunca tinha tido uma aventura esporádica antes. —Não estive com ninguém desde que me divorciei. E Edward... Ajudou-me a sair da rotina.

A seu lado, Rosalie suspirava.

—Estou tão ciumenta... Necessito a alguém que me tire da rotina. Faz um mês que não me deito com ninguém — disse ela como se levasse cinco anos de seca.

Mas Bella estava começando a compreender algo. Possivelmente não se joga o sexo tanto de menos se o que experimentou é o normal ou inclusive simplesmente aceitável. Agora que tinha estado com Edward, entretanto, sabia que ia jogar loucamente de menos quando tudo aquilo se acabasse. Uma vez que experimenta uma relação sexual alucinante, é muito difícil que possa viver sem ela, e supôs que Rosalie tinha tido um montão de experiências parecidas.

Rosalie queria escutar mais a respeito do que tinham estado fazendo desde sua chegada a Las Vegas, a que bares tinham ido, quantos artistas contrataram, em que restaurantes jantaram. Ambos proporcionaram as respostas, e Bella acabou a que provavelmente seria a quinta taça de vinho na noite, e se sentia agradecida que tivessem passado tantas horas entre toma e toma ou certamente estaria deprimida naquele momento.

—Hoje — continuou Edward— não tinha muitos negócios dos que me encarregar somente umas poucas chamadas telefônicas que fazer, assim que levei a Bella as compras.

—Oooh, o que comprou? —perguntou Rosalie, arqueando suas sobrancelhas perfeitamente arrumadas.

Bella não pôde evitar esboçar um pequeno sorriso.

—Calcinhas.

Rosalie inclinou a cabeça, em um gesto de conspiração.

—E acredito que a leva colocada agora mesmo.

—Assim é — confirmou Bella, que se sentia mais bêbada à medida que passava o tempo.

—Qual leva? —perguntou Edward.

—É... Uma surpresa — disse ela, jogando da mesma maneira que ele o tinha feito.

—Acredito que vai com... Um negro clássico — disse Rosalie—, que encaixam a perfeição com esse atrativo vestido.

—Compramos uma tanga negra, mas eu acredito que tem colocado o vermelho — decidiu Edward. —Já que eu destrocei a última vermelha que tinha.

Bella soltou uma pequena gargalhada, já que ambos estavam equivocados, mas não disse nada.

Até que finalmente Rosalie estendeu a mão para Bella, deslizando suas unhas vermelhas e polidas sob a abertura lateral do vestido de Bella e atirando para fora para revelar um pedaço de malha do tecido, a parte da frente de sua tanga de leopardo.

—OH, Meu Deus, este vai genial com meu vestido — exclamou Rosalie, e Bella tentou lutar contra a aparição da umidade entre suas coxas, enquanto Edward ria a gargalhadas e Rosalie continuava falando. —As minhas também pegam com o teu, possivelmente deveríamos trocar — disse entre risadas. —Vê? —depois ficou de joelhos, e levantou o vestido até revelar sua própria tanga, que era de um bonito encaixe negro.

Edward também trocou de lugar, aproximando-se das cortinas para fechar.

—O que está fazendo? —perguntou-lhe Bella. Edward arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

—Bom, se formos começar a mostrar as roupas de baixo que levamos cada um, provavelmente seja hora de fechar as cortinas. A não ser que queira que as deixe abertas.

—Não — disse Bella. Porque aquilo tinha sentido. Porque o vestido de Rosalie e o seu estavam jogados para cima o suficiente para mostrar suas respectivas tangas. Inclusive embora ela não estivesse muito segura de como tinham chegado a esse ponto.

Quando Edward ajustou a cortina ao pé da cama, o espaço pareceu fazer-se menor, mais íntimo. E inclusive embora ainda pudessem escutar a música de fundo, às pessoas rindo, e os gemidos ou ofegos ocasionais que vinham da outra cama davam a sensação que os três estivessem sozinhos naquele lugar.

Foi então quando Rosalie, que ainda estava sobre os joelhos, inclinou-se por cima de Bella para agarrar a garrafa de vinho, porque precisava encher a taça, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para frente, descansando justo sobre o regaço de Bella.

Os três estalaram em gargalhadas, mas Bella se sentiu mais excitada que entretida com a situação. Nunca antes se sentiu atraída por outra mulher, mas o corpo esbelto de Rosalie estendido sobre ela fazia que tremesse a vagina ainda mais enlouquecedora. Acaso não havia sentido antes inconscientemente excitada cada vez que tinha visto aquelas placas publicitárias em movimento onde se anunciavam mulheres quase nuas? Não se tinha excitado observando a todas aquelas figurantes com Edward antes, pensando uma vez mais quão exposto estava o sexo naquele lugar? Quando estava tão rodeada de gente bonita, homens e mulheres, não se mesclavam e mesclavam todos de algum jeito? Não era excitante tudo aquilo? Merda gostasse ou não, inclusive o roce de Alice o dia que tinha levantando os peitos de Bella para cima a tinha excitado um pouco.

—Sinto — disse Rosalie, ainda rindo, apoiando os braços no veludo vermelho para levantar-se.

Mas quando o fez, aconteceu algo estranho. Deteve-se a meio caminho, pendurando diretamente sobre Bella, e deixou que seu olhar se desviasse para seus peitos. Enquanto Rosalie voltou a falar, sua voz tinha adotado um tom muito mais baixo.

—São elas tão bonitas como eu penso que são?

Bella pôde cheirar a fragrância do xampu de Rosalie quando uma mecha do cabelo comprido e volumoso da garota roçou a parte de cima de seus peitos. Aquela pergunta lhe causou problemas para responder, mas mesmo assim disse ao final:

—Terá... Terá que perguntar a Edward.

Ambas o olharam e Bella observou o calor puro e animal que tinha invadido seu olhar.

—Sim, são — disse definitivamente. E quando Rosalie voltou a tombar-se na cama, com as pernas estiradas ao seu lado, Edward inclinou para Bella, e deslizou a palma de sua mão por seu peito. —Por que não os mostra? —sugeriu.

Bella pensou em protestar, mas a verdade era que não queria fazê-lo. Disse a si mesma que estava preparada para algo que aguardasse a noite e não podia negar que sentia curiosidade, intriga, por ver aonde chegava aquele encontro proibido. Assim simplesmente ficou olhando, enquanto Edward utilizava ambas as mãos para baixar o vestido pelos ombros, depois introduziu os dedos no cetim negro que sujeitava seu peito, e o baixou até despi-los por completo, descobrindo uns mamilos rosados e eretos.

Bella desviou o olhar para Rosalie, mas não encontrou com seus olhos. Rosalie estava já estudando seu peito nu, e a ponta da língua saía para deslizar-se por seu lábio superior. O coração de Bella pulsava enlouquecedoramente e apaixonadamente.

Só depois de um comprido momento paralisado, os olhos de Rosalie se dirigiram finalmente para o rosto de Bella.

—Posso beijá-los?

Bella se sentiu perdida em confusa lascívia. Não sabia quão longe devia levar tudo aquilo ou o que desejava, ou como se sentiria depois que ocorresse o que ia ocorrer.

Impotente, olhou a Edward, mas ele não parecia estar confuso absolutamente. Encontrou seu escuro olhar e ele moveu os lábios para articular uma palavra: _sim_.

Edward desejava aquilo. Queria vê-la com outra garota.

E o que Edward desejava, desejava-o ela.

Porque adorava agradar, adorava excitá-lo, e naquele exato momento — aquela noite, aquele instante— não importava nada mais.

—Sim — disse e escutou o leve gemido de satisfação que saiu da boca de Edward quando Rosalie se inclinou para ela.

A língua de Rosalie lambeu docemente um dos mamilos, ligeiro e gracioso, e excitante.

Bella gemeu de prazer, a lambida tinha dado a mesma sensação que quando Edward o tinha feito, somente que mais suave de algum jeito, e era estranhamente emocionante saber que tinha vindo de outra mulher.

Então, Rosalie fez como tinha prometido, e concedeu um simples e doce beijo ao mamilo do mesmo seio, antes de fechar a boca sobre ele para sugar meigamente. O puxão dos lábios femininos foi direto para a vagina de Bella e quando ela desviou o olhar para Edward e seus olhos se encontraram, deixou-a cravada no lugar com mais fogo que tinha visto antes. Deus era como entrar em um paraíso proibido.

Rosalie trocou ao outro peito e fechou suas suaves mãos ao redor da curva exterior dos seios de Bella, massageando com suavidade, e Bella ainda seguia olhando a Edward, inclusive enquanto suspirava, enquanto gemia, até que fechou os olhos e se deixou levar ao prazer que proporcionava Rosalie.

Edward estendeu a mão para retirar para trás o cabelo de Rosalie; estava claro que desejava ver como lambia e sugava o peito de Bella. E Bella queria... Tudo. Queria cada sensação, cada carícia, desejava sentir tudo o que podia sentir uma pessoa. Desejava a Edward. Desejava a Rosalie. Desejava deixar de pensar e perder-se nas sensações.

E isso foi exatamente o que fez.

Edward se inclinou para lhe beijar o outro peito, por isso os dois estavam sendo estimulados ao mesmo tempo. OH, Deus, ela nunca tinha experimentado tal descarga de pura alegria física e quando arqueou os peitos para cima, mais profundo em suas bocas, tentou atirar das quentes sensações para si.

Os beijos de Edward eram mais intensos, mais masculinos, o cabelo de seu queixo arranhava brandamente sua tenra pele, enquanto que os lábios de Rosalie trabalhavam com doçura e suavidade, a cada movimento mais feminino. Bella escutou como sua respiração se voltava mais irregular à medida que o deleite físico a invadia, e estendia para baixo até penetrar em sua calcinha.

Quando finalmente Edward soltou seu peito da boca, seus exuberantes lábios brilharam pela umidade, seus olhos se entrecerraram pela paixão. Ficou de pé, beijou-a nos lábios E... mmm, sim, precisava receber a mesma atenção que tinham tido seus peitos, mas em outros lugares.

Depois, Rosalie levantou outra vez, e inclinou para beijar a calorosa bem-vinda da boca de Bella enquanto Edward as observava. Justo como tinha sentido no peito, os lábios de Rosalie eram mais suaves quando plantou seus lábios nos de Bella primeiro a um lado e depois ao outro.

Foi então quando Edward foi para frente e começou o excitante ménage à trois e Bella sentiu um calafrio percorrendo seu corpo até os dedos dos pés. Todas as línguas se encontraram de uma vez, lambendo com delicadeza uma à outra, até que Bella sentiu umas mãos abrindo caminho pelo cós de seu vestido. Seriam as de Edward ou as de Rosalie? Era emocionante não estar segura de quem se tratava, mas chegou à conclusão que pertenciam a seu homem, já que logo se deu conta da rugosidade da mão, ligeiramente maior.

Seus dois companheiros ficaram para trás depois, e ficaram de joelhos. Rosalie inclinou para levantar o vestido de Bella, e mordeu o lábio enquanto estudava sua calcinha, que agora estava completamente exposta.

—Que sexy — ofegou ela, passando as gemas dos dedos pela parte da frente, justo sobre o monte de Bella.

Esta prendeu a respiração diante da sacudida de sensações e escutou a si mesma suspirar:

—Por favor.

_Por favor, mais rápido. Por favor, não se detenham. Por favor, façam que me sinta bem_.

—Pode ter algo que deseje neném — disse Edward, com um tom de voz suave e profundo, e acrescentou depois: — Levanta seu traseiro para mim.

Ela pôs os saltos sobre a cama, levantou, e deixou que Edward baixasse sua nova calcinha, enquanto Rosalie estudava a vagina que acabava de revelar, suspirando de forma audível diante da cena.

—Mmm, que bonita.

Bella não estava segura que ela tivesse pensado nunca em sua vagina daquela maneira, mas Edward tinha utilizado a mesma palavra para descrevê-la, e decidiu que sim, que era bonita. A sua própria e especial maneira.

Edward retirou a um lado sua tanga de leopardo e brandamente estendeu as pernas, e a fez sentir sua própria umidade enquanto ele a expunha.

—Bonita e rosada — murmurou Rosalie, com uma voz cheia de paquera.

—Bonita e rosada, e deliciosa — acrescentou Edward, com o olhar fixo nos olhos de Bella e depois, olhou a Rosalie. —Mantenha aberta para mim.

O coração de Bella pulsou mais forte diante daquela petição, sobre tudo quando Rosalie utilizou ambas as mãos para separar com delicadeza os lábios da vagina de Bella mais do que já estavam.

E quando Edward afundou sua boca ali... OH céus, foi quase como receber mais prazer que podia agüentar. Encontrou-se a si mesma espremendo o veludo entre suas mãos, ao seu lado, cravando as unhas nele enquanto levantava a vagina para receber as lambidas minuciosas de Edward.

Ao pouco tempo, Rosalie deixou sozinho a Edward e voltou a concentrar-se nos peitos de Bella, percorrendo-os com suas suaves mãos, atormentando os topos sensíveis e rosados com as gemas de seus dedos, e outra vez mais se inclinou para lambê-la e sugar.

Ela pôde escutar seus próprios gemidos de prazer e vagamente se perguntou se poderia ressonar mais à frente do compartimento, mas aquilo não lhe preocupava o suficiente para deixar que parassem. Receber prazer de duas pessoas realmente proporcionava o dobro de deleite e levava suas paixões a incríveis e novas alturas. Todo seu corpo se ondulava com desejo, seus peitos se levantavam para receber as mãos e a boca de Rosalie, sua vagina subia para encontrar a hábil língua de Edward. Tinha perdido o controle e tinha a sensação que a lançavam ao prazer puro, que puxavam dela desde todas as direções.

—OH, Deus, OH Deus — se escutou a si mesmo ofegar. Agora Edward sugava seus clitóris e inclusive tinha introduzido dois de seus dedos em sua umidade. —OH! —soluçou ela diante da cálida entrada, e depois fodeu aos dois, à boca de Edward, e as substâncias absorventes e quentes lambidas que Rosalie dava nos mamilos.

—OH... OH, Deus, carinho, sim, sim — estava muito perto de alcançar o orgasmo e quase nem sequer queria fazê-lo, porque desejava sentir-se assim para o resto de sua vida. Ao mesmo tempo, enquanto olhava a queda do cabelo acobreado de Rosalie até onde seus lábios se fechavam ao redor do dilatado mamilo e sua mão feminina cobria o outro peito, baixou os olhos até Edward, que recebeu seu olhar inclusive enquanto sua boca estava enterrada entre suas pernas; então, soube que não podia reprimi-lo. —OH, carinho — ronronou ela, olhando a seu olho negro e sexy.

Não disse nada mais. Mas ao mesmo tempo, pensou que acabava de dizer tudo. _Quero isto. Quero a você. Necessito-te. Faz que eu goze. Faz que eu goze_.

E então, o clímax surgiu dentro dela à velocidade da luz, pulsando grosseiramente por todo seu corpo, obrigando-a a fechar os olhos, fazendo-a gritar inclusive mais alto que nunca. À medida que as cálidas ondas de prazer a levavam a algum lugar novo, antes que finalmente descansasse as costas sobre o veludo vermelho da cama onde acabava de entregar-se ao encontro mais escandaloso de sua existência.

Rosalie estava beijando a boca com ternura, sorrindo sensualmente enquanto a olhava, e Edward dava diminutos beijos justos por cima dos cachos negros que cobriam sua vagina, até seu umbigo.

—Mmm, gostou? —perguntou Rosalie.

Simplesmente não existiam palavras que pudessem descrever o que acabava de experimentar. E agora que o orgasmo estava desvanecendo e voltava a pôr os pés na terra, tudo pareceu... Surrealista. Ela com outra mulher? E com Edward? Ao mesmo tempo?

Mas a volta à prudência não fez mais fácil que ela pudesse negar que se divertiu com aquele atrevido capricho mais do que podia compreender.

—Deus, sim — as arrumou finalmente para dizer.

Rosalie acariciou os peitos de Bella um pouco mais e parecia sinceramente agradada.

—Mmm, me alegro.

E a Bella seguia gostando muito dela, pensava que era muito doce, inclusive embora vivessem em mundos completamente diferentes, porque, depois de tudo, o mundo de Bella parecia estar perto de Rosalie com cada dia que passava. Assim que pareceu justo dizer a sua nova amiga:

—Agora me toca.

Rosalie mordeu o lábio, lançou um sexy sorriso e beijou a Bella uma vez mais.

É obvio Bella não tinha nem a mais mínima idéia de como proceder, somente sabia que queria dar a Rosalie o prazer que tinha vindo procurando aquela noite, e que Edward ia ajudá-la.

Subiu brandamente a mão e a levou até a nuca da Rosalie e quando Bella localizou um laço de tecido, atirou dele e fez que o vestido da Rosalie lhe caísse brandamente sobre a cintura.

—OH, sim — sussurrou Bella ao ver os perfeitos peitos de Rosalie. Eram grandes e redondos, e não havia nenhuma marca de biquíni neles e se levantavam perfeitamente por si só. Supôs que provavelmente estavam operados, e se era assim não havia dúvida alguma que Rosalie tinha investido bem seu dinheiro.

Embora fosse mais a curiosidade que o desejo o que empurrou a Bella a levar suas mãos para cima, para a doce curva que havia ao redor da parte exterior de seus peitos. Suaves e firmes nas Palmas de suas mãos, a carícia fez que uma nova sensação de luxúria se apoderasse de Bella. Não podia afirmar com segurança se gostava de outra mulher ou não, pensou que muita de sua excitação se devia simplesmente ao feito de atrever-se a fazer algo tão selvagem, ou de ver quanto desfrutava Edward com aquilo.

Uma idéia que a fez concentrar no olhar nele.

—Beije-o – lhe disse

E ela obedeceu, uma resposta natural que consistia em agradar a ele, a custa do que fora.

Levantou a cabeça dos travesseiros negros e púrpuras, e com doçura beijou a ponta do mamilo cor malva de Rosalie; escutou o pequeno suspiro de sua nova amiga e o suave gemido de Edward, e deixou que os sons percorressem todo seu ser. A sensação da pequena e dura gota de pele contra seus lábios fez sentir uma nova rajada de eletricidade que atravessou a pele.

_Seja mais atrevida_, dizia-lhe uma pequena voz interior. _Faz por Edward. Impressiona-o. Impressione mais do que ele acredita que é capaz_.

Bella mordeu o lábio e sentou erguida, curvou as mãos ao redor dos ombros de Rosalie e a empurrou brandamente até deitá-la sobre a cama, invertendo as posições. Depois fez uma pausa, somente durante um segundo, admirando a beleza dela tombada em topless com seu cabelo desdobrado sobre o veludo.

Bella tomou fôlego, depois se transformou sem duvidá-lo na agressiva criatura em que desejava converter-se por seu homem. Agora estava apoiada sobre os joelhos, com o vestido ainda em seus quadris, e seus peitos expostos, inclinou-se para Rosalie, fechou a boca sobre o turgente e rosado mamilo do peito da encantadora garota. A satisfação se apoderou dela quando Rosalie ofegou e depois gemeu, com intensidade. Todo o corpo de Bella tremeu quando começou a sugar, brandamente ao princípio, e depois saboreando a sensação do mamilo ereto com a língua, a carne que o rodeava lhe enchendo a boca.

Enquanto sugava, deixou que sua outra mão se fechasse ao redor do peito dela, e explorou, e massageou. Era estranho e excitante estar com outra mulher daquela maneira, pensou, ainda atirando do mamilo com intensidade. O peito de Rosalie em sua mão era suave e perfeito, como uma pequena montanha perfeitamente redonda cujo topo era uma dura pérola que raspava a palma de Bella enquanto amassava a pele ao redor.

Detrás dela, Edward as observava. Sabia pelos gemidos baixos e quentes que emitia ele, inclusive enquanto suas mãos se moldavam sobre seu traseiro, e seus polegares se estendiam para dentro, até o centro, fazendo-a sentir um novo tipo de desejo, algo profundo, estranho e desenfreado.

E naquele momento soube que desejava a outra mulher. Sim, aquilo estava acontecendo porque queria agradar a Edward, mas independentemente daquele desejo, o prazer que recebia do corpo de Rosalie era mais que somente secundário. Os peitos dela eram tão encantadores, que a deixavam em um estado febril que somente antes tinha experimentado com um homem. E ela desejava mais daquele desejo, precisava colher mais do quente prazer dela, por isso deixou de chupar, cessou de acariciá-la e em lugar disso, trocou ligeiramente de posição e se ergueu para cima, baixando depois seus próprios peitos sobre os dela e lhe esfregando os mamilos com os seus.

O suspiro apaixonado de Rosalie encheu seu luxuoso compartimento, e logo se uniram aos próprios suspiros de Bella. Havia muita suavidade, a sua mesclada com a de Rosalie. Mas, interrompido por pequenas partes de dureza, seus mamilos, roçando-os uns com os outros, criando diminutas espetadas de sensação que chegavam diretamente à vagina de Bella.

Detrás dela, Edward beijava seu traseiro e o tumulto de sensações que recebia por ambos os lados a fez sentir-se louca de desejo. Moviam-se juntos, sua cálida fricção com Rosalie diante estabelecendo o ritmo com o que arqueava seu traseiro para Edward por detrás. Bella se perdia em tudo aquilo... Até que Edward foi para as duas e começou a acariciar os peitos, e sussurrou ao ouvido de Bella: - Tire a calcinha dela.

O estômago contraiu. Uma coisa era que sua vagina se sentisse agradada por Edward e ela, mas completamente diferente era convidar a Rosalie para entrar no jogo.

Mesmo assim, não duvidou um momento. A paixão era muito forte, e junto com os desejos de Edward, empurravam-na para frente. Fora o que fora o que Edward quisesse, ela estava disposta a dar-lhe Nunca tinha pretendido converter-se em uma espécie de pessoa submissa, mas o desejo por lhe agradar era simplesmente muito forte para querer lutar contra ele. Converteu-se em parte de seu sexo, parte do que os dois compartilhavam.

Edward levou as palmas da mão de volta aos quadris nus de Bella e brandamente a separou de Rosalie, impondo sua vontade inclusive embora ela se rendesse a ele, ansiosa por deixar que ele a guiasse.

Justo como Rosalie e Edward tinham estado sobre seu corpo fazia somente um momento, agora ele e ela o faziam sobre o corpo de Rosalie. Lentamente, Edward deslizou as mãos pela parte exterior das coxas de Rosalie, levantando lentamente seu vestido de leopardo. Rosalie parecia sentir-se tão intensa como tinha feito Bella, massageando-se seus próprios peitos desavergonhada agora que Bella se foi.

Sob o cós, encontraram uma tanga de encaixe negro que se curvava sob o piercing do umbigo dela e a tatuagem de um coração vermelho a um lado do pendente. Justo como lhe tinha passado com os peitos, Bella pensou que aquela parte de seu corpo também parecia perfeita, tanto que era difícil não sentir inveja, especialmente vendo como Edward o estudava atentamente. E por uma fração de segundo aquilo a fez sentir-se coibida, angustiada, como se nunca pudesse chegar a medir-se com uma garota tão perfeita e com um corpo tão tonificado pela dança, até que o olhar de Edward se levantou para ela.

—Tira para mim.

E então a golpeou a realidade. Não lhe importava. Ou possivelmente não podia vê-lo. Mas em qualquer caso, era ainda a Bella quem desejava. Se tivesse desejado a Rosalie, tivesse-lhe tirado a tanga ele mesmo. Embora quisesse que Bella o fizesse. Queria seguir guiando-a através da intensa educação sexual que havia lhe proporcionando aquela semana. Tudo aquilo seguia sendo por ela.

Reprimiu os nervos, esperando que Edward não pudesse vê-los, e estendeu a mão para baixo para passar os dedos polegares pelo elástico que havia nos quadris de Rosalie. Quando esta levantou o traseiro da cama, permitindo que Bella tirasse a calcinha brandamente para seus joelhos, seu olhar se desviou naturalmente para a vagina de Rosalie. A vista do qual a fez ficar sem respiração, porque ela depilou todo o pêlo púbico!

Supôs que já tinha visto algo assim antes, em uma revista Playboy que Jacob comprou uma vez, ou quando acidentalmente tinha aberto um email Spam contendo fotos obscenas, mas nunca tinha pensado que aquilo pudesse fazê-lo qualquer tipo de mulher.

E agora, enquanto estudava a abertura sedosa e nua que havia entre as esbeltas pernas de Rosalie, não pôde evitar sentir-se ao mesmo tempo desconcertada e... Assombrada. Por como parecia haver muito mais exposto — como tudo na Cidade do Pecado— e o excitante que lhe parecia.

Ela nunca tinha pensado que pudesse ter interesse na vagina de outra mulher, mas de repente, houve mais curiosidade que puxava dela, e estendeu a mão e acariciou brandamente com seu dedo do meio as dobras, fazendo que Rosalie gemesse e lhe deixasse úmida a gema do dedo.

OH, Deus, acabava de fazer o que acabava de fazer? Tocar a vagina de outra garota? Sem que nem sequer Edward pedisse?

Olhou ao outro lado do corpo de Rosalie para ver Edward, sabendo que devia parecer admirada. Mas o olhar de Edward era todo calor, toda voracidade. Ela nem sequer se deu conta que tinha a mão estendida, os dedos separados, o úmido dedo do meio se sobressaindo ligeiramente, até que Edward fechou sua cálida mão sobre a dela e atirou de seu dedo úmido até sua boca.

Sua própria vagina emergiu com a idéia que estava lambendo os sucos de outra mulher de sua própria mão. E embora o ciúme pudesse ter entrado em cena naquele momento, não o fez, somente tinha a estranha sensação que tinham convidado a outra mulher em sua relação e que de algum jeito aquilo os aproximava inclusive mais. Não entendia muito bem como tinha chegado a passar, mas quando olhou a Edward aos olhos, sentiu-o na alma, e nas cálidas pulsações de sua vagina.

Sentiu-se tão forte que se inclinou por cima de Rosalie, cobriu a Edward no rosto com as mãos e beijou com intensidade. Fechou os olhos e introduziu a língua em sua boca, e se perdeu na umidade que encontrou ali, no sabor dele misturado com seu próprio sabor, e inclusive com o de Rosalie, e, seguindo o instinto que repentinamente a corroeu por dentro, disse-lhe com brutalidade:

—Lambe-a. Quero ver como lambe a vagina. Quero ver como o faz a outra pessoa que não seja eu.

Um leve som saiu da garganta de Edward enquanto seus olhos se voltavam frágeis pelo prazer. Quando retirou as mãos de seu rosto, Edward agarrou os punhos e esta vez a beijou com o mesmo ardor antes de dizer:

—Abra as pernas dela para mim.

A vagina de Bella voltou de novo para a vida, mas ela as arrumou para romper o contato visual com Edward e concentrar-se na suave vagina de Rosalie. A tanga ainda estava em seus joelhos, mas Edward atirou brandamente dela até tirar-lhe.

Cada uma de suas terminações nervosas crepitou com a idéia e a espera quando Bella baixou lentamente as palmas das mãos e as pôs sobre a superfície modelada e bronzeada das coxas de Rosalie e a escutou suspirar. Levantou a cabeça para olhá-la, enquanto que ela se beliscava sensualmente os mamilos e lambia o lábio superior e olhava a Bella aos olhos.

Lentamente, levou sua carícia para dentro. Cada sutil movimento fazia a Rosalie emitir um novo gemido de prazer, até estender as pernas dela, mais e mais abertas, até que a pele que havia na união de suas coxas se abriu, revelando as dobras rosa que havia dentro.

Os peitos de Bella doíam de desejo, enquanto sua própria vagina se dilatava tudo por estar compartilhando coisas tão estranhamente íntimas com Edward. Como era possível que ter outra companheira fizesse sentir-se tão conectada a ele? Não sabia, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram por cima da vagina de Rosalie, ela pôde jurar que ele se sentia da mesma maneira.

—Lambe-a agora — ofegou Bella, desconcertada por quanto desejava aquilo, por quanto precisava vê-lo.

Depois de dar outro úmido beijo nos lábios, Edward ajoelhou e passou a língua pela abertura de Rosalie. Ele olhou a Bella quando terminou a comprida e completa lambida que fez Rosalie soluçar, e toda a combinação de sentimentos provocou que Bella se sentisse ainda mais louca de luxúria.

—Outra vez — lhe disse.

Ele obedeceu e os papéis se inverteram. De repente, ela tinha deixado de ser a submissa.

E de algum jeito, lamber Rosalie a pedido de Bella, olhar aos olhos depois de fazê-lo, o fazia sentir —inexplicavelmente— como se estivesse fazendo a si mesmo. Ainda seguia sendo parte de tudo aquilo, ainda estava intimamente envolvida no ato inclusive sem colher o prazer físico direto. Adorava observá-lo tão de perto, mais perto do que poderia fazê-lo quando ele lambia a ela. Adorava a maneira em que se umedeciam e abriam as dobras internas de Rosalie que apareciam cada vez que a língua de Edward subia sobre eles. Adorava escutar os gemidos de Rosalie, observar como levantava a pélvis para encontrar-se com sua boca, e saber que era ela a causadora de tudo aquilo, por seu capricho, por seu desejo, por sua ordem. Ela nunca havia sentido antes um poder sexual sem tocar nem ser tocada.

Mas quanto mais observava a língua de seu amante sobre a vagina de outra mulher, mais necessitava também a interação física, a fricção, o prazer. Assim desviou o olhar do Edward e voltou a concentrar-se nos peitos de Rosalie. Ao princípio, beijou-os um pouco mais, lambeu-os e se deleitou com a maneira em que o ereto mamilo se retraía quando passava a língua sobre ele. Mas logo retomou a cálida sensação de simplesmente esfregar seus próprios peitos com os dela, ligeiramente, de forma brincalhona.

Quando Rosalie rodeou o pescoço de Bella com seus braços, e lhe pôs a mão em cima da cabeça, atirando dela para dar um beijo voraz, Bella se rendeu completamente. A tudo. A cada sensação. Como antes, quando tinha estado perto do orgasmo, deixou de pensar, e deixou que os prazeres físicos a consumissem.

E logo Rosalie esteve soluçando em sua boca e empurrando enlouquecidamente contra a boca de Edward e Bella se inclinou para baixo para beijar e sugar mais de seus peitos, desejando ajudá-la para que alcançasse o orgasmo.

—OH! —gritou Rosalie finalmente. —OH, merda! Sim! Sim! —todo seu corpo se convulsionou enlouquecidamente, fodendo a boca de Edward enquanto gritava, e Bella soube que as pessoas além da cortina tinham que havê-lo escutado tudo, mas mesmo assim não importava.

Até que finalmente Rosalie deixou de mover-se, e ficou quieta e tinha um aspecto completamente formoso, inclusive exausto, com seu vestido enrugado em seu torso e seus braços pendurando sobre a cabeça.

—OH, Meu Deus — disse ela, mais brandamente agora. —Foi tão bom. Nenhuns dos dois têm nem idéia de quanto o necessitava.

Edward, com sua camisa branca ligeiramente enrugada agora mais sexy que nunca, ficou de joelhos entre as duas garotas deitadas, e sensualmente lhes acariciou as coxas com cada uma de suas mãos.

—Estiveram as duas extremamente incríveis — disse ele, seus olhos escuros radiavam calor.

—Edward — disse Rosalie, quase como se ele estivesse dizendo uma tolice. —Sua língua esteve extremamente incrível.

Ele somente soltou uma gargalhada, mas Bella mordeu o lábio, estava completamente de acordo com Rosalie, recordando exatamente a sensação que tinha tido quando tinha tido a língua de Edward em seus clitóris. Depois se deu conta que estavam falando no passado, e levantou a cabeça para olhar ao homem que se apaixonara.

—Ainda não acabamos verdade?

Ele abaixou o queixo, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas, em um gesto especulador.

—Não quer que acabe?

Ela negou com a cabeça, e sem refletir em suas palavras, disse exatamente o que estava pensando. —Desejo seu pênis.

A expressão de Edward obscureceu quando assinalou para o enorme vulto que havia debaixo de suas calças. —Está justo aqui.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Desejava desesperadamente dar tanto prazer como tinha dado a Rosalie e a ela com sua hábil língua. E quando estendeu a mão para a fivela de seu cinto, levantou a cabeça e disse:

—Agora toca a você, nenê. Assim se prepare.

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

Bella não perdeu tempo algum e tirou o pênis de Edward. Porque inclusive tinha aprendido a desfrutar quando brincava com as mulheres, ainda necessitava um homem que a fizesse sentir-se verdadeiramente cheia, e esse homem era ele.

Rosalie e ela suspiraram quando viram aquele pênis rosa e cheio de veias, todo forte, largo e duro, com a ponta resplandecendo com as gotas que antecedem ao orgasmo. Ela não tinha pensado a respeito do que ia fazer com aquela majestosa ereção, somente havia sentido um desejo humilhante por ela.

Percorreu sua longitude com as mãos, da parte de abaixo até acima e voltou a baixar outra vez, cobrindo brandamente seu testículo, e sentindo-se indevidamente agradada quando escutou o duro fôlego de Edward sobre ela e notou como seus olhos a atravessavam.

Mas ao pouco momento, pareceu que somente havia uma coisa para fazer que a noite fosse completa e justa, assim olhou sobre a cabeça de seu pênis para Rosalie, que estava sentada esperando impacientemente, e disse:

—Lambe comigo.

Rosalie sorriu e Edward grunhiu. E Bella foi consciente outra vez da satisfação que produzia fazer do proibido uma realidade.

Enquanto Bella sujeitava a base do pênis de Edward, Rosalie e ela lamberam com delicadeza e sensualidade ambas as laterais, como se estivessem compartilhando um comprido sorvete. Foi ao mesmo tempo comovente e excitante ver outra mulher, tão perto do pênis de Edward, mas justo como tinha passado antes, a excitação pôde mais que o ciúme, logo Rosalie e ela estavam intercambiando ligeiros beijos com língua ao redor de sua ereção enquanto lhe davam prazer de uma vez.

Embora Bella não pudesse suportar esperar muito tempo por tomá-lo em sua boca, depois de lamber a mancha de fluido de sua ponta, sob os lábios sobre aquela coluna de carne dura como a pedra, desfrutando com o gemido que ressonava de Edward de cima. Rosalie acariciava seu testículo, enquanto Bella se movia acima e abaixo, umedecendo a Edward, deixando que a enchesse em sua garganta, animada por suas pequenas e lentas investidas e a mão na cabeça.

—OH, sim — disse ele, sua voz flutuou no ar para ela. — Chupe-me. Chupe-me o membro.

Quando Bella sentiu o cansaço, ofereceu a Rosalie, que não pareceu duvidar quando lambeu os lábios a Bella e depois o fez também com seu pênis. Rosalie trabalhava mais rápido, mais feroz e menos sensual, e Edward ajustou suas investidas, as fazendo mais rápidas e duras.

—Chupa-a — disse ele, com um tom baixo e autoritário. —Chupa-a.

Bella sentiu como se de algum jeito tivesse descido a um segundo plano, onde tudo o que importava era o prazer, onde não existiam nem as regras nem os tabus. E quando Edward a olhou aos olhos soube que devia parecer desesperada, louca, tão cheia de luxúria como o estava. E se sentiu tentada a dizer o que estava pensando _te quero, quero-te, quero-te,_ mas de algum jeito as arrumou para não fazê-lo.

Mesmo assim, ele deve ter lido a selvagem necessidade em seus olhos, porque justo então se afastou de Rosalie, levantando brandamente a cabeça e então, olhou a Bella, seus olhos cheios de emoção.

—Necessito fodê-la, neném, agora.

—OH, Deus, sei, eu também o necessito. Necessito seu pênis muito dentro de mim — tinha a mão arranca-rabo a sua musculosa coxa e parecia que estava rogando, mas não podia parar.

Edward se tombou detrás dela, sobre o veludo vermelho, e estendeu o braço para cobrir um de seus peitos, massageou-o, e ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, demandando um beijo.

—Levanta a perna — disse Rosalie, com a mão sobre a tira de couro que rodeava o tornozelo de Bella.

OH, Deus, Rosalie! Quase tinha esquecido ela, assim rápido, da outra garota que ainda estava ali. Também tinha que estar desejando a Edward!

Mas acessou, deixando que Rosalie levantasse a perna e observou entre suas coxas enquanto Rosalie rodeava a densa ereção de Edward com seu punho, puxava dela e a colocava, guiando para a bem-vinda de sua vagina.

Os três gemeram quando Edward entrou dentro dela, e a expressão de Rosalie fez que Bella sentisse mais desejos de ver por ela mesma a imagem quando ele a penetrava, quando entrava em sua suave pele com sua dureza.

Enquanto Edward começava a investir por detrás, Rosalie se tombou diante dela e começou a beijar no peito. Edward inclusive sujeitou o monte que Rosalie chupava como se estivesse oferecendo, lhe recordando a Bella que estava experimentando a forma máxima de compartilhar.

Logo, ambas as garotas começaram a acariciar os peitos uma das outras, e Bella sentiu como lhe saía à alma do corpo de um sentimento de alegria puro e impulsivo, e antes que fora consciente, Rosalie e ela também estavam esfregando-se mais abaixo. Uma das pernas de Rosalie deslizou entre as dela, conectando com seus clitóris enquanto Bella pressionava instintivamente a coxa para frente, entre as pernas de Rosalie.

Aquilo recordou a sua época de instituto, quando se esfregava com um menino e sentia suas pernas entrelaçadas com as dele daquela mesma maneira, esfregando-se, perdendo-se naquela maravilhosa fricção. Somente que aquilo não era a escola, e Rosalie não era um menino. Não, o menino de Bella estava detrás dela, empurrando seu duro pênis em sua umidade — uma e outra vez, uma e outra vez— fazendo-a gritar e empurrar a sua vez para trás, o que também significava empurrar contra a coxa da Rosalie, até que...

—OH! OH! Deus! Estou gozando! —soluçou ela, o prazer vinha de ambos os lados, invadindo-a, apoderando-se dela.

—OH, sim, eu também — gemeu Rosalie, que empurrava com mais força contra Bella, e balançava grosseiramente seus peitos, justo no momento que Edward deixava escapar um enorme gemido significando que estava alcançando o clímax, também, esvaziando-se dentro dela. E os três se moveram ao uníssono como ondas tumultuosas em muito veludo vermelho, até que finalmente ficaram todos quietos, e se desabaram de esgotamento.

_**Capítulo Seis**_

Bella ainda tremia todo o corpo meia hora mais tarde quando Edward e ela atravessavam agarrados pela mão o cassino do hotel e o vestíbulo que levava às portas principais. Como lhe tinha passado freqüentemente do momento que tinha começado a foder a Edward, a experiência a tinha deixado quase aturdida. Aturdida porque se sentia descarada. E sentir-se descarada naquele lugar era algo muito fácil, ali na Cidade o Pecado, ali com Edward

Não podia acreditar o que acabava de fazer com ele, mas não se arrependia de nada. Edward e a aura hedonista daquela cidade estavam lhe ensinando a viver, a viver realmente, a experimentar tudo, a embriagar-se de tudo.

Quando saíram por uma porta rotatória de latão para o táxi que os esperava, uma cálida brisa noturna soprou sobre seu vestido e lhe recordou, uma vez mais, que não tinha posto nada de roupa interior, sua tanga estava guardada no bolso da jaqueta do Edward.

—Só para que saiba — disse ele com um sorriso travesso sob as luzes do grande toldo que tinham acima. —Rosalie não era parte de sua surpresa. Essa parte foi puro achado fortuito.

O calor coloriu as bochechas quando suspirou e levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo. Não se sentia com remorsos, nem sequer exatamente envergonhada, mas sentia um pouco de acanhamento e o admitiu:

—Nunca pensei que pudesse... Já sabe... Desejar estar com uma mulher.

Lançou-lhe um olhar seguro e de cumplicidade.

—O sexo não é sempre lógico. Somente sente o que sente.

—Quem tivesse acreditado? —disse com um suspiro. —E adivinha o que? Ao parecer, não me importa te compartilhar, depois de tudo.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada enquanto o porteiro lhes sujeitava aberta a porta do táxi para que entrassem.

—Ao menos, às vezes — terminou brandamente, depois de meter-se dentro. Já sabia que... Bom, inclusive apesar do assombro da experiência, não queria fazê-lo todo o tempo. É mais, desejava mais o tipo de sexo como o que tinham compartilhado na banheira, lento, sem pressas, e sozinhos.

Depois de lhe dar as indicações ao taxista para que os levasse de volta à Veneza, lhe sussurrou:

—É fascinante.

Ela se mordeu o lábio, e perguntou quanto teria que lhe confessar.

—De algum jeito você... Faz que deseje sê-lo. Assombrosa. E então... Sou-o.

Intercambiaram doces sorrisos no escuro assento traseiro do carro que agora se incorporava a Las Vegas Alameda.

—Realmente o é, já sabe — disse ele. —Nunca teria podido sonhar que fosse tão...

—Eu tampouco — meditou ela quando a voz de Edward se desvaneceu e fez ganhar um beijo. Depois do qual perguntou com um tom brincalhão: — Então, como vai superar isto? Como vai levar-me agora a novas alturas?

Ele olhou para outro lugar.

—Já o verá.

Agora que parecia ser a única que brincava disse:

—O que? O que planejou para agora?

Ele inclinou a cabeça, lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de malicia e inclinou perto de seu ouvido, e ela desejou escutar as mesmas palavras que tinha na mente, mas em lugar disso ele somente disse:

—Neném. É uma surpresa.

* * *

1 Coleção de quarenta canções que fazem parte do álbum Anal Cunt, uma banda de Grindcore, nos E.U. Famosa por obscenidade e pungência de suas letras.


	8. Chapter 7

**_A SEXTA NOITE_**

Comete os pecados mais antigos da maneira mais nova.

William Shakespeare

**_Capítulo Um_**

Edward se deu a volta na cama e deu graças ao céu por ter sido o suficientemente inteligente e não ter marcado um encontro com Austin Colé para o café da manhã. Era às dez da manhã, o que significava que Las Vegas Strip estava começando a agitar-se com os turistas saindo a ver os monumentos da cidade antes da temperatura alcançar um grau infernal. Mas dentro de sua habitação, havia grosas cortinas que bloqueavam a entrada do sol, e aquilo permitia a Bella e a ele dormir e recuperar-se da noite passada. Houve um tempo em sua vida, que podia ficar fora até as quatro da manhã e funcionar à perfeição o dia seguinte. Mas com trinta e cinco anos, um homem necessitava um pouco de descanso.

Viu a Bella deitada ao seu lado na cama, preciosa e nua. Foram-se diretamente à cama depois de ter chegado à habitação, mas não antes que ela se desfizera de seu sexy vestido. Temia que estivesse começando a acostumar-se a tudo aquilo, a acomodar-se contra seu corpo nu de noite, a abraçá-la de vez em quando e embriagar-se com seu calor.

Merda, o da noite passada tinha estado... Além de suas fantasias mais selvagens. Ao menos no que concernia a Bella.

Só tinha estado com duas mulheres uma vez. Mas não tinha experimentado as coisas que havia sentido a noite passada, puro sobressalto e puro... Carinho. E quando despertava naquele momento, agarrado ao redor dela, sentiu-se mais acolhido e seguro do que podia chegar a entender.

Havia algo naquela emoção que o levava atrás no tempo... Até a Angie.

Os dois tinham tido relações sexuais, é obvio, perderam a virgindade juntos. E embora ambos tivessem vivido em suas casas respectivas, à medida que tinham feito maiores, tiveram alguma oportunidade de passar à noite sozinhos. E possivelmente... Possivelmente se sentia daquela maneira então, sentia o quente consolo de despertar junto a alguém que ama.

Mas ele sempre soube: estava feito para algo mais que a vida proporcionava no Brooklyn, assim, por muito que Angie tivesse importado cada dia, as aspirações que ele tinha na vida foram deteriorando a relação com mais dúvida.

Embora com Bella, dava a sensação quase como se ele pudesse ter tudo. A doce e genuína garota que um homem podia levar a casa para que conhecesse sua mãe... E a neném sexy e selvagem que nunca teme experimentar coisas novas, que nunca teme deixar-se levar por seus prazeres.

Merda, por que demônio estava pensando em levá-la a casa de seus pais entre todas as demais coisas? Ele não levava nunca a casa às mulheres. Nunca. Não desde Angie.

Porque ele não se metia em nenhuma relação.

Porque ele não desejava esse tipo de vida.

«E será melhor que o tenha sempre em mente, Cullen».

Depois de tudo, Bella e ele só ficavam duas noites mais juntos antes que se dirigissem de volta a Los Angeles. O dia que ele tinha planejado pôr um fim a tudo aquilo. E ainda lhe parecia lógico.

Ou não?

**_Capítulo Dois_**

—De acordo, falaremos na semana que vem — disse Edward, enquanto levava a Austin Colé e a sua mãe, que se mostrou receosa durante a reunião e tinha um montão de perguntas sobre o contrato que estavam oferecendo a seu filho, para a porta da habitação. —Enquanto isso, se surgir a você ou ao seu advogado qualquer tipo de pergunta que eu possa esclarecer, por favor, não duvidem em me chamar.

Bella o observou fechar as portas duplas, que os deixavam sozinhos na habitação outra vez. Tinha guardado silêncio quase a maior parte da reunião, durante a qual também tinham almoçado. Ela tinha escutando a maneira que Edward respondia à mulher tão meticulosamente, sempre respeitando suas perguntas, embora em ocasiões se voltassem repetitivas e confusas. Bella só tinha contribuído em algo à conversa para deixar saber que ela adorava a música de Austin e quanto desejava o ter a bordo da Blue Night.

Embora dada à casualidade que só três dias antes daquilo, um explorador de uma grande gravadora se aproximou de Austin, e que é obvio, também tinha oferecido uma soma grande de dinheiro.

—A vantagem — dizia Edward a Bella agora, enquanto atravessava o vestíbulo lajeado— é que nós conseguimos sermos os primeiros em nos reunir com eles. — O representante da outra companhia se limitou a lhes convidar a ir a Los Angeles na próxima semana, em lugar de falar de negócios na cidade que Austin vive. —Tivemos a oportunidade de demonstrar a Austin como de interessados estamos nele, conseguimos deixar saber que vamos respeitar sua música e finalmente, que vai receber uma atenção pessoal por nossa parte.

—E qual é o inconveniente? —perguntou Bella, que estava ainda sentada à mesa.

Edward suspirou.

—Simplesmente não temos tanto dinheiro como o que eles podem oferecer.

—Então, que esperanças nós temos? Por que ele iria conosco?

—Pelas razões que te acabo de mencionar. Gostaram disso estou seguro. E é um menino brilhante, acredito que tem feito seus deveres sobre o negócio e conhece e entende os benefícios adicionais de trabalhar com uma empresa menor. Sabe que chegará a sentir-se como um peixe pequeno em um grande lago com o outro tipo, mas que se vier conosco, terá toda nossa atenção.

E em realidade, foi muito inteligente de sua parte e de sua mãe não apressar-se a tomar nenhuma decisão, a falar com um advogado, averiguar o que oferecem ambas as empresas antes de escolher por uma delas. Para ser franco, nosso trabalho consiste em nos dar pressa para que as pessoas firmem um contrato antes que possam ser descobertos por outras pessoas. Justo como fizemos com Blush, mas quando um artista é o suficientemente despachado como para não lançar-se ao primeiro contrato que lhe mostram em seu nariz, tenho que respeitá-lo e trabalhar com ele nisso.

Bella nunca tinha pensado a respeito daquilo, a respeito que apesar de ter feito um montão de perguntas sobre o contrato, as garotas do Blush tinham assinado sem procurar nenhum conselho legal, sem perguntar a suas famílias ou amigos, nada. E aquele tinha sido o objetivo de Edward — e agora era o seu: — obter que os artistas fizessem precisamente isso. De repente, viu aquilo como outra parte de seu trabalho no que possivelmente não pudesse destacar: tentar empurrar a alguém a fazer algo que não respondesse ao seu melhor interesse.

—O que acontece? —perguntou-lhe Edward. Seus sentimentos refletiam em seu rosto, algo que realmente devia trabalhar se queria converter-se em uma boa representante da A&R.

—Nada — mentiu ela. Deu-se conta que resultava muito fácil ser sincera com Edward quando falavam de sexo ou outras coisas, mas nos últimos dias, tinha notado que falar de seu novo trabalho lhe resultava... Menos fácil. A verdade era que quanto mais aprendia a respeito dele, mais começava a perguntar se realmente daria bem fazê-lo.

—Escuta — disse ele—, se conseguirmos a Austin, e isso é precisamente o que pretendo inclusive se tiver que me pôr de joelhos e rogar, eu quero que você seja quem se encarregue dele.

—Como? —inclinou a cabeça.

—Quero que ele seja seu primeiro artista oficial.

Ela sentiu como lhe abria a boca pela surpresa.

—Está brincando.

Mesmo assim ele confundiu sua reação com preocupação.

—Não entre em pânico, neném, estarei ali a cada passo para guiar você pelo caminho. E acredito que o menino será grande, e não muito temperamental. Dará uma grande vantagem no negócio, será ele o artista que eu aposte que tire seu nome à fama.

Bella deixou escapar uma grande baforada de ar. Realmente estava oferecendo aquilo?

—Edward, não tem que fazê-lo. Quero dizer, não é justo. É você o que passou o tempo falando com ele e sua mãe hoje, não eu. Você é a pessoa que eles gostam, e certamente a pessoa com a que quer trabalhar. E... —suspirou, e sua voz se voltou mais suave quando se sentiu sem forças, deixando cair os olhos sobre as nervuras de madeira da mesa. —Na realidade, não tenho feito nada para merecer um presente assim.

Em resposta, Edward sentou na cadeira que havia ao seu lado, girou a Bella para si, e agarrou as mãos entre as suas.

—Bella, eu tenho muita fé em você para este negócio. Mas não é fácil obter que as pessoas confiem em você com uma coisa tão grande como uma carreira musical, e pode ser muito duro conseguir o primeiro artista com êxito. Começar com alguém que promete sob sua custódia significa ter a metade da batalha ganha. Assim quero fazer isto por você, de acordo? Não vou aceitar não como resposta.

O nó que tinha formado na garganta apenas a deixava respirar. Tinha resultado muito fácil esquecer-se da terrível verdade que estava ocultando de Edward quando estavam beijando-se ou paquerando, no jantar ou escutando música, quando foram às discotecas ou tinham relações sexuais. Mas agora, naquele momento, não podia esquecer-se disso. Em realidade, era o único no que podia pensar.

Nunca se havia sentido tão assustada — ou tão terrivelmente culpada— em toda a vida.

—Assim estão as coisas. Contratamos e você se encarrega dele. Tudo bem?

Ainda não podia dar uma resposta. Assim em lugar disso se lançou a seus braços e o beijou, com todo o amor que havia em seu coração e toda a admiração de sua alma. Beijou-o até que ele atirou dela até seu regaço, pôs-lhe as mãos no traseiro e ela montou escarranchada na ampla cadeira.

Finalmente acabaram os beijos, ficaram ali simplesmente sentados, em silêncio, e Edward inclinou para frente até roçar a sua, em um gesto doce que lhe encantava. E um sorriso lento e patenteado lhe desdobrou no rosto quando lhe disse:

—Esse é o tipo de resposta que eu gosto.

**_Capítulo Três_**

Bella tinha poucas possibilidades de arrumar tudo aquilo. Não podia negar-se a aceitar Austin, e tampouco podia dizer a Edward a verdade sem que perdesse seu próprio emprego. E não só se referia ao idílio posto de representante da A&R, estava claro que também perderia seu trabalho administrativo se contava o que sabia. Merda poderia inclusive que Mike já tivesse contratado a outra pessoa para que ocupasse seu lugar. E como uma mulher recém divorciada, necessitava um trabalho. Para viver. Para pagar o aluguel. Para comer. Aquilo não era negociável.

Assim não tinha outra opção que seguir com aquela louca farsa durante os seguintes dois dias. Enquanto isso, ao menos podia dar a Edward as coisas que ele esperava dela: o calor, a paixão, o sexo. Podia ser sua garota suja.

E já que Edward parecia tão cheio de surpresas sexuais para ela, decidiu que também ia lhe dar uma surpresa. Uma que nunca tivesse imaginado.

Assim que se levantou nua diante do enorme espelho da penteadeira que havia em sua própria habitação, preparada para tomar banho e trocar-se para outra noite de exploração — e sexo—, mordeu-se o lábio e estendeu a mão para agarrar a espuma de barbear.

Mas em lugar de estender o esponjoso creme branco sobre suas pernas, alisou-a sobre a pele de entre suas coxas e depois agarrou a lamina descartável cor de rosa.

Nunca antes tinha pensado em barbear-se por completo o cabelo púbico até a noite passada, depois de ter visto a vagina nua de Rosalie. Pensava que se inundou em uma sexualidade atrevida e sem disfarces durante aquela semana, mas ver a vagina de Rosalie, tão suave e preparada, tinha-a inspirado para ser mais atrevida ainda. Fazer aquilo revelar-se por completo a Edward, parecia como despojar do último dos vestígios da velha Bella... Ou barbeá-lo, para ser mais exatos.

**_Capítulo Quatro_**

Aquela noite ele pegaram um táxi na Fremont Street, a morada da velha Las Vegas, onde ficavam uns quantos cassinos que tinham triunfado no nascimento da cidade. Nos anos recentes, a cidade tinha ressuscitado o bairro, dando aos velhos edifícios um toque atual a apóie de levantar enormes tetos arqueados sobre vários dos blocos da zona, o que também servia como um toldo contra o sol. A rua foi isolada com laços, permitia as pessoas vagarem por ali sem preocupar-se com o tráfico, a cada noite um espetáculo luminoso parecia resplandecer do escuro céu.

Fremont Street também se converteu no lugar perfeito para os artistas de ruas, atraindo a mímicos e artistas e magos, assim como a músicos. Edward explicava no caminho que sempre jogava uma olhada a Fremont Street quando ia a Las Vegas.

—Normalmente não encontra nada que merecesse a pena — concluiu—, mas encontrei ali a Graham Maxwell, assim não quero me arriscar a perder a alguém que seja genial — Graham Maxwell era um pianista de jazz cujos CD tinham dado lucros respeitáveis a Blue Night durante os últimos dez anos.

Bella tinha vestido muito informal em comparação com a noite passada. Levava uma calça cigarrete branca e uma camiseta fúcsia. Normalmente, as teria arrumado para colocar um sutiã sem alça, mas gostava muito dessa em particular e as experiências da semana tinham alterado verdadeiramente sua maneira de ver as coisas. — ao menos durante o tempo que estivesse em Las Vegas—, Assim não se incomodou, nem lhe importava se seus mamilos se entreviam um pouco. Como de costume, sentia-se de uma maneira completamente diferente, sexy no braço de Edward, como se estivesse com um homem tão atrativo que permitia a ser picante.

Chegaram cedo para jantar em um restaurante especializado em carnes que Edward conhecia e depois foram à rua. Depois de ver um aerógrafo incrivelmente espetacular trabalhando e a um malabarista com pernas de pau, toparam com um quiosque de música que havia em um extremo da rua, onde um menino com um ligeiro excesso de peso tocava piano e cantava êxitos de Billy Joel e Elton John. A multidão parecia entretida, mas Edward e Bella chegaram rapidamente à conclusão que não havia nada unicamente atrativo naquele homem.

Atravessaram de volta a avenida principal, e encontraram a um menino que tocava violão e cantava suaves clássicos do rock com uma voz arenosa e forte que se voltava suave justo no momento que a canção requeria. Lentamente, a multidão começava a acumular-se a seu redor e os que passavam por ali deixavam cair moedas no estojo aberto de seu violão. Entre as canções, assinalava a sua mulher e ao seu bebê, que estavam perto dele, observando-o. Parecia um hippie amadurecido, de uns quarenta anos, com o cabelo loiro recolhido em um rabo-de-cavalo; e possivelmente inclusive fora um papa anjo[1] porque sua jovem mulher não teria mais que vinte e dois anos. Mas quando lhe dedicou sua versão de _I Love You_ de Climax Blues Band, Bella sentiu que lhe enternecia o coração.

—Eu gosto dele — disse a Edward quando acabou a canção.

—Você gosta porque pensa que é sensível e romântico.

Ela se deu a volta para olhá-lo, sorridente, e surpreendida. — E o que te faz pensar que valorizo esse tipo de coisas? Devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

—Possivelmente esteja equivocado, possivelmente não seja verdade que o faça. Mas me dá a sensação que a garota que estava acostumada a ver no escritório da Blue Night valoriza essas coisas.

Ela piscou, ainda sentia curiosidade.

—E por que pensa isso? Somente porque uma vez disse que gostava do sexo em privado e que tinha estado um pouco mais submetida quando estava casada?

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

—Só era uma intuição.

—Não tínhamos conseguido esquecer aquilo de mulher correta e afetada? Quero dizer, se valorizar tanto o romance, como é possível que tenha tido uma aventura louca e selvagem contigo toda a semana e que nem sequer pisque diante do fato que retornaremos de volta ao negócio como se tal coisa em somente em alguns dias?

Seu sorriso se desvaneceu, somente ligeiramente, e ela quase lamentou haver dito aquilo, porque recordava aos dois que tudo terminaria logo. Depois de tudo, o que acontecia ele tinha estado planejando trocar de opinião de algum jeito, e seguir vendo-a quando retornassem a Los Angeles?

—Quer saber o que realmente penso? —perguntou ele ao final.

Ela tragou saliva, soube que seu sorriso também se desvaneceu.

—Claro.

—Acredito que cheguei a sua vida em um momento no que estava ferida pelo de seu divórcio. Eu nunca estive casado, nem divorciado, mas conheço um montão de pessoas que sim o estiveram e sei que o divórcio pode trocar completamente a uma pessoa, trocar seus desejos ou a maneira em que vêem a vida. E inclusive se você for agora mais selvagem, e mais aventureira, acredito que no mais profundo de seu ser sempre será uma mulher que se desfaz um pouco com um tipo como este — assinalou ao homem que tocava o violão. —Um homem que dedica uma doce canção a sua mulher.

Bella não sabia o que responder. Porque pensava que provavelmente tivesse razão. Não tinha a mais mínima intenção de retornar de novo aos costumes que tinha a velha e afetada Bella quando tudo aquilo se acabasse, mas... Sim, possivelmente sempre apreciaria a um homem doce e carinhoso. Só Deus sabia que tinha apreciado o fato que aquele mesmo dia Edward tivesse dado o controle sobre a carreira de Austin, que a tinha comovido o gesto... Provavelmente muito. E inclusive se não queria voltar a ser alguém melindrosa, tampouco podia imaginar-se indo à cama com alguém com tanta facilidade como o tinha feito com Edward.

—Suponho... Que me tem bem imersa, Cullen.

—Não pareça tão desgraçada por isso — disse, com um tom de voz alegre. —Não é um crime.

Como de costume, quando discutiam temas como aqueles, ela era honesta com ele.

—Possivelmente não queira me sentir dessa maneira. Possivelmente somente quero ser uma garota suja e nada mais.

Ele a olhou diretamente aos olhos, toda expressão de diversão havia desaparecido de seu rosto.

—Mas então não seria você, Bella. E para sua informação, eu gosto de todo o pacote. Eu gosto da garota suja. Mas também gosto quão doce é quão real é. Merda, eu gosto até poder ter uma conversa inteligente contigo. Não sempre passa assim com as mulheres que conheço.

OH. Assim que estava dizendo que gostava de tal e como era. Ou só a nova Bella em que se converteu. E não estava muito segura de como responder a tudo aquilo, mas a frase _eu te quero_ veio à mente. E já que aquilo era definitivamente uma má idéia, soltou sua mão e simplesmente ergueu o corpo para lhe dar um beijo.

—A coisa é — disse ele então— que não vamos contratar a este homem.

Bella enrugou o nariz, em uma expressão de decepção.

—Mas parecem...

—Parecem necessitar o dinheiro, sei — disse ele. —Somente que estamos no negócio da música e não no negócio da caridade, neném. Isso é algo que deve ter sempre em mente, de acordo?

Ele tinha razão, é obvio, assim que ela assentiu.

—Exceto porque é bom. Realmente bom. Não acha? E inclusive tem uma boa presença para o cenário.

—Mas ainda não havia tocado nenhuma canção original.

—Isso não significa que não as tenha.

Edward sorriu, provavelmente pelo argumento que se tornou de repente.

—Direi o que vamos fazer. Quando fizer um descanso, pode te apresentar. Dê-lhe meu cartão, mas escreve seu nome no reverso. Diga-lhe que te envie um CD de canções originais se é que as tem. O que te parece?

Ela sorriu.

—Parece-me perfeito.

E assim fez.

Quando o homem deixou de tocar, disse que estaria de volta em poucos minutos; Bella tomou uma grande baforada de ar e se aproximou dele, deixando que Edward ficasse no perímetro, junto à multidão. Quando Bella disse a aquele homem que trabalhava para a Blue Night Records, seus olhos enrugados nas comissuras se iluminaram e lhe concedeu um grande sorriso que deixava bem claro que necessitava algo de cuidado dental. Depois de ela expressar seus interesses, pediu que enviasse um CD de qualquer música original que tivesse, e deu obrigado estreitando a mão com tanta força que quase a arranca. Então levantou o olhar e viu que Edward estava sorrindo.

—Bom trabalho — disse, e passou o braço pelos ombros quando se deram a volta para ir-se. —Em realidade foi divertido.

—Vê? Disse-lhe isso, este é o melhor trabalho do mundo quando pode alegrar o dia de alguém, ou em alguns casos, a vida.

—Então, o que vamos fazer agora?

—Bom — disse ele, com uma expressão brincalhona, e depois jogou uma olhada a seu redor, à mescla de artesãos e turistas—, podemos pedir que façam uma caricatura. Ou podemos provocar a um dos mímicos. Ou podemos... Começar com sua surpresa.

Sentindo-se tímida e segura com aquela sugestão, disse-lhe:

—Esta surpresa é de natureza sexual, verdade?

Ele assentiu.

—É obvio.

—Então, a isso carinho.

**_Capítulo Cinco_**

Pegaram um táxi que os levou de volta a Strip, e pelo caminho seguiram falando de negócios, havia tanto que aprender sobre o trabalho que, em certos momentos, Bella perguntava se poderia ser capaz de fazê-lo bem.

É obvio, também paqueraram e se esfregaram um pouquinho. O suficiente como para que quando chegaram aos cassinos iluminados pelas luzes de néon e que se levantavam ambos os lados do táxi, ela estivesse pensando mais em fazer coisas atrevidas com Edward que na música. Cada vez que ele a beijava, as sensações pareciam apoderar-se dela fazendo-a sentir formigamentos no peito e palpitações na vagina. O tecido pegajoso de sua camiseta se esfregava contra seus endurecidos mamilos com cada movimento que fazia, acrescentando mais a sua sensibilidade.

Assim, uma vez mais, não se deu conta que o táxi tinha entrado na avenida. Em realidade esteve tão ocupada entrelaçando a língua com a de seu amante que a pegou despreparada quando o táxi se deteve ao lado de outro dos toldos grandes de néon que davam aos resorts maiores. Edward pagou ao condutor, depois a levou para outro vestíbulo barulhento e elegante cheio de gente, e ela se perguntou se não visitaria outra discoteca de moda e ascensão como o Rendezvous. Mas não se incomodou em perguntá-lo, porque sabia que ele somente lhe concederia um olhar de censura e recordando que era uma surpresa.

Aproximaram-se da mesa do recepcionista, onde um atrativo homem com traje negro levantou a cabeça para olhá-los, depois ficou de pé.

—Senhor Cullen, bem-vindo de novo — estendeu a mão para dar-lhe a Edward e, como de costume, Bella ficou ali de pé surpreendida pela quantidade de pessoas que o conheciam e que claramente veneravam.

Edward sorriu com tranqüilidade.

—Obrigado, Richard.

O olhar do Richard se dirigiu rapidamente para Bella, e depois voltou a concentrar-se em Edward.

—Posso me atrever a dizer que gostariam de visitar nossa discoteca especial esta noite?

Quando Edward assentiu, Richard sorriu e depois saiu do balcão.

—Por aqui — disse, guiando-os através da planta do cassino e do som das moedas e as máquinas, até que chegaram a uma esquina traseira da sala e a uma porta mais que insossa aonde se podia ler _PRIVADO_. Bella supôs que se tratava de um armazém ou do quarto de manutenção até que Richard inseriu a chave na fechadura da porta.

—Que desfrutem da noite — disse, e convidando-os a entrar, deixando depois que a porta se fechasse atrás deles.

Bella se encontrou em um espaço que mais ou menos era igual de grande que um armazém, embora estivesse adornado com decoração luxuosa de Las Vegas — carpete felpudo de cor vermelha e papel de parede cor café e dourado — e diante deles havia uma porta dourada e brilhante de um elevador. Edward pressionou o único botão e se acendeu uma flecha ascendente e Bella disse:

—Sei que isto é uma surpresa, mas... Por que está este lugar detrás de uma porta fechada com chave?

—É uma discoteca muito privada — disse, com uma expressão que não revelava nada.

Tragou saliva, começava a sentir-se algo nervosa.

—Como de privada?

Justo então, abriu-se a porta do elevador. Dentro, as paredes estavam cobertas por espelhos de cima abaixo, e em cada esquina refletia uma moldura grosa de ouro que se levantava do chão até o teto. Entraram e Edward pôs a mão na região lombar.

—Não há muitas pessoas que saiba de sua existência — respondeu—, e quando chegarmos acima, terá que assinar uma declaração dizendo não revelar nada sobre o clube, de sua localização, pelo que veja, de quem veja, a ninguém.

—Sim, Por quê? —sentiu um formigamento na pele. —Não se faz nada ilegal aí acima, verdade?

Edward percorreu seus braços de cima abaixo com as palmas das mãos, em um gesto tranqüilizador.

—Relaxe, neném. Somente é um lugar aonde vem pessoas para desfrutar de atividades que preferem fazer em privado, isso é tudo.

—OH — não é que realmente tivesse respondido a sua pergunta, ou satisfeito suas curiosidades.

Mas antes que pudesse perguntar nada mais, terminou o passeio, e as portas do elevador se abriram para revelar uma zona pequena e escura que automaticamente dava a outra porta brilhante e dourada. Sobre ela, outro velho letreiro, com uma escritura que parecia romana e que dizia Caligula's.

Ao sair do elevador, deu-se a volta para olhar ao Edward.

—Calígula. Não era o imperador romano que tinha um montão de relações sexuais doentes e pervertidas?

Os olhos de Edward resplandeceram em resposta.

—Correto — e sem outra palavra mais, abriu a porta dourada.

Dentro Bella encontrou um corredor alinhado com arcos romanos de um branco imaculado cobertos de flores e vegetação. As paredes de ambos os lados luziam murais que davam a impressão de levantar-se sobre uma rua romana, a rua da antiga cidade que se expandia para todas as direções diante deles. Um homem e uma mulher, os dois muito atrativos e embelezados com uma toga branca e uma orla dourada, saíram a dar à bem-vinda.

—Bem-vindos a Roma — disse o menino, levantando a mão como se estivesse mostrando o esplendor da cidade. Ao redor de sua cabeça descansava uma coroa dourada de louro como aquelas que levavam César e outros homens na época.

—Alegramo-nos de sua chegada — disse a garota, com um tom de voz quente e formal. Seu vestido curto em forma de toga se atava em um de seus ombros e deixavam seus mamilos claramente visíveis através do tecido branco. Levava duas folhas de papel que pareciam deteriorados pergaminhos atados com uma fina corda de ouro. —Estes são os termos nos que devem estar de acordo antes de entrar em nossa bela cidade — depois assinalou por volta de dois arcos abertos que havia a cada lado do vestíbulo. —E aqui encontrarão os objetos que levam nossos cidadãos; escolham uma de sua preferência e preparem-se para desfrutar de uma noite cheia de sensuais deleites, uns que provavelmente não tenham conhecido nunca.

—Senhorita, encontrará seu vestuário ao atravessar o arco da direita — disse o menino— e senhor, proceda pela esquerda.

E antes de saber o que é o que estava acontecendo, Bella encontrou a si mesmo conduzida para o arco indicado, com o cilindro de pergaminho apertado no punho.

Não estava segura se sentiu feliz ou desgraçada ao encontrar a outra «cidadã de Roma» esperando dentro. A encantadora garota morena levava outro revelador vestido branco e sorriu com agrado quando Bella entrou.

—Bem-vinda — disse. —Sou sua donzela, Clodia. Uma vez que tenha assinado o documento, ajudarei a escolher seu traje para a noite.

Bella ficou muda de assombro, dado que ainda não sabia exatamente o que ocorria ali.

—Sim, de acordo — apressadamente, desenrolou o pergaminho e encontrou, em uma escritura de aspecto histórico, a mesma mensagem geral que Edward lhe tinha falado. Assinou com uma elegante caneta que parecia uma pluma, o passou a Clodia, quem depois, assinalou para vários tipos de toga para mulher que tinham expostos nos manequins que as rodeavam.

—Quando fizer sua eleição — disse a mulher—, tenha em conta que deverá desfazer-se de toda a roupa que leva agora posta. Todas as jóias e a roupa interior incluídas.

—Já vejo — murmurou Bella, estudando os escassos vestidos.

Escolheu o mesmo que tinha posto Clodia, uma toga com cordas douradas ao ombro que descendiam até umas taças brancas e sedosas para sujeitar os peitos e um corpo rodeado de cordas douradas e entrecruzadas. A prega variada ficava ao meio da coxa a um lado, e um pouco mais acima ao outro.

Quando se meteu em seu vestuário privado, temeu que sua vagina pudesse vislumbrar-se com total facilidade através daquele tecido, mas decidiu não preocupar-se com isso, já que todas as togas eram curtas, e tinham sido desenhadas para o sexo, depois de tudo. Como também parecia ser o caso com todos os trajes, seus mamilos se distinguiam claramente através do vestido branco e o corte do tecido criava um decote generoso. Não estava segura e se sentia tímida ou sexy quando saiu para onde Clodia a esperava.

—Encantadora — disse a jovem mulher, enquanto a olhava de cima abaixo, com um estudo lento que fez que um calafrio de antecipação percorresse a Bella a coluna vertebral.

Depois, ela colocou sapatos dourados, essencialmente sandálias de salto com fitas que se entrecruzavam pelas panturrilhas. Finalmente, escolheu uma coroa dos muitos disponíveis, um círculo de laços entrecruzados de ouro que descansaram sobre sua cabeça como uma delicada coroa.

—Aí tem — disse Clodia, levando-a para o espelho. —Agora você é uma perfeita deusa romana.

E, OH Deus, era verdade. Sentiu como se fora a uma festa de Halloween, mas... O tipo de festa ao que provavelmente queria ir Edward, onde cada mulher era excitante e sexy e cada homem estava preparado. Embora ela nunca se rendesse a nenhum tipo de fantasia romana, de repente sentiu que possivelmente pudesse meter-se em tudo aquilo e, pela primeira vez desde que tinham saído do elevador, sentiu-se verdadeiramente emocionada por ver o que lhe esperava exatamente.

—Vai — disse Clodia, ainda em seu papel. —Reúna-se com seu amante. Está esperando para levá-la a uma bacanal no palácio do imperador.

Ao sair ao vestíbulo, Bella encontrou ao Edward, muito atrativo embelezado com sua própria toga branca e a coroa de louro. Ela não podia ter imaginado que pareceria tão excitante com o que tecnicamente era um vestido, embora por outro lado, não estava segura de se algum dia Edward não o fora a parecer atrativo. Tampouco pôde evitar fixar-se na cruz que ainda adornava seu pescoço, apesar da regra de não levar jóia alguma.

Os olhos de Edward a percorreram apreciativamente de cima abaixo, fazendo que a vagina palpitasse ligeiramente.

—Porra, neném, deveria haver trazido aqui antes.

Imediatamente sentiu preocupada com o fato de ter acabado com o mesmo problema da noite anterior, sem calcinha que absorvessem sua umidade, mas tinha coisas mais importantes nas que pensar. Pressionou-lhe o torso com as Palmas das mãos, deixou que seus olhos se abrissem um pouco mais, mas falou com um tom de voz baixo já que os saguões estavam ainda perto.

—Então me diga o que passa aqui exatamente?

Apertou-lhe brandamente os cotovelos, e a olhou com uma expressão sensual.

—Está a ponto de descobri-lo.

Estava também a ponto de protestar quando a mulher de vestido branco que os tinha recebido na entrada se aproximou deles.

—Sigam adiante, para o prazer — disse com um sorriso, assim Edward levou a Bella pelo corredor que ainda se estendia alinhado com murais romanos quando uma voz começou a ressonar de uns alto-falantes escondidos.

—Bem-vindos ao Império Sagrado de Roma. Foram convidados ao palácio de Calígula para desfrutar de uma grande bacanal. Muitos dos convidados do imperador chegaram já. Durante sua estadia, seus desejos serão os desejos de Calígula. Podem inundar-se em seus banhos, comer suas uvas, beber seu vinho, jogar com outros visitantes, desfrutar de cada prazer que os aguarda. Também podem escolher sozinho observar nosso festival romano de selvageria. Seja o que seja o que escolham, sejam respeitosos com outros e recordem... Quando estiverem em Roma, sigam os costumes dos romanos.

A gravação acabou justo no momento preciso que chegaram às amplas portas duplas, sob uma elaborada fachada de construção romana. O ambiente já era entristecedor.

—Deveria estar nervosa? —perguntou a Edward uma vez que se desligou a voz.

—Não — disse ele. —Deveria estar... Aberta a tudo.

Ela se deteve e o olhou. Tinha decidido estar preparada para aquilo — fosse o que fosse— quando tinha estado com Clodia, quando era mais um jogo de disfarces, mas agora começava a preocupar-se outra vez.

—A que refere com isso?

Sua resposta chegou com um tom sereno e direto.

—Refiro-me a que ao princípio vai assombrar o que vais ver, mas depois relaxará e desfrutará. Vai deixar te levar. Justo como o fez na Torre Eiffel. E na gôndola. E a noite passada, com Rosalie. Vai experimentar o melhor dos prazeres que experimentaste nunca. É assim de simples.

Ela ficou imóvel e em silencio diante dele. Não soava tão simples.

Porque até aquele momento, com Edward, sempre se sentiu... Como se tivesse escolha. Em tudo o que tinham feito juntos. Suas relações sexuais tinham alcançado tal extremo porque ela perdeu suas inibições e tinha desejado que ocorresse.

Mas aquilo, naquele momento, dava-lhe a sensação que era um pouco imposto, a diferença das outras coisas que tinham feito. Porque o que aguardasse detrás daquela porta fora algo tivesse que suportar, sem que houvesse saída fácil. A fantasia era ao mesmo tempo tentadora E intimidadora.

—Estou um pouco assustada — disse, decidiu falar com sinceridade. —Não estou segura que queira estar aí, que queira fazer isto.

Ele ficou em silêncio, mas seus olhos negros a atravessaram quando uma vez mais, colocou-lhe as mãos sobre a parte superior dos braços para prepará-la.

—Dei-te até agora outra coisa que não seja prazer?

—Não.

—Arrepende-te de algo?

—Não — nem sequer do que tinha passado com Rosalie. Parte dela tinha temido sentir-se arrependida ou estranha ao despertar essa mesma manhã, mas não tinha sido o caso.

—Nunca planejei que passasse isto, Bella. Mas eu gosto de te ajudar a descobrir à garota má que há em você. Eu gosto de te levar mais e mais profundamente nessa parte de você mesma. E isto é somente... Seguinte passo. O último passo. Não quer ver o que é?

Quando o descreveu daquela maneira, muito a seu pesar, quis vê-lo. Assim quase paralisada embora desejando lhe agradar — outra vez, sempre—, assentiu.

E o escutou dizer:

—Boa garota.

Então observaram enquanto ele golpeava a argola grande, dourada e em forma de cabeça de leão que havia na porta do palácio da Calígula.

**_Capítulo Seis_**

Possivelmente tinha começado a formar-se alguma imagem do que ocorria ali, uma festa hedonista, que certamente incluía sexo hedonista. Mas não podia haver-se imaginado o elaborado ambiente que a aguardava quando se abriu a porta do palácio. Edward outra vez colocou a mão em sua região lombar para dirigi-la para a expansiva sala.

Havia muitos murais que emolduravam cada parede, e faziam parecer como se estivessem em realidade dentro de um enorme palácio, em um vestíbulo alinhando com grandes janelas que revelavam uns jardins romanos perfeitamente arrumados com fontes e um carro de cavalos que passeava por ali. Entre as janelas se levantavam enormes mesas repletas de uvas, queijo e jarras de vinho.

Mas os quadros e a comida não eram —até esse momento— a principal atração. Em meio daquele espaço, havia umas grandes colunas que criavam um enorme círculo. Entre cada uma delas descansava uma cama branca coberta por travesseiros de dourado metálico que se pulverizavam pela superfície, e as maiorias estavam ocupadas por gente que iam vestidas como Edward e ela. No círculo de dentro havia duas pequenas piscinas retangulares orvalhadas com lírios de água, e várias pessoas, algumas inundadas com as togas, outras nadando nuas. Entre os dois banhos se levantava um grande dossel no que uma mulher loira e atrativa fazia turnos para beijar-se com dois homens; os três estavam nus exceto pela coroa de louros que levavam na cabeça e pareciam preparados para fazer algo mais que simplesmente beijar-se.

Bella queria deter-se, tentar absorver tudo da distância antes de aproximar-se muito, mas outra mulher vestida com toga os dirigiu para uma das camas vazias.

Jogou uma olhada ao seu redor, e se deu conta que a maioria dos visitantes das camas observava às pessoas que havia na plataforma, embora alguns estivessem entregues já aos seus próprios prazeres. Um casal beijava, com as mãos nas pernas do outro, sob suas togas e ela foi testemunha de como uma garota sentada detrás de outra se inclinava para cobrir os peitos à segunda enquanto um homem se ajoelhava entre as pernas da mesma garota, e inclinava para comê-la. Em outra cama, havia dois homens musculosos e bonitos que se estavam beijando.

—Relaxe e permita desfrutar de tudo isto — sussurrou Edward enquanto se acomodavam juntos na cama. Não estava muito segura do que tinha que fazer, assim sentou com os joelhos dobrados ligeiramente diante dele, incapaz de negar como de bom — inclusive cômodo—a fazia sentir que Edward rodeasse a cintura com seus braços detrás.

E durante os primeiros segundos, não pôde acreditar que estivesse observando abertamente a tantas pessoas que mantinha relações sexuais em uma habitação iluminada com luzes brilhantes, e um desconcerto puro que rodava a vergonha a corroeu.

Então, algo ocorreu.

Ela se deu conta que ninguém mais se sentia envergonhado. Simplesmente estavam desfrutando da fantasia, do bacanal, já que o clube estava desenhado para que assim o fizessem.

E se deu conta que era impossível não começar a sentir-se mais excitada com cada segundo que passava. A qualquer ponto no que recaíam seus olhos, algo sensual estava tendo lugar.

A piscina se localizava perto deles, havia uma mulher nua com uma ânfora[2] sob as costas enquanto um homem lambia entre as pernas. Uma mulher bem proporcionada com uma toga emergiu dos degraus da piscina, com a água estendendo-se por seu vestido e deixando seus enormes peitos quase ao descoberto, e também seu traseiro, através daquele tecido fino. Tombou-se sobre uma cama vazia, e depois fez gestos a um homem com toga que havia perto e que levava uma bandeja de uvas na mão. Foi para ela, deixou pendurando um cacho de uvas de cor púrpura justa por cima de sua boca, e permitiu que mordesse uma delas.

No centro da habitação, a encantada loira estava agora colocada sobre suas mãos e joelhos em um luxuoso divã, e o pênis de um dos homens lhe entrava por detrás, enquanto o outro fodia sua boca. Bella nunca tinha visto uma coisa parecida.

E embora pudesse escutar a música romana — fazendo-a imaginar uns quantos sujeitos da Calígula's tocando as liras e os alaúdes em alguma esquina distante da habitação— a melodia estava interrompida pelos sons do sexo: gemidos, suspiros, respiração dificultosa.

Pouco a pouco, Bella estava começando a sentir-se mais fascinada que assombrada.

Inclinou-se para perguntar a Edward.

—Como funciona isto? Quais são as regras?

Deu-se a volta e viu um sorriso algo recriminatório.

—Suponho que não tem lido o que assinaste.

Bom, não muito atentamente. Tinha visto a parte de confidencialidade e tinha assinado com a pluma, estava muito intranqüila para pensar com claridade.

—Possivelmente não. Assim conta-me

—Pode limitar a olhar se assim o deseja, ou foder com quem quer que se presente. Mas as pessoas que trabalha aqui farão tudo o que você deseje, dar de comer fruta, brincar contigo ou foder se o pede.

—Sim — disse ela em um suspiro de surpresa diante da _festa_ de eleições que lhe apresentavam ali. Logo, voltou a olhar a Edward. —E como distingue às pessoas que trabalham aqui das pessoas que não trabalha?

—Pelos braceletes — assinalou para o menino que ainda deixava cair às uvas na boca da mulher que parecia como se estivesse competindo em um concurso de togas molhadas. Uma faixa de metal dourado rodeava seu antebraço e, ao estudar atentamente a habitação, Bella se deu conta que havia muitas pessoas que os levava. As mulheres cujas vaginas estavam sendo comidas na piscina, por exemplo. E os três amantes que havia no soalho.

Quando Edward viu que Bella estava olhando naquela direção, disse-lhe:

—Só os empregados fodem no cenário central. Tem turnos durante toda a noite para manter entretida às pessoas.

Deus pensou sexo sem parar. Durante toda a noite. Como seria trabalhar naquele lugar? Foder nesse divã durante toda a vida? Até aquele momento, imaginava cada aspecto do comércio sexual como algo sujo, degradante e indesejável, mas durante um milésimo de segundo. Observar a aquela mulher recebendo um prazer tão completo por dois bonitos romanos com seus corpos musculosos e seus pênis grandes e duros, Bella pensou que possivelmente aquilo não fora tão mau.

—O que tem que... As enfermidades? —não pôde evitar perguntar.

—Há preservativos debaixo de cada cama — informou Edward. —E também brinquedos sexuais completamente novos — quando ela abriu os olhos de par em par, ele acrescentou: — é como uma espécie de mini-bar em um hotel, algo que pegue dali será carregado a sua conta.

Incapaz de resistir à tentação, Bella inclinou sobre a borda da cama e jogou para trás a manta branca. Em realidade, além de uma vasilha funda cheia de preservativos uma incrível variedade de vibradores e outros instrumentos com forma de pênis, e algumas coisa que nem sequer pôde reconhecer!

—Você gosta do que vê? —perguntou ele quando ela se levantou, provavelmente com uma expressão estupefata no rosto.

Ela se mordeu o lábio e respondeu com sinceridade.

—Eu gosto de muito mais do que vejo aqui acima.

—Vêem aqui — disse ele, depois deu um beijo. Ao redor deles, notas sensuais da lira ainda flutuavam no ambiente da habitação e mais gemidos e grunhidos ressonavam, criando toda uma sinfonia erótica, mas naquele momento, tudo no que ela podia fixar-se era em Edward. E quando levantou a mão para seu peito, e o acariciou enquanto seus beijos desciam para seu pescoço, nem sequer importou que pudessem vê-la os demais.

Com aquela rapidez, de algum jeito se aclimou.

—É tão horrível como tinha imaginado? —sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, e ela sentiu calor de seu fôlego no pescoço.

Deu-se conta que seu olhar estava atrasado de novo no trio que havia no centro da habitação. A loira agora se alternava para chupar os pênis dos homens e a que não tinha na boca a trabalhava com a mão.

—É horrível é chamativo — disse ela com suavidade, tentado analisar suas emoções. —Como é possível que me sinta de uma vez horrorizada e completamente cativada?

—Possivelmente porque pensa muito? —sugeriu-lhe ele entre uns beijos que agora atravessavam o peito.

Lançou-lhe um olhar sensual como resposta.

—Deve ser genial ser um homem, sem ter que sentir muito nem pensar muito.

—Pois você se deu muito bem esta semana, neném, e deveria voltar a fazê-lo agora mesmo.

Certamente, ele tinha razão. As tinha arrumado para descobrir um mundo sexual completamente novo com seu guia e sua habilidade por fazê-la desfazer-se da velha Bella durante aquela semana. Mas estar imersa em algo tão inteiramente escandaloso tinha ameaçado levando a de volta ali.

Até esse momento.

Porque não estava disposta a permiti-lo.

Em lugar disso, ia fechar os olhos. Beber da sensação que provocava os beijos de Edward sobre seu peito, seu polegar acariciando seu endurecido mamilo. Embriagar-se com os sons de prazer que a rodeavam. E... Comer uma uva. Isso era o que queria fazer. Deixar que um homem a alimentasse com uma uva enquanto Edward a beijava. Queria ser assim de atrevida. Queria dar esse passo.

E justo então, levantou a mão para fazer sinais a um bonito moreno que levava um bracelete dourado e sujeitava uma bandeja de uvas, enquanto que Edward deslizava a mão pelo tecido branco diáfano que lhe cobria os seios, despindo-os, mas ela não o deteve.

Não podia fazê-lo.

Tinha que seguir adiante.

Manteve contato visual com o menino bonito inclusive quando a boca de Edward se fechou sobre seu mamilo, e a sua vagina deu um espasmo.

OH, Deus, estava fazendo aquilo, estava fazendo realmente. De algum jeito, fazia sentir imensamente mais desenfreada que em algo que se permitiu aquela semana.

O portador de uvas — que inclusive parecia italiano— se aproximou, e ela lambeu o lábio superior, e assinalou para uma pilha de uvas verdes. O menino levantou um pequeno cacho, sujeitou-o por cima de seus lábios abertos e permitiu que ela agarrasse uma entre os dentes e a língua.

Quando a uva se desfez em sua boca e o doce suco se liberou, Edward sugou com mais força e sentiu como a vagina quase explodia da quebra de onda de prazer que a invadiu, fazendo-a gemer.

—Mais? —perguntou-lhe o atrativo romano.

Aquilo fez que Edward levantasse a cabeça e percebesse o que estava fazendo ela. Seus olhos se voltaram frágeis de luxúria e ela se sentiu formosa e emocionantemente exposta com seus peitos brilhantes e nus entre os dois homens. Estar exibida daquela maneira a fez sentir-se mais úmida ainda fez sentir-se quente e dilatada sob sua diminuta toga.

Esteve a ponto de dizer sim — a mais uvas, e possivelmente a mais de tudo — quando Edward olhou ao menino uma vez mais e esta vez disse:

—Jasper?

OH, Deus.

O romano baixou o queixo, pareceu confuso ao princípio, mas então sorriu.

—Edward, merda.

—Faz um século que não te vejo cara.

—Provavelmente quando do uísque a gogó em 2002, porque levo em Las Vegas após.

Bella se ergueu um pouco e voltou a atirar o tecido até cobrir os peitos. O coração ainda pulsava entre as pernas, mas seu sentido de abandono passional se extinguiu quase por completo sentindo-se um pouco estranha.

—Merda, eu sinto muito neném — disse Edward então. —Este é um velho amigo meu. Estava acostumado a trabalhar em algumas discotecas na Sunset e me aconselhava quando ouvia falar de grupos novos — olhou a Jasper e disse: — Esta é Bella.

—Mmm, olá — disse ela, agradecida sob as estranhas circunstâncias, porque Edward não tinha mencionado que era a nova representante da A&R da Blue Night, inclusive se aquilo era tudo confidencial.

Jasper baixou o olhar para seus seios e sorriu calorosamente.

—Não faz falta que te tampe por mim, bonita. Quando trabalha aqui, acostuma-te a ver montões de seios.

Falou com tanta sinceridade que o comentário pareceu tranqüilizá-la de algum jeito.

—Posso imaginá-lo.

—Então —disse Edward— trabalhando no clube de sexo mais célebre de Las Vegas?

Jasper se encolheu de ombros sob sua toga.

—O que posso dizer? Comecei aqui faz uns poucos meses, um par de noites à semana. O dinheiro é bom e o trabalho é divertido.

—Acredito a que sim — lhe disse Edward.

Jasper voltou a olhar a Bella.

—Deixarei que voltem a fazer o que estavam fazendo. Mas se necessitarem algo faça saber e me encarregarei bem de vocês.

Ela entendeu que aquilo significava comida e bebida, mas sabendo o que fazia naquele lugar, não pôde evitar tomar a oferta de uma maneira diferente e aquela promessa a fez umedecer-se entre as coxas.

—Sinto — disse Edward quando se foi Jasper, depois deitou sobre os travesseiros dourados que adornavam a cama, deixando que os olhos lhe fechassem de desejo. —Agora, onde estávamos?

Ela impulsionou o peito para diante, para ele e descobriu agradecida, que podia que a conversa com o Jasper não tivesse apagado tanto sua excitação como tinha pensado.

—Estávamos aqui.

Em um movimento veloz, Edward voltou a retirar outra vez o tecido do peito e fechou a palma sobre a dolorida pele.

—Encantou-me que o chamasse — murmurou entre mais beijos no pescoço.

Aqueles beijos a tinham colocado tão excitada que apenas se viu capaz de responder.

—Era somente... Pelas uvas.

Um sexy sorriso desdobrou no rosto.

—Mesmo assim... Fiquei mais excitado do que já estava — sua mão se moveu para seu joelho dobrado, e deslizou para cima por sua coxa enquanto inclinava para passar a língua sobre seu mamilo. E no centro da habitação, a loira gritava de prazer, e Bella levantou o olhar para ver como um dos homens a penetrava por trás, e o outro de debaixo, e ela compreendeu naquele momento, que um dos dois lhe estava penetrando pelo ânus! Nesse momento Edward deslizou a mão entre suas pernas.

—Oooh... —gemeu ela, naquele instante necessitava mais que nada sua carícia ali.

—Meu Deus — murmurou ele, depois retirou a mão para levantar a saia.

Foi então, quando ela se lembrou que se depilou para ele e que Edward acabava de dar-se conta disso. Em um lugar muito mais diferente do que ela tinha imaginado.

Olhou para baixo e viu sua suave e clara pele, a pequena e rosada protuberância de seus clitóris se sobressaindo de sua nua abertura.

—OH, neném — disse ele, e soou completamente louco de desejo por ela. —Olhe sua doce vagina. Olhe o que tem feito por mim.

—Você gosta? —inclusive estendeu um pouco mais as pernas para que ele pudesse olhá-lo e, justo como tinha passado quando lhe tinha despido o peito, deu-se conta que já não se preocupava que houvesse outras pessoas na habitação.

Ele deixou escapar um leve gemido em resposta, depois grunhiu:

—Tenho que te lamber. Agora.

—OH... —disse ela, de repente sem respiração e preparada. Encontrou seu olhar e não duvidou nem um momento em abrir um pouco mais as pernas.

Depois de outro olhar voraz ao seu olho, Edward concentrou de novo sua atenção na vagina e se inclinou sobre ela.

Ela se fez para trás sobre os travesseiros e abriu as pernas inclusive ainda mais, tudo o que pôde, para dar a bem-vinda a sua língua faminta e úmida. Ela observou cada uma de suas largas lambidas, com um novo prazer que explorava em seu interior com cada uma das carícias. E observou o trio que ainda estava fodendo no soalho, também. E foi consciente que alguns olhos na habitação estavam inclusive olhando a ela. Observavam-na enquanto comiam a vagina.

Aquilo deveria havê-la horrorizado, tudo isso, mas não foi assim. Somente aumentou mais sua excitação, e se voltou louca de luxúria, enquanto subia para uma altura sexual que quase lhe parecia irreal.

Seguiu suas necessidades, liberou o outro peito debaixo do tecido branco e começou a massageá-los com as mãos. Edward a lambeu inclusive com mais intensidade quando a viu fazer aquilo, e justo por cima de sua cabeça, no soalho, pôde ver que a cena tinha trocado: outro homem se uniu ao trio.

A loira se montou escarranchado sobre um deles como se fora uma vaqueira, enquanto outro o fodia no ânus por detrás. E de pé ao lado da cabeça reclinada do outro homem estava... Jasper, metendo-o pênis em sua ansiosa boca!

Bella nunca tinha visto, nem sequer imaginado, uma cena como aquela. E tampouco podia haver-se imaginado desejando aquilo — tantos homens, dentro da loira, de uma vez— mas a mulher parecia embriagada de prazer.

Bella seguia observando-os enquanto as lambidas de Edward chegavam ao seu interior, e ela se levantava para receber sua boca.

—Sim, carinho. Sim—sussurrou. Ainda massageava os peitos com as palmas das mãos e sentindo o olhar da habitação postos nela e —santo céu— gostou.

Ao mesmo tempo, deixou que seus olhos vagassem um pouco mais, para os casais, os trios e os quartetos que havia ao redor da habitação. O lugar ressonava com soluços e gemidos e a fazia inundar-se inclusive mais completamente naquela sensação de abandono. Desejava desfazer-se de suas inibições como nunca antes o tinha feito, e se fodeu com a boca de Edward com mais intensidade ainda, gemeu mais alto, e voltou a concentrar sua atenção na cena que tinha lugar na plataforma.

Que sensação sentiria com tantos pênis grandes e sólidos dentro dela, investindo-a? Como podia receber um corpo tanta sensação? Como seria ser o centro de uma orgia romana total?

Seu prazer multiplicou, e soube que logo alcançaria o orgasmo.

—OH, nenê, me lamba — rogou a Edward, deleitando-se vendo seus maravilhosos olhos negros entre suas pernas. — me lamba a vagina.

Edward respondeu fechando a boca ao redor de seu dilatado clitóris, fazendo-a gritar e espremer seus peitos com mais força. Sugou, atirou da quente bolinha mais e mais forte e justo quando a mulher do soalho soltava o pênis de Jasper para gritar seu orgasmo, Bella também golpeou o seu.

Escutou seus próprios soluços, sem importar que fora a atrair a atenção de outros, somente respondendo às intensas palpitações de prazer que a invadiam, uma e outra vez. E sobre o soalho, os dois homens que estavam dentro da loira, empurravam e gemiam, os três se moviam agora juntos em ondulações, enquanto o clímax de Bella se desvanecia lentamente.

Exceto pelo Jasper, que não gozou ainda. Seu pênis estava largo e duro ainda, quase bonito da maneira em que um pênis podia sê-lo. E ao princípio, Bella perguntou a razão não teria terminado, mas então ocorreu a idéia que a maioria dos meninos só podia agüentar poucas ereções em uma mesma noite e que possivelmente tivesse que reservar-se pelo bem de seu trabalho.

—Como está? —perguntou-lhe Edward, que se arrastou para ela na cama.

Ela se sentia realmente maravilhosa, inclusive com todos os outros atos sexuais ainda tendo lugar ao redor dela.

—Mmm, muito bem, obrigado por sua maravilhosa língua.

Brincalhonamente, ele se inclinou para passá-la por um de seus mamilos.

—A minha língua também gosta de você.

Justo então, uma garota vestida com toga se deteve aos pés de sua cama, com umas taças de vinho na mão.

—Para apagar sua sede — lhes disse.

Aceitaram o vinho, deram-lhe obrigado e Bella se deu conta que se os empregados tinham a delicadeza de oferecer uma bebida depois de um orgasmo, deviam estar vigiando o que fazia as pessoas. O vinho tinha um sabor doce e agudo e quando Bella beijou a Edward pôde saborear de uma vez o Chardonnay e seus próprios sucos na mescla.

—Quero seu pênis— disse atrevidamente, sem dúvida alguma.

—Está justo aqui — disse ele, justo como o havia dito a noite passada. —Tudo o que tem que fazer é agarrá-lo.

Olhou para baixo e viu que sua ereção fazia uma grande carpa em sua toga. E se deu conta que estranhamente, escandalosamente... Necessitava algo mais que somente seu pênis.

Algo muito mais extremo.

—Quero que me coma ali — assinalou para o soalho que havia ao centro de todas as camas, e que agora estava ocupada por duas garotas e um menino. Ambas as mulheres estavam em topless, e levavam somente pequenas saias brancas e uns saltos dourados romanos como os dela. Alguém estava de pé beijando ao menino, enquanto a outra estava ajoelhada aos pés dele, pinçando sob sua toga, claramente preparando-se para lhe fazer uma mamada.

—Sério? —perguntou-lhe Edward, com uma expressão que provavelmente fora a mais surpreendida que tivesse visto nunca nele. Parecia que nem sequer se dava conta do que estava acontecendo no centro da habitação.

Ela assentiu, sem parar-se a refletir a respeito disso.

—Não sei por que quero fazê-lo, e não posso acreditar que realmente o queira, mas assim é. Quero que me foda diante de todas essas pessoas. Quero que vejam como me dá, quero que me vejam recebendo-o, quero que vejam nosso prazer.

A respiração de Edward se voltou superficial, claramente estava em uma posição meio entre a comoção e o desejo.

—Eu adoraria fodê-la ali mesmo, neném, mas, como te disse antes, somente às pessoas que trabalham aqui pode fazer isso. O sexo está orquestrado, como em um filme pornô.

Deixou-se levar tanto pela lascívia que se esqueceu das regras. E de repente, para ouvir que não podia fazê-lo, Bella se desesperou por fazer realidade aquela fantasia nova e inesperada. Se não o fazia, seria... Como se ficasse algo mais que fazer naquela viagem selvagem, como se não tivesse alcançado todo seu potencial erótico, o potencial que Edward tinha descoberto.

Estudou a habitação, divisou ao Jasper, que acabava de colocar de novo a toga.

—Pergunta a seu amigo. Possivelmente possam fazer uma exceção.

Edward se limitou a piscar.

—Realmente quer fazer isto, verdade?

Ela assentiu, sentindo-se escandalosa, feroz e preparada, e também decidida.

— Quero demonstrar quão suja posso chegar a ser, Edward. Quero ser... O casal sexual de seus sonhos.

Ele levantou a mão para seu rosto.

—Já o é, Bella.

Sentiu como lhe dava um tombo o coração.

—Sou?

—Transei com um montão de garotas, neném, mas...

Ela se mordeu o lábio.

—Mas o que?

—A maioria delas era... Garotas más desde o começo. E como você me deixou... Tirar a garota má que há em você... Bom, isso me faz sentir mais excitado, de uma maneira que nunca antes tinha experimentado.

Bella logo que tinha começado a processar suas palavras, a deixar que lhe atravessassem a pele, quando Jasper se aproximou deles e Edward levantou a mão para detê-lo.

—Ouça — disse Edward, com um tom de voz baixo e conspiratório. —Há alguma maneira que possa levar a minha garota ali acima? —assinalou para o soalho, onde havia agora uma mulher sentada no regaço de um menino, deslizando-se acima e abaixo por seu pênis com as pernas completamente abertas, permitindo que a outra garota a lambesse.

Jasper olhou de um lado a outro entre eles, sem nenhum gesto em sua expressão que revelasse o que pensava.

—Às vezes — começou ele— deixam que os convidados subam ali em cima, mas somente com alguém que trabalha aqui. Sabem que nós manteremos o sexo na direção correta, assegura-lhes que siga sendo visualmente excitante, entendem?

Edward assentiu e então, com cautela, olhou a Bella.

Ela sabia que deveria dizer _Obrigado de todas as maneiras, sinto_. Mas em lugar disso, disse:

—Possivelmente possamos fazê-lo.

Edward piscou, e ela soube que tinha deixado surpreso com a petição original, aquilo não podia comparar-se com a expressão de assombro que tinha provocado essa sugestão.

—Podemos?

Ela baixou o queixo ligeiramente, agora se sentiu tímida.

—Sim... Se quiser fazê-lo.

—Eu? OH, sim, neném, parece-me bem. É somente que não esperava que você quisesse.

—Eu tampouco, mas... —levantou o olhar para Jasper. —Parece um bom menino.

Ele se encolheu de ombros e sorriu.

—Ele tenta.

Olhou de um lado a outro entre os dois homens, e finalmente seu olhar fixou em Edward.

—Assim... Possivelmente possamos... Fazê-lo com Jasper.

**_Capítulo Sete_**

O que mais surpreendeu a Bella foi o fácil que resultava tudo aquilo.

Quão fácil foi deixar-se guiar pelo Jasper e Edward até o soalho quando o trio anterior acabou sua cena. Quão fácil era concentrar-se simplesmente em Edward e em seu desejo por ele — mais que isso, em seu amor por — enquanto passou os braços ao redor do pescoço e o beijava diante da multidão.

É obvio, a razão pela que aquilo lhe resultava fácil era em parte porque, inclusive embora fosse o centro de atenção, havia muito que estava tendo lugar de uma vez. Algumas pessoas se foram e chegaram outras novas. Algumas das camas dos arredores estavam cheias de gente transando e garotas nuas iam e vinham das piscinas quando queriam, somente para passear-se pela sala, úmidas e com um aspecto impressionante.

Mas a outra razão pelo que aquilo parecia fácil foi porque Edward fazia que assim fora. Tinha obtido que o pecado fora tão... Bom. Aquele tipo de pecado. Negou-se a pensar em outros pecados que podia ter cometido aquela semana, e se concentrou somente nos pecados da carne, o qual, compartilhados com Edward, já não lhe parecia pecados absolutamente.

As suaves notas da música dos alaúdes e as liras enchiam o ambiente enquanto Edward a olhava no soalho, e Jasper se levantava detrás dela. E Bella se alegrou, porque inclusive se os fodia aos dois, tudo aquilo era por dar prazer a Edward, excitar a Edward, por ser sua última e liberada garota suja.

O olhar de Edward caiu para seus peitos. O tecido da toga a cobria agora outra vez e, levantando as mãos, moldou seus peitos, fazendo-a suspirar e arquear-se para ele.

Detrás dela, as fortes mãos de Jasper se fecharam sobre seus quadris, depois desceu lentamente para lhe massagear o traseiro.

OH, Deus, ela nunca tinha sido tocada por dois homens de uma vez. E era parecido ao que tinha experimentado a noite anterior, quando tinha recebido prazer por Edward e Rosalie, somente que aquilo era melhor ainda. Porque seus dois amantes eram homens, homens duros e varonis. E porque dava a sensação que todo mundo os estava olhando, observava-a desfazer-se de cada uma de suas inibições, por seu amante.

As palmas de Jasper a tocavam com destreza desde atrás, e subiam por sua cintura até chegar a seus peitos e acariciá-los com suavidade, amassando-os depois. Ela jogou para trás a cabeça enquanto sofria o prazer estranho e embriagador de deixar-se tocar por alguém que não conhecia enquanto Edward a observava.

Quando Jasper curvou os dedos nas franjas de tecido que cobriam o peito e atirou para baixo, despindo-a, Edward se inclinou para beijá-la, e sugar seus mamilos. E enquanto o prazer a alagava, as mãos de Jasper viajaram mais abaixo: alguém lhe levantou a saia e a outra lhe acariciou com descaramento entre suas pernas. Ela se moveu involuntariamente contra seus dedos, o fato de ser o centro de atenção do bacanal ainda alimentava sua excitação.

E quando Jasper desatou o cordão de ouro que havia ao redor de sua cintura e Edward deslizou os polegares sob as cordas de seu ombro para fazer que seu vestido caísse em um redemoinho por seus tornozelos, ela nem sequer se sobressaltou por sua nudez. É mais, gozou dela. Seus mamilos se enrugaram e se esticaram mais, sua vagina se alagou de calor.

Com a guia das mãos de Jasper, ela ficou sobre o soalho, sobre as mãos e os joelhos, adotando a mesma postura que tinha tomado à loira estava de joelhos a sua chegada, a loira ao princípio começou a inspirar seu desejo por um sexo tão temerário.

Como a loira antes que ela lançou atrevidamente o traseiro ao ar, arqueou as costas e levantou a cabeça para olhar a Edward quando este se desfez de sua própria toga, que caiu de um golpe ao chão. Seus olhos, então, desviaram a seu tremendo pênis, que estava completamente erguido, e parecia tão duro e pronto que ela não podia esperar a dar o banquete.

—Ponha em minha boca — disse ela, olhando-o a seus olhos negros outra vez. Viu também que Jasper estava colocando um preservativo detrás dela.

Deveria haver-se sentido aterrorizada. Alucinada. Mas simplesmente não o estava. As coisas que tinha visto naquele lugar e aquela noite a tinham liberado de tal maneira que somente por aquela noite, seus desejos não conheciam limite algum.

Quando Edward colocou o pênis nos lábios, ela os abriu e deixou que ele se deslizasse dentro. Encheu o oco de sua boca, lento, profundo e ela se deleitou com todos os olhos que a observavam em um estado tão obsceno.

E quando ele começou a mover-se dentro e fora, enquanto ela se adaptava a seu ritmo, as mãos de Jasper se fecharam em seu traseiro e seu pênis empurrou contra sua úmida abertura.

Uma vez mais, parte dela desejava sentir repulsão, sentir-se utilizada e abusada. Sentir que estava cometendo um terrível engano. Mas o certo era que não sentia nenhuma dessas coisas. Sentia-se preparada. Preparada para que dois enormes e duros pênis a fodessem. Preparada para mostrar ao mundo inteiro — ou ao menos às demais pessoas que tinham ido a aquele lugar essa noite— quão faminta estava, travessa e suja que era.

Quando Jasper a penetrou, gemeu ao redor do pênis de Edward. OH, céus, nunca antes se havia sentido tão cheia. E de repente, compreendeu o regozijo que tinha visto nos olhos da loira antes. Enquanto Jasper a investia desde atrás, Edward dava seu pênis à frente, os homens a faziam sentir mais completamente fodida do que ela tivesse imaginado possível.

Moveram-se daquela maneira juntos, sua luxúria crescia por momentos, o calor se fazia mais intenso, inclusive embora a sensação de ter dois grandes pênis dentro dela ameaçasse afligindo. Respondeu empurrando para trás com mais força, e sugando a Edward com mais energia. Deu tudo o que tinha, queria perder-se em cada matiz daquele momento, desejava sentir tudo o que teria que sentir.

Jasper a investiu com mais poder, até que ela se viu forçada a soltar o pênis de Edward para gritar de prazer enquanto as investidas a esmurravam de volta. Mas olhou aos olhos de Edward todo o tempo, em cada duro golpe que recebia do homem que tinha detrás e — OH, era como se Edward estivesse ao mesmo tempo diante e detrás dela, porque dava a sensação que era ele quem a estava fodendo não outra pessoa.

—Muito bem, neném — sussurrou. —Está fazendo tão fodidamente bem — e ela adorava que ele estivesse tão metido naquilo como ela o estava observando a outro homem fazer-lhe enquanto ela o olhava aos olhos.

Mas então, Jasper, relaxou-se e ainda sem sair dela utilizou as mãos para trocar de posição, o que recordou a Bella que aquilo era um espetáculo para o desfrute de outros clientes e ela esteve de acordo em seguir seu guia inclusive ele tivesse prometido que as coisas seriam simples.

Detrás dela, Jasper tornou um pouco para trás, abraçou-se a Bella e com seu pênis ainda dentro dela, descansou os joelhos no soalho, o que os situou as duas em uma postura erguida. OH, sentia que daquela maneira a penetrava com mais profundidade, já que descansava o peso de seu corpo sobre ele. Tinha as pernas separadas, tão abertas que suas panturrilhas se estendiam por cima de ambos os lados do Jasper e ele estendeu a mão até suas coxas e utilizou as gemas dos dedos para acariciar também a parte da frente de sua vagina.

Os olhos de Edward caíram brevemente a sua pele recém barbeada, depois os levantou para ela. Ficou de pé a um lado do elaborado assoalho, mas agora subia a ela e se colocava sobre o banco estofado de joelhos, aproximou-se mais e mais, até que seu endurecido pênis pressionou diretamente entre seus peitos.

Ela agüentou a respiração quando sentiu as mãos de Jasper subir mais acima e pressionar os dois Montes de pele suave ao redor da longitude dura como a rocha de Edward. Suspirou com o prazer que aquilo produziu um prazer que nunca antes tinha contemplado. E o prazer se voltou inclusive mais intenso quando Edward começou a deslizar sua ereção acima e abaixo entre seus seios, fodendo. OH, Deus, a fazia sentir-se tão bem. Tão bem receber uns golpes tão fortes esmurrando seus peitos enquanto Jasper continuava comendo sua vagina abaixo.

Uma vez mais, ela moveu com eles, os três encontraram um ritmo em comum, e depois trabalharam nele. Ao redor deles, escutavam-se os gemidos de prazer que invadiam o ambiente, alguns deles vinham dela e os dois homens que estavam lhe dando prazer. E estar naquele assoalho seguia inspirando-a, fazendo-a mais enérgica, desejando demonstrar a todos ali que era ser uma garota má perfeita.

Quando o pênis de Edward empurrou para cima, ela tirou a língua e recebeu a ponta em cada uma das investidas. Ele deixava escapar um quente gemido atrás de outro com cada lambida que lhe dava, e finalmente, inclinou-se para diante, formando um O com a boca, deixando-o que guiasse a cabeça de seu pênis entre seus lábios cada vez.

Ao fazer que seu pênis se umedecesse de novo, permitiu que se deslizasse com mais facilidade através do vale de seus seios, voltando à pele pegajosa, fazendo que ambos os peitos se golpeassem um com o outro com mais força. Agora eram as palmas das mãos de Edward as que pressionavam seus seios ao redor de seu pênis, Jasper utilizava agora uma mão para equilibrar sua cintura enquanto a fodia e a outra para esfregar seus clitóris com quentes e pequenos círculos.

Moveram-se ao uníssono, o prazer se fazia mais profundo, mais intenso, até que Bella pensou que morreria ao receber tão de uma vez. O redemoinho rítmico dos dedos de Jasper demonstrava sua experiência sexual, levando-a cada vez mais perto do orgasmo com cada uma de suas carícias circulares. Ela empurrava o clitóris contra sua mão inclusive enquanto recebia seu pênis de abaixo. E sentiu os peitos dilatados dos golpes que recebia do pênis de Edward, que de algum jeito, pareceu-lhe maior que nunca.

Escutou como sua própria respiração se voltava mais difícil, mais ruidosa, e soube que estava muito perto de alcançar o clímax, e sobre ela escutou que Edward também respirava com dificuldade. Levantou a cabeça e se encontrou com seu olhar quando a ponta de seu pênis entrava em sua boca, depois o escutou murmurar:

—OH, porra, estou gozando — justo quando um quente e úmido sêmen saiu disparado da fenda de seu pênis, arqueando-se ao longo de seus seios em um, dois e três vigorosos disparos.

Ela ficou sem respiração alcançando o orgasmo, as cálidas palpitações de um prazer explodindo em sua vagina. Estendeu-se para fora enquanto Edward esfregava sensualmente sua branca e quente semente por seus peitos, deixando-os pegajosos e brilhantes, em uma massagem obscena que fazia que seu clímax se alargasse mais e mais, mais tempo do que nunca tinha durado.

Quando finalmente o prazer começava a desvanecer-se, sentiu que Jasper empurrava seu pênis dentro dela — com mais e mais dureza— gemendo com cada golpe, enquanto suas mãos se agarravam a seus quadris com força e então, soube que ele também acabava de gozar.

E enquanto todos ficavam quietos, a multidão que os rodeava pareceu ficar em silêncio também — fazendo-a pensar a ela que possivelmente havia um montão de gente gozando com eles— e Edward fez algo que ninguém no soalho tinha feito aquela noite depois do espetáculo. Tomou ao rosto entre as mãos e a beijou.

**_Capítulo_** **_Oito_**

Estavam tombados na cama da habitação de Edward, abraçados e nus, ao bordo de ficar dormidos.

—Está segura que não quer tomar uma ducha? —perguntou ele.

Seu cabelo lhe roçou o ombro quando negou com a cabeça.

—Não. Estou muito cansada. E eu gosto de ter seu sêmen sobre mim.

Ele sorriu, exausto e sonolento, mas mais satisfeito do que podia chegar a compreender.

—Não pensava que você gostasse de algo assim. Tentei controlá-lo, mas não pude fazê-lo.

Ela voltou a negar com a cabeça.

—Eu adoro. É como... Levar você colocado.

Igual tinha passado com sua ejaculação aquela noite, Edward não pôde controlar agora o leve grunhido que escapou de seus lábios como resposta. Justo quando ele pensava que a tinha levado ao topo de sua disposição sexual, ela subia inclusive mais alta. Esperava que ela aceitasse o ambiente da falsa orgia romana, mas nunca tinha passado pela cabeça que fora a sugerir fazer um trio com outro homem. Tinha surpreendido mais que o encontro que tinham tido com Rosalie. Porque uma coisa era beijar a outra garota, esfregar seu corpo com o dela, mas tomar dois pênis de uma vez... Merda, ainda estava surpreso. E quase ao limite de ter outra ereção só lembrando-se da cena, apesar de como desgastado estava depois de uma semana inteira de sexo selvagem e louco com ela a quente e formosa Bella.

—Nem sequer chegaste a foder esta noite — meditou ela.

Edward pensou naquilo durante um momento, pensou a respeito do satisfeito que se encontrava até sem havê-la tomado.

—Sim, mas tenho a sensação que o fiz.

—Sei. Não é incrível?

Ele baixou a cabeça para olhá-la aos olhos, que se abriam de par em par de surpresas, sob a escuridão. E se lembrou da ascensão naquela plataforma, de como se comportou de suja para que todos outros pudessem vê-la, do contraste que fazia com a doce garota que agora tinha a seu lado. Um contraste que fazia que seu coração lhe desse um tombo no peito.

—Você sim que é incrível.

Sorriu-lhe, e se encolheu contra ele um pouco mais.

—Boa noite, carinho.

—Minha garota suja, boa noite.

* * *

[1] Homem que se casa com uma mulher muito mais nova que ele. Gíria "Pegou para criar"

[2] Vasos antigos


	9. Chapter 8

**_A SETIMA NOITE_**

O pecado fez que os anjos caíssem do céu.

William Shakespeare

**_Capítulo_** **_Um_**

Dormiram até o meio-dia do dia seguinte. Embora Edward despertasse mais de uma vez, e tinha encontrado o suave corpo de Bella agarrado ao seu lado, tinha terminado dentro dela, movendo-se lenta e profundamente, até que ao final alcançaram o orgasmo e depois se renderam de novo ao sonho.

—O que tem na agenda para hoje? —perguntou-lhe Bella enquanto tomavam o tardio almoço no Califórnia Pizza Kitchen que havia no Mirage.

—Não muito — respondeu ele ao outro lado da mesa. —Há uma discoteca pela que temos que passar esta noite e isso é tudo.

—Genial, porque estou esgotada — disse e soltou uma gargalhada.

E ele estava de acordo. Por muito que tivessem desfrutado juntos daquela selvagem semana, a pequena Bella o tinha deixado feito pó.

É obvio, embora estivesse muito cansado, ainda desejava mais dela. Ao parecer, não era capaz de deixar de desejá-la. Inclusive naquele momento, só sentada diante dele com uma camiseta Lisa e ajustada de cor turquesa e uma calça jeans, com o cabelo recolhido em um rabo-de-cavalo, parecia tão deliciosa como a parte de pizza que estava comendo.

Teria pensado da mesma maneira fazia uma semana? Se tivessem comendo uma pizza e ela tivesse estado vestida daquela forma, simples e informal?

A verdade era que não, que não o tivesse feito.

Certamente, sabia desde o começo que toda a atração que provocava não se devia ao aspecto que tinha. Era tudo o que havia nela. E agora que a semana parecia chegar a seu fim e que ao dia seguinte iriam estar em casa... Simplesmente não estava seguro que estivesse preparado para despedir do fato de ter Bella em sua cama.

E possivelmente, somente possivelmente, a idéia de não despedir-se daquilo se convertia lentamente em algo que lhe dava menos medo, e que lhe parecia mais viável, mais real. Simplesmente como era Bella. Real.

**_Capítulo_** **_Dois_**

Bella se arrumou inclusive menos que a noite passada. Edward havia dito que a discoteca a que foram não era muito mais que um buraco na parede ao sul da cidade, assim ela aproveitou da oportunidade, já havia colocado muita da roupa do vestuário moderno tinha criado para seu novo posto de representante da A&R. Edward também tinha perguntado se podia pegar seu carro em lugar de um táxi aquela noite, o que não importou absolutamente, mas o deixou conduzir, não desejava especialmente navegar pelo tráfico de Las Vegas Alameda.

Quando chegaram a um pequeno e escuro edifício chamado Lefty's justo depois das nove, sentiu-se como em casa em suas simples calça jeans e sua camiseta sem mangas. É obvio os jeans e a camiseta vintage que Edward levava normalmente —embora esta vez fosse uma camiseta do The Doors— pareciam encaixar em qualquer lugar. Umas poucas pessoas na discoteca o reconheceram, mas a multidão daquele bar de cerveja e frutos secos era muito agradável e se entusiasmaram ao ter em seu ambiente a alguém ao que consideravam toda uma celebridade.

Enquanto bebiam um par de cervejas Coors, observaram e escutaram a um grupo chamado os Outsiders, os quais estavam liderados por uma garota com o cabelo rosa e com um piercing no nariz, acompanhada por quatro fanáticos do heavy metal de uns trinta anos. Edward lhe havia dito que estavam ali porque Jasper lhe tinha aconselhado ir ver o grupo, e o tinha feito a noite passada, enquanto ela trocava de roupa. Entretanto, Edward e Bella estiveram rapidamente de acordo ao afirmar que embora os Outsiders fossem um grupo de bar decente, provavelmente não alcançariam nunca a fama nem a fortuna.

Quando saíram do bar só uma hora mais tarde que sua chegada, Bella se deu conta que estava pensando na noite anterior. Até que o nome de Jasper tinha aparecido, as lembranças do Caligula's pareciam mais um sonho que algo que tinha passado realmente. O prazer tinha sido algo insuperável, e não só se referia ao prazer físico, mas também à intensa alegria de sentir-se tão atrevida e valente, como uma criatura sexual completamente livre, posta em liberdade por Edward.

Enquanto conduziam através da escuridão — o carro deixou logo a zona de bares e a zona residencial dando passo a uma paisagem mais dispersa e vazia. — Ela pensava a respeito de ter feito algo tão espontâneo, tão extremo, com outro homem com o que nunca antes tinha tido relação, e agora se via repleta de dúvidas, preocupada se por acaso ele a via de uma maneira completamente diferente agora e que tivesse deixado de respeitá-la. Mas com o Edward, não havia capacidade para preocupações assim.

Sabia o que tinham era temporário, mas também sabia que havia algo mais que o puramente físico, gostava verdadeiramente, e possivelmente inclusive importava. E que estava sinceramente satisfeito de vê-la revelando sua sexualidade tão completamente.

—Ei, aonde nós vamos agora? —perguntou-lhe quando os faróis se apagaram sob a noite, dando a entender que tinham abandonado a cidade completamente, e tinham chegado ao deserto. A cada lado da estrada, não podia ver outra coisa que não fora terra árida e arbustos baixos de cor verde marrom, e fazia uns minutos inclusive tinha passado rodando pela estrada de duas vias, como aquelas que apareciam cruzando os caminhos nos filmem do oeste.

—Aqui — respondeu ele quando estacionou o carro a um lado da estrada que em realidade não era mais que um caminho de terra.

—E onde é aqui? Parece como se não estivéssemos em nenhum lugar.

Ele desligou o motor, deu-se a volta para olhá-la, as luzes do teto iluminavam sua expressão. Ela não o tinha visto nunca tão sério.

—Suponho que somente queria... Estar a sós contigo esta noite. Realmente sozinhos. Não só na habitação do hotel, a não ser... Longe de tudo.

Bella não respondeu, porque não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Esforçou-se muito por manter os parâmetros de sua relação com Edward bem claro em sua mente. Inclusive embora soubesse que se apaixonou por ele, era consciente que aquilo não ia levar a nenhuma parte. Inclusive se importava, entendia que não era no nível de um romance.

Embora... O que acabava de lhe dizer soava como um romance.

Ele deixou que seu olhar caísse um pouco, e um sorriso carregado de desculpas se desdobrou em seu rosto quando levantou os olhos de novo para ela.

—Parece estranho? Ou simplesmente... Aborrecido? Depois de tudo o que temos feito esta semana, todos os lugares nos que jogamos. Parece estranho que tenha trazido você até aqui? Que queira estar dentro de você sem ninguém ao nosso redor, sem nenhuma outra distração, somente você e eu?

Ela tragou saliva, com força. Nunca antes o tinha escutado falar com tanta ternura, ou de uma maneira que soasse remotamente envergonhada.

—Não — as arrumou para sussurrar. —Não, absolutamente. Eu... Eu gosto.

Porque ele tinha tido razão com o que havia dito a noite anterior: Não importava como de selvagem ou descarada fora, sempre apreciaria a um homem tenro, carinhoso e romântico.

—Vêem fora comigo — disse. —Quero estar fora contigo, sentir a noite contigo.

Enquanto Bella caminhava junto a Edward na paisagem austera do deserto, começou a experimentar aquela diminuta sensação, a de pode ter quando está de pé à beira da praia olhando o enorme oceano, ou do modo no que tinha ouvido falar às pessoas quando se estava diante do Grande Canon. Era como estar completamente submerso na natureza, obrigado a senti-la, a vê-la. Inclusive na escuridão, rodeada da montanha na distância eram visíveis em sua tênue silhueta, o céu acima era um tom mais leve do azul da meia-noite. Uma cálida brisa agitava a noite a seu redor.

Tinha comparado a sensação do Grande Canon com Las Vegas de uma maneira diferente desde sua chegada a aquele lugar, mas aquilo... Aquilo era muito mais profundo, melhor. Deu-se conta que também desejava estar a sós com ele.

Finalmente, Edward se deteve e se deu a volta para olhá-la.

—Eu gosto de estar aqui fora. Sem luzes, sem ruídos, nada exceto você — depois levantou as mãos para seu rosto e a beijou na boca. Bella pareceu tão excitante e quente como o primeiro beijo que tinha dado, no armazém do Fetiche, e imediatamente necessitou algo mais que isso.

—Foda-me— lhe gemeu com mais doçura do que ela pensava que podiam guardar essas palavras.

E quando Edward a pôs de joelhos no chão do deserto, quando lhe levantou lentamente a camiseta e o sutiã e lhe beijou os seios, quando brandamente tirou a calça e depois se desfez dos seus para abrir-se caminho para seu corpo quente e desejoso. Ela percebeu que nunca tinha pensado em quão doce podia ser jogar transar assim com alguém.

Moveram-se juntos, lentamente ao princípio, depois com algo mais de força. Ela se levantava contra seu pênis, encurvava os quadris e procurava aquela cálida fricção que tanto gostava. E ele a beijou enquanto se deslizava dentro e fora dela, beijou-a e a acariciou e a fez sentir adorada dos pés à cabeça.

—OH, Deus, está extremamente deliciosa esta noite — disse em um quente suspiro. —Sua vagina nua está tão suave e melosa quando me deslizo dentro dela.

Esqueceu-se que possivelmente pudesse parecer algo novo e diferente agora. Excitava-a somente pensar na idéia.

—Faz-me sentir melhor que ninguém nunca me sentiu tão bem — continuou ele.

E a ela lhe oprimiu o peito ao escutar essas palavras.

—Alguma vez? —conseguiu lhe dizer. Agora ele a fodia com lentidão outra vez, sua ereção parecia expandir-se até o impossível dentro dela.

—Nunca — repetiu ele. Depois sussurrou—, é a única mulher além de Angie com a que transei sem camisinha.

Aquela frase deixou estupefata, por muitas razões.

_Não tinha levado camisinha em muitas ocasiões_. Como não tinha pensado em uma coisa assim? Estava claro que se deu conta que não tinha tido colocado mais de uma vez, mas por que razão não se havia sentido alarmada? Supôs que tinha estado casada muito tempo, e se havia sentido perenemente segura naquele tema. E se havia sentido completamente consumida por tudo o que tinha passado durante a semana. Então, o que significava aquilo? Tinha cometido um engano fatal? E por quê? Por que ele não levava nenhum preservativo?

—Estou tomando anticoncepcionais, já sabe — recordou-a, olhando aqueles formosos olhos—, mas isso não te protege de...

Ele levantou a palma da mão para sua bochecha, ainda seguia movendo-se lentamente dentro dela.

—Não se preocupe neném. Estou são. Porque como acabo de dizer sempre tomei precauções. Sempre. E sei que você está sã por que... Sei que está sã — disse e sorriu com ternura.

Baixo ele, ainda embriagada pela fricção que ele criava com seu doce pênis, mordeu-se o lábio.

—Por quê? Por que não...?

Ele a beijou na boca.

—Ao princípio foi um acidente. Mas depois disso... Fez-me sentir tão bem, e eu simplesmente... Queria estar assim perto de mim. Não queria que houvesse nada entre nós. Nada.

Ela tomou uma grande baforada de ar, estava totalmente assombrada pela profundidade de sua ternura. E pelo que ela podia ter jurado que tinha escutado em suas palavras. A mesma coisa que ela sentia. Amor.

Embora possivelmente estivesse louca. Possivelmente estava confundindo tudo. Possivelmente somente era... Sua maneira de acabar com a relação. Aquela noite era a última noite que passariam juntos, depois de tudo. Sua última noite na Cidade do Pecado.

Mesmo assim não podia evitar lembrar-se disso, do fatídico momento em que ele pusesse distância entre eles e a Cidade do Pecado.

—Não quero que isto termine nunca — disse, com um tom de voz profundo e arenoso.

OH, Deus. Tinha escutado bem?

—O que... O que quer dizer com isso?

Ele entrelaçou os dedos entre seu cabelo.

—Só porque retornaremos a casa em Los Angeles, não há razão pelo que não possamos seguir o que temos Bella.

—Mas pensava que você... Quero dizer... Uma vez mais, ele a beijou.

—Sim. Bom, normalmente não faço algo assim. Mas possivelmente agora o faça. Não posso prometer nada, não tive uma relação real em muitos anos. Mas não acredito que possa estar contigo e não te desejar. Não acredito que possa verte somente como uma amiga.

Bella temeu que explodisse o coração no peito. Realmente estava fazendo que seus sonhos se voltassem realidade? Realmente estava dizendo que não queria que tudo aquilo acabasse?

—Não tem nem idéia do feliz que me faz te escutar dizer isso.

—Então, você sente da mesma maneira? Não quer que isto acabe?

—Deus sim, eu sinto exatamente o mesmo. Eu... Quero você.

OH, não, o que acabava de dizer? Tinha saído assim de fácil, imparavel! Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

Mas a boca de Edward voltou a cobrir os lábios, e desta vez sua língua mesclou com a sua, e o desejo parecia dobrar-se de algum jeito naquele momento, fazendo que ela puxasse dele com mais força, rodeasse-o com os braços e o abraçasse com tanta intensidade como pôde. E quando finalmente o beijo terminou, Edward inclinou para ela perto de seu ouvido e sussurrou as palavras mais doces que ela tinha ouvido.

—Acredito que eu também estou me apaixonando por você.

—OH. OH, Deus — disse ela, olhando seu rosto tão divino.

E quase convulsivamente, ela golpeou o corpo contra ele, precisava senti-lo ainda mais dentro dela. Já não importava se não alcançava o orgasmo, somente desejava senti-lo, que a enchesse.

—Goze dentro de mim — ofegou desesperada, rogando. —Goze dentro de mim, com força.

Precisava fazer que ocorresse, precisava atirar de todo o prazer que ele pudesse dar, e necessitava que deixasse parte dele em seu interior.

—OH, sim — grunhiu ele. —OH, sim, não posso parar. Estou gozando dentro de você. Estou gozando dentro de sua pequena e doce vagina — e a investiu, forte, forte, forte, pressionando seu traseiro contra o chão, de algum jeito fazendo-a respirar a seca fragrância do deserto, fazendo-a sentir os raios de lua mais intensamente.

Nunca em sua vida o sexo a tinha feito sentir-se tão satisfeita. De uma maneira completamente diferente da noite passada ou a anterior. Aquilo tinha sido tão fisicamente intenso, e a parte mental tinha estado nela, em seu atrevimento, em seus desejos por Edward. Mas aquilo... Aquilo tinha vindo dele. Ele amando-a. E ela desejando dar prazer com tanta liberdade, sem que houvesse por sua parte um desejo ou necessidade em particular.

Embora um momento mais tarde, ele se desculpou.

—Sinto muito, neném. Não te tenho feito alcançar o orgasmo.

—Não me importa — sussurrou ela, sorrindo. —Não poderia me sentir melhor do que me sinto agora mesmo.

**_Capítulo_** **_Três_**

Edward deu o carro de Bella ao empregado do hotel, depois conduziu a sua preciosa garota pelas portas principais de Veneza, pegou de sua mão. Deus, não podia acreditar. Havia dito que estava apaixonando-se por ela. E muito mais que isso: havia-o dito a sério.

Aquilo não tinha acabado. Ia ter mais de Bella, não só como uma colega, mas sim como... Tudo. Uma amiga, uma amante, E... Aquela combinação estranha das duas mulheres; nem sequer podia encontrar as palavras para descrevê-lo.

Não tinha dado conta que desejava aquilo até que tinha escutado como as palavras saíam de sua própria boca. Merda houve muitas palavras inesperadas que soube de sua boca aquela noite. Nem sequer tinha sabido a razão pela que queria levá-la ao deserto até que não se encontraram ali. Em realidade, tinha pensado que possivelmente fora um lugar bonito e tranqüilo para transar, uma boa maneira de acabar com sua aventura. Mas no momento em que deteve o carro, compreendeu que não podia pôr fim a tudo aquilo. Simplesmente não podia.

E não estava seguro de aonde se dirigia aquilo a partir de então, mas... Não podia lembrar-se da última vez que havia sentido tão bem com alguém. Como se houvesse mais vida além da música e o sexo. E a música e o sexo... Bom, porra, ambas as coisas eram algo muito bom, mas... Possivelmente era hora de começar a fazer algumas mudanças em sua vida. Duvidava ao pensar em _sentar a cabeça_, assim decidiu que seria mais como _cercar uma conexão mais íntima_ e possivelmente ter a alguém em que apoiar-se, no que confiar, quando o necessitasse.

Naquele momento, sentia-se totalmente despreocupado. Nem sequer importava se Tania Denali o processava. Se o fazia, ele poderia superá-lo. Com o amor e o apoio de Bella.

Com ela, tinha todo o pacote. Uma gatinha com a que podia desfrutar de um sexo faiscante. Uma companheira doce e carinhosa. E uma amiga inteligente. Uma colaboradora intuitiva. Não era de estranhar que estivesse apaixonado por ela.

E se Tania processava, ou se persistiam os jornais sensacionalistas, ou se abundavam mais rumores, simplesmente sabia que Bella e ele o superariam, juntos, e tudo sairia bem ao final porque ainda a teria. Sempre tinha pensado que seu trabalho era o único que realmente importava algo com o que não podia deixar de viver. Mas acabava de fazer espaço para algo mais —alguém mais— em sua vida e, deixando a um lado a Tania Denali e a suas sujas acusações, o mundo parecia completamente perfeito naquele momento.

—É feliz? —perguntou-lhe enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor que levava a habitação, ainda agarrados da mão.

Sorriu-lhe e mordeu o lábio.

—Muito. Feliz e... Cheio de sexo — disse entre risadas. Ambos estavam cobertos por uma fina capa de areia do deserto.

—Esse é o preço de transar sobre a terra — disse com um sorriso, lembrando-se de como se moveu em cima dela, na terrível postura do missionário (o que, de repente, parecia-lhe mais íntimo que horrível) e quanto tinha dado a bem-vinda aquela vez a essa intimidade. —A ver o que te parece isto — perguntou. —Prepararei um bom banho espumoso na jacuzzi e nos asseguraremos que, depois de tudo, tenha um orgasmo.

**_Capítulo Quatro_**

Edward tinha desaparecido no enorme quarto de banho, e agora ela pôde escutar como corria a água da banheira.

—Estou-me despindo — gritou. —Não me faça esperar muito.

Respondeu-lhe.

—Estarei aí agora mesmo, carinho, somente quero comprovar primeiro minhas mensagens — porque no momento no que tinham entrado na habitação, Bella viu que as luzes de seu telefone celular estavam piscando. E aquilo a fazia lembrar-se de... Tudo.

A horrível mentira, a ameaça que se abatia sobre o trabalho do Edward.

E ela não estava exatamente segura do que ia fazer, mas não ia deixar que nada arruinasse tudo aquilo, o que os dois tinham. Ia ocupar se do assunto de algum jeito. Ia convencer a Mike que não importava o que fizesse Tania Denali, Edward tinha muita coragem para deixá-lo escapar. E encontraria a maneira de contar a Edward toda a verdade.

Estava de pé na habitação, escutando como se enchia a banheira e ansiosa por voltar com seu homem, assim rapidamente recuperou a mensagem que tinha na rolha.

—Oi, amiga, sou eu — Alice. Que alívio! Não era Mike. —Somente chamava para ver como foi sua grande semana com Edward Cullen, mas suponho que ainda não está de volta, não sabia exatamente quando retornava a casa. De todas as maneiras, não posso esperar para ouvir tudo o que passou. Espero que me conte que recuperaste o sentido e que morreste de transar a esse cara.

Bella fechou a tampa do telefone, sorriu-se a si mesmo e pôs os olhos em branco. Alice ia ficar assombrada. Não é que Bella fora contar tudo. Algumas coisas eram tão privadas que somente poderia compartilhar com Edward. Mas mesmo assim, sua amiga sentir se satisfeita ao escutar como tinham ido às coisas.

—Estou esperando — gritou Edward brincalhonamente desde o quarto de banho.

—Já vou — respondeu ela, caminhando para ali, mas então o telefone soou em sua mão. —Em um minuto — acrescentou. —Deixa que agarre a chamada e estarei aí em nada, prometo-lhe isso — depois abriu o telefone outra vez e o pôs no ouvido. —Sim?

—Olá, Bella.

Merda. Esta vez sim era Mike.

O coração lhe pulsava com força, enquanto caminhava a toda pressa pela zona do salão, entrava no salão e se dirigia para as janelas que davam às luzes de Las Vegas.

—Olá — disse, soando seca.

—Já sei que é tarde, mas acabo de receber notícias que pensei que poderiam te interessar. OH, Deus. —Quais são?

—Tania Denali vai pôr um processo há primeira hora amanhã pela manhã. O que significa que Edward está fora. Logo que volte aqui amanhã, vou pedir que venha ao escritório e lhe darei as más notícias. Assim espero que te tenha posto ao dia esta semana.

Bella deixou escapar um suspiro. Realmente esperava abordar aquela questão no escritório, sem ter o da Tania Denali lhe dando a sensação de ser uma ameaça definitiva como o fazia agora, mas... Bom, agora teria que tomar uma estratégia diferente. Deixaria cair o assunto principal do problema — que Edward era muito indispensável— mais tarde, mas agora, somente falaria em términos que Mike pudesse compreender sem que necessitasse por isso uma discussão mais detida.

—Escuta, aprendi um montão, mas não o suficiente ainda. Parece-me que seria pouco inteligente despedir agora a Edward. Eu também retorno a casa amanhã, assim antes de chamá-lo, por favor, espera a que chegue. Irei diretamente ao escritório e falaremos a respeito disto, de acordo?

—Não — disse ele. Assim de simples.

—Como?

—Bella, eu compreendo sua agitação a respeito que deixem cair um posto assim tão rápido, mas simplesmente não posso permitir que Edward siga sendo um associado da Blue Night Records por mais tempo. Vão processar-nos por sua culpa. Despedi-lo é a única maneira de deixar bem claro que Blue Night não fecha os olhos quando se trata de uma chantagem sexual. Assim repete comigo: _Edward está despedido e eu vou ocupar seu lugar_.

Bella deixou escapar um suspiro zangado.

—Sim, sim, já sei. Edward está despedido e eu vou ocupar seu lugar. Formei parte do plano desde o começo, recorda? Mas mesmo assim...

—Não há porem que valham Bella. É tarde e estou cansado, e tenho que lutar com um circo dos meios de comunicação amanhã. Assim falaremos quando estiver de volta. Depois que tenha despedido Edward. Boa noite.

A chamada se terminou. E Bella fechou a tampa de seu telefone, ainda olhando as luzes de néon que se desdobravam sob os vinte andares abaixo.

E foi então quando se deu conta que a água tinha deixado de cair, e se deu a volta para encontrar ao Edward ali de pé, nu detrás dela.

Mas em lugar de concentrar-se em sua nudez, sua atenção foi diretamente para seus olhos, que lhe diziam que acabava de escutar o terrível segredo que tinha estado mantendo. Sua horrenda traição. Porque tinha sido o suficientemente estúpida para falar daquilo com o Mike, enquanto Edward estava na habitação do lado.

—OH, Deus — disse ela, o corpo tremeu quando instintivamente caminhou para ele. —Edward, isto não foi minha idéia. Juro-lhe — negou isso com a cabeça. —E não queria fazer as coisas desta maneira. Absolutamente. Tem que me acreditar.

—Não — disse tranqüilamente, a ira resplandecia em seus olhos. —Não acredito.

Ela sentiu de repente que não podia respirar.

—Juro isso, não queria roubar o trabalho, e tinha planejando, ainda o tenho ir ao escritório de Mike amanhã e dizer que despedir você seria um terrível engano.

—Se cale Bella — disse, com uma voz muito sossegada; somente seus olhos refletiam suas emoções—, e saia daqui.

Ela tomou uma grande baforada de ar. Aquilo não podia estar passando.

—Edward, por favor. Deixe-me que explique. Deixe-me fazer entender.

—Não pode — assinalou para a porta de sua habitação, e sua voz se voltou mais brusca. —Agora sai de uma puta vez de minha habitação.

A Bella doeu fisicamente o coração, também os olhos, quando as lágrimas começaram a cair pelas bochechas. Ela estendeu a mão para tocá-lo, mas ele se fez a um lado com brutalidade.

—Por favor, Edward — rogou ela. —Por favor. Dê-me uma oportunidade.

—Já o tenho feito. E você a utilizou para roubar meu fodido trabalho, para mentir - negou com a cabeça. —Enganaste-me, disso estou fodidamente seguro. E eu pensava que era alguém tão doce, tão... Incrivelmente genuína - soltou uma gargalhada, mas carente de alegria, algo que ele tomava provavelmente como um gesto de ironia.

Ela tinha as mãos estendidas à frente, em um gesto impotente, suplicante.

—Tudo foi real. Tudo o que aconteceu conosco. Juro-lhe isso, Edward.

Mas uma vez mais, ele assinalou para a porta.

—Não necessito mais de putas mentirosas e hipócritas em minha vida, Bella. Suma daqui. Digo-o a sério. Não quero escutar nenhuma palavra mais de sua embusteira boca.

Bella não sabia o que fazer. Temeu que o peito lhe estalasse. Doíam-lhe os olhos, tinha o nariz molhado pelas lágrimas, e as pernas lhe tinham debilitado. Edward não estava disposto a atender a razões, nem sequer lhe daria a oportunidade para lhe explicar as coisas e que ele o entendesse.

—Agora! —gritou ele, fazendo que Bella se sobressaltasse.

Assim, como uma cachorra assustada com o rabo entre as pernas, correu a toda pressa até o vestíbulo, agarrou sua bolsa de caminho e só se deteve para olhar atrás quando alcançou a porta dupla.

—Suma daqui — disse ele uma vez mais, agora com um tom de voz baixo e ameaçador, como se não pudesse acreditar que ainda estivesse ali, que ainda tivesse a intenção de persistir.

Não teve outra eleição que abrir a porta e sair dali, deixando que se fechasse atrás dela. Deixar atrás ao homem que amava o homem que, milagrosamente, também a amava, até que tinha descoberto sua mentira.

Tinha sido consciente desde o começo que tudo aquilo era uma má idéia. Mas não podia ter imaginado quanto podia chegar a perder uma vez que tudo aquilo acabasse. E sentiu como se acabasse de perder... Tudo.


	10. Fim?

**_RETORNO AO PECADO_**

Se não tivesse pecado, o que me levaria a perdoar?

Meu destino te deu a oportunidade de ter piedade.

Ovidio

**_Capítulo Um_**

OH, Deus, tinha se demitido! Realmente o tinha feito!

Tinham passado três dias, mas cada vez que lembrava isso, as notícias pareciam completamente novas, e iguais de horríveis. Tinha muito pouco dinheiro economizado — poderia pagar o aluguel daquele mês e do seguinte, e o do carro— mas necessitava outro trabalho, e o necessitava rápido.

Agora, estava sentada em um parque não muito longe do escritório da Blue Night. Alice tinha ido comprar uns sanduíches e encontraria ali com ela para comer. Enquanto esperava, abria com precaução seu antigo livro, Não necessita um homem para ser feliz.

Porque já era hora que se convencesse daquilo, de uma vez por todas. Edward, é obvio, fazia trinca naquela crença, mas ao mesmo tempo, depois de Edward, não podia imaginar que fora a encontrar a outro homem que a fizesse realmente feliz. Tinha-a levado a lugares que não tinha estado antes, e aos que provavelmente não iria nunca sem ele, e qualquer outro tipo normal não podia simplesmente comparar-se aquilo.

Estudou a zona ao redor do banco que se sentava e percebeu que estava sozinha, assim que pareceu seguro começar com suas afirmações.

—Não necessito um homem. Não necessito um homem. Não necessito um homem.

—OH, pelo amor de Deus, outra vez não.

Olhou para cima e encontrou a Alice. Esse dia levava um espetacular traje de cor fúcsia escuro que somente ela podia levar e parecer atrativa. Passou para Bella uma grande vasilha de plástico, o que ela supôs que era sua refeição.

—Bom, vou dizer o que precisa — disse Alice, enquanto tomava assento a seu lado, com sua própria vasilha branca apoiada no regaço. —Necessita umas férias.

Bella simplesmente suspirou.

—Acabo de tomar umas. Recorda? A Cidade do Pecado? Montão de sexo? Coração quebrado? Não soa tudo isso?

Alice encolheu os ombros.

—Isso era trabalho. Bom, algo assim.

—Já que o menciona tudo aquilo foi pago pela Blue Night. E as garotas que não têm trabalho não podem permitir-se umas férias.

—Possivelmente não, mas está morrendo de medo, e o único que pretendo é que não o esteja. E se pede minha opinião, necessita outra taça do mesmo para que acabe a ressaca.

Bella se limitou a piscar.

O que?

—Vamos a Las Vegas. Somente a passar o fim de semana. Eu conduzo e inclusive pagarei a habitação.

—Las Vegas? Quer que vá a Las Vegas? Depois de tudo o que ocorreu ali? Está louca?

—A isso referia quando disse que necessita outra taça do mesmo para que acabe a ressaca. Precisa voltar para Las Vegas, passar um bom momento, e deixar de associar esse lugar com ele. Se não, esse lugar estará arruinado para você toda a vida, e Las Vegas é um lugar muito divertido e está muito perto como para que o apague de sua lista do destino de escapada de fim de semana.

Bella negou com a cabeça.

—Não.

—Insisto.

—A última vez que insistiu em que fizesse algo, acabou com o coração destroçado.

Alice pôs os olhos em branco.

—Disse que o fodesse, não que se apaixonasse por ele. Há uma grande diferença, amiga — abriu a caixa de seu sanduíche e a lata de soda que havia dentro com a refeição.

—Agora não vou aceitar um não por resposta. Vamos a Las Vegas a passar um fim de semana de garotas. Recolher-te-ei na sexta-feira às cinco e meia.

**_Capítulo Dois_**

—Como vão as coisas pelo escritório? —perguntou Bella a Alice enquanto conduziam pelo deserto de Mojave.

Alice soltou uma gargalhada ligeiramente histérica.

—Está de pernas para o ar. Confia em mim, esta escapada não foi somente por você. Eu também o necessitava... E muito.

Discutiram durante bastante tempo a respeito dos vários desastres que estavam acontecendo na Blue Night, mas ambas chegaram à conclusão que era deprimente e então, ligaram o rádio, do qual saiu o último sucesso de Malcolm Barstow, fazendo que as duas esboçassem um sorriso. Depois Bella desligou, e olhou a paisagem, plano e de cor marrom.

—Contei que Edward e eu fodemos no deserto?

Alice a olhou com um sorriso ardiloso.

—Não, não me disse isso. E carinho, eu tenho que dizer que esse homem veio que nem pintado. Inclusive somente esteve com ele uma semana.

Bella lançou um olhar irônico.

—Por quê? Porque posso dizer a palavra _foder_ sem me alterar?

Alice tinha uma expressão mais satisfeita quando desviou outra vez o olhar do pára-brisa.

—Bom, por isso também, mas principalmente... Porque agora é uma pessoa muito mais segura. É mais extrovertida, não deixa que as pessoas te intimidem, e não se veste já como se fosse uma sargenta.

Bella nunca tinha pensado realmente naquelas coisas — logo que tinha tido tempo, já que todo o resto lhe estivesse atormentando— mas possivelmente Alice tivesse razão.

—Suponho que possivelmente... Sinto-me melhor. Definitivamente sinto que meu divórcio ficou muito detrás de mim, como se tivesse ocorrido em outra vida. E... Fui o suficientemente valente para me demitir de um trabalho supostamente de sonho, verdade?

—Acredito que ele simplesmente... Mostrou partes de você que nem sequer tinha visto antes.

—Pode estar segura disso — respondeu, claramente lembrando o sexo, e ambas estalaram a gargalhadas.

Ainda pensava que o fim de semana de garotasem Las Vegasera geralmente uma má idéia, mas por Alice, decidiu tentá-lo e passar bem, ou ao menos fingir que assim era.

Alice estava acostumada a conduzir como uma maníaca quando estava na estrada aberta, assim chegaram a Las Vegas Strip justo depois das dez em ponto, o que a Bella fez rememorar recentes lembranças. O coração pulsou com força só ao ver os hotéis nos que Edward e ela tinham percorrido juntos, as ruas pelas que tinham caminhado e a Torre Eiffel, é obvio.

Mas quase morre quando Alice tomou o desvio que levava ao hotel Veneza.

—O que estamos fazendo aqui? —perguntou ela.

—È... Dormir. Possivelmente comer algo. E possivelmente sair de festa, eu ouvi que há discotecas geniais aqui.

Bella dedicou a sua amiga um olhar duvidoso.

—Este é o hotel em que Edward e eu nos hospedamos.

Alice piscou.

—OH. Suponho que o mencionou em algum momento, devo havê-lo esquecido. Mas—se encolheu de ombros e sorriu com suavidade— tomar outra taça do mesmo para acabar com a ressaca recorda? E é um hotel precioso. E consegui um preço genial pela habitação, assim não vamos a outra parte.

Bella não gostou da idéia, mas supôs que não a mataria ficar ali. Inclusive embora a cada lugar que olhasse se lembrasse de outra coisa nova. Tentou não pensar naquilo quando registraram e dirigiram ao familiar elevador em que Edward tinha esfregado uma vez seu duro pênis contra seu traseiro. Também tentou não pensar naquilo enquanto levavam as malas a uma habitação que se parecia muito a que Bella tinha ocupado, inclusive embora não tivesse passado muito tempo nela.

—Então — disse Alice— está preparada para ir à cidade?

Bella simplesmente piscou.

—É tarde. Não está cansada?

—De maneira nenhuma, a noite é jovem. E Las Vegas nunca dorme. Estou preparada para ir dançar, ou possivelmente para jogar algo. Alguma vez falei da sorte que tenho com os jogos de dados?

—Ah, não. Mas embora você não esteja cansada, possivelmente eu esteja.

Alice baixou o queixo e pôs os punhos sobre os quadris.

—OH, não o está. Vai sair comigo sim ou sim. Estou segura que esteve até as tantas cada uma das noites que passou na Cidade do Pecado, assim de maneira nenhuma vai colocar o pijama e ir dormir — Alice agarrou pelo pulso, e disse: — Vamos.

E antes que ela soubesse o que tinha passado, estavam outra vez no elevador.

Devido que era a hora de maior afluência, estava abarrotado de gente pessoas que iam e vinham dos numerosos andares, e Bella não prestou muita atenção até que Alice a agarrou pelo braço de novo e puxou dela para um tranqüilo vestíbulo.

—Onde estamos? —perguntou.

—É um dos andares de baixo. Acredito que há uma discoteca ao dobrar essa esquina.

—Não gostava de escutar música — disse Bella, mas mesmo assim seguiu a Alice, pensando que aquela zona resultava vagamente familiar e finalmente a reconheceu quando saíram por um par de portas duplas que levavam a luxuosa zona da piscina. —OH, isto leva a piscina. Estamos no lugar equivocado — informou a amiga.

Mas Alice seguia atirando dela para diante.

—Bom, enquanto estejamos aqui, também posso jogar uma olhada, escolher meu lugar para amanhã, já que quero passar pelo menos a metade do dia melhorando o bronzeado.

Bella a seguiu em silêncio, sem desejar especialmente voltar a visitar aquela piscina, embora se esforçasse por ser tolerante. _Outra taça do mesmo, outra taça do mesmo. Não necessito um homem, não necessito um homem_.

A zona estava sumida na escuridão, mas as luzes de néon da cidade ao redor iluminavam o lugar o suficiente para fazer que ela distinguisse as colunas e os arcos, as árvores podadas, e as tentadoras camas que havia em vários pontos a beira da piscina.

Foi então quando viu...

Não havia alguém convexo em uma daquelas camas?

Ela olhou com os olhos entrecerrados, caso que estava vendo coisas na escuridão, mas então ficou gelada no lugar.

OH, Deus, era Edward.

Vestido com suas correntes calças jeans e sua camiseta, estirado ao longo da elaborada cama que havia ao bordo da piscina, com a cabeça apoiada no punho. A cruz de sua avó brilhava com a luz da lua. E seus olhos resplandeciam também estava sexy como nunca.

Ele a olhou aos olhos, com uma expressão completamente sedutora, e curvou um dedo para ela, lhe fazendo gestos para que se aproximasse.

Estava assustada, não podia processar o que estava acontecendo, assim olhou a Alice para que lhe desse uma mão.

—Vai — disse Alice, dando um ligeiro empurrão para frente.

Bella olhou por cima do ombro, uma vez mais, a sua amiga.

—Mas...

—Estarei abaixo, nas mesas de jogo de dados se me necessitar, mas não acredito que seja o caso — terminou com um sorriso, depois se deu a volta e afastou, e Bella percebeu naquele momento da amiga tão realmente maravilhosa e inestimável que era.

Depois girou para olhar a Edward.

Não podia acreditar que ele estivesse ali realmente.

—Se deite comigo, Bella.

Com precaução, ela se aproximou da cama que a tinha feito fantasiar a primeira vez que a tinha visto. Lentamente subiu a ela, e reclinou ao lado de Edward.

—Significa isto... Que já não me odeia?

—Nunca te odiei — disse. —Não realmente. Somente estava... Zangado. Senti-me traído.

—É obvio, entendo-o. Mas... Já não se sente zangado tampouco?

—Chamei Alice e ficamos para tomar café, falamos durante um momento, a respeito de você. Convenceu-me que a pessoa da que eu me tinha apaixonado era a verdadeira você e não a que me mentiu.

—Isso é verdade — disse ela, e se inclinou para ele. —Odeio as mentiras. Não queria mentir. Mas senti que meu trabalho estava em jogo se não o fazia — olhou para baixo. —Claro que ao final acabei sem ele de todas as maneiras, mas essa é outra história.

—Vêem trabalhar comigo — disse— na Inspiração. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro.

—É uma oferta generosa, Edward, mas... Cheguei à conclusão que não estou feita para ser uma representante da A&R.

—Sim—disse ele. —Alice me contou também essa parte da história. Mas não estou oferecendo um posto de representante da A&R. Quero que dirija o escritório. Necessito gente boa, e suponho que você é o começo perfeito. Embora também receba com gosto sua contribuição à música, neném; é boa com isso, prometo-lhe isso. Também ofereci a Alice um posto de relações públicas, e acredito que vai aceitar.

Ela se ergueu um pouco.

—Sério? —ela se via completamente capaz de dirigir um escritório. E trabalhar ali junto com sua melhor amiga e seu... Bom, começava a pensar que era seu amante, mas não estava segura em que ponto estava naquele momento. —Eu... Eu adoraria ter a oportunidade de fazer isso, Edward, mas... Acha que é uma boa idéia que você e eu trabalhemos juntos?

—Em realidade, sim. No princípio, arrumamos isso para mesclar o trabalho com o jogo bastante bem, verdade?

—Vai haver... Jogo?

Então, ele adotou uma expressão terrivelmente séria, e inclinou para cobrir a bochecha. E que a acariciasse, depois de todo aquele tempo... OH, Deus, a sensação a invadiu por completo.

—Bella, ambos cometemos um terrível engano. O teu foi que mentiu. Mas o meu foi não te dar uma oportunidade para explicar. Eu... Nunca antes tinha aberto tanto meu coração a nenhuma mulher, não desde que era um adolescente, assim pensar que tinha utilizado para conseguir um trabalho me doeu na alma. Não tomei muito bem, simplesmente dei o assunto por resolvido. Mas quero começar de novo. Ou para ser mais precisos, quero que o retomemos de onde o deixamos. Como disse aquela noite no deserto, não posso fazer muitas promessas. Mas sei que te desejo. Sei que me senti condenadamente só sem você. Sei que pela primeira vez em minha vida, necessito mais para estar satisfeito além da música, o trabalho e o sexo esporádico — depois lhe sorriu. —Necessito de sexo contigo. E necessito perto de mim, na cama e no trabalho também. Necessito em minha vida, Bella.

Havia muitas coisas que Bella podia haver dito, mas a maneira mais simples de responder foi deslizar os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e beijá-lo.

Deus a fazia sentir-se tão bem ter sua boca outra vez sobre seus lábios... Seus beijos doces e quentes percorriam seu corpo como um quente banho.

—OH, porra, neném — ofegou ele depois, olhando-a aos olhos. —senti falta de te beijar. Foder. Senti falta de sentir sua pequena e doce vagina ao redor de meu pênis.

—OH, eu também. Muito, muito. Foda-me agora, Edward, por favor.

A primeira vez que tinha conhecido a Edward, não tinha passado pela cabeça que pudesse ter sexo com ele ali, perto da piscina, nem sequer de noite, porque os trabalhadores ou qualquer outra pessoa podia acabar vagando pela zona, justo como elas tinham feito. Mas naquele momento, depois de tudo o que tinha experimentado com Edward naquele lugar, entre as luzes de néon, nem sequer duvidou quando estendeu a mão para a fivela de suas calças.

—OH, OH Deus — gemeu ele quando abaixou o zíper das calças e acariciou com a palma da mão sua ereção tentadoramente endurecida. Massageou-a e a tocou, excitado pela sensação de tê-la em sua mão, completamente assustada porque ele tivesse retornado a sua vida.

Edward também estendeu a mão para baixar o zíper de suas calças jeans e logo os tirou, junto com sua calcinha. E quando seus dedos se afundaram em sua vagina, ela virtualmente uivou de prazer.

Depois, Bella tirou a camisa pela cabeça e tirou a calça. Desejava vê-lo completamente nu, e também se desfez de sua própria camiseta e sutiã.

—Me encha — lhe disse.

E ele obedeceu, separou as pernas e colocou a cabeça de seu grande pênis em sua vagina já preparada, depois empurrou para dentro. Como sempre, ambos gemeram com a entrada, e depois começaram a mover-se juntos, em um ritmo familiar que quase lhe tira a respiração.

—Faz que me sinta tão bem quando está dentro, carinho — ronronou ela entre quentes beijos. —Tão, tão bem.

—Pois se acostume —lhe disse —porque pretendo estar aí mais freqüentemente.

Logo, ele saiu dela e pediu que se apoiasse sobre mãos e joelhos para que pudesse penetrá-la de trás. Como estava acostumada a passar, ela pôde senti-lo mais naquela postura, e cada uma de suas firmes investidas a fez gritar de prazer. Não importava se alguém os escutava, ou inclusive se alguém os via. Somente desejava estar com seu homem, naquele lugar, naquele momento, em um dos lugares que ao princípio ele tinha começado a ajudá-la a desfazer-se de suas inibições para converter-se na mulher que queria ser.

—Foda-me — pediu ela através dos dentes apertados. —Mais forte. Mais forte.

Um intenso prazer a enchia com cada golpe de seu endurecido pênis e ela não reprimiu nada, e arqueou o traseiro para receber suas investidas, soluçando de alegria quando cada uma delas ressonava em seu interior.

Uns quantos minutos mais tarde, descansavam tombados de lado, o pênis de Edward ainda estava dentro dela de trás, e ela arqueava as costas, levantando uma perna sobre seu quadril para que seu pênis ficasse ajustado dentro de sua vagina, mas pôde também olhá-lo aos olhos, lhe tocar o peito.

—Quero-te — disse ela, sem sentir vergonha já, por nada, nem sequer por isso.

Ele levantou sua mão desde seu peito e a levou para sua boca, beijando a parte posterior.

—Eu também te quero Bella.

E sua nova postura permitiu que uma de suas coxas se estirasse entre os dela, e quando começou a mover-se dentro dela outra vez, a fricção estimulou o clitóris. Ela se levantou instintivamente para esfregar-se contra ele, para procurar mais prazer, e vendo sua resposta, ele começou a deslizar sua coxa mais ritmicamente por sua úmida abertura.

—Você gosta disto, neném?

—Mmm — mordiscou-a. - Sim, carinho, sim.

E conduziu seu pênis mais profundamente dentro dela, e deslizou a coxa por sua pequena bolinha que se sobressaía da parte da frente de sua carne, e a levou mais e mais perto do céu até que... —OH, Deus, sim, sim, sim!— o orgasmo a alagou como um maremoto que saía da piscina, levando-se longe qualquer outra sensação que não fora o prazer. Ela se encurvou contra ele, bebeu daquilo, desfrutou da alegria que sentia.

—OH, Edward, foi genial...

Ele trocou de posição o justo para inclinar-se e lhe dar um beijo.

—Também pode começar a te acostumar a isso — depois a pôs sobre suas costas uma vez mais, colocou-se em cima dela e procedeu foder lenta e profundamente, fazendo-a sentir cada larga investida, e a olhou aos olhos, até que disse:

—OH, Merda, neném, não quero gozar já, mas o estou fazendo. Você está fazendo que goze.

E então, penetrou com cada uma das duras investidas, lhe fazendo sentir à intensidade de seu clímax, até que ao fim ficou quieto, mas sem sair dela. Simplesmente baixou o corpo para descansar em cima de Bella e a beijou com doçura, entrelaçando a língua com a sua, em um gesto brincalhão.

—Como tenho feito que goze? —perguntou ela, sorrindo. —Refiro-me a que eu... Realmente não estava fazendo nada.

—Foi olhar seus preciosos olhos.

Ela virtualmente ficou com a boca seca diante daquela resposta.

—Sério? Isso é tudo?

Ele assentiu em um gesto curto e direto.

—Isso é tudo o que necessito, ao parecer, depois de estar eu separado de você tantas semanas. Algo que, por certo, não vou deixar que passe outra vez.

Quando saiu dela e tombou de costas, ela olhou para cima, através do ferro forjado e coberto de folhas de parra que tinha entrecruzado sobre a cama, para o escuro céu acima. Desde aquele lugar não podia ver as estrelas — havia muita luz, mas podia ver a lua e sentir a brisa. E justo como no deserto, experimentar coisas tão simples com Edward a fazia sentir-se viva.

—Sou tão feliz — disse. —Estou outra vez contigo, e vamos trabalhar juntos cada dia, e fodermos durante a noite, e tudo será genial.

Ao seu lado ele soltou uma gargalhada.

—Embora eu sinta mal pela Alice. Teve que passar um montão de problemas, planejando tudo isto contigo e me convencendo a mim, e aqui estou abandonando-a por um homem. Não se ofenda — disse, ficando de lado para poder olhá-lo. —Mas para uma amiga isso é um pecado importante, não importa a idade que tenha.

Mesmo assim Edward se limitou a rir, e aproximou seu corpo nu para ela.

—Não se preocupe pela Alice. Vai estar mais que bem.

Bella piscou.

—O que quer dizer com isso?

—Amanhã, Jasper se unirá a nós na piscina. E Alice e ele serão bons amigos. Ele vai levá-la para jantar fora e irão passar a noite no Rendezvous.

Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada.

—OH, Meu Deus, vai estar no paraíso — depois olhou aos olhos de seu amante, com uma expressão brincalhona no rosto. —E onde estaremos nós manhã pela manhã?

—Onde você queira. Não me importa, sempre e quando estiver contigo.

Ela inclinou a cabeça e pensou.

—Possivelmente, possamos... Voltar a visitar as gôndolas. Ou a Torre Eiffel. Cada vez que penso em algum desses lugares, excito-me.

Edward lhe respondeu com um leve gemido de excitação.

—Então, iremos aos dois. E não leve calcinha. E vais raspar a vagina antes de sair e eu vou ficar olhando. E para quando realmente estivermos fodendo, vai voltar-te louca de luxúria, justo como a primeira vez que fomos a gôndolas.

Ela se abraçou mais perto dele, e deixou que seu calor a invadisse e tirasse a garota suja que levava dentro.

—Não posso esperar.

—E uma vez que Inspiração decole, tenhamos alguns artistas mais contratados, soltemos os CD de Austin no mercado, tenhamos o escritório organizado e bem liderado, levar-te-ei de viagem.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—De verdade? Aonde?

—A Paris. E a Veneza.

Ela ficou sem fôlego. Sentia-se mais apaixonada por ele com cada minuto que passava. —OH, Edward.

—Quero navegar pelo verdadeiro Grande Cânion contigo, Bella. E quero olhar as luzes de Paris contigo do mais alto da Torre Eiffel.

Aquele era o homem que tinha deixado claro que não tinha relações com uma mulher, não deixava que o sexo se convertesseem romance. Agora, não podia imaginar a um homem mais romântico que ele. E também estava um pouco louco com o sexo. Bom, definitivamente considerava aquilo como um benefício adicional, um que ela esperava pudesse seguir fazendo que sua vida fora tão extraordinariamente excitante a partir daquele momento.

—Embora quando chegarmos ao alto da verdadeira Torre Eiffel — brincou ela—, não espere que faça uma mamada.

Ele sorriu, seus olhos resplandeciam quando a olhavam.

—Já o veremos.

Ela não pôde evitar conceder um sorriso como resposta, e um tom de voz coquete, quando disse: — Sim, já veremos.

Um mês antes, a idéia de tudo aquilo tivesse parecido inconcebível, mas com Edward, sabia que tudo era possível.

**_Necessito um homem, necessito um homem, necessito um homem._**

**_E agora tenho um, para toda a vida_.**


End file.
